¿El o Ella?
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: Itachi Uchiha conoce a un chico del cual se enamorara, un secreto complicara todo. Sasuke ha dejado a Naruto, este lo ama y hara todo cuanto pueda para traerlo. ¿Que pasara con Sasuke e Itachi eligiran el Amor o el Odio?....ItachiXOCc y SasuXNaru
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí himeno con otra de sus historia, jajá feliz, bueno ni tanto mas bien medio estresada, pero con ganas de relajarse y que mas que escribiendo mis desvaríos, bien este fic será para mi Itachi ya que casi no veo muchos fic de el, vale si me quieren linchar no hay problema, en gustos se rompen géneros muajuajauaja, y no si será yaoi, igual y si igual y no, jaja es sorpresa como avance la historia lo descubrirán, y claro que saldrá Sasuke X Naruto pero todo a su tiempo………..sin nada mas que decir, solo que lean, diviértanse y disfruten……mi nueva historia……

Los personajes de** Naruto** no me pertenece son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Recuerdo rojo**

Un pequeño niño de apenas 8 años se encontraba entrenando a las afueras de konoha, conocido como el prodigio de los Uchihas, ya que a su corta edad había podido despertar el tan anhelado Sharinga, su deber era convertirse en el mejor, con esa idea impresa en la cabeza el pequeño se había ido a entrenar, pero jamás pensó que ese día, el conococería a un su primer amigo. El pequeño ya había terminado su arduo entrenamiento para perfeccionar el lanzamiento de kunais, después de un descanso, decidió ir al pequeño riachuelo para tomar un pequeño baño, sin embargo cuando llego, encontró una escena no muy agradable, un pequeña peleaba con un hombre al parecer la niña ya se había desecho de uno de ellos, ya que su espada ensangrentada junto con su rostro lo mostraba, el solo atino a observar la situación, la niña de cuerpo frágil parecía un linda muñequita que en cualquier momento pudiese romper, sin embargo esa dulce niña con movimientos sumamente firmes y rápidos cortaba al hombre que la atacaba, cuando estaba apunto de darle el golpe final una sombra apareció detrás de la niña, cuando dicho hombre se disponía a golpearla, itachi por reflejo salio disparado y junto con su activado sharinga pudo ver el Ninjutsu que en ese momento el ninja usaba con la pequeña, sin saber la niña solo a tino a mirarlo con sorpresa. Itachi solo miraba con la pequeña muñeca de porcelana caí, sin saber decidió cargarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro, avanzo rápido y la escondió en su lugar secreto ( jeje mi itachi que mono), el niño esperaba con desesperación que la niña despertara.

Itachi: oí….oí…-pegándole levemente con su manita- estas bien……oí…..-el niño no recibía respuesta- …..Mmmm…..-la observo con mas detenimiento, era una niña de rasgos muy finos y femeninos, de piel muy blanca tanto o mas que el, su cabellos parecía como la nieve, era muy hermosa, ante tal pensamiento un carmesí surgió en sus mejillas-…..oí…..despierta…..

: ……-despertando súbitamente lo único acto que hizo fue a abrazar a itachi mientras lloraba- ….tenia miedo…..mucho miedo…….tenia miedo……

Itachi: -se sonrojo por el contacto, mientras correspondía el abrazo- ….cálmate….esos hombres ya se fueron…..no te preocupes

:….de verdad?...tu me protegerás…..

Itachi:………yo………

: Si……..o no quieres protegerme….-decía la niña con lágrimas apunto de salir-

Itachi: si……..pero no llores……

: Esta bien………

La niña le contó que venia a recoger unas frutas y de la nada apareció ese hombre y la empezó a atacar, ella se defendió pero el hombre uso una técnica que ella no conocía, pero cuando itachi la cánselo ella pudo salir de ella.

Itachi: que raro……..no creo que sea un ninja de la aldea……bueno será mejor irnos, de seguro tu madre estará preocupada por ti, te llevare a tu casa…..

: No…….no….tu no me puedes llevar….

Itachi se extraño de la reacción de la niña decidió no insistir con llevarla a casa.

Itachi: bueno a todo esto como te llamas?...

: …………..yo…….no puedo decírtelo, si te lo digo, de seguro me odiarías…….-decía con la mirada triste-

Itachi: que rara eres niña……

:….rara?...mmmm….tu eres mas raro……

Itachi: pues yo no soy quien no quiere decir su nombre……eso es raro……-venita-

: claro, pero es más raro acosar a una chica por que querer saber el nombre cuando la chica no te la quiere decir, eso es ser mar raro, raro- venita-

Itachi: como digas –mirando hacia otro lado disgustado-

:-risitas-….enojon…..-sacándole la lengua-

Itachi:……..-también sacándole la lengua-….dobe

:bueno me tengo que ir……….es tarde…….-sin mas la niña partió pero antes de irse hizo algo que itachi no se esperaba, la pequeña le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla- eso es por ser tan enojon……ojos bonitos…..nos vemos…..-sin mas la niña se alejaba a gran velocidad-

Itachi: -solo se tocaba donde antes habían depositado el beso, sonrojándose- ….ojos bonitos?...niña bode……ella parece…..una muñeca de porcelana….

0000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000000000000

Un día nuevo aparecía en konoha hacia mas de 2 meses que los dos pequeños niños se veían, parecían dos enamorados teniendo citas en secreto, al parecer la niña todavía no se dignaba a decirle su nombre y el por su parte no insistía en algo que la hacia incomodar, sin saber itachi empezó a sentir un cosquilleo por la niña de ojos rojos, no sabia mucho de esas cosas, una vez escucho que cuando uno se enamora de alguien , parecía como si algo en el pecho quisiera estallar, si así era; entonces itachi estaba enamorado de la niña, y sabia que era correspondido ya que la dulce niña siempre le decía que cuando crecieran ellos dos se casarían, a el no le importaba mucho en realidad, pero al saber eso simplemente le sonreía.

Sin embargo una tarde la pequeña estaba distinta, no reía, no lloraba y tampoco le molestaba.

Itachi: oí que te pasa muñeca de porcelana –pregunto-

: Bueno………yo…….me tengo ir…por una semana…por asuntos de familia….y no quiero separarme de ti…..-decía llorando-

Itachi: -que no sabia que hacer, atino a abrazarla-………calma…..regresaras supongo……..

: Si……pero si me voy, de seguro me olvidaras no quiero eso………-mientras se aferraba con su manitas al pecho del uchiha-…….no quiero que me olvides…..ojos bonitos…..

Itachi: te prometo que no lo haré……-decía sonriendo calidamente-

: Me lo prometes…..-decía secando sus lágrimas-

Itachi: si……..

: gracias…..te prometo que cuando venga te diré como me llamo……..-la pequeña depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de itachi-…………..te lo prometo……….por que algún día tu y yo nos casaremos…………

Itachi: -todo rojo-……..si……te prometo que yo te estaré esperando….-la niña partía haciendo un además de adiós en el horizonte-

: Lo prometo - gritaba- cuando regrese te diré mi nombre……

Pero ese momento jamás llego, itachi iba cada día a esperar a su muñeca de porcelana, pero jamás llego, paso el tiempo y el jamás volvió a ir, jamás supo el nombre de la muñequita de ojos rojos, al pasar el tiempo el olvido esos recuerdos, siendo sustituidos por recuerdos de entrenamiento, lucha, y perfección.

0000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000000

: itachi nii san……..despierta………….itachi nii san……….-jalaba un pequeño de 7 años-……..vamos….rápido….

Itachi: calma sasuke………….ya voy…….-decía un adormilado joven de 12 años-

Sasuke: itachi nii san………….rápido que el desayuno se enfría………….

Itachi: ya calma………..bueno bájate de mí………y espérame a bajo

Sasuke: si………..-el pequeño uchiha salio rápido a esperar a su hermano para desayunar-

Itachi: solo espero que no me toque un equipo difícil……-hablaba para si mismo-……..hace mucho que no lo recordaba –tocándose sus labios- vaya cosas que sueño…….-sin mas el joven se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, después de unos minutos bajo a la sala donde la familia le esperaba-

El desayuno paso sin pormenores, Itachi Uchiha conocería a su nuevo equipo, una nueva historia comenzaba para el, el requiso para ser admitido en el Anbu era ser el capitán de un equipo chuunin, el lo haría.

Continuara………………..

Próximo Capitulo++Conociéndonos+


	2. Conociendonos

**Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Sensei Masashi Kishimoto, que en verdad dibuja como los grandes, mi admiración por crear Bishounen tan apetecibles.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**+Conociéndonos+**

**El amanecer en Konoha era de lo mas estupendo, las nubes rebosaban de un blanco natural, el sol estaba saliendo, dándole un matiz de belleza mágica, como avanzaba el día, las personas se dedicaban a sus labores de cada día. Un joven de unos 12 años de cabello largo, ojos del mismo matiz, de un semblante frió y prepotente, caminaba por las calles, las chicas que pasaban por donde el avanzaba no podían dejar de mirarlo, había que admitir que el joven era muy apuesto y varonil, el sueño de toda chica en la aldea. El chico no prestaba atención mucho a los cuchicheos de estas, su mundo por ahora no era mas que ser el mejor de todos, aun a si no entendía por que cada vez que realizaba un logro, todos lo felicitaban y le decían genio, tanto había escuchado esa frase que estaba acostumbrado, ya nada le sorprendía. Cuando se percato, había llegado a la academia, donde supuestamente tendría una misión fácil, le habían asignado un equipo.**

**Cuando ingreso al salón donde supuestamente estarian su nuevo equipo, solo atino a encontrar a una chica, de cabellos naranjas, ojos del mismo tono, era guapa, no podía negarse, a su lado estaba otro chico, de tez morena, cabello café, ojos del mismo intenso café, parecía serio en muchos sentidos.**

**: eres itachi uchiha, no sabes lo que significa trabajar contigo, es como un sueño –decía la chica muy emocionada-**

**Itachi: mmm…. –viendo el papel de la misión- supongo que eres Mayuri Kishimaru –hablaba lo más frió posible- y tú - viendo al chico- Ichigo Natsume**

**Mayuri: si……………..**

**: No, es no es mi nombre….**

**Itachi:……..Kyo Tsukishiro –el joven asintió-**

**Mayuri: bueno yo no lo conozco, al parecer somos de diferentes grupos……-nadie decía nada, la chico dijo- por que no comenzamos la misión, las personas que llegan tarde no…..-pero no puedo terminar la frase, por que la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un joven de ojos rojos-**

**Ichigo: lo siento……..se me hizo tarde….-decía cansadamente-**

**Mayuri:…..que clase de ninja eres tú –señalando desaprobatoriamente- deberías aprender a itachi kun……..-mirándolo con ensoñación- **

**Ichigo: bueno ya me disculpe…… –mirando a Itachi- por cierto, que haces tu aquí –señalando a Kyo-**

**Kyo: lo mismo que tu…….**

**Ichigo: aja……..-pose pensativa- aaaaaaa noooooooo tu eres el capitán del nuevo equipo, me niego, no quiero que tú medes órdenes…..-decía gritando-**

**Itachi: ……..-este solo miraba, observaba al parecer esos dos chicos se conocían de hace tiempo, pero lo que le llamo mucho la atención del ultimo integrante fue el color de sus ojos, no entendía, pero algo en su mente se removió, y mas todavía con el sueño que había tenido en la mañana- ……..bien, la misión de mañana es……..**

**Ichigo: aaaaaaaa tú quien eres? –Señalando a itachi-**

**Kyo: es el capitán, debes respetarle, es tu superior...**

**Itachi: tienes alguna objeción -decía desafiante- en mi equipo no necesito personas impuntuales y busca pleitos**

**Ichigo: que has dicho –con enojo-**

**Mayuri: itachi kun tiene razón…….pareces un un chuunin **

**Ichigo: todavía somos unos niños…..por si no te has dado cuenta………-haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja del coraje-**

**Itachi: nos vemos mañana en el puente….-dijo esto con voz de orden-**

**Todos: si….- los jóvenes vieron como salieron su nuevo capitán, seguido por la chica de pelo naranja-**

**Itachi caminaba, pensando en la misión y en su ahora nuevo equipo, a decir verdad, no le interesaba mucho si tenia compatibilidad con ellos. No se percato que una sombra se acercaba a toda velocidad.**

**Mayuri: itachi kun………..espera…..**

**Itachi: -este se detuvo - dime -decía lo mas cortes que podía-**

**Mayuri: me preguntaba si quieres ir a mi casa para que me expliques mejor la misión**

**Itachi: -entendía la indirecta, solo que no le apetecía, primero por que no quería una escena de celos, segundo no quería que la nueva chica se tomara atribuciones como le había pasado con la primera persona que le hizo una petición parecida- lo lamento tengo que entrenar……..**

**Mayuri: bueno………y si entreno contigo…….- tomándole del brazo- vamos……**

**Itachi: - el solo atino a moverse- ………-este solo escuchaba como hablaba y hablaba, y no se callaba- mira es aquí donde entreno- señalando un pequeño claro del bosque-**

**Mayuri: que hermoso, sabia que tenias un gusto muy refinado, por eso eres el mejor ninja de elite…….-decía, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que si estaba con el codiciado Uchiha Itachi de seguro pensarían que esta era su novia, y eso es lo que ella quería, ella sabia que era muy guapa, y su mayor logro seria ser la novia del prominente ninja genio de los Uchiha-**

**Itachi: …….bueno…….tendremos que llegar a la torre de ese lugar –señalando un punto en el mapa- cuando estemos en el lugar, nuestro deber es traer un pergamino, sin ser detectados por los explosivos……… empecemos……..-lo único que itachi quería era deshacerse de la chica-**

**El entrenamiento de simulación empezó, los dos se separaron……**

**000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000000**

**Mientras en otra parte de ese bosque un joven, peleaba con un pescado, si, con un pescado…………**

**Ichigo: maldito pescado………te comeré……no te me escaparas…….-mientras perseguía al susodicho mangar-…..ven aquí…...-este por perseguirlo, no se percato que había un pergamino de explosión y por ende el joven termino en el agua-…….maldición……nada me sale bien –con lagrimas-**

**El joven salio del agua, hacia el hueco de un árbol, y sin más empezó a quitarse la ropa, pensando que no habría nadie por esos rumbos.**

**00000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000**

**Itachi corría lo mas rápido que podía, cuando escucho la explosión, supuso que la joven era quien la había activado, no le importaba, pero se paro cuando pensó que si esta se lastimaba, el tendría la responsabilidad, y tendría que ir a visitarla al hospital, el quería evitar eso, a si que opto por ir a ver si estaba bien, mientras del otro lado, la joven mayuri también escucho la explosión, pero no le presto atención ya que sabia que su Itachi no podría haberla activado, lo mas seguro habría sido un animal, ella continuo.**

**Itachi vio con asombro que quien había activado la explosión no era la chica, si no el joven que hace un momento había llegado tarde a la presentación, sin saber, le observo con detenimiento, su cabello era largo para ser de un chico, blanco, sus ojos era de un rojo intenso que contrastaba con su piel pálida pero hermosa- se ve lindo – pensó, este se sorprendió al escuchar que le había parecido lindo, un leve carmesí apareció en sus mejillas-**

**Ichigo: -se percato que era observado, se puso su camisa y sin más lanzo un kunai donde se encontraba el intruso- ….sal de ahí…..-dijo con enojo-**

**Itachi: -atino a mostrase- ….Eres bueno…….-con el kunai en la mano-**

**Ichigo: ………tú……..lo mismo digo itachi**

**Itachi: -este frunció el ceño, era la primera persona que le hablaba con mucha familiaridad-….supongo que fuiste tu quien piso el pergamino….**

**Ichigo: aaaaaaaa tú lo pusiste, mira que eres idiota, eso es peligroso……-decía esto con enojo-**

**Itachi: -se sorprendió, le había dicho idiota, no, su gran ego no permitirá tal humillación- …...no serás tu el lento por no poder esquivarlo….**

**Ichigo: -que tenia un ego tanto o mas que itachi, sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre este, pero no contó con el agua que estaba en el pasto, haciendo que cayera encima de este, logrando quedar enfrente de él, podía sentir su respiración, debía admitir que era chico que se encontraba debajo era muy guapo, su corazón latía fuertemente-**

**Itachi: - que se encontraba debajo de el joven, se puso colorado, al sentir el rose de sus miembros-………….que haces dobe…. ¿Que te gusto o que?...**

**Ichigo: aaaaaaaa…….claro que no, no me fijaría en ti para nada –silencio es lo que reinaba-…**

**Itachi: no te piensas parar….**

**Ichigo: si…….claro…-el chico se limpiaba y sin pensarlo le pregunto- bueno quieres comer……..**

**Itachi: ……..no gracias, la comida podía estar envenenada……**

**Ichigo: muérete……idiota.-sin mas el joven se dispuso a comer, viendo de reojo al uchiha que estaba enfrente de el, este solo de dedicaba a mirarlo, sin saber el por que, esos ojos lo ponían muy nervioso- bueno que me ves, por eso te invite a comer….**

**Itachi: …..que no puedo mirar……si te pongo nervioso solo dímelo….-sonreía con suma superioridad-**

**Ichigo: pero que demonios te crees que eres, el hecho que todos te hagan halagos, no quiere decir que a todos nos agrades……..**

**Itachi:………como si me importara que te agrade…….dobe -sin la comida transcurrió con muchos insultos por parte de ambos- **

**Ichigo: por cierto que estaba haciendo….**

**Itachi: nada que te incumba……**

**Ichigo: mira que eres amargado…….vamos dime…….-mientras ponía cara de cachorrito abandonado-…..dime itachi…..si….**

**Itachi: -se sonrojo, debía admitir que el chico le ponía una cara muy tierna, linda y femenina- ……..entrenaba….**

**Ichigo: que bien, pensé que tu no tenias que entrenar, puesto que eres un genio**

**Itachi:…….eso no tiene nada que ver…..dobe**

**Ichigo: deja de llamarme dobe………**

**Itachi: dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe……..**

**Ichigo: cállate –pegándole en el pecho- cállate o te callo a la fuerza……**

**Itachi: –mirada desafiante- dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe….**

**Ichigo: -sin pensarlo el joven saco su katana empezando una pelea, en la cual itachi no se quedo atrás, mientras uno atacaba el otro esquivaba los movimientos rápidos y eficaces, más y mas rápido, ichigo sacudía la espada muy rápido, itachi lo esquivaba- vaya eres bueno…….**

**Itachi: jah, lo mismo digo, ahora es mi turno de atacar -sin mas el poseedor del sharinga saco su katana y empezó un nuevo ataque, el joven ichigo también lo esquivaba con facilidad, ambos sonreían, al parecer se entendían mejor en el campo de pelea que hablando o relacionándose (himeno: miren que me recuerdan, ahh)-…………es lo único que puedes hacer –le dijo-**

**Ichigo: no……ahora veras……..-sin mas el chico hizo un movimiento nuevo para el uchiha haciendo que perdiera la concentración, este pequeño error le costo a itachi un roce en el pecho-**

**Itachi: eres mejor de lo que pensé….**

**Ichigo: vaya tú eres muy bueno, esquivaste una de mis más rápidas técnicas con la espada……pero eso no es todo, prepárate……..-el joven realizo otro movimiento-**

**Itachi: -cuando vio su katana estaba en sus pies, debía admitir que el joven era mejor de lo que se esperaba, eso le agradaba, sin saber sonrió, parecía que en lugar de herir su ego, había encontrado algo que le interesaba poseer-……….**

**Ichigo: sabes que podía matarte –con la espada en el cuello de itachi- pero si lo hago………quien seria nuestro capitán……..**

**Itachi:………supongo que no un dobe como tu……**

**Ichigo:-vena-………aaa lo que digas –guardando la espada, sin saber un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su mejilla- vaya……..no me di cuenta –tocando la herida-…..eres mejor de lo que pensé………-tomándole la mano para levantarlo-…..**

**Itachi: …….vaya hasta que dices algo con sentido**

**Ichigo: eres un odioso –sin pensarlo el joven de blanca cabellera se acerco a itachi y sacando un pañuelo le limpio la herida, con un pedazo de tela de su ropa la cubrió, mientras itachi observaba lo dulce y amable que podía ser el joven- bueno esto esta mejor, si se te infecta tendría problemas con la loca de tu novia……**

**Itachi: novia?...**

**Ichigo: si, la chica molesta que te defendió…….**

**Itachi: ella no es mi novia………**

**Ichigo: aaa pensé lo contrario……..**

**Itachi: -itachi que notaba la cercanía de los rostros de ambos, sintió un leve cosquilleo en sus estomago, cuando miro la pequeña herida en la cara del joven, un idea apareció en su cabeza, si la realizaba que pensaría el joven, bueno eso lo vería, seria parte de su venganza por llamarlo idiota antes, sin mas se acerco al rostro del chico y con sumo cuidado lamió la herida de su rostro, cuando termino vio el gran sonrojo del joven-……….**

**Ichigo: que crees que hacías……..-rojo-**

**Itachi: ………te curaba **

**Ichigo: -rojo- aaaaaaaa que forma de curar es esa…………..**

**Itachi: -que estaba cansado (igual que yo) decidió no pelear lo único que hizo fue levantarse-**

**Ichigo: te estoy hablando……-vena- no me ignores**

**Itachi: nos vemos mañana en el puente………no llegues tarde**

**Ichigo: me estas ignorando…………dije que……**

**Itachi: nos vemos dobe –sin más el uchiha desaparecía-**

**Ichigo: idiotaaaaaaaa…………………..-mientras se tocaba el lugar donde antes itachi le había lambido-……no sabe lo que hace.**

**Continuara……………**

**Muajaja aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les guste, jaja….Creo que la introducción no les gusto, bueno no hay problema, espero que esta parte si. Bueno nos vemos luego, cuídense y lean y diviértanse. Atte. Himeno…….**

**Próximo Cáp. **

**+Beso Luminoso+**


	3. Beso Luminoso

**Bien, aquí otro Cáp. Espero les guste, ajaja, perdonen por actualizar tan tarde, pero la escuela, y luego me lastime el brazo, y sumamos que la inspiración se me fue, en fin, pero poco a poco, todo con calma, no? Jaja en fin espero y se entretengan……**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Beso luminoso**

**La misión que debían realizar era fácil, contando que solo tenían que entregar unos pergaminos de alianza entre dos aldeas, pero entonces si era tan fácil,¿ por que habían mandado al grupo 9? la respuesta era por que aunque parecía una misión fácil, lo difícil era que en el transcurso se toparían con una aldea renegada que estaba en contra de ese tratado, y si así era, lo mas seguro es que mandarían a los mejores ninjas, y contando con el espeso bosque que aun era desconocido y en el cual siempre había neblina, en definitiva la misión no era 100 sencilla.**

**000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000**

**Un gran bosque se encontraba a la vista de los 4 shinobis de la hoja, estos 4 corrían a toda velocidad, el estar en medio de la noche sin luz y sabiendo que eran perseguidos por mas de 10 ninjas que tenían como objetivo matarlos, su prioridad era entregar dicho pergamino sin iniciar una guerra inútil. Decidieron separarse.**

**Kyo: bien cual es el plan capitán…….-pregunto el moreno-**

**Itachi:…..tendremos que separarnos, dos de nosotros nos quedaremos para acabar con ellos…**

**Mayuri: pero capitán, si nos separarnos, puede que mas adelante tengan gente esperándonos….**

**Itachi: no lo creo……nuestra prioridad es la entrega del pergamino….mayuri ….y….-mirando a ichigo-**

**Kyo: capitán sugiero que mayuri y yo llevemos el pergamino, ichigo puede ser de ayuda en el campo de batalla……..**

**Ichigo: kyo chan….-sorprendido-**

**Itachi: eso lo probara…-sin más mayuri y kyo partieron pero antes de esto kyo le susurro algo a ichigo-**

**Kyo:-en susurro-….usa tus ojos…si quieres realmente ayudar …………..**

**Ichigo:-serio respondió- esos ojos son una maldición**

**Kyo: no lo creo, una vez me salvaron, creo que…**

**Ichigo: basta……**

**Itachi: bueno ustedes dos terminaron de despedirse para de tortolos…..**

**Ichigo:-rojo- que demonios, dices ……**

**Kyo: cuídate ichigo…..**

**Y sin más los dos ninjas tomaron el pergamino dejando a los dos chicos solos en la noche.**

**Itachi: bien aquí vienen……….espero que puedas …..con ellos…**

**Ichigo: aaaaaaaa claro que si, espero que no necesites mi ayuda…**

**La pelea comenzó, los 10 ninjas tenían cierta ventaja con respecto al territorio, ellos conocían el lugar, pero itachi con su sharinga no era tan fácil de vencer, poco a poco uno a uno fue cayendo solo quedando dos ninjas enemigos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando los dos chicos de konoha cayeron en un ninjutsu, pero cuando iban a darles el golpe, itachi con su sharinga de segundo nivel desactivo el ninjutsu, ichigo sabia lo grande que podía ser itachi, pero realmente le sorprendió lo frió y calculador que podía ser en batalla, esa parte de el, debía admitir que le provocaba un miedo y terror.**

**Sin embargo cuando ambos pensaban que las cosas habían terminado, algo apareció detrás de ichigo dispuesto a cortarle el cuello……**

**: valla pero sin son dos mocosos……….-viendo a los ninjas tirados- ooo sorpréndete terminaron con mis mejores hombre…..**

**Itachi:-que miraba expectante-…..**

**: mocoso, ni se te ocurra tengo a tu linda amiguita……-mirándolo- vaya me da pena matarte tan cruel, eres muy linda señorita…**

**Ichigo: señorita?-vena- eres invencil que no ves soy chico….**

**: jaja, pues no lo pareces**

**Itachi:-sonrisa y le miraba penetrante-….**

**Ichigo: de que te ríes…..-señalando a itachi- idiota, deberías preocuparte por que este invencil me rebanara el cuello, si eso pasa dime quien carajos te prepara el desayuno…**

**Itachi: a que viene eso….yo no te lo he pedido….dobe**

**Ichigo: dobe?...a quien le dices dobe….eso no me lo decías anoche ….**

**:-el ninja solo miraba todo con una gota- bueno basta de peleas de pareja - el ninja se descuido y sin más ichigo en un brusco movimiento puedo safarse, no si antes recibir un corte-……malditos crios**

**Ichigo: ja, pensaste que yo tenia tan mal gusto…..-sacándole la lengua- para nada…..**

**Itachi:-venita-……dobe….**

**El ninja enemigo realmente estaba enojado, se abalanzo contra los dos jóvenes usando el Kage bushin no Jutsu (himeno: si, ese que usa naruto san).**

**Pero lo que no sabia es que en ese lugar se encontraba el portador del sharinga, cuando itachi pateo al verdadero, este se estampó contra el piso, dejándolo enterrado.**

**Ichigo: a si se hace……**

**Itachi: -que respiraba con dificultad- …….**

**Ichigo: estas bien…..**

**Itachi: si….-los dos cruzaron las miradas- estabas preocupado por mi...dobe**

**Ichigo: -mirando para otro lado y con un carmesí en sus mejillas-…..no….es solo que si te pasa algo la loca de mayuri me molestara, me perseguirá por toda la aldea…..-imaginación de ichigo: mini ichigo corriendo, mientras a atrás de el viene un dragón con cara de mayuri- **

**Itachi e ichigo: -sonriendo al mismo tiempo-**

**Itachi: tienes razón……bueno es hora de irn……….-pero no término por que del gran hueco salio el hombre, tomando por el cuello a itachi-**

**:mocosos, creen que con esas patadas acabarían conmigo …..**

**Ichigo: itachi…….**

**:mocoso el pergamino, por la vida de tu novio……**

**Ichigo:…….pergamino?**

**: si, si me lo entregas puede que no mate a tu chico, contare hasta 10**

**Ichigo: yo no lo tengo………**

**: un –mientras golpeaba a itachi- dos –otro golpe- tres……cuatro….cinco..**

**Ichigo:- solo veía que con cada numero itachi recibía un golpe en el estomago-…….Ok….te daré el pergamino…..**

**: me parece bien……**

**Ichigo: toma ……….eso es lo que querías no?...déjalo….**

**: no……..es divertido destrozarlo, sentir sus costillas romper en mis manos……..**

**Ichigo: maldito…….-el joven se abalanzó contra el-**

**: mocoso, eres débil…….-con un solo puñetazo lo mando a volar-**

**Itachi: ichigo……….**

**: jajá parece que me pase, debí romperle el cuello, bueno pero sigamos, estoy es divertido…..**

**Ichigo: -solo escuchaba los golpes, y uno que otro grito ahogado de itachi, sangre, olía mucho a sangre, veía borroso, a lo lejos el rostro de itachi, itachi, itachi, y poco a poco todo se puso negro-….**

**: vaya que aburrido, mmm creo que te matare y después, me divertirse con tu lindo novio…….-cuando le iba a dar el golpe final, algo en el cielo hizo acto de presencia, un gran trueno surcaba el cielo, mientras el joven de ojos negros miraba con su compañero se ponía de pie-….vaya a si que no has muerto…..**

**Ichigo:……….dije que lo bajes………**

**: no me des órdenes mocoso……**

**Ichigo: bájalo….te lo advierto….**

**Itachi: ichigo……….-por alguna razón el chico que estaba enfrente suyo, le parecía hasta cierto punto místico, por que?-**

**Ichigo: -se lanzo con su espada en mano- dije que lo bajessss……**

**El hombre que sostenía a itachi del cuello, se aferro a el, pero la velocidad de ichigo le sorprendió, lo tenia justo enfrente de sus ojos.**

**Ichigo: Ryugan….**

**:-solo pudo ver unos ojos blancos, y todo borroso- que eres mocoso…**

**Itachi: -que se encontraba tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre, pudo mirar al chico que estaba justo a su lado, envuelto en lluvia y sangre- ichigo…… -el aludido volteo, sus ojos, esos ojos rojos eran sustituidos por unos blancos- ….tu….**

**Ichigo: me alegro que este bien –sin más cayó al suelo-**

**000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000000000**

**El canto de los pájaros, despertaron a un joven que en ese momento se encontraba en un viejo futon, al abrir los ojos, puedo ver una habitación y una sombra a un lado de él.**

**Kyo: ya despertases…….**

**Ichigo: ¿que paso? ¿Donde estoy?...**

**Kyo: los encontramos hace unas horas……**

**Ichigo: ¿itachi?**

**Kyo: no te preocupes, él capitán esta justo ahí……..-señalando el lado contrario de donde estaba él-…..sufrió varias fracturas pero ya esta mejor, el no ha despertado……y tu, solo fue una ligera torcedura…..déjame cambiarte el vendaje….-el silencio reino en el lugar-**

**Ichigo: kyo chan….**

**Kyo: dime…**

**Ichigo:………..no nada……**

**Kyo:…….la usaste no es verdad?**

**Ichigo: no quería, pero…….si…….él moriría …………..me odiara……**

**Kyo: no digas tonterías………yo no te odio……..**

**Ichigo: si……pero……**

**Kyo: la usaste para proteger a alguien….eso no es malo……**

**Ichigo:…..creo que si, protegí a alguien especial para mi –sonrisa- gracias**

**Kyo:-saliendo de la habitación- alguien especial….**

**Ichigo: bueno tú entiendes…….-rojo y moviendo las manos-**

**Kyo: descansa……**

**Ichigo: si…….**

**La oscuridad reinaba por toda la habitación, al despertar noto una silueta realmente mágica, el corazón del chico palpitaba muy rápido, el reflejo que le proporcionaba la luna a dicha persona, solo acentuaba su belleza, toda su cara adquirió un rojo.**

**Itachi: despertaste dobe……**

**Ichigo: itachi………**

**Itachi: sabes………yo………..-pero no pudo expresar por que un grito sorprendió a los chicos-**

**Mayuri: itachi kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**Itachi: -que estaba siendo apresado por sus grandes pechos- oí…..**

**Ichigo: deberias dejarlo………-vena-.**

**Mayuri: no quiero –sacándole la lengua- niña fresa…….**

**Ichigo: que has dicho……..mandarina…….**

**Mayuri:…….mandarina……..-sin mas los dos se lanzaban miradas de odio-**

**Kyo: despertaron………**

**Ichigo: kyooooooooooooo channnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**Kyo: bien……será mejor que se levanten ………supongo que tendrán hambre**

**Todos salieron a cenar. La noche pasa sin pormenores, es decir miradas de odio entre mayuri e ichigo, kyo calmando a ichigo, y mayuri coqueteando con itachi, si ese era el equipo 9. Todos decidieron irse a descansar. Sin embargo, el capitán decidió ir a caminar, a si que salio, pero grande fue su sorpresa al toparse en un pequeño lago a ichigo.**

**Itachi: ¿que haces dobe?**

**Ichigo: ……nada…-itachi se sentó a su lado, ninguno de los dos decía nada, el silencio reinaba, ichigo tenia miedo de hablar con él, él había visto algo que no quería que nadie viera, era verdad hace como tres años el había salvado a kyo, desde ese momento ellos se volvieron mas unidos, pero con itachi era diferente, si le odiaba o le tenia miedo, si se alejaba, si, tenia miedo, de peder la oportunidad de estar con el, mucho miedo-**

**Itachi: -este lo miraba, se sentía extraño, saber que alguien le había salvado la vida, sin embargo quería preguntarle que fue todo aquello, pero algo le detenía, debía ser la mirada tan triste que en ese momento el tenia, no le gustaba verlo a si- dobe……**

**Ichigo: ……sabes……las luciérnagas me gustan mucho….-señalando a los animalitos-…..es como volver a tener recuerdo agradable…….mmmmm….. que lastima que no estén aquí los del equipo no? capitán**

**Itachi: -su corazón latía, estar con él, y viéndolo de esa manera tan tímido, infantil, e inocente, su mirada se poso el sus labios, quería saber si el sabia como olía, itachi, se acerco a el y le beso, el beso fue casto, limpio e inocente, ichigo no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco lo rechazo, cuando ambos terminaron, sonrojados y excitados por ese simple roce, itachi espero una reacción, un golpe, un insulto, pero lo que obtuvo fue silencio, simple silencio-**

**Ichigo: será mejor regresar…….es ya muy tarde…….-los dos caminaron de regreso a la pequeña cabaña, sin hablar, sin decir nada, cuando entraron; encontraron a sus amigos dormidos, los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a descansar, mañana seria otro día y tendrían que regresar a konoha.**

**Ichigo solo atino a tocar sus labios, que había sido eso, por que Itachi le había besado; ¿Por qué no le había parado con un golpe? ¿el deseaba esa caricia? Estaba confundido muy confundido y aseguraba que si no hubieran parado, esa caricia tan simple hubiera terminado en algo más entre ambos. Sin embargo esa pequeña alegría sabia que no le era permitido, sobre todo, por el hecho de estar prohibido por su clan, Ichigo sabia que no podía amar a ningún hombre, ni mucho menos a una mujer, si el amaba su secreto estaba en peligro junto con su vida y la gente que era importante que era para el. Sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio, ya sabría como alejarse de itachi aunque eso le doliera…………**

**Continuara………….**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bien aquí himeno reportándose chicas lindas, les aviso que al final de cada capitulo les pondré fichas de los personajes para que conozcan a cada uno de ellos, junto con sus técnicas, espero les sirva de algo, OK, el primero será, pues uno de los protagonistas Itachi. **

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Hermano mayor de Sasuke, antes de cometer el asesinato, itachi era un chico común ( himeno: bueno ni tanto) a los 12 era un Jounin convirtiéndose en el capitán del escuadrón 9 de Chuunin, como requerimiento para ser admitido en el Anbu.**

**De carácter arrogante, frío y meticuloso, a su corta edad era acosado por su fila de Fans (himeno: bueno siendo hermano de sasuke no lo pongo en duda).**

**De aspecto varonil, ojos negros, cabellos largo entre negro y gris.**

**Su meta ser el mejor, no le importaba mucho tener amigos, ya que contaba con uno al que consideraba como si hermano mayor Shisui Uchiha, al conocer a Ichigo un sentimiento fuerte empieza a surgir en él, no sabe si es correspondido del todo, pero aun a sí siempre que puede termina besando al joven de ojos rojos, sin embargo cuando el joven le muestra aptitudes cariñosas este le rechaza, itachi creé que solo le gusta ichigo, por que le recuerda a alguien de su niñez que significo mucho para él. Mas adelante, el asesina a su clan (himeno: bueno y conocemos lo demás).**

**Técnicas: Todas las que conocemos, a excepción de el Mangekyo Sharinga ( ya que aquí todavía no a matado a Shisui).**

**Contesto los Reviews…….**

**Umi Kou: vale comadre, gracias por ser la primera jajaja espero te guste este cap. perdón por la tardanza……nos vemos….**

**Sandy: pues de verdad te pareció chistoso, gracias, ese es el fin, espero lo continúes leyendo, y claro deja tus comentarios.**

**Chyneiko chan: pues si es tierno, creo que las autoras ponemos parte de nuestra personalidad en lo que escribimos, gracias por tu comentarios, espero que leas este cap. también……**

**La maga: bueno, a decir verdad, el fin del "Simplemente Te Amo" era dejar esa interrogante, pero me hiban a linchar, por eso le puse su prologo, jaja si entiendo que a veces el yaoi no guste, pero es un honor que hayas leído mi primer fic y te haya gustado, de verdad, en fin, pues este fic, como lo dije puede que sea puede que no, eso depende de mi cabeza, espero que leas este cap. también, jajaja no sabia que dejaba interrogantes, pero eso es lo chido, jajaja en fin, espero que las fichas te sirvan para conocer y satisfacer tus dudas, bueno cuídate.**

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**+Luna, estrellas y un hermoso recuerdo+**


	4. Luna, estrellas y un hermoso recuerdo

**Luna, estrellas y un hermoso recuerdo.**

**_Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, mientras avanzaba se podía escuchar el chillido de un niño, corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo una luz, a llegar noto que se encontraba en una habitación, al final pudo notar la sombra de una persona, en su mano tenia una katana con sangre, se sobresalto logrando dar unos pasos para atrás, al hacerlo sintió que chocaba contra alguien, al bajar la mirada pudo notar a un pequeño cubierto de sangre, tirado en el piso, choqueado, atino solo a tomar al chico corriendo para que el joven de la katana no los matara, corría a toda velocidad, mientras la luna se tornaba roja, roja como la sangre que cubría esos caminos, al subir la mirada pudo ver al joven con la katana sonriendo, vio como el se dirigía hacia su persona, solo atino a cerrar sus ojos…………Y vio Oscuridad……Solo Eso….._**

**0000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000000000000000**

**Un joven se levantaba sobresaltado, con sudor, y con muchas ganas de tomar un baño, siguiendo este deseo, tomo la manecillas de la ducha, haciendo llenar la tina de agua caliente, cuando esta se hubo llenado, el chico se desnudo, sumergió poco a poco su cuerpo, sintiendo como se relajaba.**

**Ichigo: como odio tener esas visiones…-mirando su propio reflejo en el agua, viendo sus ojos aun blancos-…..si tan solo no se activaran en la noche……relájate, relájate –pasaron unos minutos, al volverse a mirar los ojos antes blancos ahora era rojos-……vaya….creo que poco a poco…los controlare….-sin pensarlo se rozó sus labios, y recordó el beso de la misión pasada-………..itachi……**

**El día comenzaba como todos, la gente empezaba con su labor de todos los días, un joven corría por que se había dormido en la ducha (Himeno: a mi me ha pasado, jajaj lo máximo que me dormido es una hora. Naruto: para que joder cuentas eso, a nadie le importa. Himeno: que demonios hace TU aquí-señalando a naruto-. Naruto: aaaaaaaa me equivoque de fic…jjijijiji. Himeno:-gota- baka, continuemos). Sin saber llego al lugar donde habían quedado el equipo 9, cuando llego nadie estaba mas que itachi, solo atino a sonrojarse.**

**Ichigo:……-trataba de mirar a otro lado menos en donde se encontraba su capitán-….**

**Itachi: -noto como ichigo lo evitaba, sabía que era por su culpa, pero él tenía su orgullo, si ichigo no le hablaba el no lo haría-**

**Una hora pasó y ninguno decía nada, cuando de repente llego kyo, notando el ambiente tan tenso que tenían esos dos, prefirió no preguntar.**

**Kyo: capitán, tome el hokage le manda esto –dándole un pergamino-**

**Itachi:-leyó el pergamino- al parecer la misión se retrasara hasta nuevo aviso….**

**Ichigo: yujuuuuu, tendremos el día libre……….kyo channnn**

**Kyo:- un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, cuando ichigo usaba ese tono algo malo le pasaba al pobre, o terminaba sin dinero, o terminaba siendo perseguido por algún tendero-**

**Ichigo: -con ojos de perrito- me invitaras a comer……. ¿verdad? Hoy es el festival de tanabata….**

**Kyo: sabes algo ichigo…….bueno yo…**

**Ichigo: no me quieres invitar a comer…… ¿verdad? –Decía con lágrimas, y un escena dramática- eres muy cruel, kyo………kyo….me dejaras solo el día de hoy**

**Kyo: -que conocía de ante mano que cuando ichigo le hacia ese tipo de drama al final terminaba accediendo-**

**Itachi: oí…..es mejor que le avises a mayuri de la cancelación de la misión…….**

**Kyo: -como escuchando campanitas de "estoy salvado"- bien capitán…-sin más partió a toda prisa, dejando a un ichigo en shock-**

**Ichigo: sabes lo has hecho itachi………-con flamas en los ojos-**

**Itachi: no….que hice dobe **

**Ichigo: has hecho que mi comida se fuera –chillando a pulmón como niño chiquito- mí comida, mi comida….**

**Itachi:-con gota- calma…….si es eso yo te daré la susodicha comida….**

**Ichigo: de verdad……-con lagrimas en sus ojos-**

**Itachi: -con una mega gota- si…..**

**Ichigo: gracias……**

**Itachi: -no entendía como ese chico podía cambiar de estado de ánimo tan drásticamente, pero lo prefería a si- ……**

**Ichigo: -que se encontraba ya en la puerta- rápido…..que me muero de hambre……**

**Los dos caminaban, pasaron muchos puestos de comida, uno tras otro, y se podía ver a ichigo pegado en la ventana babeando y asustando a los clientes, pasaron más y más puestos. Mientras que las calles eran adornadas, la mayoría de los árboles estaban adornados con trozos de papel de muchos colores.**

**Ichigo: oyes ya pasamos los puestos de comida….**

**Itachi: jamás dije que te la compraría, iremos a comer a mi casa….**

**Ichigo: -se paro en seco, había dicho su casa, sin saber se puso nervioso, conocería a la familia de itachi, a su padre, y su madre, tal vez alguno hermano, o primo- anone…….itachi –ichigo empezó a jugar con sus dedos (himeno: estilo hinata)**

**Itachi: dime……**

**Ichigo: creo que……no estoy……**

**Itachi: date prisa….**

**Ambos llegaron a la mansión uchiha, era grande, con un gran portón, con el símbolo del tan temido clan, ichigo tuvo un poco de miedo, a la mejor todos le verían mal, le daba un poco de miedo, cuando entraron, todos se fijaron en el, caminaban, mientras itachi saludaba cortésmente, cuando noto que topo con un chico, muy apuesto, muy parecido a itachi, cuando el joven le volteo a mirarlo solo atino a sonrojarse. Ambos avanzaron, llegando a una gran casa.**

**Itachi: ya llegue……..**

**Mikoto: a itachi, la comida esta lista, vaya has traído a un invitado –sonriendo calidamente- adelante por favor**

**Ichigo:-atino a inclinarse, todo sonrojado- gracias……**

**Mikoto: no seas tan tímido, pasa por favor, en un momento los llamo, por que no esperan en la sala…**

**Itachi: vamos….**

**Ichigo: si –otra reverencia- con su permiso**

**Mientras ambos caminaban, ichigo observaba cada detalle, por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz. Al llegar a la sala, solo se sentaron, el ambiente era un poco tenso para ichigo, mientras que para itachi era de lo mas divertido ver a ichigo tan bien portado, una idea en su cabeza apareció, se divertiría con eso, sin mas se acerco a un ichigo que miraba a todos lados.**

**Itachi: oí dobe –susurrándole en el oído- te gusta mi casa…….**

**Ichigo: que demonios haces –quitándose todo rojo-**

**Itachi: -aun mas cerca juntando su boca a su oreja- calma no te haría nada, auque por tu sonrojo, creo que quieres que te haga algo….**

**Ichigo: aaaaaaaa –cuando estaba apunto de darle un golpe, uno pequeño llamado le detuvo-**

**: itachi nii chan**

**Itachi: sasuke, sabes que es malo espiar a los adultos….**

**Sasuke: lo siento…….pero tu no eres un adulto….**

**Ichigo: que lindo……….-abrazándolo- que lindo…….**

**Sasuke: -con unos mofletes- yo no soy lindo……**

**Ichigo: -sonriendo- claro, lo siento…..eres muy monoooooooooooo**

**Itachi:-con gota, si no supiera que ichigo era varón juraría que se comportaba como una chica-…..dobe déjalo que lo espantas….**

**Ichigo: cállate…..verdad que no sasuke chan –ojos de niño bueno-**

**Sasuke:…..-mirando a otro lado- creo que no -una voz llamo a itachi- ….eres la novia de mi hermano……-pregunto con suma inocencia-**

**Itachi: -antes de irse- sasuke el es un chico, no puede ser mi novia**

**Ichigo: eso es verdad, sasuke chan….**

**Sasuke: a, bueno entonces si no eres la novia, eres su novio, verdad, le diré a mi mama que eres el novio de itachi nii chan**

**Ichigo: -todo rojo- sasuke chan……-una voz llamo a sasuke, este atino a ir donde le llamaban- novio……no sasuke chan, no, eso no es verdad –este iba corriendo chocando con una persona- aay me dolió…..-al subir la mirada vio aun hombre, con el semblante frió, arrogante, de ojos negros, esos ojos, se parecían a los itachi, ese hombre debía ser su padre, se levanto, he hizo una torpe reverencia- lo siento, lo siento…-el hombre solo atino a mirarlo-**

**Mikoto: ya has llegado, ya conociste al nuevo amigo de itachi, bueno la cena esta lista, por favor pasen a la mesa.**

**La comida fue silenciosa, aun a si ichigo se sentía feliz, el siempre había comido solo, ya que por ciertas razones no tenia familia, y si la tenia se encontraban lejos, de alguna forma envidiaba a itachi. Una conversación se inicio.**

**Fugaku: hoy tenemos que salir, a si que itachi te quedaras con sasuke, regresaremos pasado mañana.**

**Mikoto: dime ichigo kun, te gustaría quedarte en casa junto con itachi y sasuke o saldras al festival del Tanabata **

**Ichigo: no saldre al festival, pero….**

**Mikoto: bueno te quedas en casa con ellos….**

**Sasuke: siiiiii, di que si ichigo kun……..veremos los fuegos artificiales juntos………**

**Itachi: madre……**

**Ichigo: yo….**

**000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000000000000000000000000**

**Los padres de itachi y sasuke se marchaban, les habían dejado instrucciones claras y precisas de cómo cuidar a sasuke.**

**Mikoto: cuídense muchachos, ichigo, por favor te los encargo **

**Ichigo: si señora……– con la mirada mas linda y de "yo soy un niño bueno", sin más los padres de los uchihas partían-**

**Itachi: por que has aceptado….dobe…**

**Ichigo: -que aun hacia un ademán de adiós- no lo se, créeme que no lo se…….no le pude decir no a tu mama –lagrimones- lo siento……**

**Sasuke: itachi nii chan, veremos las estrellas**

**Itachi: mmmm….si, solo con la condición de dormirte temprano**

**Sasuke: siiiiii………**

**Itachi: no deberías avisar a tu familia….**

**Ichigo: -el semblante ichigo cambio por completo-……no tengo familia……**

**Itachi: -por alguna razón se sintió mal-………….yo….**

**Ichigo: soy huérfano –una lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos rojos- pero no te apures, ya me voy……….**

**Itachi: vamos, es tarde, ven a mirar las estrellas con nosotros –sonrió-**

**Ichigo: ……gracias……..**

**La noche era hermosa, la luna se veía completamente, la luz de esta inundaba toda konoha, en el techo de la mansión se encontraban tres sombras.**

**Sasuke: mira……mira ichigo kun…..-señalando una gran estrella-**

**Ichigo: wuuaaaauuu, es grandisima**

**Itachi: esa estrella se llama Orihime, y aquella de allá es Hikoboshi, sabes hay muchas historias del tanabata, pero yo te contare la historia más popular.  
Hace mucho tiempo atrás, Ten-kou, el dios del cielo, tuvo una hija llamada Orihime, que tejía hermosas ropas para los Dioses.  
Un día, el padre de Orihime estaba preocupado, ya que su hija no hacía otra cosa que tejer. Entonces le presentó a un joven, Hikoboshi el pastor, quien vivía al otro lado del rió Ama-no-kaea. Cuando se conocieron se enamoraron a primera vista y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.  
Pero dejaron de lado sus obligaciones.  
Por eso, el padre de Orihime se puso furioso. Y les prohibió que estuvieran juntos, por lo que no trabajaban. Orihime y Hikoboshi lloraron. Lloraban y lloraban todos los días el papá de ella comenzó a sentirse mal y les dijo a Orihime y a Hikoboshi " pueden estar juntos otra vez, pero sólo una vez al año el 7 de julio, si es que trabajan duro".Entonces, ellos trabajan como antes, esperando sólo ese momento para reunirse otra vez **

**Ichigo: increíble…….**

**Sasuke: pues……esa historia es de niñas itachi nii chan….**

**Itachi: pues si verdad…….-el tiempo había pasado, y sasuke sin querer se quedo dormido en las piernas de ichigo-**

**Ichigo: creo que se durmió……….**

**Itachi: a si parece……..dobe……yo……quería….**

**Ichigo: mira –señalando el cielo- son los fuegos artificiales…… que hermoso espectáculo……. ¿Verdad?**

**Itachi: -solo sonrió- creo que si…. **

**La noche pasó, ambos decidieron que era tiempo de descansar, sin más cada uno se fue a dormir. Itachi dejo en su habitación a sasuke, mientras opto por mostrarle su habitación a ichigo.**

**Itachi: dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes……aquí hay cobijas, mi habitación esta junto a la de sasuke, descansa….-sin más cerro la puerta-**

**0000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000000000000000**

**_La luna se tornaba roja, roja como la sangre que cubría esos caminos, al subir la mirada pudo ver al joven con la katana sonriendo, vio como el se dirigía hacia su persona, solo atino a cerrar sus ojos…………sintió como lo atravesaban………_**

**Ichigo: nooooooo –despertó agitado- no de nuevo, ese maldito sueño –se levanto y entro al baño, se lavo la cara, se dispuso a dormir, pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos, podía ver al chico de la katana roja por la sangre- ……..tengo miedo…….-sin mas se paro, y abrió lentamente la habitación de itachi, al entrar pudo verlo muy cómodo durmiendo, tan placidamente, intento despertarlo- itachi……itachi….-este solo se movió, pero no se despertó- que hago……..supongo que regresar -dándose por vencido, decidió regresar, pero una voz lo detuvo-**

**Itachi: dobe que pasa…….-decía frotándose los ojos-**

**Ichigo: bueno yo…….-decía tímidamente- soñé algo desagradable y me dio miedo –con un gran sonrojo, ichigo espero la risa de su compañero, pero no la obtuvo-**

**Itachi: -alzando parte de su futón- vamos**

**Ichigo: -sin más entro junto con itachi en el futon-…….yo……….**

**Itachi: pareces niño pequeño….**

**Ichigo: lo siento……..**

**Itachi: no importa, sasuke hace lo mismo debes en cuando……ahora intenta dormir………**

**Ichigo:………..gracias……..-su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía el calor, el olor de itachi junto a él, se sentía seguro con el, y sin pensarlo lo abrazo por la espalda, quedándose dormido no si antes decirle-………de verdad gracias **

**Itachi: -sintió un calor, y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, sin pensarlo se volteo quedando enfrente del joven, él cual se encontraba ya dormido-….yo soy él que debería decir eso –deposito un tierno beso en su frente -…buenas noches ichigo…-quedándole dormidos-**

**El festival de Tanabata terminaba a si, un lindo recuerdo para ambos se enterraba en su memoria y en su corazón, dos jóvenes dormían abrazados mutuamente.**

**Continuara………..**

**Jajajaj Capitulo terminado, lo siento la emoción me inunda, jajajaj, bueno aquí la segunda ficha de este fic, y el turno es para Ichigo………**

**Ichigo Natsume**

**Ichigo es un chuunin de 12 años (himeno: vale creo que en este equipo hay puros genios jojojo) huérfano de padres, tiene una tía de 18 años que trabaja como Geisha en una aldea lejos de Konoha.**

**De carácter infantil, inocente y enojon por naturaleza. De aspecto afeminado, cabellos blancos, ojos rojos. Ichigo pertenece a un clan extinto denominado "Los Oráculos".**

**Ichigo le corresponde a Itachi, a un sabiendo que lo tiene prohibido, cuando se deprime tiende a comer mucho chocolate. El se entera que itachi le dice querer por el recuerdo de alguien de su niñez, a ichigo no le importa demasiado, lo único que lo pone sumamente celoso y de malas es cuando Mayuri coquetea descaradamente con Itachi.**

**Ichigo guarda un secreto; además de tener cierto miedo a que cuando lo descubran lo rechacen y le odien.**

**En sus ojos tiene la técnica de "los oráculos" conocida como el Ryugan, cuando ichigo realiza esta técnica sus ojos rojos cambian a un blanco justo como su cabello. Con esa técnica tiene la capacidad de ver el pasado y futuro, además de ver hechos que suceden en el momento a metros de distancia. El tiene un manejo más preciso de la espada que itachi. **

**Próximo Cáp.:**

**+Kyo Chan – Itachi baka+**


	5. Kyo chan Itachi baka

Hola. hola lectoras, de ante mano gracias por sus comentarios, perdón por solo poner el cap la vez anterior, pero es que mi mano no me dejo jojojjo, lo bueno que ya lo tenia el cap. hecho jajajaja...

Daniela: gracias, gracias y mil gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, de verdad me gusta que lo leas y te tomes tu tiempo para darme a saber que te gusta, espero que lo leas hasta el final...nos vemos...cuidate

Chyneiko-chan¡oh! amiga gracias por leerte mis fic, jajajaja me da alegria que te valla gustando mas y mas la trama espera que tengo sorpresitas, vale si me quieres linchar mas adelante, pues...jajajaa vale vamos seamos adicta a los fic...jjojojo cuidate mucho, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Umi Kou: comadre jajaja ya vez ya vez, pero calma no digas cosas que tal...---------silencio por parte de himeno-------- ok , espero que te guste poco a poco tomando forma este fic va a apenas comenzando...cuidate

En fin ya me siento bien, aunque con la escuela en fin, aqui otro cap.

Recuerden NARUTO no me pertenece es obra de Kishimoto Sensei ...Y comenzamosssss...

Kyo chan – Itachi baka

Un pequeño de apenas 7 años se tiraba encima de dos personas a un dormidas y abrazadas.

Sasuke: es de diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –grito sasuke-

Itachi: -a un dormido- sasuke……..no grites…….

Sasuke: lo siento…….

Ichigo:-a un dormido-….quiero…..un bola de arroz……si con chocolate….gracias….-mientras mordía la almohada-mmmmm….que rico

Itachi: -una gotita recorrió su cabeza-…dobe despierta……

Ichigo:-aun dormido-….bola de arroz a donde te fuiste………

Sasuke: jajaj aquí no hay ninguna bola de arroz……novio de nii san….

Ichigo: -sonrojado- no, ya te dije que no soy su novio………verdad itachi?

Itachi: -que se levantaba y se preparaba para entrar al baño-…….sasuke…..el no es mi novio, no tengo tan malos gustos

Ichigo: que has dicho –vena-

Sasuke: pues pelean como novios…….. Por que no pueden ser novios, si hasta han dormido juntos como otoo san y okaa chan –ambos se sonrojaron hasta más no poder- tendrán un hijo como….

Itachi: bueno sasuke ya por favor, el –señalando a ichigo- y yo no somos nada, primero por que no es una chica, y segundo no tengo mal gusto, has entendido sasuke

Sasuke: si nii san

Itachi: bueno baja y en un momento te prepara el desayuno

El pequeño obedeció, el joven prodigio uchiha entro al baño para despertar esa mañana, sin saber la última frase no le había gustado mucho al chico de pelo blanco, pero aun a si no dijo nada, todo siguió normal, desayuno, peleas, insultos, y escenas graciosas para el pequeño sasuke. Ese día habían acordado de ir a comprar algunos ingredientes para hacer un rico pastel que ichigo le había prometido a sasuke, a si que los tres chicos partieron a comprar.

Ichigo: OK sasuke chan, prepararemos mi súper pastel de fresas, jojoj

Sasuke: siiiiiiiii

Itachi¿dobe sabes cocinar?

Ichigo: claro, claro –decía con suma superioridad-

Itachi: espero que no hagas que sasuke enferme

Ichigo: que has dicho, mira que mal agradecido eres todavía que te ayudo a cuidar de tu adorado hermanito –sacándole la lengua- baka –el pequeño solo miraba divertido la pelea de los dos jóvenes, ha decir verdad era la primera vez que veía a su hermano reír y divertirse tanto con alguien que no fuera Shusoi Uchiha, aun a si en lo mas profundo de su corazón le gustaba que su hermano tuviera mas y mas amigos- NE sasuke chan, tu no vayas hacer como el tonto de tu hermano y no lastimes las nobles intenciones de alguien que hagas cosas por ti …..-decía esto mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en la nariz de sasuke-

Itachi: como sea, será mejor darnos prisa –ambos dieron un si en voz alta, tan entretenidos caminaban, que sin querer ichigo tropezó con alguien, se levanto torpemente e hizo un reverencia-

Ichigo: lo lamento, lo lamento

Kyo¡ah! ichigo como siempre molestando a la gente…

Ichigo: kyo channnnnnnnnn –abrazándolo-

Kyo: no hagas eso –rojo- la gente nos mira…..baka….

Ichigo¿eh? –si la gente miraba a dos chicos abrazándose, era inusual- vale

Itachi: cheff puros problemas contigo dobe….

Ichigo: cállate itachi nadie pidió tu opinión….

Kyo: por cierto, te hable a tu apartamento y nadie me contestó, después pase por ti y no te encontré, acaso saliste….

Ichigo: bueno yo…..-sonrojado y mirando de reojo a itachi-

Kyo¿tu?

Ichigo: nada, nada, jaja solo salí por ahí y se me fue el tiempo, jajaj-contesto todo nervioso-

Kyo: -incrédulo-mmmm…bueno…..mira….-mostrándole dos boletos de color azul-

Ichigo: es lo que pienso que es…-decía con suma emoción-

Sasuke¿que es eso?

Ichigo: esto es un regalo de los dioses, es…….es…..es….es…

Kyo: son solo boletos para una heladería muy cotizada aquí en konoha, los gane ayer en un concurso en el festival…

Ichigo: kyoooooo channnnnnnn……….gracias……..-con cara de gatito-

Kyo: bueno nos vemos hoy a las 5 te parece….

Ichigo: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Sin mas el joven moreno dejos a los tres chicos-

Sasuke: ya no haras el pastel que nos prometiste

Ichigo: a si es cierto, bueno nos apurarnos….que te parece

Sasuke: pero no te quedaras a comer con nosotros….-decía haciendo pucherito-

Ichigo: a eso……bueno….

Itachi: sasuke no molestes….no vez que el joven tiene una cita con su novio –dijo esto molesto-

Sasuke: pero tú dijiste que dos chicos no podía….-no termino por que itachi tomo a sasuke-

Ichigo: espera………

Itachi: será mejor que te vayas, no queremos molestarte con lo de tu cita –aun mas molesto, a si los dos uchihas partían dejando a ichigo con las compras-

Ichigo: y a este que le pasa……

Itachi a un no comprendía por que se sentía tan molesto, la idea de que ichigo estuviera con kyo toda la tarde no le gustaba, es mas, por que ichigo había aceptado tan rápido, no había prometido pasar esa tarde con él y sasuke, que acaso su compañía no significaba nada para él, sentía coraje, rabia, y ganas de patear a kyo. Cuando llegaron a la casa grande fue su sorpresa al ver que sus padres ya habían vuelto, sin saber subió a su habitación a un molesto, quería olvidar, pero no pudo; decidido bajar y salir a caminar, camino; camino y se tomo con alguien que de verdad no desea ver.

Mayuri: itachi kun, que coincidencia….

Itachi:………

Mayuri: itachi kun me preguntaba si…bueno….tu sabes….

Itachi: …no –dijo tajantemente-

Mayuri: …….bueno…que lastima regalare estos boletos –decía tristemente-...

Itachi: -miro de reojo, si eran los mismos boletos, algo surgió en su cabeza, si era una magnifica idea-….oí, vamos si quieres

Mayuri: de verdad……..….

Itachi:-suspiro, solo quería saber si él estaba con Kyo, y no le importaba los medios-…vamos….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos jóvenes se encontraban ante una grandísima montaña de helado de todos los sabores, uno de ellos trago saliva al saber que se tenía que comer todo eso, mientras el otro se preparaba para comer esa delicia hecha por los dioses, cuando se dispusieron a comer, algo llamo la atención de uno de ellos.

Kyo: capitán…..mayuri san…..-moviendo las manos para que supieran que estaban en esa mesa-

Mayuri: que hacen ustedes dos aquí –señalando a kyo a ichigo-

Ichigo: que no ves cabeza de naranja, nos disponemos a comer helado….

Mayuri: pues eso lo se, ojos de fresas, solo que digo que aquí se viene cuando uno tiene una cita……a no ser que –viendo a los chicos- vaya no me esperaba que ustedes dos sean pareja

Ichigo: -atragantándose- claro que no…….-rojo-

Kyo: por que no se sientan a comer con nosotros dudo mucho que logremos comer esto –señalando al monte de helado-

Mayuri: mm……que dices itachi kun, solo no molesten en nuestra cita –mientras tomaba el brazo de itachi-

Itachi: da igual………-decía molesto-

Ichigo: pero….-con pucherito-

Kyo: vamos, no creo que nos terminemos esto nosotros dos solo….-mirada calida-

Ichigo: si….

Kyo: bueno, ichigo ahora si me dirás donde pasaste la noche del tanabata

Ichigo: kyo chan por que me preguntas, pues por ahí

Kyo: no me convences….

Ichigo: kyo chan –abrazándolo- gracias por preocuparte por mi…

Itachi: -solo miraba al joven que hace una noche había dormido en SU cama, y abrazado a ÉL- no hagan escenas como esas….

Mayuri: si es un poco inusual, pero….-abrazando a itachi-

Ichigo: -señalando a mayuri- TÚ no hagas eso

Mayuri¿Por qué no?

Itachi: por que no contestas dobe…-decía con burla-

Ichigo: bueno……..-rojo-….por que, por que…-todos miraban expectantes la respuesta del chico de ojos rojos-……por que si yo no puedo tu no podrás –caída estilo anime por todos-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000000000000000000

Un chico corría como loco, por que él siempre le decía algo que lo lastimaba, y sobre todo por que a él le dolía mucho sus comentarios tan crueles, él pensaba que el otro chico hacia cosas que mostraban su afecto, sin embargo este las rompía tan fácilmente, apenas recordó lo que le había dicho.

_Flash back_

_Muchos helados de todos los tamaños y los colores se mostraban en una mesa, mucha gente se había acercado para ver el reto, en frente de ellos se encontraba kyo, y aun lado itachi con un moño (himeno: jajá jajá itachi con maño jajajajajajajajajaja y mas jajajaja…..lo siento, continuamos), la chica de pelo naranja se había puesto una banda de color rojo, y el chico de pelo blanco tenia puesto en su cabeza una banda de color naranja, la competencia en si era quien terminaría la cita con el capitán, la idea había sido de los dos retadores._

_Mayuri: no creo que me ganes jojojo-reía locamente-_

_Ichigo:-con fuego- a mi tampoco……jojojojoj –ambos se lanzaron rayitos, y así comenzó la competencia, ninguno daba su brazo a toser, 10, 15, 20, 25 y ambos estaban apunto de reventar-_

_Mayuri: uno mas uno más –mientras miraba a ichigo con cara de vomitar- es todo lo que puedes hacer fresa……_

_Ichigo: no aun puedo comer más –mientras miraba a mayuri-_

_Mayuri: yo puedo……..-mientras miraba el helado que recientemente habían puesto es su lado de la mesa, sin embargo no aguanto y salio corriendo al baño-_

_Ichigo: aaaaaaaa gane…….-todos aplaudieron, mientras el chico caía de comer tanto helado._

_Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, mientras avanzaba se podía escuchar el chillido de un niño, corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo una luz, a llegar noto que se encontraba en una habitación, al final pudo notar la sombra de una persona, en su mano tenia una katana con sangre, se sobresalto logrando dar unos pasos para atrás, al hacerlo sintió que chocaba contra alguien, al bajar la mirada pudo notar a un pequeño cubierto de sangre, tirado en el piso, atino solo a tomar al chico corriendo para que el joven de la katana no los matara, corría a toda velocidad, mientras la luna se tornaba roja, roja como la sangre que cubría esos caminos, al subir la mirada pudo ver al joven con la katana sonriendo….Sintió mucho miedo….esa mirada que mostraba, esa sonrisa que helaba….él joven se lanzo, haciendo que se le cayera el pequeño; el chico de la katana al ver esto, se dirigió hacia el pequeño, cuando estaba apunto de atravesarlo, ichigo lo abrazo por la espalda, le suplico, él joven sonrió con malicia ………él joven dirigió nuevamente su mirada al pequeño, tomo su espada, la alzo, y………..ichigo corría para detenerlo…_

_Ichigo: detente –abrazando a alguien-…..no lo hagas…_

_Itachi: hacer que dobe _

_Ichigo: -abriendo los ojos-…itachi…_

_Itachi: pues si, esperabas a alguien más…._

_Ichigo: no……-sudaba-_

_Itachi:-miraba preocupado al joven- estas bien_

_Ichigo: es solo un sueño…..solo…eso –pequeñas lágrimas salían de su rostro-_

_Itachi: -sin saber lo abrazo mas fuerte, el chico parecía muy frágil en ese momento, y sinceramente a él le atraía mucho esa parte- ….cálmate…estoy aquí contigo…._

_Ichigo:- sintió como él lo tenía en sus brazos, atino a sonrojarse-…gracias……-levanto la mirada, y vio sus hermosos ojos negros, preocupados- lamento haberte preocupado, siento no haberme quedado contigo_

_Itachi: no importa –al ver esos ojos rojos que le traían recuerdos, se acerco a su cara, esos labios que antes habían probado, los deseaba nuevamente, y los tendría, pero fueron interrumpidos-_

_Mayuri: chicos se separaron todos rojos._

_Ichigo: te gane –señalándola- jajajaja que dices a eso cabeza de naranja –tratando de evitar preguntas por parte de su compañera ante esta escena-_

_Mayuri: pues si –vena- _

_Ichigo: -saltando como loco- te gane, te gane, te gane_

_Mayuri: -golpe para ichigo- que si, deja de hacer eso –ichigo en el suelo con un chichón-_

_Kyo:-que había llegado- al parecer te toca terminar la cita con el capitán ichigo_

_Ichigo: -se sonrojo- no recuerdo que…._

_Mayuri: vamos niño fresa, si no quieres yo lo haré por ti –cogiendo del brazo a itachi-_

_Ichigo: no –quitándole su brazo y poniendo el suyo- te gane, a si que lo haré, y conste que lo hago por que me lo gane_

_Kyo:-que reía ante la escena- vale, vale, vale, que dice usted capitán _

_Itachi: da igual…….._

_A s, salieron, cada uno por su camino, sin embargo, los dos jóvenes iban todos rojos, la verdad es que ninguno planeaba esta cita, pero se dice que las cosas pasan por algo._

_Ichigo: ni creas que lo hago por que quería esta cita contigo –decía sonrojado-_

_Itachi: ya lo se dobe…_

_Ichigo: mmm…._

_Itachi: que pasa dobe…._

_Ichigo: no le di las gracias a kyo chan por haberme traído a comer helados, espera deja….-pero no puedo terminar ya que un brazo lo sujeto fuertemente-_

_Itachi. No vas a ir…._

_Ichigo: que te pasa……._

_Itachi: estas en una cita conmigo, a si que no iras_

_Ichigo: -se puso rojo- esta bien, pero suéltame que me lastimas _

_Itachi: -le soltó, ambos empezaron a caminar nuevamente, el silencio inundaba la escena-_

_Ambos decidieron comer (himeno: me pregunto cuanto puede caber en el estomago de ichigo, dios después de comer helado y ahora comida, vaya y yo que me pongo a dieta, mierda la envida me corre) en un puesto de bolas de pulpo al llegar fueron atendido por una chica, sin mas pidieron la orden._

_Ichigo: quiero 2 órdenes de bolas de pulpo y un helado_

_Itachi: -gota- más helado dobe_

_Ichigo: jaja si es que me gusta mucho….vamos pide al fin tu pagas_

_Itachi: yo quiero solo una orden de bolas de pulpo –ichigo iba comenzar una conversación, pero fueron interrumpidos dos jóvenes que se acercaban-_

_Chica1: ooo itachi san, cuando tiempo_

_Itachi: ….._

_Chica1: dime ya tiene novia -acercándose peligrosamente a su oído- _

_Itachi: no es asunto tuyo_

_Chica1: y sigues dando tus clases particulares o fui la única con ese grande honor…_

_Ichigo que veía todo mintió una gran rabia, sin saber se paro muy enojado, llamando la atención de los tres presentes._

_Chica1: y tu eres….-miraba despreciativa para ichigo-_

_Ichigo: ichigo natsume_

_Chica1: bueno –dirigiéndose a itachi- me darás una clase particular de nuevo_

_Itachi: ………_

_Ichigo: bueno ya déjalo, no ves que estamos esperando nuestra comida_

_Chica1: no veo que…._

_Ichigo: -tomo la mano itachi y salio con él de establecimiento- vaya que chica mas molestas, no me tienes que dar las gracias _

_Itachi:……….._

_Ichigo: que chica mas molesta, de donde las conoces, y que es eso de las clases particulares….._

_Itachi: podridas soltarme la mano_

_Ichigo: lo siento, dime esa chica_

_Itachi: No te tomes atribuciones que no te he dado_

_Ichigo: pero pensé que querrías irte…._

_Itachi: que te hizo pensar eso…_

_Ichigo: bueno, no me gustaba la manera en que se te acerco –rojo-_

_Itachi: Eres un chico, el hecho que haya venido a esta estupida cita no te da derecho a nada con respecto a mi persona, además No me fijaría en ti………No tengo tan malos gusto……….-el joven de pelo blanco le daba un gran cachetada al uchiha-_

_Ichigo: eres un idiota…_

_Y sin mas salio corriendo_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La lluvia caía con fuerza, se adentro al bosque, llorando………

Ichigo: idiota, itachi eres un idiota….-se escucho un estornudo- quien esta ahí

Mayuri: vaya ni siquiera puedo estar solo debajo de la lluvia –decía enojada-

Ichigo: lo mismo digo

Mayuri:-al ver las lágrimas- te pasa algo

Ichigo: no –el silencio era presente, después de unos minutos ichigo pregunto- no deberías irte a tu casa, ya es tarde tus padres deben estar preocupados

Mayuri: no lo creo……….-respondió con una mirada triste, mientras empezaba a llorar- perdón no quería que vieras esta escena

Ichigo: bueno no quería –decía esto mientras movía locamente sus brazos- vamos no llores, no creo que sea tan grave, si es un chico dime que yo le pateo el trasero mira que hacer llorar a un chica tan bella como tu

Mayuri: -riendo- crees que soy linda

Ichigo: si, es por eso que me molesta que tu e it…-se cayo de repente-

Mayuri: sabes, eres la primera persona que me dice eso, y eres el único que sin conocerme quiere ayudarme

Ichigo: bueno es que –rascándose la cabeza- yo no tengo hermanas y si tuviera –rojo- me gustaría que fuera como tu

Mayuri:-se sorprendió al escuchar eso, de repente empezó a llorar con mas inpetud- la verdad……..yo…………..

Ichigo: -por inercia la abrazo- cálmate, si quieres puedes contarme….

Mayuri:-tranquilándose- sabes, aunque sea rica, hermosa, bella, y haga todo bien….-gota por parte de ichigo- yo soy una perdedora…….

Ichigo: pero por que dices eso……

Mayuri: eso es lo que dice mi madre………….

Ichigo: que clase de madre le dice eso a su hija……-decía enojado-

Mayuri: creo que es por que ya tiene a la hija perfecta a su lado……..

Ichigo: no entiendo

Mayuri: soy la hija menor de la familia Kishimaru, mi hermana mayor es una ninja de elite de Konoha, hermosa, bella, hace todo muy bien, es la predilecta de mis padres, mi ejemplo a seguir, de verdad no la odio, simplemente odio que siempre me comparen con ella, trato de hacer lo mejor, pero jamas lleno las expectativas de ellos, tal pareciera que simplemente mi existencia fuera un error……

Ichigo: no digas eso, no creo que ellos piensen eso, tu existencia no es un error………además………me alegra de haberte conocido

Mayuri: -sonrió- gracias ojos de fresa….

Ichigo: de nada cabeza de naranja….

Los dos caminaron de regreso, ichigo no sabía que mayuri fuera tan frágil, estaba feliz de haber conocido una nueva faceta de mayuri, y era una faceta que le gustaba.

Ichigo: bueno aquí vivo jojojo

Mayuri: ah me lo imaginaba, los plebeyos se conforman con tan poco –decía burlonamente-

Ichigo: que has dicho……..-sonriendo-

Mayuri: bueno, me haras pasar……………

Ichigo: claro, mmm quieres helado…..

Mayuri: bueno –los dos chicos se pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, el tiempo paso y mayuri decidió irse- bueno es hora de irme….ya es tarde….nos vemos …..

Ichigo: bueno, ve con cuidado – sin mas despidió a la chica- vaya este día fue muy bueno……….es hora de tomar un baño……-cuando hubo tomado el baño, se puso la piyama y decido acostarse, recordando lo que itachi le dijo _No te tomes atribuciones que no te he dado……Eres un chico…..No me fijaría en ti………No tengo tan malos gusto-………._idiota

Sin mas el joven de se quedaba dormido mientras le rondaban esas palabras……..

Continuara………………..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jajajaja cap. 5 terminado, espero les haya gustado jojojo, aquí mientras espero que me llamen a comer, les escribo la ficha de nuestra chica de nombre Mayuri.

Mayuri Kishimaru

Es una kunoichi de nivel chuunin de 14 años (himeno: si es mayor que itachi e ichigo) perteneciente a una familia noble y adinerada, por eso su carácter es engreído en sobre manera, es hermosa, ella lo sabe y desea estar todo el tiempo con itachi para poder ser la envidia de todas las chicas de Konoha, no le agrada Ichigo ya que lo considera casi tan hermoso como ella, lo siente como una gran competencia para ella.

De aspecto muy femenino de cabello anaranjado, ojos del mismo tono, de pechos prominentes. Ella tiene una hermana mayor conocida como "La ninja de hielo", sus padres jamas están con ella, ya que se la pasan haciendo viajes de negocios, la persona a quien mas admira es su hermana, después de una conversación que ella tuvo con ichigo lo empezó a considerar como el hermano menor que jamas tuvo.

Más adelante ella se vuelve un parte fundamental para la relación de ichigo e itachi.

Sus técnicas son el manejo perfecto de las técnicas de taijutsu, es rápida y eficaz, en batalla mata sin piedad por eso se ha ganado el sobrenombre de "La mujer de las nieves".

Dudas o sugerencia llamar al 01800004 jajaja es broma……bueno cuídense…..Próximo Capitulo:

+Beso a Medicina+


	6. Beso a Medicina

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece son de Masashi Kishimoto. ¡Comenzamos!

**Beso a Medicina**

El día en konoha había comenzado normalmente, es decir el equipo 9 tenia una misión sencilla, todos habían llegado al lugar acordado, todos excepto el joven de ojos rojos, la espera aumentaba junto la desesperación y el enojo del capitán, aunque era bien sabio que ichigo llegaba tarde por quedarse dormido esta vez se había sobrepasado.

Itachi: ese dobe……..-vena-

Kyo: capitán uchiha si me permite podría ir a ver a su casa………ichigo no es de ese tipo de personas, si es muy dormilón y perezoso, pero si sabe que es un misión el vendrá, yo…….es…..permítame…….-decía con suma preocupación-

Itachi: ……….-solo escuchaba, el sentimiento de la vez anterior hizo su aparición, enojo: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se chico se preocupaba tanto por ichigo, acaso el no era el capitán, él y solo él debía ir a su casa y mostrar esa preocupación- no….

Kyo: pero capitán………….a la mejor le paso algo……..y…..

Itachi: dije que no, creo que ichigo conoce las reglas, si es un ninja que se comporte como tal……..

Mayuri: itachi kun…….pero si le paso algo…. A ichigo…….

Itachi: dije que no y se acabo……..es mejor marcharnos, si no la misión se retrasara……….

Kyo: - el joven no dijo ya nada solo se limito a obedecer, aun a si la preocupación inundaban su pensamiento y corazón-

La misión era escoltar a un señor feudal, eso era realmente sencillo, lo máximo que tardarían seria un día o dos por lo mucho, en el camino nadie dijo nada, el ambiente que estaba era tenso, la misión se llevo a cabo, los tres ninjas se disponían a regresar a konoha, mientras oscurecía todos decidieron descansar, quedándose dormidos, sin embargo alguien luchaba en un sueño.

Kyo empezó a recordar un sentimiento que hace mucho no se presentaba, tenia miedo, miedo de perder algo que le importaba, miedo por no enfrentarse a alguien por esa persona importante, no, él no deseaba que se repitiera lo mismo ………….no quería repetir aquel día en el que perdió a alguien importante para él…………por Miedo

: …………..huye…………no mires………….-decía esa voz-

Kyo: ayuda…..-corrió, corrió, tenia miedo-…. ayudenmeeeee…………-sin salio corriendo-

: no mires………-mientras era atravesado por una espada-

Kyo: noooooooooooooooooooooooooo……………..- se despertó sudado, agitado, se levanto, tomo sus cosas lo había decidido-………….bien

Itachi: a donde crees que vas? ….

Kyo: capitán uchiha……..

Itachi: te hice una pregunta…….

Kyo: yo………….yo………

Itachi: será mejor que descanses………mañana llegaremos a konoha, duerme….

Kyo: no puedo, me preocupa mucho ichigo………

Itachi: - una vez más apareció ese sentimiento, los celos- …..Él no es nada tuyo…..no creo que……

Kyo: se equivoca capitán………es………para mi el……..

Itachi: -se sorprendió, que era ichigo de kyo- no me importa soy el responsable de tu vida…………y no……-el tono de voz de itachi mostraba enojo-

Kyo: -al escuchar el tono de itachi, empezó a sudar, pero- no……usted no entiende nada………..ichigo para mi…….no, no, y no, no dejare que pase de nuevo……-se dispuso a irse pero fue detenido por el brazo de itachi-

Itachi: dije que no……….Shouma…….tu no te iras……-inconscientemente había activado su sharinga- si deseas irte primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mi…

Kyo: capitán, pero……….no sabemos que pudo haberle pasado, ichigo no tiene familia, y si…

Itachi: por que demonios te preocupa tanto…… acaso tú y el son algo más…

Kyo:-kyo se sonrojo por el comentario, acto que itachi interpreto como un si- ………..

Itachi: entiende el…….

Kyo: no capitán entienda usted, si no le preocupa a usted no puede evitar que a si……….-mayuri que se había despertado por las voces solo atino a escuchar-…….no…….usted no entiende…….ahora suélteme……..-dijo con voz de orden-

Itachi: creo que dije que no te dejaría ir……..-itachi entendió, si eran celos, celos por saber que ellos dos tenían algo, celos por ser kyo el que fuera a verlo, celos por ser su salvador, no eso no lo permitiría, sin mas se lanzo contra el-………

Mayuri: itachi espera………-tarde los dos se estaban peleando, sin saber ella se puso entre los dos-…..cálmense….

Kyo: sabe…….le respetaba –decía esto tirado en el suelo mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su frente-………..pero ahora no se………..-sin mas partió dejando a un itachi hecho una furia y un labio ensangrentado-

Itachi: -solo atino a limpiarse y irse a su cama-……

Mayuri: itachi kun………-logro ver algo en su mirada, tal vez preocupación, algo que no admitiría, en el fondo se alegro de que kyo se adelantara, algo grave debió pasar para que ichigo no hubiera realizado la misión junto con ellos, si de alguna forma se sentía aliviada de que alguien protegiera a su nuevo amigo y confidente, ………………………………

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000000000000000000

_Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, mientras avanzaba se podía escuchar el chillido de un niño, corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo una luz, a llegar noto que se encontraba en una habitación, al final pudo notar la sombra de una persona, en su mano tenia una katana con sangre, se sobresalto logrando dar unos pasos para atrás, al hacerlo sintió que chocaba contra alguien, al bajar la mirada pudo notar a un pequeño cubierto de sangre, tirado en el piso, choqueado, atino solo a tomar al chico corriendo para que el joven de la katana no los matara, corría a toda velocidad, mientras la luna se tornaba roja, roja como la sangre que cubría esos caminos, al subir la mirada pudo ver al joven con la katana sonriendo, vio como el se dirigía hacia su persona, solo atino a cerrar sus ojos…………Y vio Oscuridad……Solo Eso….. Sintió mucho miedo….esa mirada que mostraba, esa sonrisa que helaba….él joven se lanzo, haciendo que se le cayera el pequeño; el chico de la katana al ver esto, se dirigió hacia el pequeño, cuando estaba apunto de atravesarlo, ichigo lo abrazo por la espalda, le suplico, él joven sonrió con malicia y se acerco a su rostro, podía sentir su aliento, podía sentir su aroma, él solo atino a cerrar sus ojos……..sintió algo frió _

Ichigo sintió algo frió en su cuerpo, escucho el correr del algo liquido, pudo sentir como acomodaban el futón, ¿quien era? Por alguna razón, su en su mente surgió un rostro……..

Ichigo: itachi……………..

Kyo: -sonrió al escuchar el nombre-…….……siempre causando problemas…..ichi….

Ichigo: kyo chan……….-trato de ponerse de pie-………

Kyo: que haces tonto, no hagas eso………..…….

Ichigo: yo……..como llegue aquí…….

Kyo: pues……-recordó lo ocurrido-

Flash Back

_Kyo entró en konoha, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la casa de ichigo, toco, pero no recibió respuesta, entro por la ventana del departamento, y no noto un desorden, todo tirado y revuelto, algo en su corazón le decía que ichigo estaba en problemas, decidió moverse corría todo lo que podía, pero entre mas corría el camino se volvía mas oscuro y largo, sin querer empezó a sudar, sus piernas lo hicieron caer, trato de levantarse, pero no pudo;, al tratar de seguir adelante algo en su mirada se interpuso era roja, se sintió inútil, otra vez perdería a alguien importante, otra vez no podría hacer nada, otra vez….. _

_Kyo: hermano…….- sin querer lágrimas surcaron su rostro, al levantar, pudo ver a ichigo tirado, corrió hasta a él, y noto que ardía en fiebre sin más decidió cargarlo, y llevarlo a su apartamento-_

_Fin del flash back_

Ichigo: vaya……-que había notado el golpe- kyo me podrías traer el botiquín……

Kyo: un momento –se levanto, y trajo una pequeña caja de color rojo-……toma

Ichigo: espera…….-abrió la cajita, y busco, busco, busco- aquí esta…….kyo chan acércate un momento………

Kyo:-obedeció, ichigo le limpio la herida y le puso un curita que decía "gracias"-………que infantil eres ichi….

Ichigo: kyo chan…….feo –sacándole la lengua- pero te perdono por me haces feliz cuando me llamas a te hisistes ese golpe…….

Kyo: digamos que……..el respeto que tenia por el capitán se esfumo……

Ichigo: te has peleado con itachi…….

Kyo:………-ichigo interpreto ese silencio-…….simplemente no quería perder otra vez a alguien…….

Ichigo: kyo chan………

Kyo: no de nuevo……..-nuevamente agua salada surcaba sus mejillas-

Ichigo: - lo abraso-……yo…….

Kyo:…..-correspondió él abrazo-…..

Ichigo:…….-alzo su mirada y le miro tiernamente- lamento haberte preocupado……….

Kyo: ……..-sonrió y le acaricio el cabello, desacomodándoselo-…..no hay problema………bueno descansa, voy por una medicinas……

Ichigo: nooooooooooooo……..noooooooo me gustan……..

Kyo: ichigo, por dios ya no eres un niño –mientras trataba de salir del departamento siendo apresado por un ichigo de los pies-

Ichigo: no kyo chan medicina no…….por favor –suplicaba, mientras se aferraba mas a sus piernas- si la compras no la tomare…….me niego

Kyo: ichigo por favor –venita-….te gustara hay de sabores……..

Ichigo: mentira…….-mientras discutían, sonó el timbre, ambos pararon la pelea, kyo abrió la puerta y se encontró con……..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000000000000000000

Dos jóvenes corrían, a toda velocidad, al llegar a la aldea ambos decidieron dar el reporte de lo ocurrido en su misión, itachi hizo el reporte, lo entrego, alguien lo esperaba en la salida……..

Mayuri: itachi kun…………

Itachi: mayuri que es lo que deseas………

Mayuri: creo que debería disculparse con kyo………

Itachi: …………..

Mayuri: él solo se preocupo por ichigo, no………

Itachi: no me importa, no quiero saber……..tengo algo que hacer……

Mayuri: -que vio que itachi partía solo atino a decir-……creo que ichigo esta enfermo, y un poco grave…….al parecer kyo chan lo encontró tirado en la calle con mucha fiebre………dicen que si kyo chan no lo encuentra tal vez hubiera muerto………tome

Itachi: -recibió un papel con una dilección escrita- …..

Mayuri: es la dirección de ichigo, creo que lo mejor es que su capitán vaya a verlo………-itachi salio corriendo-………vaya que son lentos……

00000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000000000000000

Kyo: capitán uchiha……….-sorprendido-

Ichigo: itachi…..-sonrojo-

Itachi: bueno yo…………..

Ichigo: por que no pasas……-decía alegremente, los tres pasaron, pero ninguno decía nada-

Kyo: pensé que no quiera venir a ver a ichigo……-decía esto enojado-

Itachi: …..solo vine por que es mi obligación…….-mas enojado-

Ichigo: …..chicos……será mejor que…..

Kyo: no lo creo, usted desde un principio no quería venir

Itachi: lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía……..-lo tomo de la chaqueta-

Kyo: usted debería irse a casa…….-hizo lo mismo que el primero-

Itachi: tú no decides eso…….

Ichigo: paren ya……..-se puso entre ambos- yo………-titubeo, empezó a ver que todo se movía-…….todo me da vueltas……

I/K: -amos gritaron- ichigo……..

Ichigo: tontos………

Kyo: será mejor que descanses….-dirigió su mirada a itachi- cuídelo……..

Itachi: no necesitas decírmelo……..-kyo partió, dejándolos solos-

Ichigo: vaya hombres problemáticos que son………

Itachi: y tu siempre eres el causante

Ichigo: -se sonrojo- no es verdad………

Itachi: dobe…….será mejor que descanses……

Ichigo: cállate…….según como lo veo, si hubiera sido por ti, yo me hubiera muerto……….tanto me odias…….

Itachi:……..-solo guardo silencio-

Ichigo: interpretare tu silencio como un si……..-dijo esto tristemente-…por que te has peleado con kyo

Itachi: no es de tu incumbencia………

Ichigo: deberías pedirle una disculpa, el te admira mucho, si hizo lo que hizo fue…….por…………ne itachi, ¿Qué pasaría si el que estuviera enfermo fuero sasuke chan y tu capitán no te dejara ir a verle?...que harías?

Itachi: y a verlo….

Ichigo: aunque eso sea no obedecer……

Itachi: si, es mi hermano

Ichigo: pues kyo chan hizo lo mismo….

Itachi: -se sorprendió al escuchar esa confesión-……él……

_Flash back_

_Hace 5 años, un pequeño de cabello blanco corría hacia un pequeño lago, al llegar pudo notar a otro chico un poco más grande que él, llorando debajo de un árbol……._

_Ichigo: te ocurre algo?_

_Kyo: no, será mejor que te alejes de mí_

_Ichigo: por que?_

_Kyo: por que soy malo, y peligroso_

_Ichigo: por que?_

_Kyo: por mi culpa alguien que quería murió_

_Ichigo: y por que murió_

_Kyo: por que tuve miedo….-el chico empezó a llorar amargamente-…soy un cobarde, yo no ayude a mi hermanito, yo lo deje morir, soy malo, fue mí culpa_

_Ichigo: -lo abrazo- yo no tengo hermanos, ni mama, ni papa, pero si quieres yo puedo ser tu hermanito _

_Kyo: tu……._

_Ichigo: pero deja de llorar de seguro tu a tu hermano no le gustaría verte llorar_

_Kyo: como sabes eso……._

_Ichigo: por que si yo fuera tu hermanito, no me gustaría verte a si…_

_Kyo: -el pequeño dejo de llorar-….gracias_

_Ichigo:…..me llamo ichigo…..y tu_

_Kyo: kyo…._

_Ichigo: kyo chan, desde ahora seremos amigos y seré tu hermano menor…._

Ichigo: kyo chan perdió hace mucho tiempo a su hermano menor, justo cuando tenía 9 años…………… creo que……….

Itachi: entiendo……yo….-no pudo terminar ya que la puerta del departamento se abría-

Ichigo: kyo chan…….bienvenido

Kyo: traje un medicina con sabor a…….

Ichigo: noooooooo, no la tomare, jamás, no, me niego –mientras inflaba las mejillas-

Kyo: por favor, ichigo…….di aaaaaaaa –mientras le acercaba una cuchara con un jarabe-

Itachi:-miraba todo, y por primera vez, no sintió celos, al contrario se sintió aliviado de saber que kyo quería a ichigo como un hermano menor-…oí…..kyo…

Kyo: -era la primera vez que itachi le hablaba por su nombre, eso basto para saber que a su manera se disculpaba-….capitán….yo….lo siento….

Itachi: kyo……

Kyo: es solo que….

Itachi: bueno olvídalo……-le sonrió-

Kyo: bueno me tengo que ir, capitán podría……

Itachi: si no hay problema –mientras un ichigo hacia berrinche en la cama gota por parte de itachi-

Ichigo: kyo chan…..ve con cuidado

Kyo: si….nos vemos…..tomate la medicina y no le causas problemas al capitán – el chico salio del departamento, dejándolos solos-

Ichigo: lo suponía…-nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente-……..sabes kyo chan es un chico en el se puede confiar……un chico del cual, cualquier persona se enamoraría

Itachi: y eso también es por ti…..-dijo esto en tono molesto-

Ichigo: supongo que si……..

Itachi: será mejor que te tomes la medicina –aun mas molesto-

Ichigo: no, no quiero, las odio, no la tomare

Itachi: -itachi se tomo el jarabe, e hizo algo no pensado, tomo el rostro de ichigo, se acerco y lo beso -……….y a si te gusta mas……

Ichigo: -sonrojado-……..yo…….

Itachi: dobe……….

Ichigo: - él lo abrazo y por primera vez fue el que hizo algo que sonrojo al uchiha, lo hizo caer el la cama, ichigo estaba recostado en su pecho, sin pensarlo se coloco de tal forma que itachi quedaba debajo justo de ichigo, el chico de ojos rojos miro directamente a los ojos del uchiha-……..sabes…..yo…..la verdad yo…….quiero….-junto su frente a la del uchiha-….itachi……….-ichigo lo beso y de su boca salieron unas palabras-…….te quiero……..

Silencio, eso era lo que reinaba en la habitación, silencio, solamente silencio……………..

Continuara……….

Joojojo perdón por el retraso del Cáp., pero los deberes escolares y el cansancio, en fin, él capitulo recién terminado, jojo todo por ustedes chicas guapas…………OK aquí les dejo la ficha de nuestro ultimo personaje.

Kyo Shouma (ooppss use el nombre de otro personaje conocido)

Kyo es un joven de 14 años, de nivel chuunin, no es un genio, es más bien muy normal, en realidad tiene un talento natural de memoria fotográfica, puede gravarse el contenido de pergaminos y mapas con mirarlos por 1 minuto.

De carácter noble, sencillo, siempre que puede molestar a ichigo, ya que lo considera como él hermano que perdió en su niñez, sin saber hace cosas que ponen a itachi celoso.

Kyo admira a itachi por ser tan pequeño y poder tener las agallas de dirigir un equipo.

Kyo es el único que sabe el secreto que guarda ichigo. Él es la parte médica, además de memorizar todo el entorno en un instante pudiendo recordar cada trampa.

Bueno contesto los comentarios….

Umi Kyo: vale comadre, jaja eso no lo diré jaja y pues tus conjeturas son digamos jajaja no, mejor sigue leyendo.

Chyneiko chan: jajaja bueno aquí otro Cáp. No se como que no me gusto, no se pero bueno, como sea, jajaja espero te haya entretenido.

Mini kitty- chan: bueno pues me gusto mucho tus comentarios, si la idea era que el fic de "simplemente te amo" se terminara en el cap. 12, pero casi me linchan jajaj es broma, se respeta tu opinión, yo solo te diré que no todo es lo que parece, jjojojojo, vaya mi intención no es dejar dudas, es solo que el anime que tanto veo ha de sevir para algo, jajaja en fin.

La maga: bueno pues, yo que mas diera por actualizar cada 3 días, pero la escuela no me deja……créeme (himeno: llorando) pero tratare de que cada semana salga un cap. Vale cuídate….


	7. Secreto

Naruto no me pertenece…….es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto……..

**Secreto**

El mañana surcaba en konoha un apuesto joven soñaba algo que hace meses lo perturbaba………..

_Itachi: oí que te pasa muñeca de porcelana –pregunto-_

_: Bueno………yo…….me tengo ir…por una semana…por asuntos de familia….y no quiero separarme de ti…..-decía llorando-_

_Itachi: -que no sabia que hacer, atino a abrazarla-………calma…..regresaras supongo…….._

_: Si……pero si me voy, de seguro me olvidaras no quiero eso………-mientras se aferraba con su manitas al pecho del uchiha-…….no quiero que me olvides…..ojos bonitos…._

_Itachi: te prometo que no lo haré……-decía sonriendo calidamente-_

_: Me lo prometes…..-decía secando sus lágrimas-_

_Itachi: si…….._

_: gracias…..te prometo que cuando venga te diré como me llamo……..-la pequeña depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de itachi-…………..te lo prometo……….por que algún día tu y yo nos casaremos…………_

_Itachi: -todo rojo-……..si……te prometo que yo te estaré esperando….-la niña partía haciendo un además de adiós en el horizonte-_

_: Lo prometo - gritaba- cuando regrese te diré mi nombre……_

Itachi se levantaba, ese sueño, el mismo sueño con esa niña, esa mujercita le perturbaba por que?...se levanto y camino al baño, al entrar se ducho, cuando se vio en el espejo se toco sus labios y recordó lo que le habia dicho aquel joven que le recordaba a esa niña, _Te Quiero….._eso es lo que habia dicho ¿Por qué siempre ichigo le recordaba a la pequeña, debía admitir que la llego a querer mucho, si, era su primer amor, aquella a la que quería proteger, aquella por la que daría la vida, aquella por la que dejaría su propio clan; si, eso era amor, si ella estuviera con él es seguro que seria su futura esposa, pero no estaba, se habia ido y lo había abandonado, eso era algo que jamás entendió, pero aun a si cuando él veía a ichigo a los ojos algo mágico ocurría en él, la recordaba, parecía que su muñeca de porcelana estaba con él………su linda niña estaba a su lado……..no……no era ella, era un chico que le recordaba su cara, sus facciones, su carácter, pero sobre todo sus ojos, esos ojos rojos que solo ella poseía, si él era como ella y ella era como él……..Pero……..sabia muy bien que él no era ella, eran solo parecidos; itachi se sintió mal, lo habia usado, habia usado a una persona, y ahora esa persona le habia confesado sus sentimientos……..que haría él……….no quería herirlo……..lo estimaba, debía admitirlo, lo estimaba mucho y no quería verlo sufrir, lo mejor seria alejarse de ichigo……si…..eso era lo mejor………….

Itachi: si es lo mejor……….-dijo tocándose sus labios-………para mi….-recordó a ichigo- para ti……..-termino de vestirse y se dirigió al lugar acordado para la misión del día de hoy-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos jóvenes esperaban tanto a su capitán como a su compañero, no tardaron mucho ya que su capitán hacia acto de presencia……..

Itachi: están ya todos…….

Mayuri: solo falta ichigo….

Kyo: por cierto capitán logro que ichigo tomara la medicina

Itachi: ………si……..

Kyo: vaya pues debió utilizar algo muy bueno……….

Itachi: -se sonrojo-…….algo a si –mientras el mencionado hacia acto de presencia-

Ichigo: buenos diassssssssssssssss

Mayuri: ichigo………llegas tarde

Ichigo: lo siento mayuri chan…….pero…….

Mayuri: nada…….y quien te dio permiso para llamarme chan……..ichigo baka

Ichigo: mayuri chan, me ha dicho tonto kyo chan –mientras lo abrasaba y lloraba-

Kyo: -con gotitas- cálmate……no es para tanto

Ichigo: pero…….-pucherito-

Itachi: -gota- será mejor empezar la misión………

A si el equipo 9 realizo su tarea, cosas chistosas ocurrieron, mayuri se cayo en un lago de lodo, kyo fue perseguido por la comida, ichigo fue confundido con una mujer y un joven le propuso matrimonio, e itachi a él digamos que casi muere cuando probo la comida que hicieron mayuri e ichigo. El día pasó y el equipo decidió ir a comer algo decente, los 4 se habia reunido en un pequeño restaurante………..

Ichigo: aaaaaaaa bolas de pulpo esto si es comida no lo que preparo mayuri chan

Mayuri: aaaaaaaa si tu también cocinaste……..

Kyo: chicos paren ya…….

Ichigo: no, tu quisiste lucirte y por tu culpa no fije que le puse a la olla

Mayuri: no es verdad, yo si se cocinar lo que pasa es que tu…….

Kyo: chicos……-mientras esos dos seguían peleando-…..capitán diga algo….

Itachi: -solo escuchaba los gritos, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, a decir verdad le gustaba pasar tiempo con todos ellos, pero si seguía a si, algo pasaría y lastimaría a ichigo, algo que él no quería, dolería, si sobre todo al joven que en ese momento era sujetado por mayuri mientras le jalaban su mejilla, debía admitir que el joven era hermoso, pero itachi…….el……lo que sentía era-………..

Kyo: capitán le ocurre algo……

Itachi: ehhh no, bueno me tengo que ir…….

Mayuri: pero…….no comerás con nosotros…….

Itachi: ……..no……..tengo algo que hacer…..nos vemos –itachi se levanto y camino hacia la salida del lugar-…..nuestra próxima misión será en dos semanas, nos vemos –itachi partió-

Ichigo: -el se puso de pie y lo siguió- …chicos se me olvido que tengo algo que hacer…………nos vemos luego……..-sin pensarlo salio corriendo tras el uchiha-

Mayuri: se fue……….

Kyo: eso veo………

Mientras en la calle un joven corría para alcanzar a itachi………

Ichigo: espera itachi…………..

Itachi: -atino a voltear y lo miro, miro esos ojos rojos, lo miro de pies a cabeza, si era hermoso, como podía ser un chico tan hermoso, parecía incluso una chica, pero no era, era un chico, a un a si no podía evitar sentirse atraído por él-………

Ichigo:-que noto como lo miraba, solo atino a sonrojarse, ichigo sabia lo que habia dicho ese día, si era verdad, lo quería desde el primer momento que lo vio, algo en su corazón se movió, luego del primer beso, todos esos detalles, todo ese cariño que itachi le mostraba, habían hecho que lo se enamorara de él-……………yo……solo quería estar contigo, y caminar un rato –decía tímidamente-…………yo………..-rojo-

Itachi: …..-avanzo y camino sin decir nada-

Ichigo: sabes, el día de ayer aprendí a cocinar un rico pastel de chocolate…..creo que a sasuke chan le gustara también le llevaremos un poco a tu madre…………es un señora muy linda………..

Itachi: -solo escuchaba su voz, esa voz tierna y alegre, algo que sin querer le gustaba, quería por lo menos tener un lindo recuerdo-….

Ichigo: también podemos llevarle un pedazo a kyo chan, y mayuri para que vea que no cocino tan mal………..si creo que deberá ser un gran pastel………verdad itachi? –decía esto mientras sonreía-

Itachi: -atino a sonrojarse-……..como quieras…….-contesto-

Ichigo: también quería saber si tú………bueno ……me preguntaba…….si….quieres…..-el chico pensó un poco lo que diría, le pediría que durmiera una noche con él, para cocinarle algo especial, y platicar un rato con él, solo eso-……..bueno yo…….-pero no termino por que fueron interrumpidos por alguien-

: Itachi kun cuanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos rojos-

Itachi: …que haces aquí……kirimi…

Kirimi: Bueno pues……..y tu…sigues con él –refiriéndose a ichigo-

Ichigo:………-él la recordaba, si era la joven del restaurante-

_Flash back_

_Ichigo iba comenzar una conversación, pero fueron interrumpidos dos jóvenes que se acercaban-_

_Kirimi: ooo itachi san, cuando tiempo_

_Itachi: ….._

_Kirimi: dime ya tienes novia -acercándose peligrosamente a su oído- _

_Itachi: no es asunto tuyo_

_Kirimi: y sigues dando tus clases particulares o fui la única con ese grande honor…_

_Ichigo que veía todo mintió una gran rabia, sin saber se paro muy enojado, llamando la atención de los tres presentes._

_Kirimi: y tu eres….-miraba despreciativa para ichigo-_

_Ichigo: ichigo natsume_

_Kirimi: bueno –dirigiéndose a itachi- me darás una clase particular de nuevo_

_Fin del flash back_

Ichigo:-si, sin duda era la misma persona-……..-él solo guardo silencio-……..

Kirimi: y ahora si me darás clases particulares –decía seductoramente, mientras se acercaba a itachi-…..o sigues molesto por lo de antes….

Itachi:-en verdad no la soportaba, pero al menos ella le serviría para apartar a ichigo-……..tal vez….-contesto fríamente-

Kirimi: y que tal si empiezas en esta noche………-sonrió con sensualidad-…..te parece………..

Ichigo: -cuando escucho eso, se puso a un mas celoso que la vez anterior-………oí……..por si no te has dado cuenta, itachi esta conmigo……… a si que….

Kirimi: vaya……..no te tomes atribuciones que no tienes chico, además……..

Ichigo: tu que sabes…. ¿verdad itachi?

Itachi:……….ella tiene razón

Ichigo¿Qué?...

Itachi: no te tomes atribuciones que no te he dado, tu y yo no somos nada………..

Ichigo: -se quedo paralizado, itachi lo habia rechazado, si era su forma de decir que no sentía lo mismo, cruel, directa, fría justo como él era -………

Kirimi: has oído –le dijo a ichigo- no me digas que pensaste que te preferiría antes que a una mujer…………..-dijo en son de burla- que idiota……

Ichigo: ……..-sus cabello ocultaba su cara, lagrimas salieron de su rostro, sin mas solo atino a voltearte y echarse a correr-

Itachi:…….- el quería ir tras el corriendo, quería decirle como se sentía, como estaba confundido, pero no se pudo mover sabia que a si era mejor-

Kirimi: será mejor partir itachi kun……-lo tomo del brazo y empezó a caminar-

Itachi: -en susurro solo dijo-……………..lo siento……..

Kirimi: dijiste algo……….

Itachi: nada…………..

00000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo se encontraba con el líder de la aldea de konoha, al parecer había sido llamado por el tercer hokage

Hokage: ichigo kun……me han dicho que te has desenvuelto muy bien…….-mientras se acomodaba la pipa-

Ichigo: ….he hecho lo mejor hokage sama……….

Hokage: ….tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti….

Ichigo:-ante el comentario el chico se sonrojo-……gracias

Hokage: espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje……-mientras tomaba asiento-

Ichigo: si…..no se preocupe regresare en un semana….

Hokage: bueno, es todo, ten cuidado……

Ichigo: si……-el joven salía del despacho del hokage, cada año el joven de cabellos blancos salía de la aldea para visitar a la única persona que conocía como familia, el viaje era duro, pero divertido, el único que sabia de ese pariente era solo el hokage de la aldea, varias cosas en la vida de ichigo se tenían que mantener en secreto, para que nadie saliera lastimado, él que fuera parte de un clan místico que muchos creían exterminado, y que hasta cierto punto lo era, él debía tener mucho cuidado, de mantener su secreto-…………..

El joven corría a toda velocidad, ese viaje le serviría para poner mejor sus pensamientos, se sentía herido, parte de lo que aquella chica había dicho era verdad, itachi no preferiría a un chico antes que a una chica……era verdad itachi una vez le dijo un nombre que era dirigido a una chica……..

_Flash back_

_Itachi: dobe que haces……..-pregunto itachi enojado-_

_Ichigo: itachi……-lagrimones-…se me ha quemado la comida……._

_Itachi:-gota-…...cálmate, ya comeremos otra cosa –el equipo se había separado-_

_Ichigo: pero te ha costado mucho conseguir la comida –más lagrimones-…soy muy tonto, tonto……….._

_Itachi: bueno eso lo se……….._

_Ichigo: que has dicho…….-se levanto tan rápido que metió su dedo en la cazuela y por ende se quemo-…….._

_Itachi: dobe……-tomo su debo y lo metió en su boca, rompió un poco de su chaleco y le vendo la herida-…….._

_Ichigo: -que tenía lagrimitas por el dolor- gracias…._

_Itachi: -limpio sus lágrimas con un beso, acto que hizo sonrojar a ichigo-…….no llores mi muñeca de porcelana…._

_Ichigo: muñeca de porcelana? -con signos de interrogación-…….._

_Itachi: olvídalo…..-dijo con un poco de sonrojo-_

_Ichigo: jaja jaja muñeca de porcelana….me has dicho muñeca….jajajaj_

_Itachi: -vena- no tengo la culpa que parezca una chica…..dobe…._

_Ichigo:-sacándole la lengua-…..tonto…_

_Fin del flash back_

Sin percatarse había llegado a un pueblo iluminado, se veía alegre, ichigo camino por las calles había de todo, comerciantes, tiendas para entretener a hombres y mujeres; también había puestos de comidas, lugares pasa apostar, siguió caminado y se detuvo en un zona que decía "Damas de La Noche" se adentro, y toco gusto en un posada grande que decía "Haruni"……..

Ichigo: buenas tardes…….

Anciana: hace mucho que no te veía ichigo chan

Ichigo: si verdad……….esta mi tía….

Anciana: si, pasa, te esta esperando……..-ichigo obedeció, lo llevo a una pequeña habitación finamente adornada, al entrar pudo ver a un hermosa mujer de cabellos claros y ojos de mismo tono, ella le sonrió-

Megumi: ……..cuanto tiempo ichigo…….

Ichigo: tía……..-corrió y la abrazo-…….te he echado de menos

Megumi:-acaricio su cabello y le sonrió tiernamente-…yo también ichigo, yo también………….-lo volvió a ver- cada vez te pones mas lindo………

Ichigo: -se sonrojo-………tía…….

Megumi: listo para tus clases……..

Ichigo: creo que si……

Los días pasaban y las clases que su tía le daba eran raras, él jamás preguntaba por que se las daban, no entendía pero era algo que hacia por que su madre se lo había pedido antes de que falleciera…..Su tía había notado algo en la mirada de ichigo, a si que lo averiguaría…..

Megumi: ichigo…….ven un momento……

Ichigo: que deseas tía……

Megumi: te has enamorado?

Ichigo: -rojo- que cosas dices……..sabes muy bien que no se me es permitido………yo…….

Megumi: eso lo se, pero no has respondido……..estas enamorad……

Ichigo: tía……por favor……

Megumi: ….no tiene nada de malo………además….

Ichigo:…..no tía, no, sabes muy bien, que si hago eso, él podía morir, no lo quiero, él me importa mucho……

Megumi: aja alguien te ha robado el corazón……..quien es? Traes una foto de ese joven para que lo conozca ….-corrió a su mochila la escurcó, y encontró una foto de su equipo- ………..vaya cual de todos es……es la chica…….es linda…….

Ichigo: no tía –arrebatándole la foto-…es este…..-señalando a itachi-……

Megumi: aaaaaaaa sobrino mió si que tienes un buen gusto……………..es muy guapo……y eso que es solo un jovencito, ya me lo imagino cuando sea un hombre –baba-…..

Ichigo: tía………….itachi es muy guapo como sea……….-decía rojo-………

Megumi: …..debes quererlo mucho……..y ya se te declaro…….

Ichigo: -su mirada se torno triste-…….no…….bueno………él…….

Megumi: mmm no me digas que has llegado a mas con él…..-decía toda roja- vaya tan seriecito que te veías…….

Ichigo: ………noooooooo tía, solo me ha besado……..-se tapo ante lo que dijo-…

Megumi: oohhh –se puso seria- y sabe tu secreto………

Ichigo: -se puso mas triste-……no, y no lo hará…….él no me corresponde…….

Megumi¿Cómo sabes eso?...él no sabe que tu eres un………

Ichigo: tía ya por favor………..jamás le diré, es una promesa que le hice a mama…..

Megumi: si, pero creo que ella entenderá, creo que si eres feliz, ella será feliz también………..

Ichigo: tía….

Megumi: será mejor que le digas la verdad, él entenderá y te apuesto que será feliz de tenerte a su lado……….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000000000000000000000

Con esas palabras ichigo partía, tal vez tenia razón, si itachi sabia la verdad lo de su secreto lo entendería y no había problemas para poder estar con él, lo había decidido en cuanto llegara a konoha lo buscaría y le diría la verdad………………

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, sin importa nada cruzo el gran portón del clan, prosiguió y encontró lo que buscaba, la casa de itachi, estaba apunto de tocar, pero fue detenido por una voz……..

: ……hola…..

Ichigo: -al voltear, encontró a un chico de pelo negro mas alto que él, era guapo, ese chico era al parecer el vio la primera vez que vino a la casa de itachi-…..hola buenas tardes……..-dijo con educación-…….

: has venido a buscar a itachi, ichigo kun………-sonriéndole-

Ichigo: como sabes mi nombre…………

: digamos que itachi me cuenta todo, me llamo shusui uchiha un placer – con reverencia-

Ichigo: el placer es mió –contestando la reverencia-……estará itachi…..-dijo un poco sonrojado-….

Shusui: mmm….antes de eso, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a un lugar……..si no te molesta…….

Ichigo: eee….-sorprendió por la invitación- no….me molestaría

Los dos caminaron, Shusui lo llevo a un pequeño lago que se encontraba en medio de las casas de clan, ichigo se sentía un poco extraño ese chico le ponía nervioso, pero no por que le gustase, si no por que él joven trasmitía un sentimiento de desconfianza………..

Shusui: itachi me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado, me ha dicho que te le has declarado………

Ichigo: -estaba rojo- bueno………yo………

Shusui:-que lo observaba de reojo dijo-……créeme que no me incomoda….-volteo su mirada y le tomo la barbilla acercándolo a él-…….eres muy lindo……..para ser un hombre…….-Ichigo ante tal comentario su sonrojo aumento-……..pero………un oráculo como tu solo le causara problemas……

Ichigo: que has dicho –se alejo de él-……..como sabes….

Shusui: mmmmmm digamos que tengo mis fuentes………pero por tu reacción……tengo razón no oráculo?…….

Ichigo:…….tú, que tanto sabes de mí………-dijo con preocupación-….

Shusui:……..digamos que se tu pequeño secreto……….-acercándose-…..eres muy hermoso, femenino y frágil………..demasiado para ser un chico, tú me entiendes? –suspiro-……ahora entiendo por que itachi esta tan confundido creo que si fuera él yo estaría igual……..

Ichigo: -solo escuchaba-………

Shusui: sin embargo el será él aproximo líder y no se le esta permitido fallar, y sobre todo estar confundido……pero por tu culpa él lo esta……..

Ichigo: mi culpa?...

Shusui: si…..por eso te pediría que no te acercarás a él…….

Ichigo: espera tu no puedes decir por él, como sabes lo que el desea, si me rechaza o no………….itachi debería decidir –decía un poco enojado-………

Shusui: ah, no quería usar esto contigo, te diré la verdad, itachi esta confundido contigo por que le recuerdas a su primer amor…….además si te le acercas de seguro morirá, igual como murió tu padre y tu madre…….tu no quieres eso verdad?

Ichigo: -se quedo estático, como sabia tanto de él, como sabia de su vida, de su familia y de su secreto-………….yo…….

Shusui: por eso déjalo en paz, crees que será fácil ser tu esposo, que pasara cuando quieran tener familia, los buscaran y le causaras problemas……….por eso aléjate………..-se acerco a él- eres muy listo, no creo que sea bueno ser el segundo, el corazón de itachi pertenece a esa chica que considero como su primer amor cuando él era joven, tu solo se la recuerdas, es por eso que itachi se ha comportado tan bien contigo…………

Ichigo: -no dijo nada-……….yo…………

Shusui: por cierto, mas vale que no hables con él, itachi esta mejor, y esta saliendo con una chica perteneciente a nuestro clan, como te lo dije no es nada contra ti, es solo que serias un problema para él………..-sin mas empezó a caminar y se volteo levantando la mano en ademán de adiós-…….nos vemos………

Ichigo: - se quedo estático, todo lo que le había dicho el joven parecía tener sentido, pero dolía, dolía saber que itachi le había mostrado un amor, una ternura, caricias que no eran para él si no para un recuerdo-…………duele…..duele mucho …………

Una pequeña lágrima salía de sus ojos, mientras en konoha empezaba una pequeña tormenta, una tormenta que traería recuerdos dolorosos……………

Continuara……………………..

Bien capitulo terminado, jajaja aquí perdiendo el tiempo, bueno es todo……Cuídense.

chyneiko chan: jijiji gracias por siempre mandarme un comentario, me gustas ...espero que lo sigas leyendo hasta el final...cuidate mucho...

Ame-kunoichi: que bien, me gustaria ver el dibujo de ichigo jijiji, si puedes mandarmelo por correo te lo agradeceria, me gustaria ponerlo en la paguina que tengo de anime, jijiji, vale gracias por hecharle una leidita...espero lo continues leyendo...

mini-kitty chan: me halagan tus comentarios, de verdad, espero que te guste hasta el final...solo escribo lo que siento en el momento, y solo trato de poder entender los sentimientos de los protagonistas, jajaja me divago, pues si, espero y te siga gustado mucho, espero lo leas al final, en fin, nos vemos, y perdona que no puse el nombre del cap. anterior, pero ese cap. lo escribi cansada desvelada, y en fin, lo bueno es que estoy avanzando para no atrasarme, jejejeje nos vemos cuidate...

Próximo capitulo:

Chocolate sabor fresa


	8. Chocolate Sabor Fresa

Como siempre digo Naruto no me pertenece, esta serie es creación de Masashi Kishimoto, jajaja lo único que puedo decir es que…………..¡¡¡Arriba las Chivas!

Chocolate sabor fresa

Ese día en particular era triste y desolado, las calles estaban vacías, las luces no encendían, y la lluvia cubría todo, un joven de cabellos blancos caminaba sin sentido, lo había decido era mejor pedir un cambio, un cambio de equipo, como Shusui lo había dicho, era mejor alejarse de itachi, por el bien del propio itachi, por el bien de él mismo.

Al llegar al despacho se topo con mayuri…….

Mayuri: ichigo, que haces aquí es nuestra semana de descanso…………..o es que quieres trabajar mas cabeza de fresa………..-decía divertida-

Ichigo: si verdad ……..-mientras contestaba sin ánimos-…..

Mayuri: -que había notado esta expresión solo atino a sorprenderse-…..te……..-pero no termino por que alguien hacia acto de presencia-….itachi kun……..

Ichigo: -solo desvió su mirada y guardo silencio-…..

Itachi: -se sorprendió al ver a ichigo en ese lugar-…….solo vine a entregar un reporte……

Mayuri: itachi kun….la misión de la próxima semana….será muy complicada…….

Itachi: no lo se, todavía no me han dado la explicación completa……solo espero que ninguno llegue tarde …-comentario que hizo sonreír a mayuri, sin embargo el joven de cabellos blancos solo miraba al lado contrario de itachi, este al notarlo prefirió no decir mas-….nos vemos…….

Mayuri:……yo también me voy…..nos vemos…..

Ichigo: …..si…nos vemos………mayuri chan…..-dijo sonriendo-………..-lo había pensado muy bien, lo avía decidido pediría ser trasferido a otro equipo por eso había salido ese día de su casa-……llegas tarde……-refiriéndose a un joven un poco mas grande que él, de cabellos blancos y mirada negra-……y eso que eres el que se ocupa de recibir los reportes, ya me imagino que diría el hokage si se entera…….Ogata san….

Ogata: vale, vale, entendí, pero es que me quede dormido, por que? Te has de preguntar –Sonrisa lujuriosa- me puse a ver unos súper videos picantes, jojojojojoj….no quieres jugar conmigo ichi chan, podremos hacer lo que hacen en video, lo revolucionaremos –mientras se imaginaba a ichigo en ropa interior pidiendo un beso-………..

Ichigo: -vena- que cosas piensas idiota –golpe para el chico-……pervertido….

Ogata: -en el suelo-….es broma ichi……

Ichigo: estupido….-decía molesto-….

Ogata: a que has venido…

Ichigo: -cambio su mirada por una triste-……yo….

Ogata: -se limpio la sangre que salio del chichón-……..que ha pasado, debe ser algo muy fuerte para que te pongas de ese animo…..

Ichigo: quiero pedirte el cambio de equipo………..

Ogata: -sorprendido- estas seguro…………

Ichigo: si………quiero pedirte ese gran favor……..quiero ser puesto en otro equipo….por favor –dijo triste-…

Ogata: entiendo…….si es lo que deseas, veré que pueda hacer, pero no entiendo…..estas en un buen equipo , esta con kyo kun, además como la hermosa mayuri san……..y que decir del capitán que tienes…..el genio Uchiha………………….

Ichigo: ………..-sin querer al escuchar el nombre de uchiha, las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia-…….por favor…….es solo……solo has el cambio…..por favor…..

Ogata: -prefirió no preguntar mas-……lo entiendo……-se acerco al chico y le susurro-…….te ves muy lindo a si…… haces que imagine cosas lujuriosas………

Ichigo:-venita-……….aaaaaaaa siempre de pervertido……

Ogata: pues cuando haces eso pareces una frágil dama…….yo no tengo la culpa

Ichigo: -se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió, a si era Ogata, siempre que lo veía triste le decía un comentario pervertido y lo hacia sonreír, era su forma de alegrarlo, era algo que ichigo agradecía-………gracias ogata san……

Ogata: ……..-no dijo nada solo sonrió-….

Ichigo: bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos

El joven corría alegremente, Ogata le había hecho reír cosa que en verdad nesecitaba, al dar la vuelta por una calle alguien le tomaba del brazo bruscamente…….

: te vas a cambiar de equipo………por que?- dijo la voz-

Ichigo:…………yo……mayuri chan……

Mayuri: por que?...

Ichigo: es algo que no te incumbe………

Mayuri: no me incumbe? –dijo molesta-…..nuestra opinión no cuenta, estas en nuestro equipo, que pasara con kyo, conmigo con itachi kun……

Ichigo: yo………

Mayuri: eres un cobarde, no se lo haya pasado con itachi, pero nosotros debemos primero hacer el deber antes de sentir……

Ichigo: eso lo se…….pero….

Mayuri: creí que eras diferente, creí que eras mas valiente para enfrentarte…….yo…..yo…..te admiro……..por eso –mayuri lloraba mientras empezaba a llover-………no quiero que te vayas………..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000000000000000000000

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente, dos jóvenes completamente empapados entraban a un pequeño departamento, ambos guardan silencio…….hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar…….

Ichigo: será mejor que te cambies…….-se levanto, y abrió un cajón, saco algo de este-…….toma no son muy finos pero a si no te enfermaras…………

Mayuri: -atino a obedecer-…….esta bien……..solo no me espíes……

Ichigo: yo no haría eso…….-dijo molesto-

Mayuri: lo se…….-sin mas entro al baño, se cambio, y de nuevo salio de este-……listo………

Ichigo:…………mayuri chan…….yo……

Mayuri: cálmate…….perdón……….es solo que…….

Ichigo: como supiste que quería cambiarme de equipo……….estuviste escuchando…….

Mayuri: ………algo a si……-dijo con sonrojo-…….

Ichigo: es eso es algo de mala educación……cabeza de naranja……

Mayuri: cállate –decía aun mas sonrojada-…….eso lo se….niño fresa…….por cierto que es toda esta basura –refiriéndose a las envolturas de chocolate tiradas por todo el piso-……..

Ichigo: -con gotitas-……..yo solo estaba un poco deprimido y cuando estoy así empiezo a comer mucho chocolate……..

Mayuri:-solo suspiro-….bueno limpiemos mientras se calma la lluvia……..-ambos jóvenes limpiaron el cuarto, y tiempo después tomaban un taza de té-……bueno me dirás que pasa……..

Ichigo: yo…….no tengo nada que decir………

Mayuri: ichigo………algo pasó entre el capitán y tú –mientras dejaba la taza de té-

Ichigo:……eee –escupiendo el sabes eso…..

Mayuri: aaaaaaaa soy una mujer, es como un sexto sentido……..

Ichigo: …….queeeeee……

Mayuri: kyo kun también lo sabe, a si no lo escondas que paso……..

Ichigo: kyo chan también lo sabe……..-sin saber le empezó a contar lo sucedido, bueno a excepción ciertas cosas que era mejor no decir-…….eso es todo……

Mayuri: y por eso te piensas cambiar…..cobarde……

Ichigo: no soy ningún cobarde, no podría, no quiero estar junto a él……

Mayuri: eres un ninja, un ninja no tiene sentimientos, un ninja no……..

Ichigo: lo se……..pero……

Mayuri:……..ichigo –se acercó-……no quiero que te vayas del equipo…..

Ichigo: mayuri chan…….

Mayuri: -se recargo en su hombro-……..cuando hacemos las misiones todos juntos, empiezo a sentir que estoy con mi familia, cuando kyo kun nos cura y nos sonríe siento que es como mi padre, cuando itachi nos regaña por pelearnos durante las misiones son como los regaños de un hermano mayor, y cuando tu y yo peleamos siendo que peleo con mi hermana menor………yo…..por eso……yo……

Ichigo: …….mayuri chan…….la verdad yo……..-un tremendo relámpago hizo acto de presencia, sin saber ichigo abrazo a mayuri como un niño pequeño-……..odio los truenos………….los odio………..

Mayuri: -se sonrojo ante este acto sin embargo le correspondió en abrazo-……….cálmate………..ya pasaran……

Ichigo: estos días…………odio estos días –mientras mas se aferraba a los brazos de la chica-……….los odio….

Mayuri: ……..por que?...-pregunto con ternura-…..

Ichigo: por que en un día como este mi madre………murió…..

Mayuri: -no dijo nada-……..

Ichigo: en un día como este………ella……

_Flash back_

_Un pequeño de apenas 7 años corría muy alegremente……_

_: Madre ya vine……….-decía alegremente-……_

_Hikaru: bienvenido ……-dijo abrasándolo-……listo para el viaje….._

_: si……..-las dos personas partían como cada año, el viaje era largo, pero divertido a ichigo le gustaba ir a visitar a la única persona que conocía como pariente, el era feliz siempre realizando ese viaje, sobre todo por que cuando llegaba podía ser simplemente ichigo………._

_Ichigo: ya vinimos tai…….-refiriéndose a un joven de unos 12 años-….._

_Megumi: ichigo chan…….cada vez estas mas bonito…._

_Hikaru: como has estado hermana…….._

_Megumi: bien…….._

_Hikaru: puedo hablar contigo –le dijo seria-…._

_Megumi: si….ichigo mira vístete con la ropa tan linda que conseguí para ti, en un rato comienza las lecciones_

_Hikaru:……pero antes has lo que te enseñe que hicieras…. _

_Ichigo: si…..-el pequeño partía, para dejar a los dos adultas-….._

_El tiempo había pasado, era momento de regresar a konoha, de nueva cuenta ichigo y su madre realizaban el viaje, ambas llegaban una noche, ichigo estaba muy feliz por que vería a alguien sumamente especial para él._

_El mañana llegaba y sin duda el pequeño salio sin permiso de su madre, como siempre ocurría el primero se metía un hueco en un árbol y hacia algo que su madre le tenía prohibido, sin embargo no había notado que lo seguían……_

_Hikaru: ichigo……..donde estas ichigo –preguntaba su madre con suma preocupación, al no recibir respuesta decidió ir a bosque donde regularmente el siempre jugaba, al llegar se topo con-…….ichigo……..tu……._

_Ichigo: mama………-dijo sorprendido-……yo……._

_Hikaru: te había dicho que no hicieras eso, ichigo……._

_Ichigo: yo……_

_Hikaru: ahora……regresa a tu forma….-pero no pudo terminar por que unos hombres hacían acto de presencia-_

_Hombre1: vaya……con que por eso no encontrábamos al último oráculo…._

_Hikaru: quien demonios son……..-dijo poniendo a ichigo tras de ella-…_

_Hombre2: mujer danos lo que escondes tras de ti……._

_Hombre3: …matémosla…._

_Hikaru: …..piensan que escaparan, el hokage los perseguirá no permitirá que se lleven al último…._

_Hombre3: mujer…solo danos al……_

_Hikaru: -ella tomo al ichigo y se hecho a correr, pero fueron interceptado-_

_Hombre2: estupida……-le dio un golpe mandándola a volar y chocar con un árbol-_

_Ichigo: mama……….-decía-…._

_Hombre1: bueno y tu vienes con nosotros –el hombre tomo a ichigo-.._

_Hikaru: no se lo llevaran……-decía a un sangrando-…._

_Hombre2: que mujer más molesta –tomo su katana-…..muere_

_Ichigo: -al ver esto, sintió como le ardían sus ojos, se soltó de su opresor, y se dirigió al hombre que estaba a punto de matar a su madre-……ryugan……-el hombre caí a sus pies-….._

_Hikaru: ichigo cuando………tu……..-mientras sus ojos eran de un blanco-_

_Hombre1: sin duda eres un oráculo, el ultimo, por eso eres tan importante y valioso tu te encargaras de hacer resurgir tu clan…….._

_Hikaru: ichigo……_

_Sin mas uno de los hombres volvió a avanzar, ichigo tomo la espada del primer hombre, y hizo lo que le había enseñado, sin ningún problema se pudo deshacer de de él, cuando sin saber el ultimo de ellos se había puesto a espaldas de ichigo cuando estaba a punto de darle con la espada, su madre se interpuso al mismo tiempo que el voltea su madre caí………._

_Ichigo: mamaaaaaaaaa _

_Hikaru: -su madre solo escupía sangre-…._

_Hombre1: vaya….estupida mujer……._

_Ichigo:-algo en el parecía surgir, furia, coraje, ganas de matar, sin mas se lanzo a su opresor, el hombre detenía sus golpes-….._

_Hombre: vaya no eres tan debilucho como tu padre….._

_Ichigo: -al escuchar ese comentario, en un movimiento súper rápido se coloco al frente del hombre y volvió a decir el nombre de su técnica-…….Ryugan……..-el hombre era atravesado……._

_Ichigo: -al lado de su madre-….mama resiste, yo iré por ayuda, yo,_

_Hikaru: ichigo….-coloco su mano sobre su mejilla-…..prométeme que no le ensañaras a nadie tu forma original……._

_Ichigo: yo…….. Lo prometo……_

_Hikaru: perdóname, te hice usar esa técnica_

_Ichigo: mama –decía mientras lloraba-….._

_Hikaru: tu, eres el único que queda, no permitas que nadie tenga esos valiosos ojos, no permitas que nadie te use, no permitas…….yo…estoy orgullosa de ti, se que serás una……..-su mano caía, sus ojos se cerraban, la lluvia que caía era roja, mientras grandes relámpagos caían-……._

_Ichigo: mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Fin del flash back_

Ichigo: fue mi culpa……

Mayuri: no lo fue………….los padres siempre tratan de proteger lo que es importante para ellos, ella te amaba

Ichigo: -solo escuchaba-…

Mayuri: eres muy afortunado en haber tenido una madre como ella…..eres……-su mirada adquiría un brillo cristalino-………

Ichigo: mayuri chan……no llores

Mayuri: se supone que soy la que te consuelo…….-mientras sonreía-

Ichigo: -sonrió- no eres buena…

Mayuri: que has dicho…….

Ichigo: que no eres buena en eso cabeza de naranja –mientras le sacaba la lengua-…..

Mayuri: cállate ojos de fresa…….-los dos se miraron y sonrieron, mientras salía el sol-…….vez –señalo la cielo-….después de que llueve el sol sale, y nos muestra lo hermoso que es la luz, jamás dudes…..que la tristeza puede ser sanada por alguien……jamás dudes que la lluvia se calmara y nos dejara mirar un cielo azul……. aun para gente sin esperanza, quiero creer que también para ellos hay un cielo azul….

Ichigo: mayuri chan…….

Mayuri: bien…….te invito a comer helados………..

Ichigo: de verdad?...-decía con mirada iluminada-….

Mayuri: vamos……….

Ichigo: si……..-ichigo sonrió, era verdad, aun para gente sin esperanza como se sentía él le había llegado un cielo azul……………….

Continuara……….

Bueno aquí otro Cáp. Jajaj es como decirlo, Cáp. De relleno jojo espero les haya gustado, no se apuren itachi sale para el otro Cáp.……….

Vale, antes que nada a las tres chicas que me dejaron su comentarios se los agradezco, pero como que no se me ha dado el bajón de inspiración y no se como seguirle, además que quisiera saber es que si continuo el fin a que me refiero a que desde un principio tenia en fic para 20 Cáp. Pero igual y se hace tedioso tanto para mi como para ustedes que son lectoras, a si que se los dejo a su juicio, quieren en fic de 20 Cáp. P le doy fin a fic con 10 Cáp., bueno es todo, gracias nuevamente por quien se toma la molestia de leerlo……..vale nos vemos…

Próximo Capitulo:

Muerte, Culpa y Silencio


	9. Muerte, Dolor

Naruto no me pertenece esta obra es de Kishimoto Sensei, a quien debo decir que……algún día le robare los derechos de itachi….

Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por leerlo día a día, Cáp. Por Cáp., espero que les guste hasta el final……..

Muerte, Dolor y Culpa

La situación era un poco incomoda para los presentes, pero como buenos ninjas eso no era de suma importancia por el momento, gracias a mayuri, ichigo se quedaría en el equipo hasta que se terminara el tiempo establecido por el Hokage, simplemente ya no dolía como antes, el verle a la cara, estar junto a él, día a día había aprendido a soportar su frialdad…….

Itachi: bien, una de las ultimas misiones que tenemos es poder ir a una pequeña aldea escondida en lo profundo del bosque, lo mejor es que no nos llevara mas que 3 días…..

Mayuri: bien, propongo que descansemos en cuanto se oculte el sol, a si avanzaremos mas rápido...Además necesito un baño…..

Kyo:….por mi no hay problema….

Ichigo: aaaaaaaa cabeza de mandarina para que nos…..-un golpe para ichigo-…a que viene eso…-se decía mientras se sobaba-….

Mayuri: alguien como yo necesita asearse, esta linda piel se podría maltratar….

Ichigo: que demonios, eso ….-otro golpe- por que demonios me pegas…..

Mayuri: cállate…..-mientras los dos chicos solo tenían gotitas por la pelea de chicas-…

Itachi: da igual, descansemos en esa parte del bosque…..

Sin mas los 4 shinobis se dispusieron hacer el campamento, ichigo evitaba a itachi que por su parte se mantenía lo mas alejado de él.

Mayuri: bien con su permiso chicos tomare un baño…..-se volteo con cara de "matare a alguien"- mas le vale que no me espíen………

Chicos: si –con una gota-…..

Ninguno de los jóvenes decía nada, el silencio inundaba la cena, los 3 jóvenes solo miraban la fogata que estaba ardiendo, sin mas itachi se puso de pie, y se alejo, los dos jóvenes solo miraron a su capitán retirarse, kyo empezó una platica…..

Kyo: creo que tu y mayuri se llevan de maravilla……

Ichigo: creo que si…..-mientras se rascaba su nariz-….

Kyo:- se puso de pie, y se sentó junto al joven de cabellos blancos-….ichi…

Ichigo: …..dime-mientras miraba el revolotear de las llamas de las fogata-….

Kyo: -sin mas tomo la cabeza de ichigo y la recargo en su hombro-…..sabes que cuando te sientas triste………yo…..también me preocupo por ti, sabes que también puedes llorar en mi hombro….

Ichigo: -solo se sonrojo, y sonrió-…….lamento haberte preocupado…kyo…

Kyo:-soltó a ichigo, le miro a los ojos y le dijo-….sabes muy bien que yo te pretejeré…por que…..

Ichigo:……..por que me quieres como un hermano…….

Kyo: algo…….a si, un hermano muy problemático…….

Ichigo: -con mofletes-…kyo chan malo…..-los dos rieron-…

Itachi:-que había visto la escena, se sintió impotente, deseaba realmente ser él el que estuviera con ichigo-….será mejor que descansen que mañana nos levantaremos temprano…..-sin más se fue enojado-…….

Kyo: creo que esta un poco molesto….

Ichigo: eso veo –los dos volvieron a reír-….

La noche había llegado, todos dormían, un sombra se levantaba y salía del campamento, era la hora mas propicia…..

Ichigo: -sin pensarlo se quito poco a poco la ropa-….creo que mayuri tiene razón, un baño me caerá muy bien……-mientras jugueteaba como niño pequeño en el agua-….ha hace mucho que no me relajaba……-salpico un poco de agua y sin mas salieron como luces nocturnas que adornan el firmamento pequeñas luciérnagas, ichigo solo sonrió, y sin proponérselo recordó, el primer beso que itachi le había dado-………itachi…..no…no…no…no debo pensar en eso…..-mientras sacudía su cabeza de manera rápida-…..

Una joven se ponía de pie, creía que no fue buena idea haberse tomado ese sumo, las consecuencias eran que a media noche……….

Mayuri: dios….tengo que ir al baño….-decía mientras corría atrás de un arbusto-….rápido, rápido, espero que nadie me vea, que dirían si supieran que la gran y bella mayuri hace esto –"imaginación de mayuri: Extra, Extra la bella, carismática, e inigualable ninja conocida como "La mujer de las nieves" hace del baño en los matorrales" fin de la imaginación de mayuri-…..noooo rápido rápido rápido…-se puso de pie, y cuando se iba a regresar, escucho como salpicaban en los baños termales que habían por esos rumbos, sin mas como toda buena kunoichi se lanzo a ver quien era, se acerco poco a poco y lo que vio fue-………..

Ichigo: que rica agua –se volteo y vio-…….mayuri…..chan………

Mayuri: ichigo……….tu…..

Ichigo: yo……..puedo explicarlo…-mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo-….

Mayuri: increíble, simplemente increíble……

Ichigo: -le platico todo lo que debía saber, y por primera vez se sintió aliviado-…y eso es toda la verdad

Mayuri: pues eres realmente sorprendente, mira que…….y eres un..-pero no termino por que ichigo le tapaba la boca-…

Ichigo: no lo digas, eso es un secreto solo sabe el hokage y ahora tu…si saben que tu….yo…

Mayuri: no te preocupes, yo no diré nada, lo juro…..-sonreía-…jejeje

Ichigo: que pasa…-dijo sorprendido-…

Mayuri: si itachi lo supiera……

Ichigo: no, el jamás debe saber que…..

Mayuri:….pues creo que si te viera a si, seguro serias la envida de konoha…….jjejejje

Ichigo: mayuri chan…..-y sonrió-….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toda la misión había sido una completa mentira, como era posible que ninguno sospechara de todo era una farsa, esa clase de fallos les había costado el rapto de casi la mitad de los aldeanos indefensos, los 4 shinobis no decían nada, todos guardaban silencio, que demonios es lo que exigían…..

Itachi: creo que será mejor mandar a consultar al hokage con…….

Ichigo: que!!!-dijo exasperado-…….claro que no hay gente inocente…

Mayuri: cálmate…….

Ichigo: como quieres que me calme, ellos …..

Itachi: eso es lo que haremos, es una orden…..

Ichigo: -salio enojado, sin ni siquiera mirar a su capitán-…….has lo que se te de la gana……al fin y al cabo, tu no tienes sentimientos…..

Kyo: voy con él….-los dos chicos restantes solo se quedaron meditando-

Itachi: mayuri, vigílalo, puede hacer una locura…

Mayuri: itachi…….tu, tratas de protegerlo

Itachi: -el no dijo nada-………….-si esa era la respuesta, no pondría en las manos de quien sabe que personas la vida de ichigo, eso no-…….es mejor……a si…….

Mientras en la parte de afuera de la pequeña cabaña, otros chicos empezaron una conversación….

Kyo: no debes precipitarte el sabe lo que hace….

Ichigo: es un idiota, es un frió, arrogante, el no se preocupa por las personas que están…..

Kyo: ichigo…

Ichigo:….es mi culpa……si no fuera por mi, nada esto hubiera pasado, yo……..siempre yo….

Kyo: ichigo……

Ichigo: kyo chan……..creo que no debí haber nacido……..

Kyo: no digas estupideces……..

Ichigo: ………..yo…….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos shinobis corrían a toda velocidad una chica de cabellos naranjas, junto con un joven de cabellos blancos, los dos habían planeado ir por los aldeanos…….

Ichigo: mayuri chan, has desobedecido al capitán….-decía divertido-…

Mayuri: cállate, es por tu culpa –contestaba de la misma forma-….

Hombre A: vaya, vaya dos hermosas preciosuras………

Hombre B: pues me divertiré con la chica de pelo blanco….-decía maliciosamente-…

Mayuri: ichigo que hacemos…….

Ichigo:……creo que……

Mayuri: listo…….-solo recibió un si por respuesta, las lucha empezó los dos ninjas era sumamente fuertes, pero los dos ninjas de konoha no eran nada débiles-…..vaya esto es muy divertido

Ichigo: si claro, divertido…….

Cuando las chicas (himeno: perdón –gota por parte de himeno, mientras ichigo le mira feo-….) Mas bien la joven de cabellos naranjas, y el joven pensaron que todo había terminado, una lluvia de kunais empezó a caer, sin saber sus cuerpos no reaccionaban….

Ichigo: mayuri chan….-todo se volvía negro, negro-………

_Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, mientras avanzaba se podía escuchar el chillido de un niño, corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo una luz, a llegar noto que se encontraba en una habitación, al final pudo notar la sombra de una persona, en su mano tenia una katana con sangre, se sobresalto logrando dar unos pasos para atrás, al hacerlo sintió que chocaba contra alguien, al bajar la mirada pudo notar a un pequeño cubierto de sangre, tirado en el piso, choqueado, atino solo a tomar al chico corriendo para que el joven de la katana no los matara, corría a toda velocidad, mientras la luna se tornaba roja, roja como la sangre que cubría esos caminos, al subir la mirada pudo ver al joven con la katana sonriendo, vio como el se dirigía hacia su persona, solo atino a cerrar sus ojos…………Y vio Oscuridad……Solo Eso….. Sintió mucho miedo….esa mirada que mostraba, esa sonrisa que helaba….él joven se lanzo, haciendo que se le cayera el pequeño; el chico de la katana al ver esto, se dirigió hacia el pequeño, cuando estaba apunto de atravesarlo, ichigo lo abrazo por la espalda, le suplico, él joven sonrió con malicia y se acerco a su rostro, podía sentir su aliento, podía sentir su aroma, él solo atino a cerrar sus ojos……..sintió algo frió, sintió como algo se posaba en su labios, era frió, pero al mismo tiempo agradable, cerro mas fuerte los ojos, y escucho un susurro……Despierta……_

_Despierta dobe, al escuchar aquello, abrió los ojos y lo que encontró fue….._

Ichigo: itachi –dijo todavía soñoliento-…

Mayuri: yo no soy itachi –dijo divertida-

Ichigo: mayuri chan –dijo sonrojado-

Mayuri: parece que no han traído a otro lugar, donde crees que tiene a los rehenes….

Ichigo: no lo se, será mejor esperar….

Mayuri: si creo que tiene razón

Hombre A: vaya con ya han despertado……bien ahora –tomo a mayuri de la blusa- vamos oráculo muéstranos tu poder

Mayuri: oráculo? De que demonios estas hablando

Hombre B: ohh vamos sabemos que el ultimo de los oráculos esta en el equipo 9….según nuestras investigaciones …….vamos preciosura muéstranos ese poder místico…..

Mayuri: no se de que me hablas…..-ichigo miraba expectante-…..

Hombre A: vaya si no lo muestras a la buena lo harás a la mala –el hombre le rompió su chaleco, dejándole solo el sostén-…

Ichigo: Detente……yo….

Mayuri: detente…..ichigo……no debes hablar –mientras el hombre le besaba su torso, casi desnudo-…déjame maldito, no me toques……

Hombre A: que piel tan suave y delicada, simplemente digna de una mujer tan valiosa

Mayuri:….déjame –mientras el hombre trataba de meter su mano en la parte de su pantalón-….noooo

Ichigo:…déjala maldito….ella….-el otro hombre tomo a ichigo, y le propino un golpe, quedando en el suelo, inconsciente tanto por el veneno de los kunais como por el golpe antes depositado, solo escuchaba como la ropa de mayuri era rota y gritos de ella-……..Ryugen…-ichigo se ponía de pie con el color de ojos blanco como la nieve, los hombres al ver esto, dejaron caer a la joven, y se dispusieron a atacarlo……..

Hombre A: vaya con que tu eres el oráculo…..

Ichigo: -se acerco a mayuri, se quito su chaleco y la cubrió-…yo te protegeré…solo no mires….

Mayuri: ichigo……….tu….

Ichigo: jamás se los perdonare, tanto quieren este poder, pues ahora morirán por el….-ichigo hizo unos sellos, un sello apareció en la frente de este de color blanco-…..Shiro no Ryugen…-un gran destello cubrió toda la cueva, los dos hombres veían escenas tanto pasadas, presentes y futuras, tanta información, en un minuto, paralizo el cerebro de los dos hombres, cayeron, cayeron muertos con los ojos en blancos-……

Mayuri: -sintió curiosidad, abrió un poco los ojos, y lo que vio le sorprendió, vio a ichigo lleno de signos que irradiaban una luz blanca, mientras detrás de este, aparecían tres espíritus iguales a ichigo, una anciana, una joven, y una niña, como poco a poco desaparecían como desaparecían los signos, ella solo atino a decir-……..ichigo…..……que eres…….

Ichigo: -abrió rápidamente sus ojos, y vio a su amiga caer, corrió lo mas rápido y la detuvo antes que se golpeara-…..mayuri chan…..

La joven de cabellos naranjas abría rápidamente los ojos, al mirar vio al joven que reflejaba una gran preocupación en sus ojos.

Ichigo: mayuri chan estas bien…..

Mayuri: creo que si –mientras se levantaba-…..

Ichigo: creo que todo salio bien…….estaba muy……-empezó a llorar-…yo….fue mi culpa.

Mayuri: -golpe para ichigo-…….pero que dices fresa….no paso nada; además tu me ha salvado……debería…..-no terminaron su conversación, por que una jovencita les preguntaba…

Niña: ustedes han venido a salvarnos –dijo inocentemente-….

Mayuri: claro que si…..

Ichigo: será mejor salir de aquí……

Todos los aldeanos cautivos fueron rescatados de sus celdas, todos corrían, ya que supuestamente los ninjas que los habían encerrado les habían puesto un mecanismo para destruir las cuevas donde se encontraban, y si a si era, solo les quedaban escasos 3 minutos……..

Señora: mi hija, donde esta mi hija……

Mayuri: a la mejor salio ya señora…

Señora: no creo, no creo………debo regresar….

Ichigo: mayuri chan, lleva a la señora afuera yo regreso a buscarla…

Mayuri: pero ichigo…

Ichigo: vamos, corre –sin mas el joven corrió dentro de las cuevas buscando a la niña, mientras afuera…..

Mientras afuera de la cueva dos shinobis llegaban……..

Itachi: no han visto a jóvenes con la misma ropa que nosotros…….

Señora: una señorita se regreso ayudar a un joven, buscan a mi hija…..

Las explosiones se hicieron presentes, todos los presente vieron el humo que salía de esta, sin dudar los 2 shinobis se dirigieron donde estaban sus compañeros….

Ichigo: este -corría a toda velocidad y pudo notar a una pequeña, la tomo en sus brazos, los dos echaron a correr, la montaña se veía abajo y con ellos dentro, cuando estaban apunto de salir-…..

Hombre A: no tan fácil…..jovencito…-tomando a la niña-…….si no eres de nosotros no será tampoco de Konoha…..-le lanzo una lluvia de kunais, mientras ichigo solo se cubría con sus manos, cerro los ojos, sintió algo caliente correr por todo su cuerpo-……maldita sea…..mocosa

Ichigo: -abrió lentamente los ojos, vio a mayuri ponerse en medio, ella caía-……mayuri……chan

Mayuri: -corrió y le propuso una matada estilo rock lee-….ichigo vamos, toma a la pequeña….-el joven obedeció-….vamonos

Ichigo: -corrían lo más rápido que podían y sin saber llegaron al final-…..lo logramos –dejando a la pequeña a un lado-….lo logramos mayuri chan….

Mayuri: eso veo –su cuerpo empezaba a caer, junto con la lluvia que empezaba a caer-….

Ichigo: mayuri chan……..que pasa, tu……

Mayuri: -acaricio su mejilla-……ahora se por que odias la lluvia…….lo siento….-sonrió, y escupió sangre-….seré otro motivo para que la odies…

Ichigo: que cosas dices…..-mientras lloraba y sonreía fingidamente-…..si tú eres muy fuerte…….

Mayuri: si que lo soy, aaaaaaaa lo único malo es que no te podré quitar a itachi…..

Ichigo: mayuri chan, no me espantes….no digas esas cosas, pareces que….

Mayuri: …….será mejor que no dejes que otra te lo gane….odiaría eso…….

Ichigo: basta deja decir esas cosas…..

Mayuri: tengo un poco de sueño, déjame dormir en tus brazos, mi querido ichigo –mayuri poco a poco cerraba sus ojos al igual como la lluvia paraba y el sol salía-….un cielo azul….me gusta…mucho…--sin saber se dejo caer completamente en su regazo-

Los dos shinobis llegaron, tarde, una de sus compañeras no regresaría con ellos…..

Ichigo: mayuri chan…..deja de jugar-decía desconcertado-….vamos itachi vino a rescatarte….

Kyo:-se acerco y solo dijo un no con la cabeza-……

Itachi:….-se acerco a ichigo y le dijo-….ella esta muerta….

Ichigo: no….es mentira, mira mayuri chan, itachi vino…….vamos dile, dile que has venido…

Itachi: ichigo…-dijo tristemente-….

Ichigo: no…….no…….ella no…..no…..-decía mientras la abrazaba a un mas-….

00000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I_

Se dice que en los entierros, el dolor es lo que inunda el ambiente, como es que había terminado a si, por que justamente siempre le tenían que quitar a las personas importantes para él, definitivamente se consideraba un ser maldito, primero su madre, después la persona que amaba y por ultimo su mejor amiga.

A si es como se sentía, maldito para no ser feliz en la vida, todo lo que quería le era arrebatado, todos, absolutamente todos, se levanto, sus ojos eran blancos, se miro, y por primera vez rompió el espejo con su mano….

Ichigo: malditos ojos, malditos………ustedes…..por su culpa……los odios……los odio……..

Kyo e Itachi: -que habían quedado de pasar por su compañero solo escuchaban, sin moverse-….

Ichigo: …….fue mi culpa, yo no pude protegerte mayuri chan……..yo –repetía mientras pequeños trozos con sangre estaban esparcidos-……yo y mi estupido poder, maldigo la hora de ser……un…..

Kyo: -había decidió entrar, pero fue detenido por itachi-….capitán….

Itachi: déjalo que se desahogue……-le dijo, es lo único que podía hacer, aunque su corazón, su cuerpo y todo él, le pidieran estar con ichigo, es lo único que realmente podía hacer por él-….

Kyo:…….esta bien……

Ichigo:……no debí haber nacido…….-dolor, culpa, definitivamente eso era lo que rondaba en el corazón de ichigo natsume-…….mayuri chan……

Continuara……………..

Me quedo triste, bueno esa no era la intención pero cuando empecé a escribir todo cambio, pobre de ichigo lo hago sufrir mucho, en fin, por cierto creo que la mayoría sospecha cual es el secreto de uno de los protagonistas, claro todo se sabrá pero a su tiempo, por el momento lo he decidido el fic durara lo que tenga que durar, o sea si sus 20 Cáp, creo que no estoy a acostumbrada a dejar capítulos inconclusos cuando ya lo había planeado, Bueno cuídense, nos vemos, el el final de la primera parte...

Próximo Capitulo: Adiós Solitario


	10. Un Adios Solitario

Pues aquí el tan esperado Cáp. Perdón la tardanza pero la vida me complica todo, pero jojojoj siempre tendré tiempo para escribir, jijijij espero les guste.

Gracias, mil gracias a todas y cada uno de sus comentarios…..

Naruto no me pertenece, esta es obra de Kishimoto Sensei…….

Un adiós Solitario.

Ichigo caminaba pensativo, las misiones en equipo había terminado desde hace una semana, todo había salido muy bien, aun así se sentía vació, culpable, camino sin rumbo fijo, sin querer choco con algo, el torpemente hacia reverencia de disculpas……

Ichigo: lo siento, lo siento…..

: Ichigo…..verdad?

Ichigo: -el mencionado alzo la mirada para poder ver quien le llamaba por su nombre, al ver quien era, se quedo petrificado y solo atino a decir-….mayuri chan….

: -la mencionada solo sonrió-…….te importaría caminar un rato conmigo…..

Ichigo: -aun con la sorpresa dijo un si débilmente, no podía creer, era mayuri, solo que en una versión mas adulta, su cabellos, su rostro, se parecía a su muy querida amiga, sin darse cuenta llegaron a un lugar conocido para él, un pequeño claro con una árbol muy grande, el día en que mayuri y él comenzaron su amistad, tan perdido estaba en sus recuerdo, que no escucho que le hablaban y sin querer tropezó con un pequeño agujero, solo sintió que caía en algo pegajoso-……aaahhh que asco –dijo con la cara llena de lodo-…..

: -la joven solo trato de taparse la boca, para que no se viera la risa-….

Ichigo: no tienes por que esconder la risa…-dijo limpiándose el lodo de la cara-…

: -le mostró la mano para poder ayudarlo-…..te ayudo…..

Ichigo: gracias…..

: Ahora entiendo por que may-chan se mostraba más feliz…….

Ichigo:…..etto….tu debes ser la hermana de mayuri chan…..

: Ah! Lo siento, que mala educación tengo..-se puso de pie y dijo-….me llamo chikane….chikane kishimaru…..encantada de conocerte……

Ichigo: -se sonrojo-…igualmente….

Chikane: eres muy torpe sabias….

Ichigo: -venita-… no es verdad, solo que no me había fijado en ese estupido charco –mientras acusada con su dedo ha dicho charco-…..

Chikane: -volvió a reír-….lo siento, es que eres muy gracioso…..

Ichigo:…..bueno por lo menos tu me odias……-dijo sonriendo torpemente con su mano en la cabeza-….

Chikane: -ante este comentario, sonrió y recordó lo sucedido en el entierro de su hermana-….

_Flash back_

_El entierro de Mayuri Kishimaru no seria como todos los demás, la familia de esta había decidió que seria en un lugar mas intimo, era triste, ella parecía un pequeña muñequita dormida, todos sus amigos estaban presentes, cuando le toco el turno a ichigo…._

_: Tu no tienes por que estar aquí……_

_Ichigo:…yo…._

_: fue tu culpa que ella muriera……-dijo gritando y llorando-…._

_Chikane: madre……-dijo tomándola-…._

_: fue tu culpa, tú…tú…eres el que debería estar muerto y no mi pequeña niña…… lárgate…..LARGATEEE_

_Ichigo: -sonrió tontamente-….lo siento….-y sin más partía, tenía razón, fue su culpa-…._

_Fin del flash back_

Chikane: lo siento………-dijo, mientras se sentaba a un lado del joven, y miraba al cielo-….

Ichigo: eso debería decir yo……..-miro también al cielo-….

Chikane: no, tu no tienes la culpa, la culpa fue de mi familia…

Ichigo: tu familia?...

Chikane: si, mayuri …..Mayuri…-no pudo continuar por que las lagrimas le había ganado-…..yo….no pude…..yo…..

Ichigo: -solo tomo su cabeza y la recostó en su hombro-….llorar es bueno…..

Chikane: -lloraba-…..no estuve cuando ella me necesitaba, y jamás estaré con ella, me olvide que ella me necesitaba, no fui una buena hermana mayor, nosotros no vimos lo que ella significaba, a un mi madre se siente culpable por eso………-la tristeza y las lagrimas de calmaban-….a un así creo que ella si fue feliz hasta el final…….

Ichigo:……eso me alegra……maruyi chan era una gran persona………calida….amable….y frágil…….

Chikane: -sonrió-….si a si era may chan….

Ichigo: y aun a si, ella…….murió por protegerme…..-ahora quien lloraba era ichigo y quien lo consolaba era la joven-….fue mi culpa

Chikane: te equivocas, ella murió por alguien importante para ella, eso es algo de admiración y respeto………ella……….fue la mejor……..

Ichigo: si…..la mejor

Chikane: no debes sentirte culpable, vive, vive por ella, no permitas que el sacrificio may chan haya sido en vano..

Ichigo: -se seco las lagrimas se puso de pie-….tienes razón….

Chikane: -también se puso de pie, revolvió los cabellos de ichigo miro al cielo y dijo-……el sol sale para aquellos que tiene esperanza…….

Ichigo:…….ya lo se………mayuri chan…..siempre decía eso…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000000

Un joven corría a toda prisa su presencia era solicitada por aquel que dirigía la aldea, el Hokage……

Ichigo: (toco la puerta)….puedo pasar

Sandaime: adelante –dijo acomodándose su pipa en la boca-….

Ichigo:…..hogake sama……me ha llamado….-dijo sonriendo fingidamente-…

Sandaime: no tienes por que fingir, cuando alguien que consideramos importante para nosotros mueres lo mas lógico es que nos sintamos tristes…

Ichigo: ….yo….la verdad…estoy bien….

Sandaime:…..-tomo una bocanada de su pipa-….tengo una misión especial para ti……

Ichigo: especial??...yo…

Sandaime:…..como sabes tenemos la visita de uno de los señores feudales de la aldea de la nube……..

Ichigo: si creo haber oído rumores…..

Sandaime: …..bueno, el me ha pedido algo…. Ichigo

Ichigo:……..algo….y eso tiene que ver conmigo Hokage sama…..

Sandaime: el me ha pedido que vayas con él por un tiempo…..

Ichigo: ehhh, por que yo? Hay mejores ninjas de un buen nivel, por que quieres que un simple chuuunin vaya a

Sandaime: por que él quiere al último heredero de "los oráculos"….

Ichigo: -se quedo estático-….hokage sabe él….yo

Sandaime: sin darnos cuenta al parecer tu secreto se va descubriendo…..eso es un problema para aldea

Ichigo: -sintió un miedo, tal vez era mucho problema estar en la aldea, seria lo mejor irse, para no ser un estorbo-…..si eso es el caso….yo …

Sandaime:…….ichigo….-el mencionado alzo la mirada-…..no te apresures, no le he dado respuesta, eres un ninja de la hoja y se que abra gente que daría la vida por protegerte como lo hizo mayuri chan……

Ichigo: -al escuchar a la mencionada sintió que las lagrimas salían-….

Sandaime: sin embargo, toma la mejor decisión para ti, si decides o no ir, será por que tú lo consideres correcto, la decisión que tomes la respetare……

Ichigo: hokage sama…-dijo sonriendo-….a si lo haré

Sandiame: bueno………cuando tengas tu respuesta ven a informarme…..

00000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo no había podido dormir, el estar pensando en si se iba o no le rondaba por toda la cabeza, decidió ir a comprar algo de comer, cuando salio de la tienda, vio algo que en verdad no se espera ver, Itachi Uchiha se encontraba saliendo de una tienda acompañada de la joven que antes había molestado a este, abrió los ojos al ver como la joven ponía sus labios en lo de él, el parecía no negarse, no sabia por que, pero la tristeza invadía su corazón, se hecho a correr, sonriendo para si mismo.

La habitación era oscura, no se podía escuchar nada, silencio, soledad, esa debía ser la vida de un oráculo, tal vez a si nadie saldría lastimado, pensaba, pensaba, y un sonido resonaba a lo lejos, un sonido que se hacia mas fuerte…

Ichigo: joder…..no pueden dejar a uno dormir…-dijo molesto-…..maldito kyo chan……..ya voy –y al abrir la puerta se encontró con-….itachi

Itachi: -el joven uchiha se encontraba el la puerta del joven-…puedo pasar –dijo tímidamente-…

Ichigo:….ehhh…si…claro….-dijo sorprendido-…

Los dos se encontraban sentados en la pequeña sala, ninguno decía nada, ichigo se estaba empezando a desesperar, sin más exploto….

Ichigo:…….aaaaaaaa … que es todo esto….joder….me esta doliendo los oídos de tanto que hablamos…..

Itachi: el silencio es cómodo dobe…….

Ichigo:…………dobe….-vena-….pues tú eres un bakaaaaaaaaa

Itachi: -sonrió-…me alegra que estés mas animado…..

Ichigo: -se sonrojo-…eso no debería importarte….-dijo volteando su mirada-….

Itachi: -se sonrojo a un mas-……..pero me importa…..

Ichigo: -se sorprendió por lo el joven había dicho-….itachi….

Itachi: -se acerco al joven y lo abrazo-………lo siento…….

Ichigo: -se quedo estático, estaba confuso-….itachi……..

Itachi: -lo abrazo mas-….tu no tienes la culpa de nada, fui yo, solo yo, mi deber era protegerlos, tu…..yo……ichigo –lo aparto de si mismo, lo miro a los ojos-….te amo…

Ichigo: -se sonrojo a un mas-….itachi….

Itachi: -se acerco al joven y le beso, le beso como nunca le había besado, no sabia si era correcto amar a un hombre, pero era real, le amaba, le amaba mucho, le había costado descubrirlo, el beso tomaba mas intensidad, ambos cayeron a la pequeña cama que se encontraba atrás de ichigo, los dos no reaccionaban, era un deseo mutuo, itachi introdujo su mano en el pecho del joven, era calida, suave y desprendía un olor tan característico de él-…

Ichigo: -este por su parte, se dejaba, el todavía lo amaba, y ahora no le importaba nada, sus caricias, su olor, sus palabras, todo, todo de ese joven hacia que su razón se perdiera, de pronto recordó……" itachi esta confundido contigo por que le recuerdas a su primer amor"-….NO……NO QUIERO….

Itachi: -paro-….ichigo…..

Ichigo: ….tu no me amas a mi, tu quieres a la chica que se parece a mi……

Itachi: -sorprendido- quien te dijo eso…….

Ichigo:….tu amigo….tu no me amas………tu no me amas….

Itachi:……es verdad, yo amo a una pequeña que conocí hace tiempo, cuando empecé a besarte y a decirte cosas o a comportarme de manera cariñosa fue por que te confundía , pensé que era a ella……quería creer que esa persona estaba a un lado junto a mi, tu te pareces mucho a ella….por eso yo…..

Ichigo: -el empezaba de nuevo a llorar-…..ya lo se…

Itachi: -de nueva cuenta lo abrazo-…..pero ahora estoy seguro que me he enamorado de ti………solo de ti, sin nada de recuerdos………te amo ichigo

Ichigo: itachi……

Itachi:……te amo mucho…..te amo….

Ichigo:…..eres un tonto…..

Itachi: no mas que tu…dobe…

Ichigo: -vena- itachi idiota…..-los dos empezaron a reír-….yo también te amo

Itachi: ya lo se…..-ambos pasaron el día juntos (himeno: no piensen mal, son jóvenes para hacer yaoi)…..hablando, jugando……la noche había llegado, itachi partía-….será mejor que te vayas con mucho cuidado…..no quiero que te pasa nada……..

Itachi: -se sonrojo-….claro dobe…..-le dio un beso en la mejilla-…nos vemos luego…..no vayas a llegar tarde…..que harás que me enoje

Ichigo: -sonrió-….tonto…no llegare tarde…….-el joven cerraba la puerta-…….-se quedo recargado en la puerta, su cabellos tapaban su rostro, una lagrima caía, sola, sola como el debía estar-….será mejor a si……

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000000000000

El joven de cabellos blancos se dirigía al despacho del hokage, en su espalda llevaba una mochila, al llegar toco a la puerta, entro…….

Ichigo: bueno………creo que….

Sandaime: …eso es un si………

Ichigo: si –dijo sonriente-……

Sandaime: Ichigo, tu misión es cuidar al heredero del feudal principal, ellos no saben lo que eres realmente, según el acuerdo tu podrás salir una vez al año para poder visitar a tu tía, solo te permitirá salir una vez, la misión es larga…..

Ichigo: si Hokage sama………no lo diseccionare…..

Sandaime: ichigo…..suerte…..-el joven sonrió y sin mas en un puff desapareció-………..

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí un joven de cabellos negros, se encontraba sumamente nervioso, seria su primera cita, su primera cita con la persona que mas amaba, pensó en todo, ha donde lo llevaría, que comerían, y tal vez, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, terminarían lo que habían comenzado la otra noche anterior……el tiempo pasaba, he ichigo no llegaba, el joven, presentía algo, no sabia que, tenia temor……….

Ichigo se encontraba en la cima de las caras de los 4 hokages, el día era hermoso, un sol radiante, levanto la mirada, sonrió……recordó varias cosas que el amigo de itachi le había dicho:" no se le esta permitido fallar, y sobre todo estar confundido……pero por tu culpa él lo esta"…….."Además si te le acercas de seguro morirá, igual como murió tu padre y tu madre…….tu no quieres eso verdad?"..." por eso déjalo en paz, crees que será fácil ser tu esposo, que pasara cuando quieran tener familia, los buscaran y le causaras problemas……….por eso aléjate"………..

Itachi corría a toda velocidad, no lo encontraba, donde estaba, donde estaba ichigo, busco en su apartamento, busco en la tumba de mayuri, busco en la heladería, busco, busco, y no lo encontró……

Kyo: capitán……

Itachi: kyo sabes donde esta ichigo….-todo cansado-…

Kyo: pensé que lo sabría…..

Itachi: saber que? –Dijo con duda-…

Kyo: ichigo parte hoy de la aldea…….

Itachi: que? –Dijo con sorpresa-….

Kyo: si, al parecer tendrá una misión…..y pues el dijo que si, justamente apenas vino a despedirse, creo que debe de estar allá –señalando las cabezas de los hokages-…..

Itachi:-sin mas corrió, como, por que, por que no se lo había dicho, por que no fue sincero, por que, por que-…..

Ichigo sentía el viento correr, sentía mucha felicidad, había tomado la decisión correcta, volvió a sonreír……

Ichigo:……..lo siento itachi……pero es lo mejor….-pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a asomarse, miro al cielo y recordó lo que mayuri siempre le decía "quiero creer que para gente sin esperanza, también hay un cielo azul", sonrió, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-……. nos volveremos a ver….-mientras el viento alzaba hojas y movía su cabello-…..volveré…..-y sin desapareció-

Itachi: -había llegado, y lo que encontró fue-………..nada………-eso había encontrado nada, miro el cielo, el paisaje, saco algo de su pantalón, un hermoso medallón, en forma de fresa, lo dejo caer-…..nunca mas…..nunca mas…….–su mirada se torno mas severa, vacía-….. Jamás volveré a sentir ese estupido sentimiento por nadie…….-piso el medallón-…..

Una pequeña llovizna caía en ese momento, las hojas eran movidas por el viento fuerte, unos grandes nubarrones se formaba…..A si era la vida, un corazón odiaba mientras el otro amaba…..Dos personas completamente distintas se habían encontrado, y se habían enamorado, sin embargo la vida le había jugado de una manera un poco difícil…..Tal vez….Tal vez…. La misma vida les volvería a tener una nueva oportunidad……..

Fin

Aquí el final, si el final, pero calma, el final de la primera parte, les aviso que en la segunda parte, tendremos a narutoXsasuke wiii…..Solo que por el momento creo que dejare este fic descansar, por que? Se preguntaran, fácil, es que mi cabeza formulo otro fic, y quiero hacerlo antes que la inspiración se me valla, no se preocupen que claro que si, termino este fic, de 20 Cáp., pero pues con calma, para que quede bien, espero que no les moleste esperarme…..Bueno gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, y espero que continúen leyéndolo hasta el final…..nos vemos…..


	11. Regresando a Konoha 2º temporada

Bueno, aquí regresando con este fic, jaja ya ven solo dije que me dieran unos días para descansar, jaja la flojera me inundo mucho, me tome unas semanas para poder poner mis ideas claras, cosas de la cabeza, jijijiji.

Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios, me gustan cuando opinan, y sobre todo, cuando me dicen, no me gusta el yaoi, pero me gusta tu fic, eso me hace pensar que les gusta lo que escribo, jajaja en fin……..

Recuerden que la serie de Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, y con pena, en esta semana no abra manga de este, por que Kishimoto sensei se tomo sus vacaciones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regresando a Konoha

Un joven despertaba por el sonido de los pájaros, se froto los ojos torpemente, se levanto como lo hacia todos los días, se lavo el rostro, su rostro había cambiado ya no era el niño de 12 años, su facciones habían madurado para un joven de 22 años, sin embargo el rostro femenino aun seguía presente, su cabello había crecido considerablemente, ahora lo tenia que amarrar en un cola, su vestimenta consistía de una yukata de color rojo fuerte, había pasado ya los 10 años en que consistía su misión, ese día volvería a su hogar a Konoha……………….

Camino por un espacioso pasillo de la mansión, el día era realmente hermoso, era primavera, los árboles florecían, y todo a su alrededor tenia un verde, sin querer se dirigió a un pequeño árbol de sakuras, las contemplo son sumo cuidado, era realmente hermosas, y sin querer recordó algo………

Uno labios eran depositados en otros, un lindo rose, un lindo calor, un inigualable olor….

_Me gustas dobe……_

Solo recordaba los labios de esa persona solo eso, no rostros, no personas, solo palabras, solo palabras, y esos labios que le sonreían….

No quería admitir que poco a poco iba olvidando a todos los que conocía en konoha, como era posible que olvidara, como era posible que poco a poco fuera olvidando a las personas importantes para él, no entendía, aunque trata de asimilar lo dicho por el hokage, entre mas usara sus poderes de oráculo, sus recuerdos se irían borrando, eso eran las consecuencias, de ese poder…….

Tal vez, tal vez, ahora que volvía, podría volver a ver rostros conocidos, quería, no, necesitaba poder recordar el rostro de esa persona, por algún motivo, ese rostro se había vuelto confuso y distante, ese rostro que amaba, se había borrado de su memoria, y poco a poco de su corazón, pero, en alguna parte de ese corazón también mantenía la esperanza de volver a…..recordarlo…….Una voz lo saco se sus propios pensamientos…….

Sirviente: ichigo sama…………el señor le espera….

Ichigo: entiendo……-y sin mas partió-...

Sirviente: ichigo sama…..hoy parte para su aldea, debe estar muy feliz, no ichigo sama……….

Ichigo: creo que si –dijo sonriendo-….

Sirviente: hay alguien que debe esperarlo con mucha ansiedad……

Ichigo:……..tal vez

Sirviente: entre por favor –el joven hizo una reverencia y le abrió la puerta-

Ichigo: con permiso –dijo, mientras se inclinaba-…

Señor feudal: oohh ichigo san, hoy el día que teníamos estipulado….

Ichigo: si –dijo con respeto-….

Señor feudal: 8 años ya….-mientras terminaba su cigarrillo-……bueno me da gusto que su misión haya sido de gran ayuda para mi pueblo, de verdad se lo agradezco –mientras se inclinaba-…..gracias por cuidar de mi familia……

Ichigo: ehhh no haga señor –dijo sonrojado-…….yo solo cumplí con mi deber….solo eso

Señor feudal: ahora bien, puedes partí cuando lo desee……

Ichigo: me gustaría irme cuanto antes…………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un joven rubio miraba por la ventana de su apartamento, miraba las estrellas, esperaba con ansias que alguna estrella fugaz se asomara en ese momento, para así pedir un deseo, el creía que las estrellas fugases cumplían cualquier tipo de deseo, al fin y al cabo la persona que le había dicho eso, era para él, la persona que jamás le mentiría, pasara lo que pasara, él confiaría en esa persona……Sin embargo, le había traicionado, le había mentido, le había dejado, solo, simplemente solo, y a un a si, deseaba con todo su corazón que esa estrella se encontrara en algún lugar esperando cumplir el deseo del joven rubio, y sin querer su deseo fue concedido, un pequeña estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo, y de sus tiernos labios solo salio un nombre………………_Sasuke_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo corría a toda velocidad por el bosque le quedaba muy poco para poder llegar a lugar que el consideraba un hogar, algo en el sabia que al llegar en ese lugar todo tendría sentido, sin mas un resplandor cegó su mirada, se detuvo, al abrir los ojos pudo ver……….Konoha………si su aldea, sin embargo noto, que todo era un poco diferente, al llegar a la entrada, unos ninjas desconocidos para ichigo, le hablaron……………..

Ninja: oí chico tu nombre…………

Ichigo: mi nombre?...a.C. bueno……….etto……….yo….

Ninja: No puedes entrar si no los dices……..

Ichigo: por que?...

Ninja: cuestiones de seguridad…….

Ichigo: primero debo hablar con el hokage de la aldea……..no puedo decirles mi nombre…….

Ninja: Entonces no te podemos dejar pasar………

Ichigo: por que???? –dijo haciendo morritos-….

Ninja: es la ley….

: ei….ei….ei…….deberían ser más corteses con la señorita……..

Ichigo: señorita –mientras le caía una gota-………

Ninja: naruto no te metas………..

Ichigo: naruto…...uzumaki naruto –mientras veía caer a un joven de unos 17 años, rubio, ojos azules, y con ropa sumamente llamativa de color naranja-…..

Naruto: como sabe mi nombre? Señorita…………-naruto se acercó a "la señorita-……….jamás te había visto…………

Ichigo: jejejeje lo que pasa es que ……tuve que salir por un largo tiempo, y tengo……….aaaaaaaa por que te cuento todo esto a ti –dijo gritando y arrancadose el cabello-………

Naruto:……-gota-……

Ichigo: por favor ayúdame a ver al hokage………si –mientras ponía mirada de perdió a medio morir-……..por fa-vor……

Naruto: -se sonrojo-………aa deacuerdo………

Ichigo: gracias……….

Ninja: …….naruto, tu no puedes decidir eso………-

Naruto:…..vale vale, no creo que sea tan peligroso, yo me encargare…..recuerda que yo seré el próximo hokage de la aldea, y cuando eso pase quitare esa tonta regla……

Ninja: como quieras –gota-………..

Un tremendo grito se hacia presente el la sala del hokage……..

Ichigo: TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ERES EL HOKAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tsunade: -vena-……quien eres…………

Naruto: pues que no ves tsunade obaa chan, es un linda chica……….

Tsunade: que no me digas ASIIIIIIIIIIIIII –vena y golpe para naruto-…..

Ichigo: -gota-……yo no soy una chica…….. Soy un chico………

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade se encontraba explicándole todo lo sucedido en esos 10 años de ausencia, y a si cuando hubo terminado, era hora que ichigo le contase todo lo oscuro de su origen………Cuando hubo terminado, ichigo recibió de nueva cuenta su insignia de konoha………

Tsunade: ahora entiendo, bien, si te parece toda seguirá como el tercero lo dejo……..

Ichigo: me parece muy bien……….

Tsunade: bueno ser mejor que descanses……..

Ichigo: gracias………..y le aseguro que …………yo……..daré lo mejor de mi

Tsunade: lo se, lo se…………ahora ve a descansar……….-el joven salio del despacho-……..

Shizune: creo que su vida ha sido muy complicada…..

Tsunade: creo que si………

Shizune: se parece mucho a naruto kun………

Tsunade: yo también pensé eso…….espero que ambos entablen una buena amistad –mientras miraba a naruto columpiándose solitariamente- y tal vez… sirva para que ………naruto deje ese pequeño abismo que dejo……sasuke

Shizune: …….tsunade sama se preocupa mucho por naruto kun, como si fuera su hijo……-dijo sonriendo-….

Tsunade: -toda roja-……….claro que no, es solo haber si me deshago de ese mocoso molesto………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un rubio se encontraba posado en un pequeño columpio, mientras las hojas se levantaba y hacían un danza muy tenue, no sabia como era posible que de nueva cuenta no había podido hacer nada para poder traer a sasuke de vuelta, en ese momento sin querer una lagrima se asomo en su mirada azul, se sentía tan débil…………..

Ichigo: naruto san…..esta bien –pregunto con suma preocupación-….

Naruto: aaaaaaaa si –limpiándose el rostro, y dándole un sonrisa-…..no pasa nada

Ichigo:………sabes……..a veces es bueno llorar……..

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto no es un llorón –dijo tan efusivamente-….

Ichigo: eso veo………naruto san……..pero……

Naruto: -unos ruidos interrumpieron-………..ja ja tengo hambre –dijo sonrojado-…

Ichigo: jeje eso veo, bueno yo tampoco he comido……………veamos…..-saco una cartera repleta de dinero-……

Naruto: cuanto dinero……..no te lo habrás robado…….no serás un ladrón……

Ichigo: jejej no esto me lo he ganado jiji como me has ayudado, te parece que te invite de comer………..

Naruto: de verdad?? –con cara eliminada-……..

Ichigo: claro………que te gustaría comer……

Naruto: puede ser ramen de Ichikaru………

Ichigo: claro………

Naruto: de verdad –con cara de corazón-……pues vamos………..-y a si los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al puesto preferido de naruto, cuando llegaron, se toparon con Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai-………ustedes que hacen aquí……..

Shikamaru: pues chouji tenia antojo de comer en ichikaru y pues venimos…..

Chouji: el ramen de ichikaru es el mejor…….-grito muy contento-….

Naruto: y tu sai……..

Sai: pues quería probarlo y decidí venir con ellos……..naruto…….

Naruto: jijiji ya veras que te gustara………

Shikamaru: naruto quien es él??? –refiriéndose a ichigo-……..

Naruto: es un nuevo amigo……..-dijo sonriendo-……..

Ichigo: lo siento –hizo una referencia-……..me llamo ichigo natsume y soy un………-pero antes de terminar su presentación, los platos de ramen hicieron acto de presencia, haciendo que la conversación se fuera al caño-….

Naruto y chouji le contaba a ichigo y sai los diferentes tipos de ramen y cual era el mejor, mientras shikamaru solo trataba de dormir……….

Dueño de Ichikaru: esto es la cuenta…..-dándole una nota, cuando los 4 ninjas vieron la cantidad, gritaron-……….TANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ichigo: -tomo la nota, y saco su monedero, pago sin chistar nada-….gracias por la comida, estuvo muy buena, creo que vendré mas seguido…..

Naruto: ichigo nii chan eres rico………

Ichigo: jjeje pues no, pero es lo poco que puedo hacer por hacerme pasar un rato tan agradable……-mientras se rascaba su nariz torpemente-…….

Todos se dispusieron a partir en sus respectivos hogares, ya era de noche, los 3 shinobis partieron dejando a naruto e ichigo a solas……….

Naruto: bueno gracias por invitarme a comer ramen –decía muy contento-…por cierto ichigo nii chan tienes donde dormir….

Ichigo: ahora que lo pienso creo que no –dijo con una gotita-….se me olvido….

Naruto: bueno, pues como has sido muy amable, te parecería quedarte en mi casa, mientras encuentras un buen lugar………

Ichigo: de verdad naruto san……..-tomándole las manos, y poniendo ojos de cachorro-…….

Naruto:-sin saber se sonrojo, mientras pensaba: "parece una linda chica, es muy linda, jaj aj ja que diría el ero sennin que alguien tan lindo dormirá conmigo, momento el es un chico, no puedo pensar en eso………..soy un gay"-…………………

Ichigo: naruto san….esta bien????

Naruto: si…..será mejor apresurarnos……..-todavía rojo, por los pensamientos que hace un momento había tenido-……

Mientras con shikamaru, chouji y sai……….

Chouji: te pasa algo shikamaru……..

Shikamaru: ese joven…..

Sai: shikamaru san se refiere a ichigo san…….

Shikamaru:………..el es……..peligroso……

Chouji: por que lo dices………

Shikamaru: por nada, igual y no vi bien………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados con tremendas gotas, si, realmente Naruto Uzumaki era un desordenado, su apartamento esta cubierto de bolsas de ramen, latas de ramen, latas de leche, ropa sucia, pergaminos, y muchas cosas desconocidas para el propio naruto…….

Naruto: y bueno esta es mi casa………lamento el desorden -decía muy apenado-………pero tengo una explicación, apenas regrese de una misión……

Ichigo: no te preocupes…….créeme que mi apartamento lucia igual……jijijij

Naruto: menos mal –suspiro-……pensé que me pegarías, como lo hace sakura chan…..-dijo con cara de miedo-…..

Ichigo: jaja no nada de eso, aunque, creo que entiendo, mayuri chan también hacia eso……….

Naruto: hasta que hay alguien que me entiende –con cara de de iluminación-….

Ichigo: si naruto te entiendo –los dos corrían y se abrasaban, mientras en la parte de atrás salía un letrero de nueva súper amistad-….naruto san…….

Naruto: ichigo nii chan, pero no digas naruto san, de ahora en adelante somos amigos, dime solo naruto…….

Ichigo: claro naruto………yo te entiendo a mi mayuri chan siempre, me andaba regañando por todo…….-su mirada cambio-…..creo que extrañare………eso

Naruto: por que? –Dijo con curiosidad-………

Ichigo: -sonriendo-…….por ella esta muerta……..

Naruto: lo siento –dijo un poco apenado-……..

Ichigo: no importa, al principio me dolió mucho –con mirada triste-……. pero lo supere, bueno eso creo yo –sonriendo-…….cuando alguien importante te deja, sientes que algo en ti se va con él……..no se, si entiendas, que ni yo lo entiendo……jojojo

Naruto: creo que si………yo también perdí a alguien…….-sin mas las lagrimas de naruto salieron sin previo aviso-……….soy tan débil que no tupe ayudarlo………-naruto sintió como unos brazos hacían presión-……..yo………

Ichigo: quieres contármelo……….

Naruto: -por primera vez, sintió un calor, muy fuerte en su pecho, empezó a llorar sin vergüenza-………yo no pude, se fue, se fue, me dejo por una venganza, me dejo a mi, a su aldea, a sakura chan……….

Ichigo:……..por que se fue? –hablo mientras abrazaba a naruto a un mas fuerte-….

Naruto: por venganza…………se fue, aunque le suplique, no me hizo caso, se fue sin impórtale lo que yo sentía, simplemente se fue…….

Ichigo: y por que te sientes débil??

Naruto: por que nuevamente no pude traerlo………..soy un fracaso de ninja…….yo soy…….un débil………

Ichigo:………..-tomo el rostro de naruto, y con su manga de la ropa lo limpio y le sonrió-……no te preocupes, mientras tengas esos sentimientos por esa persona todo te harás mas fuerte………

Naruto:………..de verdad……..-dijo naruto un pocotas calmado-…..eso crees……

Ichigo: si, eso creo…….y dime como se llama………

Naruto: -un poco rojo-………..uchiha………..uchiha sasuke

Ichigo: -quedo en shock-……..uchiha…….uchiha….uchiha……..

Naruto: ichigo nii chan estas bien……..

Ichigo: ehhh si claro, lo siento es solo que me sorprendí por algo……..

Naruto: ………mmmmmmmm….

Ichigo: naruto te molestaría poder tomar un baño……..

Naruto: claro que no, el baño esta por allá –señalando el final del pasillo-….

Ichigo: OK ………tomare un baño…….-sin mas el joven de cabello largos se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño-……. creo que me tardare un poco……

Naruto: -le dio un si con la cabeza-…….tomate el tiempo que quieras……..yo saldré por algo a la tienda……….

Ichigo entro al baño, naruto le llamo desde afuera para decirle que ya se iba, ichigo solo escucho la puerta cerrarse, sin saber por que tuvo la confianza para poder quitarse la ropa, se metió a la pequeña tina que contenía agua caliente, se recostó en el respaldo, tratando se poder relajarse, sin saber sus ojos se activaron, el reflejo en el agua, le dada un toque sumamente místico, al mirarse el mismo, pudo notar como un pequeña lagrima recorría su rostro, conocía el por que, al escuchar ese apellido, Uchiha, un pequeño miedo apareció en su corazón, aunque no conocía el rostro de él, sabia su nombre………….

Ichigo:…………itachi………….-dijo sonrojado-…….

Naruto: -hace rato que había regresado de la tienda, el hablar con alguien de sasuke, le había puesto mucho mejor, el todavía escuchaba que ichigo se encontraba en el baño-……….ahora que recuerdo no hay toallas en el baño……

-naruto tomo una toalla y toco levemente la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, sin mas naruto entro en el baño-……..…………….

Ichigo: -ichigo estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, no escucho el llamado del joven rubio-……….

Naruto:-naruto entro justo en el preciso momento que ichigo se ponía de pie-…..he traído una toalla………..

Ichigo: eh? –fue el único sonido que emitió-……….

Naruto: -solo dejo caer la toalla de la impresión-………….eres……..

Ichigo:-gotitas-……….

Naruto:…….………UNA MUJERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Continuara………………………….

A si, mis chicas, ya destape el secretin de ichigo que mantuve por 10 Cáp. Jajaja creo que la mayoría ya tenia sus teorías, pues si, mi querido ichigo es chica, a si que poco a poco la historia va tomando su forma, ahora bien, esta segunda parte, será un poco mas la relación de NarutoXSasuke, claro que no dejare la historia de nuestra IchigoXItachi………Ahora solo esperar como se desarrolla todo esto………..Espero que lo lean hasta el final……….

Próximo Capitulo:

Secreto, Vacaciones y Geishas….


	12. Secreto,Vaciones y Geishas 2º temporada

Bueno, aquí otro capitulo de este fanfic, jjijiji espero les gustes ya que hace su aparición un personaje muy amado por todas nosotras, sin mas lean……..

Recuerden que Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto ….Sin mas lean….

Secreto, Vacaciones y Geishas

Un joven rubio y un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos se encontraban en medio del pequeño departamento, ninguno de los dos decía nada, naruto por una parte se encontraba todo rojo, mientras que el joven solo tenía muchas gotitas de nervios…….

Naruto: -con ojos entre cerrados, veía con mucho escrutinio al hombre que se encontraba enfrente en ese momento-…mmm….

Ichigo:…..yo puedo explicarlo……..-dijo con un suspiro-…..bueno….la verdad yo soy una chica………

Naruto: eso ya lo vi……-hablo con sonrojo-…..pero por que me dijiste lo contrario………-un pequeño foquito se prendió-……………..aaaaaaaaaa pensaste que me propasaría contigo-mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente- espera aunque sea alumno del ero sennin no quieres decir que tenga sus mañas dattebayo……..

Ichigo: ero sennin?? –mientras miraba a naruto en un ricon todo depresivo-……

Naruto: no soy un pervertido, no soy un pervertido…..-mientras más rollitos aparecían-….

Ichigo:………naruto…….yo –lo tomo del hombro-………lo siento……no creo que seas un pervertido es solo que por mi propia seguridad……..yo…………

Naruto: -se sonrojo-….ne no tienes por que sentirte mal, soy yo el que debería disculparme –mientras se rascaba la nariz-… tu tienes tus motivos………aunque sean raros……….eres un travestí o algo a si………dattebayo

Ichigo: -apareció una enorme gota-….no es eso…..yo……..a mi me gusta los chicos……

Naruto: por eso………eres un hombre que se disfraza de mujer y además le gustan los chicos….no te preocupes……..ichigo nii chan baka…..

Ichigo: -venita-…..te equivocas, yo soy una chica, que le gustan los chicos, y solo uso un hengen para verme como hombre……….

Naruto: pues ya me enrede dattebayo –con rollitos en los ojos- (himeno: naruto san ya somos dos –con más rollitos en los ojos-)

Ichigo: esta bien te lo explicare…..espera deja me deshago del hengen –un puff dejaba ver a una joven muy hermosa enfrente del rubio, de cabellos plateados, ojos rojos y rasgos muy finos, con un hermoso busto, si era hermosa, demasiado hermosa y distinta, a naruto le provoco mucha ternura se veía tierna, frágil y muy inocente-…….esta soy yo….ichigo natsume…..solo yo…..-se miro en el reflejo de un espejo entero que naruto tenia en la pequeña sala del departamento-…pero……aunque sea este mi verdadero reflejo no se me esta permitido verlo…..por que yo…….-lagrimas surcaban su rostro-….soy una ser maldito odiada por todos, buscada por la ambisicion para poseer la sangre que corre por ser la ultima de clan…..es por eso que debo ser un chico , además –mientras se limpiaba su lagrimas con su mano-….fue una promesa que le hice a mi madre –mientras sonreía alegremente-…..lamento haberte mentido…

Naruto: -le miro sorprendido y le devolvió la sonrisa- lo siento, no debí ponerme a si….además entiendo el de ser una persona odiada ..…… yo también entiendo esa clase de sentimientos por que yo al fin y al cabo soy el portador de una bestia que esta en mi interior –mientras con su mano tocaba su vientre-…….soy el portador del Kyuuby

Ichigo: -le sonrió con mucha calidez y le abraso-….no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante podrás confiar en mi, y si quieres……-le beso en la mejilla-….podrías ser mi hermano menor…-dijo sonrojada-…..

Naruto: -sonrió-…….gracias…..espero que no te arrepientas………dattebayo

Ichigo: eso jamás, además creo que……somos muy parecidos, jajajaj

Naruto: pues eso si, jajaja lo único es que no soy travestí………

Ichigo: -vena-…..cállate naruto chan……..-con un puño levantado queriendo golpearlo-

Naruto: jajajaj das miedo ichigo nee chan……

Ichigo: ……….por cierto le debemos decir a tsunade sama que tu sabes la verdad, -suspiro-…por alguna razón me siento mucho mejor, al fin alguien sabe que soy una chica aparte del hokage……

Naruto: vaya forma de enterarme….si el ero sennin estuviera aquí seguro se infartaría por lo que yo vi…….

Ichigo: -roja-…….no digas esas cosas

La noche paso sin por menores, ambos jóvenes rieron como nunca lo habían hecho, se la pasaron contándose sus vida mutuamente, sin querer naruto menciono de nueva cuenta a sasuke, ichigo al ver su mirada tan triste se le ocurrió que unas buenas vacaciones…..

Ichigo: narutoooooooooooooo –grito alegremente-….

Naruto: no tienes que gritar –dijo con un debo en oreja-……

Ichigo: jjijij es verdad, que te parecería pasar unas vacaciones en un lugar totalmente diferente jojojojojoj

Naruto: no lo se, debo entrenar para hacerme mas fuerte…..dattebayo

Ichigo: pero –poniendo pucherito-….yo quiero que vayas……..-se abalanzo contra el mientras lo apachurraba como peluche-……vamos hermanito……..

Naruto: -se sonrojo al escuchar que alguien le digiera hermano-…..yo……..

Ichigo: -se puso seria y le miro a los ojos seriamente-………te prometo que te ayudare a traer a sasuke de vuelta, crees que soy débil pues no JAJAJAJAJA –reía alocadamente-….

Naruto: esta bien iremos –mientras reía mas alocadamente- JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ DATTEBAYO –ambos callaron cuando una voz de afuera dijo: "MALDITOS CRIOS DEJEN DORMIR A LA GENTE"-…..creo que deberías callarnos jijijij

Ichigo: creo que si jijijijiji –los dos se durmieron ichigo se quedo con su forma original ósea una chica, naruto le presto una piyama de cuando era un me veo…..me queda un poco chica, jjejejeje

Naruto: creo que te ves adorable…..-mientras un gran sonrojo-…..ichigo nii chan…..

Ichigo: -le miro-….de verdad……..otooto chan……..

Naruto: si……mucho…….-naruto escucho por primera ves esa palabra dirigida para él, se sentía muy feliz, sentía que al menos tenia una persona que lo consideraba como familia-….

Ichigo: bueno es hora de dormir………

A si un extraño secreto trago consigo un lazo de afinidad entre dos personas, la noche surcaba el cielo, las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad, en el fondo de un bosque y oscuro se podían escuchar los gritos al parecer de un hombre………..

: Maldito bastardo……..

: Ohh

se han roto tus costillas –mientras con su pie aplastaba el rostro del sujeto en el lodo-…creí que este clan seria mas fuerte…….son patéticos…..-justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe final, un kunai con una banda explosiva fue directo hacia él, el joven solo se movió a una gran velocidad -…..que intentabas hacer basura -su mirada fría y oscura se centro a un joven que así acto de presencia y tomaba al joven que hace un momento tenia bajo sus pies-……

: Kitaro……… estas bien, mira como te ha dejado…..-mientras lo miraba con mucha ternura-….que te han hecho……..

Kitaro:……te dije que te fueras……..-mientras escupía sangre-….yo…….no quiero que estés aquí……..moru

Maru:….siempre tan tonto…..-el joven lo dejo a un lado de el-….no te creas que soy tan débil….

: Ya terminaron………..su escena cursi hace que se me revuelva el estomago…..

Maru:…….-sin pensarlo el joven se lanzo tomo un kunai y lo lanzo con otra banda explosiva-…

: Por favor crees que ese truco serviría de nuevo conmigo……….este clan es realmente débil, ahh estoy cansado –sin mas dijo una sola palabra-…..Sharinga , eres afortunado podrás morir sin sentir dolor -el joven se quedo quiero, sentía un miedo que hacia que lo paralizara por completo, sintió un gran golpe en el estomago, mas golpe, golpe, sangre, cuando le iba a dar el golpe final algo le sorprendió, el joven moribundo se levanto y corría hacia el –

Kitaro: quítale tus manos sucias……..-mientras el joven le daba un puñetazo en la cara-..

:-el joven con el puño todavía en la cara, se quedo estático, y en un solo momento con una patada lanzo al joven que choco con un árbol-…eres una molestia…..-escupió sangre- te matare…..-se acerco a el, y lo golpe la cara con su puño, el joven solo escupía grandes cantidades de sangre-…me aburro…-lo dejo caer, y justo cuando lo iba a atravesar con la espada-…..

Kitaro: -sintió algo calido recorrer su rostro, al levantar la mirada pudo notar que el joven de nombre maru estaba en medio de la espada y el-…….que has hecho idiota……

Maru: discúlpame……..soy patético ……lo siento……- el joven que sostenía la espada solo atino a quitarla con dureza, dejando caer el cuerpo que inesperadamente fue tomada por el otro chico golpeado-….eres muy calido sabes………

Kitaro: maru…..no………yo……

Maru: también te amo…..creo que te me has declaro muy tarde….tonto……-solo atino a cerrar lo ojos-…..

Kitaro: -solo abrió los ojos, y miro al joven que sostenía la espada sin hacer nada-……vas a matarme…….

: …….mira que los estupidos lazos son ridículos, morir por alguien es…….estupido……

Kitaro:…..no lo creo……..cuando se forma un lazo con alguien que amas, eres feliz por donde lo veas…………creo……..-se puso de pie y dijo-…..aquel que no entiende eso…..es patético y débil………Uchiha Sasuke……

Sasuke: que has dicho –mientras apuntaba su espada y atravesaba al joven con ella-…..

Kitaro: -una sonrisa surcaba su rostro mientras caía junto al joven muerto, sin querer le susurro al odio-….moru chan te amo…..-sin mas el joven moría, el joven de mirada roja saco su espada, una sombra apareció detrás de sasuke de lentes y cabellos blancos-….

Kabuto: pero que tierno una declaración antes de morir………..creo que fuiste demasiado blando sasuke kun…..acaso te hizo recordar algo….-mientras se acomodaba los lentes-….

Sasuke: no digas estupideces……el único recuerdo que tengo es el odio hacia mi hermano

Kabuto: orochimaru sama te espera en esta dirección en tres días , hemos conseguido pistas de tu adorado hermano ……

Sasuke: no me tientes en matarte……

Kabuto: sasuke kun………será mejor que partas ya, además que…-sasuke solo desaparecio de un salto, dejando al joven sonriendo-……espero que esas hormonas que tienen los jóvenes sean disueltas ……….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos jóvenes corrían a toda velocidad, el rubio se sentía muy contento aunque un poco confundido, por que ichigo iba como chico y no como chica, a si que atino a preguntarle……..

Naruto: ichigo nii chan por que vas como hombre si ya se lo de tu secreto

Ichigo: eso lo se , pero se supone que eso nadie lo debería saber, además que puede ser peligroso para ti y para mi, pero no te apures dentro de poco podré convertirme en chica, ya que estaremos en un lugar seguro jijijij

Naruto: bueno si tú lo dices ………-los dos jóvenes corrían a toda velocidad surcando árboles-…por cierto a donde es que vamos………

Ichigo: espera y veras, jijijiji –pasaron unas cuantas horas y ichigo se detuvo violentamente haciendo que naruto se estampara contra su espalda-……cuidado naruto chan

Naruto: -venita- pues no te detengas a si tan de repente…………

Ichigo: -venita- como que no escuche eso………bueno mira llegamos –señalando un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a la villa de las luces"…..ha cambiado el letrero……..

Naruto: -solo tenia la boca caída, son una tic nervioso-…….que es esto dattebayo…….

Ichigo: pues donde vamos a divertirnos……jojojojojoo

Naruto: ichigo nii chan…..acaso eres una

Ichigo: vamos rápido te quiero presentar a mi tía…….-tomo a naruto de la mano, y lo condujo a dentro de la pequeña villa a un pequeño callejón bastante iluminado con muchos escaparates donde se podían ver muchas señoritas con jóvenes tomados del brazo-……que pasa -le pregunto a naruto-

Naruto: -estaba todo rojo, era la primera ves que estaba en un lugar a si, ya que aunque el ero sennin siempre le invitaba a entrar a lugares a si el nunca aceptaba lo encontraba aburrido-…..no es solo que…….

Ichigo: -corrió rápido seguido por naruto-…jaja ya casi llegamos

Naruto: -vio otro gran letrero que decía "Damas de La Noche" -

Ichigo:-se adentro, y toco gusto en un posada grande que decía "Haruni"- ya llegamos

Naruto: estaba un poco preocupado por lo que pudiera encontrar adentro pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando una ancianita apareció e hizo una reverencia-

Anciana: ooh cuanto tiempo ichigo chan

Ichigo: jejej si verdad….mi tía esta ocupada

Anciana: no, ella dejo este día libre para poder estar contigo, pero pasa por favor –al pequeño joven rubio esta le sonrió- ooh has traído a un joven muy apuesto ….acaso es tu novio ichigo cha.

Naruto: claro que no dattebayo, el no podría ser mi novio –señalando a ichigo-.

Anciano: pero ichigo chan es una jovencita muy guapa….

Naruto: usted sabe dattebayo

Ichigo: mejor entremos y te explico……..-los jóvenes entraron a la gran pensión caminaron por una gran pasillo, llegaron a la entrada de una habitación, ichigo la abrió y junto con naruto entraron, un mujer se encontraba de espalda de largo cabello rojo al voltearse naruto entendió por que ichigo era tan bella, y sobre todo los ojos de la joven mujer se parecían mucho a los de su ahora hermana, rojos como su cabello-…………tía

Megumi: ichigo cuanto tiempo, has tardío a un joven muy apuesto………-se acerco a naruto le tomo la barbilla- aunque sea mas joven que tu……es muy lindo

Naruto: -que jamás había escuchado tanto halagos se sonrojo-…..yo………usted también es muy bella dattebayo……

Megumi: gracias……….chico lindo y como es que te llamas……-dijo alegremente-

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo……

Ichigo: tía será mejor que no lo acoses, naruto es mi hermano pequeño…………..

Megumi: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –

Ichigo: haber deja te cuento –ichigo le contó lo que creía que era necesario-

Megumi: aah ahora entiendo, por un momento pensé que tenia un sobrino que no conocía…….jjjojojojojo

Ichigo: -se deshizo del henge y recobro su apariencia verdadera-…..aah aquí si que puedo ser yo………

Naruto: no entiendo ichigo nee chan, se supone que no deberías estar como mujer por que es muy peligroso dattebayo…..

Megumi: -le miro calidamente- ve a cambiarte que mañana llega un hombre muy importante quisiera que me ayudaras a realizar algunos labores….nuestras pequeñas han cogido un resfriado……..claro que si estas de acuerdo……..

Ichigo: por no hay problema, sabes que te ayudaría en todo lo que pidieras

Megumi: bueno pues bien ve a cambiarte –ichigo se retiro, megumi se puso junto a naruto y le beso en la frente, sonriéndole calidamente-… gracias por preocuparte por ella naruto, pero aquí no ella esta segura………gracias

Naruto: -se rasco la cabeza infantilmente-……..de nada dattebayo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un joven de yukata negra con algunas machas de sangre corría a toda velocidad, como era posible que la mayoría con los que pelaba fueran tan débiles, si eso eran seres débiles que no le servían para su propósito, ahora lo que le preocupada era aseaser, tenia que ir con orochimaru a una estupida reunión, donde lo mas probable es que alguna mujer que orochimaru le conseguía para poder complacerlo en todo el sentido de la palabra, el no creía eso eran estupideces, como podían pensar en tener sexo cuando en su cabeza solo estaba el matar a su hermano, sin mas llego a la posada indicada………

Anciana: que desea joven……..

Sasuke: orochimaru me espera…….-dijo con altivez-…..

Anciana: ooh entiendo a si que es usted el joven que orochimaru sama me pidió que atendiera…….pase por favor……….-sasuke siguió a la anciana, al entrar escucho risas de algunas jovencitas que se encontraban en el jardín adornado por pequeño faroles, las jóvenes al verlo pasar se sonrojaron-…..are, parece que ha flechado a muchas de mis hijas…….

Sasuke:……..-solo guardo silencio-……quiero tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa

Anciana: enseguida joven………-su habitación es esta-…….

Sasuke: -entro a la habitación espaciosa-…..no quiero que me molesten………-sin el cerraba las puertas-….

Anciana: -solo suspiro, el joven aunque era joven, parecía muy amargado-…..vaya……

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se encontraba caminando con una bandeja de comida, como era posible que hubiera acabado a si, se suponía que venia para divertirse pero por ayudar a nueva familia lo haría……..Al seguir caminado se tropezó con el kimono de color azul claro que llevaba puesto, con rapidez tomo la comida para que no se derramase, mientras se le caía una hermosa mascara que cubría parte de su rostro.………

Naruto: -con lagrimones- …..Por que me pasa esto dattebayo…………..-recordó lo sucedido-…

_Flash Back_

_Megumi: y dime naruto tienes novia………eres virgen…..como es tu chica ideal_

_Naruto: -con gota-……yo….._

_Ichigo: bueno…….bueno………tía no acoses al pobre naruto el es muy joven para saber del amor……._

_Megumi: mira quien lo dice, recuerdo que cuanto tu tenias 12 años estabas enamorada de un joven de tu edad, por cierto como es que se llamaba………._

_Ichigo: no lo se……..-dijo distraídamente-….no lo recuerdo……_

_Megumi: es una lastima……..-la anciana que conocieron en la entrada hizo su aparición-….que pasa madre……._

_Anciana: bueno es que quería saber si les ha contado a ichigo chan…._

_Megumi: claro madre……._

_Anciana: -miro a ichigo-…y al parecer nos ayudaras….-hizo una reverencia-…gracias_

_Ichigo: no haga eso usted sabe que la quiero como una abuela…….._

_Anciana: aaaahhh ahora debo conseguir otra chica….pero dudo que me la quieran prestar en estas fechas estamos repletos de clientes……._

_Naruto: -que solo escuchaba hablo-….por que tienen muchas clientes……_

_Anciana: por que es la temporada de una fiesta que se celebra aquí…._

_Megumi: se llama "La fiesta de las mascaras gemelas"_

_Naruto: que nombre más raro dattebayo……..pero si quieren yo podría ayudar –dijo alegremente-….._

_Anciana: gracias pero eres un chico, y aquí necesitamos a chica……._

_Naruto: pero eso se puede solucionar Sexy no Jutsu –una joven de cabellos rubios, y ojos azules hacia su aparición:…….y a si creen que podré ayudar dattebayo …._

_Ichigo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eres una chica…….._

_Megumi: sorprendente……eres una caja de sorpresa y muy linda –mientras abrazaba a naruto-…._

_Anciana: muchas gracias……..ahora solo te cambiaremos y te pondremos algún maquillaje para tapar esa pequeñas marquitas de tus mejillas……_

_Naruto: esta bien dattebayo……._

_Megumi: bueno es hora de cambiarte –habían pasado una hora y una joven rubia hacia su aparición-….._

_Ichigo: naruto chan te ves muy hermosa _

_Naruto: me siento raro………pero si es por ayudar, pues me parece bien…creo yo …._

_Ichigo: naruto eres un buen chico……..-le abrazo-…._

_Fin del flash back_

Naruto: bueno pero…….es por ichigo nee chan y por megumi san…….aunque esta mascara me incomoda –mientras se ponía de nueva cuenta la pequeña mascara que le cubría los ojos, dejando unos labios bien rojos a la vista-…..vaya problema en que me he metido…..-naruto llego a donde debería dejar la charola con comida-….bueno allá voy…….-toco la puerta nadie le respondía, volvió a tocar con mas insistencia y nada suspiro cansado-…..tendré que entrar-…….-la habitación esta un poco iluminada por una ventada parecía que no había nadie-…me pregunto si me abre equivocado…..y ahora que hago con la comida……jejeje –una idea surco pos su cabeza-….bueno no se puede desperdiciar…….que aproveche –tomo los palillos y cuando iba a dar el primer bocado una voz le detuvo-……….

: No toques algo que no es tuyo –dijo con autoridad y arrogancia-……….

Naruto: -mirar para arriba se quedo petrificado tirando los palillos-…tu….

Continuara………………………………..

Bueno sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que por lo que veo será para la otra semana, jajá por fin Salí de vacaciones y pues como lo veo tendré tiempo para poder escribir el fic……..Jane…

Por cierto dejen su comentario………

Próximo capitulo:

Una Cita Con Uchiha Sasuke


	13. Una Cita con Uchiha Sasuke

Recuerden Naruto no me pertenece….Son de Kishimoto Sama……

Que puedo decir disfruten y lean…..Himeno chan se esta cargando las pilas para terminar este fic y empezar otros dos, que lo mas seguro no serán yaoi, jajaja espero que les gusten….

0000000000000000000000000

_**YURA YURA to yuganda sora e**_

_**Kimi no moto e tonde yuke**_

_**Zutto soba ni itta kara**_

_**Aita sukima ooki sugete**_

_**Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji**_

_**Matte dare ga sabishii**_

_**Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara**_

_**Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai**_

_**YURA YURA to yuganda sora e**_

_**Kimi no moto e tonde yute**_

_**Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru**_

_**Futatsu no omoi**_

0000000000000000000000000

Una cita con Uchiha Sasuke

Una joven de yukata negra y mirada oscura como la noche miraban con escrutinio a una joven que aun sostenía los palillos con la comida y la boca abierta……….

Sasuke: seguirás con la boca abierta…………o te la comerás enfrente mió –mientras se terminaba se secar el cabello-…….

Naruto: ahh –mientras ponía la comida y los palillos en su respectivo lugar-….yo solo pensé que no había nadie………

Sasuke:….dije que no me molestaran…….retírate…..-mientras se sentaba en la ventana y dejaban de secarse el pelo-…..

Naruto: …..- en los pensamientos de naruto, solo existía la idea de correr y darle un puñetazo a ese idiota que le había dejado, pero por alguna extraña razón, el cuerpo no le respondía, simplemente sasuke se veía muy varonil en todos los sentidos, su corazón latía muy rápidamente, sudaba -……no lo sabia…….

Sasuke: ahora lo sabes………….a si que retírate, me estorbas….

Naruto: -venita-……lo siento –decía mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia-…..sigues siendo un estupido arrogante –susurro-…..

Sasuke: dijiste algo……

Naruto: no…. Jejeje

Sasuke:- miro a la joven, su pelo rubio le recordaba a alguien-…..espero que no hallas probado mi comida antes………

Naruto: aahh….claro que no…por que demonios haría eso…datte –se tapo la boca, si usaba su típica frase sasuke se percataría, ¡¡no!!, el por lo menos quería estar cerca de él aunque fuera de esa forma-……datte……..solo pensé que se desperdiciaría…………solo eso…….

Sasuke: bueno ya te puedes ir…….-la joven se puso de pie, y abrió la puerta lentamente, cuando estaba a punto de salir, se volvió a enredar con el vestido-

Naruto: itaii……eso me dolió –mientras se volvía acomodar la mascara-….

Sasuke: mira que eres dobe…….-dijo con arrogancia-…

Naruto: - que tenia una gran vena que exploto-……..YO NO SOY NINGUNA DOBE SASUKE BAKA…………-y sin mas cerro la puerta con una gran enojo-…..

Sasuke: -se quedo mirando y volvió a mirar hacia fuera-…..¿como sabe mi nombre?...

Naruto avanzaba dando grandes zancadas diciendo maldiciones, si el estupido de sasuke seguía siendo el estupido de sasuke, sonrió, eso de alguna forma le alegraba que él no hubiese cambiado, no sabia si era corrector seguir como una chica, pero por estar un momento con sasuke sin que este intentara matarle lo valía, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que ichigo se acercaba……

Ichigo: naruto como te fue con el invitado……..

Naruto: ichigo nee chan………..es sasuke…

Ichigo: sasuke???

Naruto: si sasuke……..….

Ichigo: naruto y no te descubrió??...

Naruto: no creo que no…….

Ichigo: debes estar muy feliz, sin proponerte te lo has encontrado…….

Naruto: creo que si……pero y si le digo que soy yo……

Ichigo: espera……..ven hablemos en privado –las dos mujeres, entraron en una pequeña habitación, ichigo comenzó una platica muy seria-…..me entere que sasuke no viene solo…..

Naruto: a que te refieres…….

Ichigo: orochimaru llegara esta noche…….

Naruto: orochimaru…-mientras se ponía de pie, con los ojos rojos-….maldito bastardo……..ahora si lo matare……le diré a sasuke que…….no tendré que ganarle a sasuke en unas horas…….

Ichigo: -tomo la mejilla de naruto y la jalo-….tonto si haces eso pondrías la vida de todos en peligro, si orochimaru se enteran que lo han traicionado lo mas probable es que maten a mi tía y a todas en esta casa………

Naruto: -se sobaba la mejilla roja por el jalon-…….si pero…..se lo llevara de nuevo….y yo…..yo……..

Ichigo: te entiendo, pero por el momento lo único que podemos hacer –suspiro mientras miraba tiernamente a naruto-….tratare de darte una pequeña oportunidad para que este a solas con el…….

Naruto:…….de verdad –dijo muy ilusionado-…..

Ichigo: si……..espero que puedas convencerlo sin que halla una pelea…….

Naruto:…….claro dattebayo……..-naruto con esa idea, salio muy feliz-…..

La noche se había acercado, dos sombras a toda velocidad se acercaban a la posada……..

Anciana: bienvenido de nuevo Orochimaru sama –mientras hacia una gran reverencia-….

Orochimaru: ya llego sasuke kun…….-mientras caminaba por el gran pasillo-….

Anciana: el joven llego por la mañana….lo atendimos como si fuera usted, lo están esperando en la sala………

Orochimaru:….bien…espero que nos diviertan a mi y a mi gente….-mientras sonreía maliciosamente-……..-la anciana le dio un si con la cabeza, mientras se retiraba-…….kabuto…..

Kabuto: dígame orochimaru sama…….me entere que akatsuki esta por estos alrededores….sabes lo que significa……-antes de que abriera la puerta, kabuto ya había desaparecido, él sonrió para si-………

00000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en una habitación, naruto peleaba por que no quería usar de nuevo esa mascara molesta…..

Naruto: no me pondré esa mascara –señalándola-…..es muy….muy….muy femenina datte bayo………-dijo en tono molesto-…..

Ichigo: con esto nadie te reconocerá –mientras trataba de ponerle una mascarita en forma de zorrito-…..oooo vamos naruto, si……..

Naruto: me niego datte bayo…-mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos-…

Ichigo: naruto…..-con vena- si no la usas ………no te dejare ver a sasuke….-ichigo se ponía de pie-….

Naruto: ichigo nee chan, bromeo, bromeo –dijo rascándose la cabeza-…..dámela que me la pongo ya……

Megumi: chicas estan listas…….

Ichigo/Naruto: SI –las tres mujeres (himeno: bueno me entienden, mujeres por que por el momento son mujeres…..pero naruto es chico……..aaa me enrede) avanzaron rápidamente a la pequeña sala donde se encontraban algunos hombres y entre ellos Sasuke y Orochimaru……..

Megumi: tranquilas chicas……….-y a si se abrieron las puertas-……

0000000000000000000

Una joven rubia sin decir palabra caminaba al lado de un joven de la misma edad, el joven caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que la joven rubia estaba demasiado nerviosa lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, imagino por un momento que caminaba con el como el los viejos tiempos………..

Naruto:…..oyes……..por que no comemos algo………mira se ven deliciosos los dulces de allá-mientras señalaban un puesto de caramelos-….vamos…..

Sasuke: odio las cosas dulces……-mientras miraba para al lado contrario de la rubia-….

Naruto:……mmmm…..vaya amargado que eres –dijo un poco molesta-….

Sasuke: -le miro sorprendido, era la primera chica que le decía de esa forma-……di lo quieras…

Naruto: -naruto puso cara de aburrimientos mientras caminaban por el gran pasillo lleno de luces, puestos de comida-……-caminaban, caminaban, caminaban-……..-a naruto le empezaba a salir una gran vena de coraje-……..-caminaban, caminaban-……AAAAAAAAAA ME ABURRO……….-sin mas tomo la mano de sasuke, y la jalo a unos juegos que estaban enfrente de él-……DOS BOLETOS….-los compraron, y naruto subió a sasuke sin preguntárselo-……-el juego empezó a girar, girar, girar-……….

A los poco minutos una joven rubia corría a toda velocidad a los arbustos mas cercanos para poder vomitar……

Naruto: AAA por que no me detuviste……..-dijo con cara de resaca-…

Sasuke: dobe….-con una gotita-…

Naruto:……….dobe………tu eres el dobe y un amargado, ya me estaba cansando de solo caminar y caminar, además eso fue divertido…………JJAJAJAJJAJA

Sasuke: -se le quedo mirando, si, ella le recordaba a alguien que él quería olvidar-……deja de reírte….me molesta…….-sin mas siguió caminando…..

Naruto: espérame –mientras le daba alcance-…..no te enojes……-le suplico-… es que…..

Chico1: aaa que hermosa zorrita tenemos aquí……-mientras le tapaban el camino para alcanzar a sasuke-……..vienes sola zorrita –mientras la tomaba de la mano-….

Chico2: ……como te llamas zorrita rubia………-mientras se ponía atrás de naruto-…

Naruto: -solo guardo silencio-……yo….

Chic1: ven con nosotros, nos divertiremos, además que te han dejado sola……..

Naruto:………..etto…-con una gotita de nervios-….yo creo que no……..

Sasuke: ella viene conmigo –dijo sasuke-……..

Naruto:……-solo veía que los dos jóvenes, voltearon-….

Chico1: mira mira…….será mejor que no te metas con nosotros, somos muy fuertes y un pobre mocoso como tu, no nos serviría ni siquiera para calentar…….-mientras sacaba una espada-…

Sasuke: …….de verdad crees eso basura………….sabes con quien estas hablando…..

Chico2: es algo de ti esta linda zorrita…….-acerco el rostro de naruto a su cara-……..es muy bella, y delicada……

Sasuke: para nada…..pero unos idiotas como ustedes no pueden ganarme….

Chico2: seguro??...parece que te gustara esta bella chica…..-mientras soltaba el rostro de naruto-

Sasuke: no tengo tan malos gustos como los tuyos…

Naruto: -una mega vena se presentaba en la cabeza de naruto mientras gritaba como loco- QUE TE CREES IDIOTA QUE NO LE PUEDO GUSTAR A OTRO CHICO……..….Y TU QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI….–mientras le daba un golpe en la cara, que hizo que el joven cayera, mientras que con una patada se quito al otro-…..INVENCILES………….

Sasuke: -se quedo estático, con una enorme gota, esa chica, tenia carácter-……

Naruto: QUE TANTO MIRAS SASUKE BAKA…- dijo en tono enojado-….

Sasuke: como sabes mi nombre…….

Naruto:-con una gotita-….…….jjje jjje jjje –rió nervioso- ….será mejor irnos para no llamar la atención……

Los dos jóvenes caminaron un rato sin rumbo fijo, sin percatarse llegaron a la parte superior del templo, ambos decidieron sentarse en el pasto que se encontraban en el templo, ninguno decía nada, naruto miro al cielo y encontró una gran estrella, sin querer recordó algo que vivió hace tiempo…….

_Flash back_

_Sasuke y naruto se encontraban en la terraza del departamento del uchiha, naruto estaba tomado una rica taza caliente de te, mientras que sasuke revisaba las coordenadas en una pequeña brújula, para localizar algo en el cielo…._

_Naruto: que rico……..sasuke te ha quedado muy bien –mientras levantaba su taza con suma emoción-…._

_Sasuke: aja………-mientras volvía a checar a la pequeña brújula-…._

_Naruto: de verdad crees que ese pergamino diga la verdad……es muy viejo…._

_Sasuke: aja….-mientras miraba seriamente al cielo-…._

_Naruto: sasuke teme……..hazme caso, te estoy hablando desde hace rato y tu solo me responde aja….aja…-mientras ponía una cara muy enojada-…._

_Sasuke:…..te estoy escuchando……-mientras respondía sin quitar la vista del telescopio-…dobe quieres mirar -dijo con una linda sonrisa muy tierna-…._

_Naruto: …si……-mientras se sonrojaba-…. sasuke………-pensó naruto: "será verdad eso de la estrella mmm….espero que sasuke no se decepcione si no la encontramos", mientras ponía uno de sus ojos por el telecopio-………-lo que vio le dejo maravillado, dos hermosas estrellas, una de color mas oscuro que la otra, naruto solo pronuncio-….increíble….estan juntas…..es muy raro que estén juntas….._

_Sasuke: solo son estrella gemelas……..y tienen una leyenda……_

_Naruto: tu siempre debes de saber todo…..aaa si el inteligente sasuke dattebayo –con ademán enojado-….._

_Sasuke: -solo le salio una gotita y pensó dobe-….._

_Naruto: pero….-mientras ponía su ojo de nuevo en el telecopió-….es increíble que el insensible de sasuke tuviera una afición tan linda…, no lo crees,……uno debería ser a si….tener una estrella gemela…._

_Sasuke: ah –dijo con una interrogación-… _

_Naruto: el cielo en la noche me recuerda mucho a ti………..por que no me lo habías dicho…-dijo con suma preocupación-…no confías en mi…. _

_Sasuke: no es eso naruto………..es solo que…._

_Naruto: si, si lo que digas…..-dijo con signo de indiferencia-…_

_Sasuke: -miro triste-…._

_Naruto: -naruto al ver el semblante de sasuke pensó:"maldición, maldición, tal vez hizo recordar algo malo, estupido naruto, estupido naruto se decía a si mismo"-…._

_Sasuke: ….aprendí a ver las estrellas por que mi hermano me enseño, el telescopio que encontramos fue un regalo que le dio mi padre a el, cuando tenia 6 años…..es solo eso…._

_Naruto: -le miro y recordó que el le había insistido mucho para usarlo, se sintió un poco mal-….sasuke pues me pregunto si no hubieras sido ninja….….-pero al mismo tiempo se sintió tan feliz que sasuke hiciera el esfuerzo de hacer algo que hace años no hacia, sonrió- … de seguro serias algún especialista en los astros….-sasuke le tomo el rostro con las manos-…. ¿¿Verdad?? Sasu….-no pudo terminar por que sasuke le besaba tiernamente en la frente, naruto se sonrojo ante este acto, sasuke le miro a los ojos, mientras sonreía, naruto cerro los ojos mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de sasuke, sasuke sentía su respiración, le dio otro tierno beso a la luz de la luna. Ambos se separaron para obtener un poco de aire frió-….yo…._

_Sasuke: creo que te traeré más a ver las estrellas, si así te pones de caliente con solo mirarlas….-mientras tenia una cara pervertida-….._

_Naruto: sasuke tonto, no es eso –mientras tomaba de la camisa a sasuke y lo sarambeaba, sasuke solo ponía una cara un más pervertida, sin quererlo naruto con su brazo hizo caer el telescopio-…ah...-naruto en un súbito movimientos tomo al telescopio, sintió como caía-…._

_Sasuke: agarrate naruto, no te sueltes…-mientras sostenía unos de los pies de naruto para que no cayera de un tercer piso-…._

_Naruto: ah –naruto no reaccionaba ante la situación-…_

_Sasuke: dobe, deja caer el telescopio…._

_Naruto: pero……_

_Sasuke: déjalo caer, no importa…..naruto –dijo con desesperación-…._

_Naruto: no quiero…..no quiero…..tu….y yo……….QUIERO VER MUCHAS MAS VECES CONTIGO LAS ESTRELLAS….tu te esforzaste por sacarlo de ese armario aunque te trajera recuerdos tristes, yo quiero que juntos busquemos mas estrellas de leyendas…..POR ESO NO LO DEJARE CAER –grito-……._

_Sasuke: entiendo……._

_Naruto: eh sa.. –mientras sentía como era jalado con mucha fuerza de un súbito estirón, naruto se encontraba de nueva cuenta en el pido de la terraza- uff pensé que moriría…..sa…_

_Sasuke: dobe siempre causando problemas……_

_Naruto: sasuke……no es que yo…..-naruto veía como sasuke tomaba el telescopio, sin mirarle-…sasuke…..yo…_

_Sasuke: mirar estrellas de leyenda…….a veces no es bueno ser tan inocente naruto, entre más inocente seas puede que sufras mas….-hablaba aun dándole la espalda a naruto-…_

_Naruto: sasuke……-dijo con sonrojo-…._

_Sasuke: a un así si te gustan tanto las estrellas, las veremos mas seguido, debo admitir que esa parte de ti me gusta más naruto…._

_Naruto: -se puso de pie, mientras corría para abalanzarse a la espalda de sasuke-…_

_Sasuke: que haces dobe...-mientras se sonrojaba-…._

_Naruto: gracias sasuke……-los dos jóvenes caminaban de regreso, sasuke cargaba el telescopio-…de verdad gracias –decía sonrojado-……_

_Sasuke: dobe…..-mientras sonreía-…._

_Fin del flash back_

Naruto: ….-sonrió-…

Sasuke: …parece divertido lo que recordaste…-dijo con los ojos cerrados-….

Naruto: …algo así….

Sasuke: como es que sabes mi nombre…..-hablo mientras se ponía de pie-….

Naruto:-no sabia que decir, que haría-……yo….

Sasuke: -tomo a la chica y la aventó contra el árbol-…….ahora dime como sabes mi nombre….

Naruto: eres un salvaje…..no ves que soy una chica indefensa…….

Sasuke: es no lo creo, una chica indefensa que patea a dos chicos…..-saco su espada-…ahora dime

Naruto: gritare…-dijo con desafió-…

Sasuke: -puso el filo de su espada en el cuello de la chica-…te cortare el cuello antes de que grites….

Naruto: -sudo frió-…..yo….

Sasuke: pero antes de eso….….- sasuke subió su espada a la mascara en forma de zorrito, cortándola con sumo cuidado-……

Naruto: -sintió como la mascara se iba a desprender, trato de darle una patada a sasuke, la cual este esquivo-...

Sasuke: ….tu no eres una chica normal…….….-dijo con asombro, viendo la mascara de zorrito partida a la mitad en el pasto, mientras la chica se posicionaba a la espalda de este-...

Naruto: jejejej……-dijo tontamente-…..……

Sasuke: …..-sasuke empuño su espada para darle un golpe y matarla-….de nueva cuenta quien eres???

Naruto: mira que eres baka, no se por que las mujeres te siguen………-poco a poco le fue dando la cara a sasuke-… -…..

Sasuke: -cuanto este volteo pudo ver a una chica muy parecida a naruto-... Como sabes mi nombre…….

Naruto:…..-naruto deshizo el henge-…. ¿Cuanto tiempo no?...sasuke baka……

Sasuke: ………..naruto……-dijo con asombro-…..….

Naruto: -solo sonrió-…

Dos personas se encontraban frente a frente, dos personas que hace mucho tiempo miraron juntas al cielo, y solo ese mismo cielo contemplaba qua ahora se habían encontrado………

Continuara……..

Jjajajaj si aquí de nueva cuenta, espero les halla gustado este capitulo, bueno bueno según creo yo que a la mejor tendremos lemon en un Cáp. Mas, ajajaj ya estoy trabajando en eso…También quiero dar las gracias a todas por leerlo hasta el final….Son mi inspiración……Y sus comentarios me hacen querer escribir más……Además que les escribir el opening que mas me gustado jjjjojojojoj

Dejen sus tomatazos, lechugasos, jamonasos, y panasos…………a si ya tendré que comer……..JAJAJ

Jane….

_Próximo capitulo: _

_Un Encuentro con el Pasado_


	14. Un Encuentro con el Pasado

Recuerden que Naruto no me pertenece…. (himeno: -con lagrimones-) Son de Kishimoto Sama……

Jajajaj pues aquí con nuevo capitulo….Jajaja creo que perdí el carácter de naruto por el mundo del amor, jejejeje, ya pues me revise el manga y creo que perdí su personalidad, pero pensemos que es un manga yaoi y entonces cobra sentido…..Mujajajajajajajaja……por eso esto es un fanfic…… sin mas preámbulos lean y disfruten……

000000000000000000000000

_**YURA YURA to yuganda sora e**_

_**Kimi no moto e tonde yuke**_

_**Zutto soba ni itta kara**_

_**Aita sukima ooki sugete**_

**_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji_**

_**Matte dare ga sabishii**_

_**Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara**_

_**Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai**_

_**YURA YURA to yuganda sora e**_

_**Kimi no moto e tonde yute**_

_**Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru**_

_**Futatsu no omoi**_

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Un Encuentro con el Pasado**

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes decía nada, ambos solo se miraban, el joven rubio fue el primero que rompió el silencio………

Naruto: mmm….creo que deberías decirme hola no?? –Dijo entrecerrando los ojos-…

Sasuke: ……-levanto en entrecejo-….

Naruto: MALDITA SEA NO SEAS TAN BORDE….-grito a todo pulmón-…

Sasuke: sigues siendo tan escandaloso naruto –mientras empuñaba la espada-…pero ahora…….nadie más se pondrá en nuestro camino para saldar viejas cuentas……

Naruto: ahh –dijo con cansancio-….ves por eso no quería decirte que era yo……tu fijación por matarme……..sasuke baka….

Sasuke: -rió con desgano-….prepárate…-sasuke se abalanzó a toda velocidad, poniendo la espada en el cuello de naruto-…… eres débil…..demasiado débil…..la ultima vez te lo dije……es que quieres morir antes de convertirte en hokage……

Naruto: -naruto, solo exhalo con desgano-….y yo te dije que como podría convertirme en hokage si no podía salvar a alguien importante para mi –naruto tomo la espada que tenia en su cuello con una mano, este acto hizo que por la fuerza con que la sostenía le empezará a sangrar, sin embargo eso era lo que menos le importaba, se agacho y tomo impulso para poder golpear el abdomen del uchiha, el uchiha predijo el movimiento a si que lo esquivo con elegancia-….eres rápido….

Sasuke: -sonrió con superioridad y elegancia, ahora era su turno-….KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU…-una gran bola de fuego se abalanzaba hacia naruto que no se movía para nada, cuando el fuego lo alcanzo, sasuke solo escucho-…

Naruto: ¡!!RASENGA¡¡¡…..-un bushin de naruto junto con el hacían la bola espiral de color azul-….

Sasuke: ¡!!!CHIDORI¡¡¡…….-sasuke que estaba en el cielo, y naruto en la tierra, los dos se lanzaron, sasuke sonreí, naruto sonreía-……- y solo una gran estruendo se escucho por el espeso bosque-….

Naruto: -ambos guardaron silencio por un instante-…..vaya manera de demostrarme tu felicidad…….

Sasuke: …..dejémonos de juegos – (himeno: mmm…si a eso se le llama jugar, me saldrá caro pagar ese escenario par de tarados……los rentare a las fans para pagarlo….Naruto: QUEEEE….SASUKE: -le miro con mala cara-…..estas demente…..Himeno: mejor sigamos, que si las miradas matasen ya no hubiera escritora…)-….

Naruto: KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU ….. listos –dirigiéndose a los clones-…allá vamos…-al instante varios narutos vestidos con kimonos de color azul estaban por todos lados, cuando iban a atacar a sasuke, todos se cayeron por el kimono tan largo que portaban-…..…..MALDITO KIMONO-dijo el original-…..AAHHH ME ENREDE-decía otro-….. NO PUEDO CAMINAR-dijo alguno-…….

Sasuke: -sasuke solo tenia una tremenda gota y sin querer sonrió-…..dobe….….

Naruto: CALLATE SASUKE TEMEE….-sin más naruto se levanta el kimono atándoselo con una pequeña cuerda dejando sus piernas al descubierto-….ahora si….allá vamos…

Sasuke: -esquivo uno, pateo a varios mas, y así se deshizo de todos los clones, dejando solo a naruto-……es tu turno….

Naruto: eso veo…..-naruto le aventó unos kunais con explosivos, cuando desapareció no encontró a sasuke-….kuso donde se habrá ido….

Sasuke: oí –le susurro en el oído-….sigues siendo tan malo para esconderte……

Naruto: -se sonrojo como farol, al momento de voltear, nuevamente el kimono se enredo con la mana del árbol, sin querer solo alcanzo a tomar a sasuke y llevarlo consigo para el suelo-…..itai…eso dolió…..

Sasuke: pesas…….

Naruto: -le miro a los ojos, cuando se había posicionado de ese forma, sasuke era rápido-…..yo….

Sasuke: -se recostó en el pasto, mientras sentía como naruto le miraba-…a que has venido naruto….

Naruto: yo…-se recostó en el pecho del uchiha-….vine de vacaciones….

Sasuke:…….de verdad??...

Naruto: si…vine con mi hermana……

Sasuke: -le miro con sorpresa-…hermana???

Naruto: larga historia…..-naruto alzo la mirada y se tomo con la mirada de sasuke, sin saber poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro y cerró los ojos-..

Sasuke: -sasuke sabia perfectamente los gesto de naruto cuando le pedía que lo besara-…..-el también se acercó al rostro del rubio, y poco a poco deposito un pequeño rocé en los labios de naruto, sin querer metió su lengua en la cavidad de naruto-….

Naruto: -al sentirse invadido solo trato de acariciar a la lengua invasora, y de nuevo sintió lo calido que le parecían los besos y caricias de sasuke-….

Sasuke: -sasuke corto el beso por falta de aire, era débil por culpa de naruto, por eso aunque no pudiera debía matarlo, aunque con en ese acto perdiera la poca humanidad que tenia-…..sabes que te matare….

Naruto: sabes…..las estrellas se ven muy bonitas….-mientras se paraba para darle lugar a sasuke de que se sentase-…….

Sasuke: -se sentó en el pasto, y miro al cielo-…..creo que si…..

Naruto: …AHHHHHH –grito con sorpresa-….has roto la mascara…..que ichigo nee chan me dio….

Sasuke: ichigo nee chan???

Naruto: mi hermana……bueno en realidad no es mi hermana, pero es como si lo fuera….

Sasuke: mmm…….-dijo pensativo-…

Naruto: que pasa……

Sasuke: …..ese nombre me es familiar……..-sasuke miro de nueva cuenta el cielo-…es muy oscuro y magnético mas de lo que recordaba….

Naruto: justo como tu –mientras le sonreía a sasuke-….

Sasuke: -trato de esconder su sonrojo-…..Cállate usuratonkachi….

Naruto: -se acercó mas a sasuke y se recostó en su hombro-….feliz día de las mascaras gemelas….-mientras cerraba los ojos por el sueño que le vencía-…..

Sasuke: …….-guardo silencio, sin saber el también se recargo en naruto, cerrando los ojos…………………

0000000000000000000000

Dos jóvenes corrían a toda velocidad, el joven rubio más presuroso que nunca, a su acompañante no se le podía notar el rostro por que lo llevaba cubierto por una tela negra…..

Naruto: para que llevas eso ichigo nii chan….

Ichigo: ….ah –dijo con cansancio-….por que me lo pidió mi tía……no me preguntes….no desayune –mientras le gruñían el estomago-…..

Naruto:…..yo también tengo hambre…

Ichigo: hay que parar……

Naruto: si lo hacemos ….sasuke….sasuke….-recordó lo sucedido horas antes-..

_Flash back_

_Naruto corría a toda velocidad, sasuke se había ido sin ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar con él con respecto a orochimaru…..Se había despertado y al voltear no lo encontró, tal vez lo había soñado, no, sasuke era real………Llego lo mas rápido a la pequeña mansión, buscando a ichigo…._

_Naruto: ICHIGO NEE CHAN…-gritaba-…..DESPIERTA….SE FUE…SE FUE…_

_Ichigo: eehh??...fue….quien…..-dijo soñoliento-…._

_Naruto: SASUKE….se fue…yo no…..-mientras se quitaba el kimono y se disponía a salir a toda velocidad-…..rápido debemos seguirle……_

_Ichigo: cálmate…….no creo que sea buena idea……._

_Naruto: dijiste que me ayudarías,…..lo haré con o sin tu ayuda………-dijo apunto de irse-…_

_Ichigo: vale, vale….entiendo…dame unos minutos para cambiarme……_

_Fin del flash back_

Ichigo: naruto tu amas a sasuke…..

Naruto: EHHHHHHHH –rojo-………yo…sasuke….yo…

Ichigo: bueno creo que eso es un si….jojojojojo-mientras le picaba las costillas de forma pillina-……

Naruto: -solo se sonrojo a un mas-….dos hombres no deben amarse….además sakura chan quiere a sasuke……y…..sasuke…….

Ichigo: te ama a ti…..debo suponer…..

Naruto: …no lo se…..yo….-dijo con añoracion-….yo solo quiero que sasuke sea feliz….solo eso…..

Ichigo: -lo abrazo-….definitivamente lo amas mucho…..

Naruto: pero……el es un hombre como yo….

Ichigo: y eso que….el amor es así…..yo también amo a un hombre y no esta mal o si

Naruto: pero tu eres una chica…

Ichigo: es verdad jajjajajaja –se cayo al ver el rostro preocupado de naruto-….si lo amas no lo dejes caer solo en esa oscuridad, aunque sea difícil protégelo o si no te arrepentirás….-dijo mirando el camino con melancolía-….solo protégelo de si mismo…

Naruto: parece como si hubieras pasado por algo similar…….el chico que menciono megumi san……hizo algo similar??……..como era??…..-dijo con suma curiosidad-…

Ichigo: ….arrogante….frió….un baka…..-dijo con enojo-….pero….-cambio su mirada a una feliz-….era calido…..tenia mucha calidez mas de la que el mismo imaginaba…….

Naruto:….jajaja parece que me describieras a sasuke…..(himeno: narutin si supieras, si supieras……..)

Ichigo: bueno pues sigamos…-los dos tomaron de nueva cuenta su camino-….creo que los uchiha son muy problemáticos….

Naruto: has dicho algo ichigo nii chan……

Ichigo: no nada démonos prisa……

00000000000000000000

Dos sombras seguían a naruto e ichigo sin ser vistos por estos, ambos tenían unas capuchas que eran adornadas por unas nubes rojas……..

: debemos alcanzarlos……traer a naruto kun es nuestra prioridad……

: El jinchuuriki del Kyuuby…..quien será su acompañante no lo había visto nunca –dijo señalando a la persona de negro que corría al lado de naruto-…..

: No importa ….si se interpone lo mataremos….-dijo mientras afilaba su mirada-…..

: Lo que usted diga…………..

: es hora……..

: Si……

Naruto e ichigo avanzaban con rapidez, cuando estaban a punto de pasar un gran árbol, ichigo tomo a naruto y lo aventó a unos matorrales……

Naruto: por que hiciste eso ichigo nii chan….

Ichigo: quien eres muéstrate…-dijo con enojo-….

:vaya…..vaya….eres bueno…..

Naruto: -conocía esa voz- TUuuu……-señalando a un hombre de tez azul-….Akatsuki…

Ichigo: Akatsuki?? –ichigo recordó-…

_Flash back_

_Ichigo: vamos tsunade sama……….eso le ayudara a naruto a ……._

_Tsunade: no definitivamente no…-dijo con enojo y subiendo la voz-……naruto no puede salir solo………es peligroso…..no…_

_Ichigo: ………..por que no puede ser un chico normal………por que no puede ser feliz… ¿por que?….solo por ser el portador de una bestia……es injusto…._

_Tsunade: ………..-se volvió a sentar, y con calma hablo-…..yo lo entiendo, pero a naruto lo están siguen una organización llamada akatsuki………._

_Ichigo: Y???..._

_Tsunade: ….. Akatsuki quieres a los Bijuus…..y naruto es un Jinchuuriki…..sabes lo que significa………_

_Ichigo: -con enojo-….Konoha se esta preocupando por que si se lo extraen…..solo por eso……._

_Tsunade: te equivocas………si pasa eso….todos los ninjas pelearían por proteger konoha……-se posiciono con las manos entre cerradas mirando fijamente a ichigo-….naruto podía morir……eso es lo que no quiero que pase….._

_Ichigo: -se quedo callado-….si eso es lo que le preocupa……yo…..-sonrió-…moriré antes que dejar que a naruto le pase algo…._

_Tsunade: -se asombró-…..de acuerdo……..una semana…….solo una semana…..y nadie sabrá que han salido, lo harán por la noche……_

_Ichigo: ………si…_

_Tsunade:…te lo encargo……..y trata de no morir, recuerda que eres un ninja de la aldea…._

_Ichigo: -camino a la puerta y antes de salir-….lo se……tsunade sama……-volteo a verla-…recuerde que soy un oráculo…..-y sin mas salio de la habitación-….._

_Fin del flash back_

Ichigo: supongo que un miembro de akatsuki –mientras se posicionaba para atacar-….

: Ohh –dijo con prepotencia-…me conoces…..

Ichigo: en realidad no….jojojojo…..solo que con esas fachas su organización no están secreta…….jojojojoj……

:…..vaya……no creo tan divertido cuando te atraviese –el hombre movió su gran espada, pero joven de negro se subió en la espada-…..

Ichigo: vaya…….eso estuvo cerca……-mientras daba un gran salto y caía en la tierra junto a naruto-…naruto……has peleado con el…

Naruto: si……-se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de su su espada absorber el chakra de su oponente …..Usa técnicas de agua……ichigo nii chan…..será mejor que los dos peleemos……

Ichigo:……mm….si hacemos eso…perderemos la pista de sasuke….pero si vas solo….orochimaru esta con el……..ahhhh que hacemos –mientras se revolvía alocadamente su cabeza y daba vueltas a muchas velocidad-….que haremos…que haremos…….

Naruto: tendremos que atacar los dos………-naruto hizo un bushin-….

Ichigo: de acuerdo….-naruto preparo rasenga, mientras que ichigo, se abalanzó a una gran velocidad y trato de darle una patada-….

: No creo que con eso me ganen mocosos…..

Ichigo: naruto te han dicho mocoso…….

Naruto: TAMBIEN TE LO HAN DICHO A TI…..-grito-….

Ichigo: ……aahhh…pero yo no soy un mocoso…..oyes –dirigiéndose al hombre-…yo no soy un mocoso……..

: -el hombre sonrió para si-….van a morir….

Ichigo: ….bueno pues eso lo veremos….-ichigo saco una katana con una invocación, la katana era blanca-….te presento a mi querida amiga…..Hanashiro…..-ichigo corrió a una gran velocidad, el miembro de akatsuki lo detuvo con su gran espada-….eres bueno…

: Lo mismo digo…….-acto seguido lazo su espada en el aire, mientras formaba sellos con su manos-…..SUITON BAKASUI SHUUHA….-

N/I: ehh

: -de la boca de este salía una gran cantidad de agua que cubría el paisaje, el agua tomo forma de una gran bola, se subió en ella -…al ataque…..-mientras su espada caía de nueva cuenta en sus manos…-se acercó cerca del rostro de ichigo, este no sabia que hacer-…..morirás…..

Naruto: -naruto le dio una gran patada y con esto soltó su espada-….jejeje

: Maldición…..

Ichigo: - volteo a verlo, cayendo al suelo, lanzo un par de kunais-….

:-el hombre volvió a tomar su espada, pero no contó con que naruto se acerco a su estomago -….

Naruto: RASENGA……..-el hombre de akatsuki salio disparado a varios metros chocando con los árboles-….

Ichigo: uyyyy eso si que habrá dolido –mientras se ponía encima de un árbol para ver donde había caído el hombre-….increíble naruto……..

Naruto: -este solo sonrió mientras se rascaba la nariz-……cuidado ichi….-naruto no termino la frase, ya que ichigo iba a una gran velocidad hacia el-….

Ichigo: mierda –se levanto adolorido y volteo a ver a naruto-….estas bien??...

Naruto: estaría mejor si te quitaras de mí……pesas….

Ichigo: -vena-….me has dicho gorda……

Naruto: -con gota-….no…..

: -la sombra se señalo a naruto-…..ahora si vendrás con nosotros naruto kun

Naruto: …….-conocía esa voz, esa voz-…..UCHIHA ITACHI….

Ichigo: -al escuchar este nombre abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, con un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo, subió lentamente su mirada-….uchiha itachi…….-repitió con asombro-…..itachi..-En la cima del gran árbol, un joven de tez cremosa y morena se encontraba mirándolos, esos ojos rojos se encontraban mirándolos, esas facciones, esa cara……..El pasado Hacia su aparición………Uchiha Itachi-….

Itachi: parece que le han causado problemas a kisame –mientras el aludido se ponía de pie limpiándose el polvo-….

Kisame: itachi san….pensé que tardaría un poco más…..el chico es bueno….

Itachi: Mangakyuu Sharinga –mientras ichigo y naruto eran trasportados al mundo de tsukiyomi-…..

Ichigo: donde estamos……..naruto…..donde estas……

Itachi: naruto no esta aquí……..

Ichigo: que…….donde ……donde estoy

Itachi: dentro del mundo de Sharinga…..

Ichigo: ehh…- ichigo vio oscuridad caminó por un pasillo oscuro a lo lejos se veía una luz, mientras avanzaba se podía escuchar el chillido de un niño, corrió a toda velocidad siguiendo una luz, a llegar noto que se encontraba en una habitación, al final pudo notar la sombra de una persona, en su mano tenia una katana con sangre, se sobresalto logrando dar unos pasos para atrás, al hacerlo sintió que chocaba contra alguien, al bajar la mirada pudo notar a un pequeño cubierto de sangre, tirado en el piso, choqueado, atino solo a tomar al chico corriendo para que el joven de la katana no los matara, corría a toda velocidad, mientras la luna se tornaba roja, roja como la sangre que cubría esos caminos, al subir la mirada pudo ver al joven con la katana sonriendo…………Y vio Oscuridad……Solo Eso….. Sintió mucho miedo….Y la escena se repetía una y otra vez, ichigo no soportaría mas ese juego mental, se desmayo-…

Itachi: será mejor llevarnos a naruto……..-ichigo escuchaba eso a lo lejos-

Ichigo: no te lo permitiré……..-mientras se paraba y se limpiaba la baba que caía por la boca-…..

Itachi:……llévatelo…yo me encargare de él….-kisame tomo a naruto que se encontraba inconsciente-…..-kisame en un Puff desapareció junto naruto-…

Ichigo: -ichigo corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo pero no lo logro-….

Itachi: eres duro de matar…….-itachi se interpuso entre el camino para que no siguiera a kisame-……

Ichigo: …….uchiha itachi……..-poco a poco se quito la tela que cubría su rostro, poco a poco se veía resaltar una caballera blanca como la nieve, poco a poco pudo ver sus ojos rojos-….

Itachi: -se quedo observando con asombro conocía a esa persona, una persona de su pasado, una persona que fue el primero en lastimarlo su orgullo, una persona que trato de olvidar-…..ichigo….

Ichigo: …..……-dijo con tristeza-…no te recordaba …….. Solo eres un recuerdo lejano……si tengo que pasar por encima de ti para proteger a naruto -se posiciono para luchar-……no creas que no te matare…….. Itachi…..

Itachi: -solo lo miro con superioridad-…y crees que soy el mismo chiquillo de hace tiempo……..-itachi realizo unos sellos-….KATON HOUSENKA….-unas bolas de fuego aparecía-…

Ichigo: -realizo otros sellos-….SUITON SUIKOUDAN NO JUTSU –una gran dragón de agua apagaba el fuego-….yo tampoco soy el mismo…..-los dos sonrieron con superioridad-…

Itachi: ….-con rapidez saco unas shuriken debajo de su gran capa y los lanzo-…

Ichigo: -el esquivo con rapidez-……..ya me lo esperaba –pensó-…

Itachi: deberías poner mas atención….-itachi se encontraba a las espaldas con un kunai en la garganta de ichigo-…eres lento…

Ichigo: …cuanto tú –dijo con sorpresa-….

Itachi: -un puff llamo la atención de ichigo-…

Ichigo: un bushin…….……-dijo con sorpresa, ichigo solo dijo-….Ryugan….-los ojos del joven se tornaban blancos como la nieve-…..

Itachi: …Sharinga…….-ichigo tomo su espada y se lanzo contra itachi, el ataque era rápido y preciso, si no fuera por el sharinga seguramente itachi ya hubiera sido herido gravemente, sin embargo conocía esos ojos y cual su punto débil, con rapidez se acercó al rostro de ichigo y giro su pupila-….

Ichigo: -vio solo un ojos girando y sin saber su cuerpo se cansaba-…..

Itachi: -al ver la vacilación de su contrincante, le dio una tremenda patada, rompiéndole las costillas-…….eres débil……..

Ichigo: -solo escucho como chocaba con los árboles, mientras escupía una gran cantidad de sangre-…..yo….-empezaba a ver borroso, ya había gastado mucho chakra en las luchas y mas usando Ryugan-….maldita sea……

Itachi: -se acercó-…….eres demasiado débil, igual que mi hermano……-lo tomo de cuello, mientras lo estrujaba con muchas fuerza-….

Ichigo: -ya no sentía nada, sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo-…yo…..

Itachi: muere……-cuando le iba a dar el golpe final un puff le llamo la atención, entre sus manos se encontraba alguien que jamás imagino-……..tu…. –Dijo con sorpresa-……..

Ichigo: ……..- ahora sin proponerlo, le había mostrado a itachi su verdadera apariencia-……..maldita sea……-mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro-…..

El secreto se había roto, la vida lo decidió a si, se dice que en la vida no existe las coincidencia solo lo inevitable, si eso era verdad, era inevitable que el pasado llegara para mostrar un futuro…….

Continuara………

Jajá aja que pasara….ni yo me lo se…..casi…casi…ya casi….estamos en el final de este fic……..jojojojojo pero bueno…..……No se lo pierdan……..

Próximo Capitulo:

¿Venganza o Amor?……… Sasuke


	15. ¿Venganza o Amor Sasuke

Aquí himeno chan con otro Cáp. De este fic………mmm….espero que les guste, y si no de todas formas hágamenlo saber……….vale…cuídense y pues lean….Les habiso que pondre el proximo capitulo el fin de semana...

Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Kishimoto sama…..

**0000000000000**

YURA YURA to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Zutto soba ni itta kara

Aita sukima ooki sugete

Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji

Matte dare ga sabishii

Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara

Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai

YURA YURA to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yute

Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

**0000000000000000000000**

**¿Venganza o Amor?...Sasuke**

Itachi sostenía entre sus manos a una joven con sangre aun el boca, no podía ser cierto, ichigo era……..Una mujer…….Una mujer……. ¡NO! eso debía ser una mentira, como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta…….Se maldecía a si mismo, ichigo se había reído de él como ninguna otra persona, primero su corazón, después su orgullo y ahora su inteligencia……..

Itachi:…………tu…….

Ichigo:………yo….-veía un poco borroso-….i…ta….chi….-mientras escupía un poco desangre en la mano de itachi que aun la sujetaba con sus manos-…

Itachi: … con que este era tu secreto……-mientras dejaba a la chica caer-….

Ichigo: -sintió el pasto frió, dolía mucho, el cuerpo le dolía mucho-…..yo….

Itachi: ….. Tenemos a naruto kun……para estas horas kisame estará apunto de llegar a nuestro escondite, allí le extraeremos al kyuuby…..-mientras le miraba con desprecio-…..eres patética…….

Ichigo: -sonrió-…..¿de verdad?...-patética, si lo decía él, seguramente a si es como se veía en esos momentos, tener las costillas rotas y no tener chakra, se trato de sentar torpemente, escuchó solo el crujir de sus propios huesos-……

Itachi: …. –saco un kunai, y se acercó a ella (himeno: bueno desde aquí creo que entiende que se trata del mismo ichigo……..jajaja…créanme la misma autora se enreda….naruto: es que es bien baka…….Himeno: soy que enano –mira fea-…..naruto: NO SOY NINGUN ENANO DATTE BAYO…..Ichigo: cállense que interrumpen la trama….Himeno: COF...COF…es verdad…..) itachi levanto el rostro, la mataría, si eso haría-…..

Ichigo: -pudo ver esos ojos, y sintió una gran dolor, las lagrimas empezaron a surcar de nueva cuenta su rostro-….

Itachi: -le miro fríamente, si había matado a todo su clan, una persona que le humillo no seria muy complicado matarle, se acercó-….

Ichigo: -le sonrió, le sonrió con mucha ternura-………

Itachi: -se quedo estático, le estaba sonriendo a él, estaba a punto de matarla y le sonreía-……….

Ichigo: -acercó sus manos al rostro del joven, y poco a poco limito la distancia que les separaba, deposito un beso en los labios de la persona que amaba-…….

Itachi: -no reacciono, no se esperaba ese beso, cuando termino, ella le miro-…

Ichigo: ……lo siento……-mientras le sonreía-…….

Itachi: -se puso de pie, le miro, se dio la vuelta y avanzo sin decir una palabra-…

Ichigo: -al ver como partía, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se puso de pie y le abrazo por la espalda-….lo siento……no……no quería irme…….no…….yo……….

Itachi: ….es tarde…….

Ichigo: …no es tarde…..yo……-ichigo no aguanto y cayo de nueva cuenta quedo de rodillas, sosteniendo su mano-…..no…….no quiero perderte………no….. –mientras alzaba su cara para poder ver su rostro-….

Itachi: ……..-le volteo a ver-….dudo que puedas vivir con esas heridas……..sharinga –dijo mientras de nueva cuenta esos ojos carmesí aparecían-….

Ichigo: -ichigo solo escucho esa palabra y sintió como el sueño le invadía, lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro frió de itachi mientras pronunciaba-……te amo……

Itachi: -se quedo unos minutos, no importaba nada ya, el no tenia esos sentimientos por nadie ¿amar¡No! Si sentía eso seria débil-……….-sin más partió-……

0000000000000000

Sasuke se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque, hoy seria el día indicado para poder matar a su hermano……Que por casualidad no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí…….Partió dejando a Orochimaru junto con Kabuto……

Estaba cerca podía sentir su chakra, sin embargo también podía detectar el chakra de naruto¡No¡No!, no podían tener a naruto¡No! Era su imaginación, eso debía ser, el habérselo encontrado esa noche no lo había puesto bien, viejos sentimientos, y nuevos sentimientos habían corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, a lo lejos pudo detectar a un individuo con la vestimenta de akatsuki y lo que temía era cierto, el hombre llevaba a naruto, al parecer estaba inconciente, sin dudarlo se abalanzo contra él……

Kisame: mierda……..-dijo esquivando la patada-……

Sasuke: donde esta mi hermano…….-mientras activaba sharinga-……

Kisame: vaya el hermano menor de itachi san…..-mientras ponía a naruto en el suelo-….al parecer tu serás otro estorbo para poder llevarnos al contenedor……

Sasuke: eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo……..solo dime donde mi hermano si es no quieres morir…….-dijo con desprecio-….

Kisame: maldito crío……crees que podrás matarme……..-mientras hacia varios clones de agua-….

Sasuke: -solo se movió en un segundo y ya se encontraba enfrente de kisame con un kunai en su estomago-….nuevamente donde esta mi hermano……..

Kisame: …..-tomo a samehada y trato de deshacerse de sasuke, sin embargo sasuke la detuvo-….eres un idiota…….-la grande espada empezó a absorber el chakra de sasuke-….gracias por darle de comer….

Sasuke: -solo encendió mas su chakra tanto a si que la espada empezó a tomar unas grandes medidas-…..-se rió con superioridad-….

Kisame: que demonios –al tratar de moverla, era demasiado pesada-…maldito….

Sasuke: -hizo unos sellos, kisame se preparo por algún motivo sus piernas no se movían, al mirar sus pies, pudo ver pequeños hilos de chakra que lo mantenían, sasuke usaría un nuevo jutsu sin embargo en ese momento apareció-….

Itachi: que demonios haces kisame……-dijo desde lo alto de un árbol-….

Sasuke: Uchiha Itachi….-dijo con odio en su voz-….

Itachi: -se acercó a naruto-….no puedo jugar contigo, tengo otras cosas que hacer….supongo que no te interesa naruto kun……-mientras lo sostenía del cuello-….

Sasuke: -se quedo estático, previendo los movimientos de su hermano un puff se hizo presente-……me da igual….-mientras veía a su hermano sostener a naruto solo del cuello mientras lo preparaba para dejarlo caer a un gran acantilado que se encontraba a las espaldas de sasuke, él solo volteo poco a poco para quedar a pocas distancia de su hermano-….

Naruto: -se sintió ligero, sentía que volaba (himeno: …pobre no sabe que esta colgado….jojojojojojo)-….sasuke….-susurro-….

Itachi: -sonrió-……como no te importa…..-y sin mas dejo caer a naruto desapareciendo junto con kisame-….

Sasuke: -sin pensarlo se lanzo en el acantilado, tratando desesperadamente poder atraparlo-…

Naruto: -escuchaba a los lejos que alguien le decía dobe, no entendía por que una furia se apodero de él, sin embargo se sentía seguro, abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver a sasuke-….NO SOY DOBE…-dijo gritando y pataleando-….SASUKE BAKA…..

Sasuke: no te muevas……-mientras se sostenía de un árbol a mitad del acantilado-…mira que eres tonto….

Naruto: -miro hacia abajo y pudo notar en la situación tan difícil que se encontraban-…que hago aquí……ichigo nii chan –viendo para todos lados-….donde esta….

Sasuke: vamos a subir necesito que escuches………-pero naruto le ignoro este solo concentro chakra en los pies y empezó a caminar en las rocas-…….

000000000000000

Tiempo después dos jóvenes se encontraban sanos y salvos….

Naruto: -vio a sasuke ponerse de pie-…. ¿a donde vas? –Le pregunto-…

Sasuke: a matar a mi hermano….

Naruto: -recordó todo lo ocurrido-….sasuke….yo….no vayas……

Sasuke: eso es algo que ni siquiera tu podrá evitar…….lo deje todo por hacerme mas fuerte……incluso te deje vivo con ese propósito

Naruto: no es verdad….no creo que eso sea verdad

Sasuke: vives por mi capricho…… ahora solo me falta matarte por mi capricho-sostuvo su mano con la intención de matar a naruto-…….

Naruto:- naruto se puso de pie y se aferro a su cuello y le dijo- no me importaría morir si es por tu manos…

Sasuke: -se quedo quieto, oliéndolo-…..te matare…..

Naruto: antes de eso…….hazme tuyo….por primera vez……-mientras le miraba a los ojos-…….solo eso……..

Sasuke: -no sabia que hacer, su corazón estaba vacilando¡Si! amaba a naruto, pero al mismo tiempo, era ese amor lo que no le permitía odiar al máximo-…..yo…

Naruto: -busco su boca con desesperación, quería sentir ese contacto calido y sincero que sasuke siempre le proporcionaba, le beso con muchas ansias-…..

Sasuke: -sintió como poco a poco toda su razón se iba con ese simple rose, tomo a naruto de la cintura y corrió por los bosques, sin rumbo fijo-….

Naruto: sasuke a donde me llevas….-dijo con asombro-…

Sasuke: -guardo silencio-…..

Naruto: -pudo ver a los lejos una pequeña cabaña un poco vieja-…..como sabias de esta cabaña…….sasuke….

Sasuke: -bajo a naruto, camino adentro de la cabaña sin decir palabra alguna-……

Naruto: -lo siguió, al entrar pudo ver una pequeña cama, una pequeña chimenea que sasuke prendía con un pequeño katon-…..sasuke…..

Sasuke: -tomo a naruto y lo empujo contra la puerta-…..

Naruto: sasuke –dijo con espanto-…..tu….

Sasuke: -tomo su cara con la mano y le dijo-…..mi pequeño zorrito…..sabes que te haré mió hasta que amanezca –mientras sonreía sensualmente-…..

Naruto: sasuke…….-mientras se sonrojaba-….no creo que me canse tan rápido –mientras cerraba sus ojos, listo para ser besado-…..

Sasuke: -sonrió maliciosamente, le volvió a besar con lujuria, metió su lengua a esa cavidad que le excitaba con solo olerla, lo empujo a la pared con fuerza, naruto no oponía resistencia, sasuke tomo el cierre de su chaqueta y lo bajo rápidamente, dejando a su merced el cuello del rubio-…

Naruto: ahh……sasuke –mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima para mirarlo a los ojos-…..espera…..

Sasuke: naruto……..-mientras rozaba con sus labios la mejilla sonrojada de naruto-…..ya no quieres ser mió….-dijo con sensualidad-…

Naruto: no es eso…….pero la pared es fría….-haciendo un pucherito-…

Sasuke: -tomo a naruto y lo puso en la cama, mientras quedaba en medio de las piernas de naruto-……shhh….

Naruto:……..sa…su…ke….-naruto sentía nuevamente como le besaba, mas y mas mariposas sentía con ese contacto, mas y mas emoción, mas y mas sensaciones nuevas-……..te amo sasuke……..-mientras se sonrojaba por antes dicho-….

Sasuke: -paro el beso, y le miro a los ojos-…..naruto…….

Naruto: no importa si no sientes lo mismo que yo………..yo solo quiero que seas tu el primero…..nadie mas sasuke…….te amo……..-naruto recargo su rostro en el pecho del uchiha, sasuke le abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda, naruto sintió algo frió entre su playera negra-……estas frió…….

Sasuke: eso se arreglara en unos minutos……..-una de sus manos acariciaba con sumo pasión el abdomen del rubio, mientras que poco a poco lo recostaba en la pequeña cama-….

Naruto: …..sasuke….será mi primera vez…-dijo tímidamente-….

Sasuke: tu solo déjamelo a mi….-el chico que estaba encima de naruto se puso de pie-…….

Naruto: sasuke por que te paras…….-dijo con temor de que sasuke se hubiera arrepentido de hacer el amor con el-……

Sasuke: -se puso atrás de naruto, mientras que este quedaba en medio de las piernas del uchiha-…..dije que me lo dejaras a mi……tu solo disfruta….

Naruto: ……sa…-naruto sintió como una mano se posaba dentro de su pantalón, rozando levemente su miembro-…..ahh –gimió ante ese contacto-

Sasuke: relájate……-le dijo cerca al oído-…

Naruto: ehhh…-dijo con asombro. La mano de sasuke era muy fría en esos momentos, pero aun así sintió como un calor empezaba a formase tanto en su cuerpo como en esa parte-….ahh……uhh….sa….sasuke….

Sasuke: -masturbaba poco a poco el miembro de naruto, dentro de su pantalón, mientras se entretenía con el cuello expuesto de naruto, lo besaba, lo lamía con deleite-….

Naruto: -sentía poco a poco como la mano de sasuke le masturbaba con mas velocidad que antes-….Ahh….ahh!...Ahh!!!...me corro……-gemía con placer-….

Sasuke: -saco la mano del pantalones de naruto, y sin mas lamió el resto de semen de su mano-…..delicioso…….naruto…….

Naruto: -se sonrojo-….baka sasuke…..

Sasuke: -sonrió para si-...vamos alza las manos….

Naruto: si…..-poco a poco se fue quedando sin prenda alguna-……sasuke ahora me toca a mi……..-naruto se volteo y miro a sasuke a los ojos-….puedo….-señalando la ropa que traía encima-…

Sasuke: dobe…..-sin mas naruto le ayudo a quitarse su playera, dejándole los pantaloncillos-…..este no es el primer raound…..-dijo con malicia-…

Naruto: -sintió de nueva cuenta como su miembro era tomado por las manos del uchiha-…..ahh…..yo……

Sasuke: -perdió noción del tiempo, beso sus hombros con amor y pasión, tomo el rostro de naruto y lo acercó a el-…

Naruto: …..sasuke…..-ambos se fundieron en un beso, mientras la mano del uchiha seguía de nueva cuenta en el miembro de su zorrito, una pequeña lagrima salia del rostro de naruto-….

Sasuke: -pudo ver esa lagrima, la beso, y recostó a su rubio en la cama-…..yo….

Naruto: -sonrió con ternura, sonrojadamente, tomo el cuello del moreno y lo acercó a su rostro-…..lo siento……-beso su rostro, su cuello, y poco a poco, bajo con mucho cuidado hasta llegar al pantalón que era la única prenda que le estorbaba para estar con la piel de sasuke, lo jalo, y pudo sentir lo calido que era-……esta muy grande sasuke………-dijo con asombro, mientras miraba el miembro del vengador-…

Sasuke: que creías dobe……ahora siéntate……..

Naruto: -obedeció-….que vas ha ser sasuke……Sasuke: -se acercó por la espalda de este y poco a poco lo posiciono para que naruto quedara de espaldas-….levante naruto……-el rubio le obedeció, sasuke empezó a lamer la parte trasera para lubricarlo-….

Naruto: sasuke…….nyaa…….ahh……..ahh!! –mientras sus manos entrelazaban las sabanas con suma fuerza-……sa….nyaaa

Sasuke: -metió un debo-……

Naruto: aahh……duele…..-mientras mas estrujaba la sabana con las manos, un segundo dedo entro-…..sasuke…….para…….duele….-sasuke paro, al ver las pequeñas lagrimas de naruto-…..

Sasuke: ….cálmate……….solo un poco mas…..no tengo la culpa de que estés tan estrecho...pero si quieres que pare, parare…..

Naruto: -tomo la mano de sasuke y dijo-….no…….yo….no pares…..me acostumbrare –mientras tomaba su mano-…..

Sasuke: bien….tu relájate…..-sasuke tomo su pene (himeno: debo decir que enorme según naruto –gota por parte de naruto y sasuke-)….….ahh…..-ahora era sasuke quien gemía, mientras empezaba la penetración al rubio-

Naruto: aahh!!!! …..sasuke…….duele……-mientras sasuke se acercaba a naruto y le besaba con ternura-….

Sasuke: solo un poco mas y te acostumbraras…….-sasuke se movió lentamente adentro de naruto-…..

Naruto: si……-sasuke saco su pene y movió a naruto quedando frente a frente-…..

Sasuke: -tomo una de las piernas de naruto y empezó a besarlas-…

Naruto: me haces cosquillas –mientras sasuke reía de una manera pervertida-…

Sasuke: kukukuku….no es tiempo de reír……

Naruto: ahh…-no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por que sasuke le penetro fuertemente- AHHH……sasuke baka……..

Sasuke: hice eso para que te relajaras dobe-estrecho….

Naruto: -con una venita en su rostro y debajo de sasuke grito- CALLETE….NO SOY NINGUN ESTRECHO…..……

Sasuke: -con suma fuerza penetro a naruto-….naruto…..-le beso-…yo –una embestida fuerte, naruto se retorcía de la emoción, otra mas, gemidos, sudor, y sin mas sasuke se derramo en el cuerpo de naruto-…..…..también te amo…

Naruto: -se sorprendió por lo que sasuke le decía-….sasuke…….-sin querer lagrimas corrían por su rostro-…

Sasuke: por que lloras dobe…….-dijo con preocupación-….

Naruto: …….es solo que soy muy feliz…….-mientras sonreía y se limpiaba torpemente las lagrimas…….

Sasuke: …..será mejor que descansemos….-sasuke saco su aun pene que se encontraba en naruto, se recostó junto a el y lo abrazo-….

Naruto:…..creo que me canse mucho…….-se acercó mas a sasuke y antes de cerrar los ojos le dijo-…..buenas noches sasuke chan….

Sasuke: -sonrió-….buenas noches…………-mientras le daba tiernamente un beso en la frente-….

No sabia que hacer, como podía matar a naruto, era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, no pudo hace tiempo y no lo haría ahora menos que lo había hecho suyo, la venganza hacia su hermano o el amor que tenia hacia naruto…. ¿Que haría?…. ¿Que?

Continuara……………

Bueno pues se dice que la perfección llega con muchos intentos, este fue uno de mis primeros lemon, espero que les haya gustado…….Jajá no se pierdan el próximo capitulo….

Recuerden se aceptan Jitomatasos, Jamonasos, Lechugasos, y Panasos….para mi alimentación….

Jane….

_Próximo Capitulo:_

_Una Decisión Hecha por TI_


	16. Una Desición Hecha por Tí

Jajá aja espero que les guste este Cáp. Ya casi vamos a terminar este fic, a si que espero que lo disfruten hasta el final…..

Recuerden que la serie de Anime y Manga de Naruto no me pertenecen…..todo esto es obra de Kishimoto sama…………

00000000000000000

Una joven se encontraba recostada en el hospital cubierta de vendas, sentía como era movida de un lugar a otro, escuchaba voces, sentía mucho menos dolor que antes, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vio a una jovencita de cabellos rosas sonriéndole, ella solo a tino a decir……..

Ichigo: donde estoy?? –mientras torpemente se trataba de levantar-…

: En el hospital de konoha….

Ichigo: -al escuchar eso abrió grandemente los ojos y recordó lo ocurrió solo una nombre surcaba su cabeza-……naruto……-dijo asustada-….naruto….naruto…se lo han llevado………

: cálmate….naruto fue quien te trajo………

Ichigo: eh……….naruto esta bien…….quiero verlo……..

: Espera deja hablo con tsunade sama……..-la joven salio de la habitación-….

0000000000000000000000

El joven rubio se encontraba columpiándose tristemente, mientras una joven de cabellos rosas se acercaba a verlo……

: Naruto…….tu amiga ha despertado….

Naruto: sakura chan –dijo poniéndose de pie-….de verdad?

Sakura: si…..quiere verte, tsunade sama la esta revisando….pregunto por ti muy asustada….

Naruto: …….yo……no se que cara poner……

Sakura: si le explicas de seguro que entenderá…..-mientras le sonreía y tomaba su mano mientras caminaban al hospital, sakura vio en los ojos de naruto un deje de tristeza-….no te preocupes……..ella esta mejor…….a si que quita esa cara…….

Naruto: -solo asintió, al llegar a la habitación solo pudo escuchar un gran grito que decía: DE VERDAD?...PUEDO-..

Sakura: vamos entrar tsunade sama………-solo escucharon un si-

Tsunade: calma ichigo……..-mientras esta se sentaba ya que estaba parada en la cama-…tienes que descansar……si no las heridas no sanaran….

Ichigo: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO –mientras corría a abrazarlo y grandes lagrimones surcaban su rostro-…….NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO PENSE QUE TE HABIAN CAPTURADO……….NARUTOOOOOOOOO –mientras lo abraza mas y mas y mas sin percatarse que este estaba todo azul por falta de aire-……..

Naruto: ichigo nee chan…..déjame respirar….-esta al darse cuenta le soltó esbozando una sonrisa-……

Tsunade: sakura…….vamos quiero que me ayudes en algo……..-la mencionada solo dio un si-….bueno los dejamos….y no hagas esfuerzos ichigo….

Ichigo: -ella miro a naruto, este por su parte solo estaba sentado a una silla con las vista hacia abajo-…..por que no me miras a los ojos….

Naruto: Yo…….si hubiera sabido…..casi mueres……-mientras pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos-…

Ichigo: pero no morí……..mírame -mientras mostraba su brazo levantado-… ja jaja

Naruto: no……. Yo….

Ichigo: - se sentó y quedo frente a naruto, le tomo el rostro, y le seco las pequeñas lagrimas que se estaban formando-…..baka….

Naruto: - estaba todo rojo por la cercanía de la chica y la sonrisa que le mostraba-….lo siento…

Ichigo: no tienes por que disculparte……-mientras le sonreía-…lo que me alivia es que estés bien……..yo recuerdo que –mientras posaba un dedo es su labios y miraba el techo pensativamente-…..ese tal kisame te llevaba….los has derrotado…….

Naruto: -hizo un ademán de negación-….no……bueno lo que pasa es que…-mientras se ponía mas rojo-… bueno…..fue sasuke –mientras jugaba con sus dedos-…

Ichigo: -se quedo sorprendido-… ¿de verdad?

Naruto: si….y pues……..

Ichigo: espera…..momento……-dijo sentada en la cama-….que fue lo hiciste en la noche, por que según tengo entendido me encontraste en la mañana……

Naruto: -a naruto le salio humo por las ojeras mientras se ponía mas rojo-….

Ichigo: JOJOJOJOJO….……-mientras ponía una cara pillina y le picaba las costillas a naruto-…..pero antes de eso –a ichigo le salían lagrimones-….sácame de aquí…..No me gusta……..

Naruto: pero tus heridas…….-mientras ichigo se ponía de pie quitándose las agujas y las vendas de su cabeza-….no creo que a tsunade obaa chan le guste……..

Ichigo: ahh……-con venita-… no quiero estar aquí… ayúdame o no te perdono

Naruto: -cansado a sintió-….vale….vale….

000000000000000000000000

Dos jóvenes se encontraban encima de las colosales cabezas de los hokages, la joven de pelo blanco se encontraba sentada y junto a ella estaba un apuesto rubio ambos tenían los pies colgados mirando la aldea……..

Ichigo: y me contaras que paso con sasuke…….-con la mirada puesta en la aldea-….increíble la aldea estas mas grande que nunca……..

Naruto: si……..realmente es hermosa….

Ichigo:…….no has contestado mi pregunta naruto……..

Naruto: bueno………pues no paso nada…….-mientras trataba de ocultar su mirada-…

Ichigo: mmm…. Si no me lo quieres decir esta bien………-suspiro-…yo debo decirte algo…….-mientras lo miraba muy seria-….aunque con esto me odies...-mientras volvía a poner la vista en la aldea-….

Naruto: no entiendo…….yo jama te odiaría……..

Ichigo: ……hace mas de 10 años que partí de la aldea…….lo sabes no?

Naruto: si……. A una misión en el país de la nube…….

Ichigo: pero antes de eso…. Yo conocí a los uchihas…….

Naruto: a sasuke………-dijo con sorpresa-…….

Ichigo: algo a si……la verdad es que no lo recuerdo……

Naruto: ¿que quieres decir?...

Ichigo: yo soy un oráculo……..

Naruto: ehh?? ¿Que es eso?

Ichigo: no lo se bien…….es algo que ni yo misma se……lo único que te puedo decir es que….Ryugan

Naruto: -naruto se sobresalto al ver el cambio de los ojos de ichigo de color rojo a un blanco-………tus ojos….

Ichigo: esto se llama……Ryugan…..y es como decirlo….-mientras volvía su ojos blancos a rojos-…..jejeje digamos que mi sangre es un poco problemática…..jejeje-mientras reía nerviosamente-……y bueno creo que….

Naruto: -sonrió de felicidad, ichigo le había contado muchos secretos de su vida jamás pensó que alguien confiara tanto en el -…gracias…….

Ichigo: -se sorprendió al escuchar "gracias"-…..naruto……

Naruto: gracias……por contarme otra secreto tuyo……-se puso de pie y levanto su mano-…te juro que te pretejeré….nee chan……..

Ichigo: -empezó a llorar y se abalanzo contra naruto tirándolo al suelo-…..gracias naruto...

Naruto: -aun en el suelo dijo-……..sasuke y yo……..bueno…….

Ichigo: si no quieres decirme no me digas……

Naruto: no…….. Quiero decirte……sasuke y yo PASAMOS LA NOCHE JUNTOS –mientras miraba al suelo todo rojo-…….

Ichigo: …. De verdad……-lagrimones-

Naruto: que pasa……-dijo con sorpresa por la reacción de la chica-….

Ichigo: yo quiero un novio –mientras lloraba como niña-….

Naruto: -con una gota, no pudo mas y empezó a reír-….JAJAJAJA que cosas dices….por cierto a todo esto por que vas de chica……….-pregunto-

Ichigo: ah bueno pues…-recordando-….

_Flash back_

_Ichigo: -escucho como abrían la puerta ella solo atino a decir-….naruto eres tú…_

_Tsunade: lo siento pero no soy naruto….._

_Ichigo: tsunade sama………..-se levanto presura y se inclino-….lo siento, lo siento, por mi capricho a naruto………..-lagrimas corrían por su rostro-….no…..yo_

_Tsunade: no te preocupes……..naruto esta bien…….-dijo sonriéndole-…..ahora solo descansa para que te recuperes……._

_Ichigo: pero………._

_Tsunade: no te preocupes…….si quieres ver realmente a naruto feliz….solo recupérate…._

_Ichigo: ……..lo siento los del hospital me han visto como chica……..-dijo tristemente-..._

_Tsunade: ……de eso quería hablarte…..-dijo seriamente-….creo que es mejor a si……_

_Ichigo: que quiere decir tsunade sama_

_Tsunade: creo que sandaime tenia razón para guardar tu secreto, pero creo que también tu tienes derecho a tener una vida normal……..además que a naruto le caería bien una hermana………_

_Ichigo:…….tsunade sama……..pero mi mama…..yo…lo prometí_

_Tsunade: creo que a ella no le importara……..ahora tienes buenos amigos que cuidaran de ti………a si que es una orden del Hokage………de ahora en adelante Ichigo Natsume es una chica……….._

_Ichigo: ¿DE VERDAD?...PUEDO –mientras se ponía de pie en la cama-…_

_Fin del flash back_

Ichigo: bueno es una orden la hokage……..

Naruto: tsunade obaa chan….-mientras sonreía torpemente-…….me alegra mucho por que por fin podrás ser tú………me alegra de verdad……

Ichigo: bien……..ahora solo vamos a comer……

Naruto: RAMENNNNNNNNN……..

Ichigo: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii………-

000000000000000000000000000000000

Los días habían pasado, ichigo caminaba llena de bolsas y bolsas repletas de ingredientes para hacer ramen casero, ahora lo único que le faltaba era poder comprar la carne de cerdo que tanto le gustaba a naruto. Primero que nada dejo las compras en el departamento de naruto, salio presurosa por el ingrediente faltante, un buen trozó de carne de cerdo, sin saber entro a la primera tienda que encontró abierta según sabia naruto regresaba hoy de una pequeña misión, a si que como buena hermana mayor le estaría esperando con uno de sus platillos preferidos, entro a la tienda rápidamente. Encontró lo que buscaban, salio de la tienda con la bolsa en mano, sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien (himeno: se han percatado que siempre hago que choquen, es como una pequeña obsesión jojojojoj)….

:……-se quedo observando a la chica que tenia delante, llevaba una pequeña falda en tono negro y una blusa del mismo tono, solo que esta estaba corta del centro (himeno: estilo Sai……si esa que Sai usa en el manga) y con las mangas mucho mas grandes y anchas (himeno: estilo akatsuki), su cabello lo llevaba suelto con unos pequeños listones de color negro en dos trencitas, sus ojos eran rojos, era chica era realmente bella, y la conocía, no podía ser verdad, ella era-….ichi

Ichigo: -ella alzo la mirada ante su nombre, vio aun joven de tez morena, cabello café, ojos del mismo intenso café, de algún modo solo un nombre salio de su boca-….¿¿¿kyo chan???

Kyo: -solo sonrió- ha pasado mucho tiempo ichi…….te has vuelto mas hermosa que antes….

Ichigo: -se sonrojo-……..gracias…….

Kyo: cuando has llegado….

Ichigo:….etto….hace unas semanas……

Kyo: queeeeeee y por que no me habías ido haber –mientras le tomaba la cabeza y le frotaba sus nudillos-……

Ichigo: lo siento, lo siento……….yo……

: Papa….-dijo un pequeño morenito-………..

Ichigo: ¿papa?...kyo chan………

Kyo: jejeje….creo que hay mucho por contar……

Dos jóvenes ninjas se encontraban sentados mirando a un pequeño de 2 años jugar en la caja de arena……..

Ichigo: vaya…. kyo chan ya eres papa…..no me lo creo…

Kyo: -sonrojado-…..bueno pues, creo ni yo jejeje….

Ichigo: pero me alegro que tengas ya a tu familia………-mientras sonreía calidamente-…

Kyo: -se sonrojo a un más-……tu vas de chica, eso me ha sorprendido mucho...

Ichigo: pues creo que no tengo por que estar ocultando mi verdadero yo; además Hokage sama me lo ha permitido……….……….

Kyo: ya veo….me alegro mucho por ti ichi…..-mientras veía a su hijo subirse a un pequeña cuidado ryo chan….

Ichigo: ….se llama ryo….es muy mono igual que su padre….

Kyo: -sonrojo-….gracias……dime donde te has quedado, estas con tu pareja….

Ichigo: jejeje no estoy con mi hermano menor……

Kyo: ¿hermano menor? …ichi acaso…

Ichigo: no……..más bien es mi hermano adoptado, larga historia….

Kyo: entiendo…. Y con lo hermosa que estas debes tener una fila de chicos rondadote…….

Ichigo: - sonrojo-…en realidad……….yo….

Kyo: el capitán hace mucho que se fue de aquí….

Ichigo: ya lo se…….hace poco lo vi….-contesto con mirada triste-….

Kyo: ¿que paso?...cuando te fuiste, jamás lo volví ha ver, dada algunas ocasiones, después me entere……

Ichigo: mato a todo su clan……..

Kyo: si…. No lo entiendo….solo quedo vivo el pequeño Sasuke…..pero….

Ichigo: el también se ha ido……

Kyo: como sabes……..

Ichigo: digamos que tengo mi informante…….

Kyo: creo que deberías buscar a un buen chico….y seguir con tu vida….

Ichigo: no puedo…. Tal vez si no me hubiera ido…….itachi……

Kyo: no te culpes…..lo que paso ya paso y nadie puede……

Ichigo: lo se……

Kyo: bueno es mejor que me vaya; sino Masaka me regañara por llegar tarde junto ryo….

Ichigo: jeje…..es verdad…….

Kyo: ryo chan vamonos……-el pequeño se acercó y le tomo la mano-….

Ichigo: -mientras corría y levantaba la mano en forma de saludo-….nos vemos kyo chan……ya se me hizo tarde para hacer la cena de naruto…..-mientras se perdía entre la gente-….

Kyo: ¿Naruto?...será Uzumaki Naruto….

Ryo: papa tengo hambre……

Kyo: yo también, será mejor irnos para que mama nos haga este rico estofado…….

00000000000000000000000

La oscuridad cubría por completo la gran habitación, las pequeñas luces que cubría el camino apenas podía dejar ver los escalones, un joven avanzaban por medio de ese gran pasillo, caminaba a una oscuridad a una mas densa de la que había en su corazón………Llego a una puerta, toco……..

: pasa sasuke kun….

Sasuke: que quieres orochimaru……..

Orochimaru: parece que te has levantado de mal humor……..

Sasuke: me has llamado para esas estupideces…….

Kabuto: no seas irrespetuoso sasuke kun……..

Sasuke: -el solo le miro con odio-……

Orochimaru: …….han pasado casi un año….. y el ataque a Konoha esta listo….mañana por la noche partiremos….

Sasuke: …..eso es todo……..

Kabuto: me han llegado un rumor que en la aldea hay un oráculo…..

Sasuke: ¿oráculo?...

Orochimaru: pensé que todos habían sido aniquilados……

Kabuto: pero al parecer el ultimo esta en Konoha…..

Sasuke: mejor me voy…….

Orochimaru: creo que deberías saber lo grande que fueron ellos, y juraría que ellos eran más fuertes que el clan Hyuga y el Clan Uchiha….

Sasuke: si es a si……pues que el sea tu recipiente……

Orochimaru: ….no seas celoso……tu serás mi recipiente…..solo que ellos tenían un poder místico venido de los dioses, sin embargo por ese poder fueron destruidos, por avaricia, poder, y sobre todo poder ver el pasado, presente y el futuro de las personas con solo mirarlos……

Sasuke: - se sorprendió de lo que el sanni decía- ver el futuro de las personas…. Eso es imposible…

Orochimaru:……. Bueno descansa que el viaje es duro, y pronto Konoha Arderá……-sasuke salía de la habitación-…..eso no es todo verdad….

Kabuto: ……el ultimo oráculo es una mujer…….-dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes-….

Orochimaru: de verdad……..-mientras sonreía maliciosamente-….eso es una buena noticia…….

Kabuto: pero debo decirle una cosa mas……..

Orochimaru: …..que es….

Kabuto: ella se encuentra con Naruto kun….

Orochimaru: con el chico del Kyuuby …..Esto será muy interesante…..cuando obtenga el cuerpo de sasuke kun, le matare y me llevare al oráculo, ella me dará a mis próximos recipientes….Kabuto encárgate de eso….

Kabuto: como usted diga…….

000000000000000000

Un joven rubio se paseaba todo tembloroso comiéndose las uñas, mientras un joven de cabellos negros y sonrisa calida le miraba……

Sai: naruto kun cálmate….

Naruto: Sai baka no puedo, ya se tardaron mucho…….

Sai: a si son estas cosas; ya veras que todo saldrá bien….-mientras le tomaba el hombro y le sonreía calidamente-

Naruto: ……gracias……ah la luz se puso verde …..-una joven salía con una bata blanca del quirófano-…..sakura chan como esta….

Sakura: todo esta bien, la trasladaron a un habitación para que descansara……

Naruto: y….

Sakura: ve ha verla……-naruto corrió todo lo que pudo a la habitación-….

Sai: parece que se lo esta tomando muy bien….

Sakura: eso creo…..Sai….

Sai: dime…….

Sakura: gracias por apoyarlo…..

Sai: naruto es un muy querido amigo….

Sakura:…..-ella solo le sonrió-……

Naruto llegaba a la habitación, abrió lentamente la puerta, entro con paso trémulo, y la encontró dormida, se sentó a un lado de la cama, mirándola, estaba muy feliz, ella abrió lentamente los ojos….

Ichigo: naruto…….

Naruto: como estas…..

Ichigo: un poco cansada…..

Naruto: bueno mejor descansa……-mientras se paraba dispuesto a salir-…

Ichigo: ya te vas….

Naruto: tengo que hablar con Tsunade Obaa Chan……

Ichigo: naruto………….yo….

Naruto: no me lo digas si no quieres…….esta bien a si……..

Ichigo: ………yo………

Naruto: realmente cuando este preparada –naruto salio de la habitación dejando a una joven muy pensativa-….

Ichigo: -miro por la ventana, el espléndido azul del cielo, empezó a recordar algo que paso hace meses -…….Itachi….

000000000000000000

Tres sombras se posaban en una gran montaña desde lo lejos se podían ver una gran konoha, el día había llegado……..

Orochimaru: bien empecemos con la destrucción de Konoha….

Kabuto: -este solo sonrió-….

Orochimaru: listo sasuke kun…….para poder obtener el poder…..vamonos –kabuto y orochimaru desaparecían-….

Sasuke: -miro al cielo azul, recordó a-…Naruto…….-cerro los ojos, recordó la noche en la lo tuvo en sus brazos, lo amaba, lo desea, era de él, y nadie osaría a ponerle una mano, solamente él, abrió los ojos y sonrió- lo he decidió a si…..naruto……….

Continuara……………..

Jajaja lo siento, me perdí por el camino de las películas de terror, jaja dios me pique viendo este genero, y aparte me trabe en la historia, y se me fue la inspiración, y me daba flojera, y cosas que pasaron, pero bueno este Cáp. Listo….

Solo diré que esta semana tendrán el final de este fic….Nos vemos….

GRACIAS por sus Review….Jojojojo

_Jane_

_Himeno_


	17. Itachi y Sasuke Un Solo Sentimiento

Lalihooooooo…..Jajaja, Hola mi gente como están, esta vez le traigo uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic, ya caso terminamos este fic, mira ni me lo creo, dios el mas largo que me he escrito…..Himeno promete hacer lo mejor por ustedes que lo leen……Cuídense……

Recuerden Naruto no me pertenece es obra de Kishimoto sama, yo solo uso a naruto y sasuke para fines yaoinesco jojojo sin mas lean……..

0000000000000000000

**Itachi y Sasuke un Sentimiento compartido**

Un joven rubio caminaba presuroso no entendía como era posible que todo eso hubiera ocurrido; estaba completamente asombrado cuando se entero de la noticia, aun a si estaba mas que feliz, había salido a comprar algunas cosas para el recién llegado por eso le había hecho un pequeña mentirita a su hermana o mas bien dicho a su mujer, ya que en toda la aldea se había extendido el rumor de que naruto seria padre junto con una chica muy hermosa de ojos rojos. (Himeno: jajajaja ya pues calma a que las asuste con ichigo en el kirofano) Naruto sabía que eso era mentira, pero no querían que vieran mal a ichigo, ella solo le dijo unos meses antes que estaba embarazada……….

_-Flash back Hace 7 meses-_

_Naruto llegaba presuroso a su apartamento lo mas seguro es que ichigo le había preparado un delicioso pastel, abrió la puerta del pequeño apartamento. Busco por todas partes y no la encontró, supuso que habría salido a la tienda o a visitar algún amigo, estaba apunto de partir, cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes del baño…._

_Naruto: ichi nee….._

_Ichigo: ah naruto ya has llegado…..-la chica salio del baño con una cara no muy agradable-….._

_Naruto: pareces que tienes resaca…._

_Ichigo: a si es como me siento……-mientras se lavaba el rostro-…._

_Naruto: si quieres comemos fuera….._

_Ichigo: si….-ambos chicos salieron a comer un preciado ramen a Ichikaru-…_

_Naruto: bueno viejo gran mega plato de ramen…..¿ichi nee tu que quieres?_

_Ichigo: un plato de ramen, con un poco de crema chantilly encima…..-los presentes al escuchar lo que había pedido la chica pusieron cara de asco-…._

_Naruto: ¿segura que quieres pedir eso?..._

_Ichigo: tengo un antojo de eso como no tienes idea…..-los chicos estaba placidamente comiendo cuando ichigo solo dijo-…..naruto…..estoy embarazada……_

_Naruto: -escupió el caldo de ramen que tenía en la boca-….QUEEEEEEEEEEEE –se escucho por todo Konoha-……_

_Ichigo: -esta solo comía su plato extraño muy tranquilamente-……_

_Naruto: -tenía un gran tic nervioso-….VOY A CORTARLE EL PENE A ESE DESGRACIADO DATTEBAYO….QUIEN ES ICHIGO NEE…-dijo con fuego en sus ojos y un kunai en mano-_

_Ichigo: -termino de comer su ramen-…..naruto….yo….-puso su cara triste-…no te lo diré….lo lamento……._

_Naruto: -se volvió a sentar y con el semblante serio dijo-…..que harás…_

_Ichigo: nada…. Creo que seré mama –mientras tocaba su vientre a un plano, mientras sonreía calidamente-…._

_Naruto: pues que más da……Tendré sobrinos –mientras ponía sus brazos atrás y sonreía-…._

_-Fin del flash back-_

Naruto caminaba con muchas bolsas llenas de ropa de bebe, biberones, pañales, etc. Por alguna razón en realidad sentía que estaba formando una familia, este era uno de sus muy secretos sueños, la noche había llegado; sin haberse percatado, las horas que se tardo en comprar todo aquello que llevaba. Llego al departamento estaba un poco oscuro; sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia, dejo las bolsas en el piso, cuando sintió una agarre de la cintura…..

: pareces muy contento….-dijo el extraño-….

Naruto: -se quedo en blanco, ese olor, ese calor, esos brazos, esa voz-….sasuke….

Sasuke: cuanto tiempo usuratonkachi –mientras naruto se volteaba para verlo a la cara-….

Naruto: que haces aquí….

Sasuke: que no puedo venir a verte…..-mientras se sentaba en la cama-….

Naruto: eh….no es eso…..tu…como….

Sasuke: -miro las bolsas de paso observo el contenido-….a si que es verdad….

Naruto: de que hablas…..-mientras ponía la luz-……

Sasuke: -sonrió con gran amargura-……no te hagas el idiota naruto….-mientras sacaba de la bolsa una pequeña chambrita de color azul-…..felicidades al nuevo papa……

Naruto: -se sonrojo-….yo……-sasuke no le dejo terminar con suma fuerza le pego un puñetazo en el estomago, naruto solo se retorcía en el suelo-….sasuke….

Sasuke: mira que soy idiota, solo te dejo un momento y tu te lanzas en los brazos de cualquier mujerzuela…..

Naruto: ella no es una mujerzuela……..-dijo a un en suelo-……

Sasuke: -recorrió la mirada por toda la habitación, notando una pequeña foto, se acercó y pudo ver a naruto junto a un mujer de cabellos blanco y ojos rojos, ella le tomaba del brazo ambos sonreían, sasuke tomo la foto y sin mas se sentó en el abdomen del chico mientras le mostraba la imagen-….supongo que lo disfrutaste…..-mientras aventaba la foto en la cara de este-…….

Naruto: -solo se quedo mirándolo, no lo podía creer, Uchiha Sasuke estaba celoso, sin querer una sonrisita salio de su rostro-….

Sasuke: no le encuentro la gracia……-dijo con sharinga activado-….

Naruto: estas celoso………..-mientras le sonreía-….

Sasuke: -solo se acercó y le beso posesivamente, naruto al sentir el contacto solo atino a rodear el cuello de su rival-…….yo no estoy celoso dobe……..

Naruto: -venita-….sasuke baka……..quítate de encima……..

Sasuke: -sonrió con superioridad, mientras le bajaba el cierre de la chamarra, este empezó a besarle el cuello-……

Naruto: -al sentir los labios del uchiha en su cuello, se sonrojo-….ella es mi hermana….

Sasuke: -si dejar de besarle- aja…..-mientras poco a poco le despojaba de su playera negra-…..

Naruto: no es mió……..-mientras dejaba escapar gemidos producidos por sasuke-….

Sasuke: aja….-mientras ahora besaba un pezón-….

Naruto: ahh….sasuke….espera que te cuento algo muy importante……..-mientras este solo con sus manos tomaba el cabello de su amante-….

Sasuke: naruto -sasuke paro todo aquello, se puso de pie, dejando a naruto en el suelo todo rojo y con la respiración muy agitada-…..te calientas muy rápido….

Naruto: -este se puso de pie-….pues no soy el único –mientras hacia un ademán de molestia-…….sasuke –mientras su mirada cambiaba a una mas seria-…a que has venido…….

Sasuke: -suspiro-…..quería verte………

Naruto: -abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, de un súbito movimientos callo encima de sasuke cariñosamente-…….te amo sasuke……..-mientras sonreía como niño-…..

Sasuke: -se sonrojo a todo lo que da-…….dobe……-mientras le correspondía el abrazo-….seguro que no es verdad lo que dicen en la aldea……

Naruto: no sasuke…..-mientras acercaba más a sasuke a su pecho-….

Sasuke: júramelo………..júramelo…..-mientras le abrazaba a un mas-…

Naruto: te lo juro sasuke………te lo juro por mi vida…….

Sasuke: -este sonrió, si el lo decía entonces era verdad-…..orochimaru esta en la aldea…..

Naruto: ¿que? –Dijo con sorpresa-….ese bastardo……sasuke….tu….

Sasuke: he venido con él……….-sasuke le dejo de abrazar mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama-……

Naruto: -de igual forma tomo asiento-…..a si que por eso estas aquí……

Sasuke: si….. Orochimaru destruirá konoha dentro de 3 días……

Naruto: ……..-este solo escuchaba sin decir nada, mientras sasuke le miraba de reojo-..

Sasuke: el plan de el, es poder tomar la aldea sin que nadie sospeche, ha tomado la forma de alguien junto con kabuto, lo mas probable es que matara al hokage y….

Naruto: por que me dices esto……

Sasuke: no lo se………

Naruto: que harás……..en cualquier momento el se quedara con tu cuerpo….-mientras pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir-….sasuke…..-naruto se aferro a la espalda del vengador mientras le decía con suma ternura-…..no quiero perderte, eres la persona mas importante para mi……tu no me dejes…..

Sasuke: -sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, lo amaba, lo amaba y verlo de esa manera le dolía mucho-…..naruto….-lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acercó a su pecho-….tu eres el único por el que traicionaría a orochimaru….

Naruto: sasuke……..tu……

Sasuke: -le miro a los ojos, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna y sincera-….te amo usuratonkachi…..-mientras depositaba un beso tierno y sincero-……

Naruto: gracias sasuke……..-mientras poco a poco iba siendo depositado en la cama-……

000000000000000

Ichigo se encontraba a un en la habitación del hospital, mirando el cielo despejado, era feliz, no podía negarlo, ella ahora era madre sin proponérselo, solo le quedaba la duda de cómo reaccionaria naruto al saber el nombre del padre. Ella estaba muy cansada, se recostó, mientras lágrimas corrían en su rostro….

Ichigo: itachi…….baka –ella solo recordó la noche en que concibió-

_-Flash back de hace 9 meses-_

_Ichigo se encontraba corriendo por el bosque, ese día se había escapado de naruto, quería ir a un lugar que recordaba muy bien, corrió presurosa, al llegar pudo notar que no había cambiado mucho, respiro con prefundida y grito…._

_Ichigo: HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..-mientras reía-….bien creo que tengo todo para acampar esta noche……- ichigo acomodo una pequeña casa de campaña en el hueco del árbol, miro el pequeño riachuelo que pasaba y se lo ocurrió la gran idea de nadar, se quito la ropa, y sin mas se metió en el agua-……uyy que rico….-mientras nadaba como niña chiquita-…jajaj pescare algo…..-nado mas profundamente y salio con un pequeño pescado-….-ella cantaba alegremente que no se dio cuenta de que era observada-……_

_Dos sombras se acercaron a la joven que en ese momento se ponia una playera para cubrirse……._

_Hombre1: vaya que hermosa chica tenemos por aquí……-ichigo volteo-…_

_Hombre 2: esta sola hermosa…..-mientras le miraba lujuriosamente-…._

_Ichigo: será mejor que no me molesten….-mientras terminaba de secar el cabello-.._

_Hombre 2: lo siento preciosa pero hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer, a si que perdona por ser tan rudo…._

_Hombre 1: -se escondió atrás de su amigo e hizo unos sellos-…._

_Ichigo: son ninjas……-ichigo se movió rápido buscando algo como arma-….maldita sea…-recordó que no traía nada, ya que solo venia a descansar, lo único que pudo tomar fue un sartén-…._

_Hombre 2: jajaj vaya que inteligente señorita…..-este le aventó unos kunais que ella esquivo con facilidad-…._

_Ichigo: es todo lo que tienen…..yo no soy tan débil…._

_Hombre 2: ….listo….-y sin mas el hombre se lanzo contra ella, ichigo lo esquivaba con facilidad, mientras el hombre se cansaba, sin darse cuenta choco contra un árbol y sintió que era apresada por unas manos-…._

_Ichigo: que demonios……-al alzar la cara miro al otro acompañante que sonreía malignamente-…._

_Hombre 1: has caído preciosura…._

_Ichigo: suéltame……-el hombre que la aprisionaba empezó a tocar sus senos descaradamente-….._

_Hombre 2: solo no te pongas ruda, a si tardaremos menos…-este empezó a besar su cuello…._

_Ichigo: -solo sentía como era tocada, y sin saber empezó a llorar, ella no quería que eso pasara, no a si, quería que alguien llegara y inconciente mente solo dijo un nombre-….itachi….ayúdame…._

_Hombre 2: -cuando empezó a meter su mano debajo de la playera que llevaba, un kunai hizo su aparición-…maldición….-una explosión se hizo resonar por el bosque-…._

_Ichigo: -solo atino a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió pudo notar a un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos en el mismo tono, ella se sonrojo-…..gracias...-hablo tímidamente-…_

_Hombre 2: maldito….-mientras se ponía de pie-…..hermano estás listo…._

_Hombre 1: si hermano…._

_Ichigo: -fue depositada en el suelo, el joven solo se movió muy rápido y ya se encontraba en las espaldas de los dos abusadores-……_

_: son patéticos…..-con una gran patada los mando a volar por los árboles-….débiles…_

_Hombre 2: te crees mucho mocoso…..-estaba apunto de hacer un jutsu, cuando sintió una kunai es su cuello-….largo de aquí……-los hombres al ver el poder de su oponente se echaron a correr-…._

_Ichigo: -se levanto, mientras mirada de nuevo al desconocido-….muchas gracias…._

_: -le miro con superioridad-…._

_Ichigo:-le salio un gotita, ese chico le ponia nerviosa y por alguna razón le daba ganas de golpearlo, decidió quitar esos pensamientos al ver una pequeña herida en su mano-….vaya, espera que tengo unas vendas por aquí….-ichigo corrió a la casa de campaña y salio con un pequeño botiquín-……bien siéntate…-tomo la mano del joven y lo sentó cerca de la fogata, le limpio la mano y le puso un ungüento con una pequeña venda-….bien listo…..-mientras le sonreía-…_

_: -el joven solo le miro con superioridad-…vaya no eres tan torpe…._

_Ichigo: -sonrió con un pequeño tic en el ojo, si ese chico le ponia de los nervios-…..bueno quieres comer, ya es tarde….._

_: -el chico no dijo nada-…._

_Ichigo: tomare eso como un si…-de nueva cuenta se metió en la casa de campaña y salio con un poco de ramen instantáneo (himeno: jajajaja pues algo se le debe de haber pegado de naruto jojojo), puso la tetera de agua, y espero a que se calentara-….oyes eres un ninja, pareces muy poderoso, jamás te había visto, de donde eres, yo estoy de campamento, tu también vienes de campamento, tu cabello es rojo de nacimiento o te lo has pintado…._

_: podrías callarte….-mientras cerraba los ojos-…._

_Ichigo: ….-no dijo nada, ella solo quería ser amable, solo susurro-…amargado…_

_: -el chico le volvió a mirar a la joven que se encontraba en ese momento mirando el gran árbol mientras sonreía, le observo con detenimiento, sus ojos, su cara, su cabellos, su cuerpo, ya no era un chico, ahora si que era una mujer, una hermosa mujer, sonrió para si-…._

_Ichigo: -que en ese momento miraba el gran árbol, por inercia se toco los labios, un sentimiento calido aparecía, y sonrió-…._

_: Que es tan gracioso…._

_Ichigo: …solo recordaba un sentimiento que estaba dormido en alguna parte de mí…._

_: dormido…..-pregunto con interés-…._

_Ichigo: digamos que he olvidado mi vida pasada…..no recuerdo mucho, solo emociones y sentimientos, no rostros, no recuerdos……..-mientras miraba el cielo con añoracion-…_

_: …..por eso has venido aquí……._

_Ichigo: creo que…….solo trato de traer de vuelta el recuerdo mas preciado para mi…..solo trato de recordar algo que paso aquí con alguien importante, aunque no le recuerde, se que…….-sonrió tontamente-….da igual….._

_: -el joven se puso de pie, se acerco a la joven, se sentó a su lado, ella se sorprendió mas no dijo nada, tomo su rostro-…._

_Ichigo: que haces…….-mientras sentía las manos del joven-…._

_: haciéndote recordar….-sin más lamió su mejilla-..._

_Ichigo: -ichigo solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, empujo al joven-….que hacías pervertido…..-mientras se tocaba de mejilla, y tomaba el sartén-…._

_: -el joven en el suelo, sonrió-…dobe…._

_Ichigo: -se quedo estática, esa palabra, esa sensación, solo un nombre salio de su boca-….itachi…._

_: -el joven deshizo el henge en el suelo estaba el mayor de los uchihas-….parece que no has muerto……_

_Ichigo: tu….-la joven no podía articular palabra, el sartén caía de sus manos--….itachi…._

_Itachi: -el joven miro con sorpresa a la chica, lloraba y solo una pregunta se cruzaba por su cabeza-…. ¿Por que?_

_Ichigo: yo……..-no podía contener el llanto, dolía tanto la culpa-….yo…._

_Itachi: -no dijo nada, se puso de pie, se disponía a irse, solo dijo-….deberías tener mas cuidado andar vestida a si… –mientras le miraba de pies a cabeza, ella solo llevaba un pequeña playera que cubría su ropa interior-……harás que se quieran propasar contigo…. sigues siendo muy dobe ichigo….nos….-pero no termino por que el sartén caía en su cabeza, mientras un gran chipote le salía-……_

_Ichigo: …..idiota….-mientras tenía una gran vena-…….._

_Itachi: -no dijo nada, solo sonrió, no había cambiado nada, su carácter, su amabilidad, sus cambios tan drásticos de emociones, todo, era como volver al pasado-……_

_Ichigo: -suspiro-….será mejor que te explique……ven…_

_Itachi: -no se movió, sin embargo al sentir que lo tomaban de la mano, no supo por que, sus piernas se movían solas (himeno: nahh en realidad bien que quiere ir, pero con lo orgulloso que es….)_

_Ichigo:-ambos se sentaron en la fogata, nadie decía nada, ichigo se desespero-….mierda esto me enoja……bien ahora escucha, si me fui………..fue por explicarlo…._

_Itachi: no quiero saber….es pasado…._

_Ichigo:….ya lo se, todos dicen eso, pasado, pasado, pero yo no tengo pasado, no tengo presente, no tengo futuro….lo entiendo…..es solo que…._

_Itachi: …no…….._

_Ichigo: -lo beso, itachi se sorprendió por este acto, pero no dijo nada, ichigo se aparto-…ahora escucha……yo me fui, fue por que era lo mejor, tu… yo…. No podíamos estar juntos era un chico……si alguien …si……no…me era prohibido….no podía…….no….._

_Itachi: fue hace mucho tiempo……-mientras miraba al cielo-…_

_Ichigo: lo se…..tanto que no lo recuerdo…..-mientras se acercaba a su pecho-…tanto que cansa……..solo quiero decirte…que…_

_Itachi: déjalo ya ichigo…._

_Ichigo: ¿por que? Dejarlo, no, jamás…. Solo hay que es verdad...te amo…_

_Itachi: yo no siento eso tan patético llamado amor……._

_Ichigo: itachi……._

_Itachi:….lo sabes……mate a mi clan, he matado sin remordimientos, y nada cambiara…._

_Ichigo: tal vez; si no me hubiera ido…._

_Itachi: el hubiera no existe…..solo lo que vivimos……solo eso….es el camino que elegí…y no me arrepiento de nada…….-mientras activaba el sharinga, y miraba los ojos de la joven-…..si te interpones te matare….._

_Ichigo: -le sonrió-….baka…sabes que yo también lo are…..-ella empezó a tocar su rostro con ternura-…por que no te recordaba, por que te borraste de mi memoria….estas muy guapo….un poco baka pero muy guapo…._

_Itachi:-le empezó a tocar el rostro- y tú sigues siendo muy delicada…..como una muñeca de porcelana……._

_Ichigo:….ya he escuchado eso antes –dijo con extrañes-…._

_Itachi: eso es por que te lo dije…..hace muchos años ya…._

_Ichigo: ¿cuando? Por que no lo recuerdo…-mientras se tocaba su cabeza-… ¿Por qué lo olvido todo? Acaso ni siquiera puedo tener eso que se llama recuerdos……ahora entiendo que me odies…._

_Itachi: a veces es mejor no recordar…….-mientras se acercaba para besarla-…_

_Ichigo: -ella solo cerro los ojos, mientras sentía una gran calidez, el beso era intenso, fogoso, y lujurioso, la lengua invasora buscaba a su presa, al encontrarla un juego de roces y caricias se hacían presentes, al terminar ichigo esta muy sonrojada y agitada-……_

_Itachi: -se aparto de la joven, la miro a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos,, lo que sentía por ichigo jamás lo había sentido por nadie, no sabia como actuar ante tales emociones-…vamos –dijo en son de orden-…_

_Ichigo: a donde…_

_Itachi: -la tomo en sus brazos y la condujo a la pequeña casa de campaña, ambos se introdujeron, la deposito en la pequeña cama-….-sin decir palabra, la empezó a besar de nuevo-…_

_Ichigo: -estaba muy sonrojada-…itachi…._

_Itachi: dejamos algo pendiente antes de que te fueras…-sonriendo con malicia y coqueteo-…_

_Ichigo: -solo se sonrojo a un mas-…yo...Tu…-sonrió, no le importaba nada mas, lo amaba, y si el deseaba tenerla, ella seria de él-…._

_Itachi: -volvió a besarla, mientras la joven con ternura le desbotonaba la gran capa que tenia, itachi al sentir eso, se detuvo mientras se ponia de pie-…_

_Ichigo: -le miro con curiosidad, y miedo-….itachi….-el joven solo despojo de la capa de nubes rojas, empezado a desvestirse él--…..será mejor que te quites la ropa…..-dijo con autoridad y sin vergüenza-…._

_Ichigo: -se sonrojo-….yo…._

_Itachi: quieres que te haga el amor vestida dobe……_

_Ichigo: -miro molesta para el lado contrario-…no digas eso a si como así….baka…_

_Itachi: -él solo sonrió, sin darse cuenta a los poco segundos él se encontraba ya desnudo (himeno: fati sama no se me desangre por favor……las trasfusiones son caras)_

_Ichigo: -ella tímidamente se quito la playera quedándose en ropa interior, al ver a su pareja desnuda, el sonrojo se volvió mas intenso más que sus propios ojos, trato torpemente de taparse los ojos-…_

_Itachi: -al ver esta reacción, sonrió, eso significaba que ella jamás había estado con nadie, eso le gustaba a un más, se acercó a ella, y le tomo de las manos-….mírame…._

_Ichigo: -le miro con vergüenza-…lo siento…._

_Itachi: -le beso, mientras la rodeaba con su brazos, ichigo no se oponía, sus manos fueron directos al sostén que en es momento ella tenia puesto, con sumo cuidado desprendió esa prenda de su amada-….ahora esta mejor…-mientras la contemplaba, quería grabar cada rincón de su cuerpo en su memoria, era hermosa en esos momentos, sus mejillas sonrojadas tanto por la excitación como por la vergüenza, su senos eran firmes y blancos, suaves con un ligero olor tan característico de ella-...Eres muy hermosa…-itachi empezó a besar su cuello, saboreó con lujuria los pezones, haciendo que se endureciesen cuando hizo presión en ellos con su boca, bajando cada vez más, para seguir a su ombligo-……_

_Ichigo: itachi….ahh…yo……-sentía un calor tremendo en su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien esas caricias, el cuerpo de itachi pegado al suyo, sentía que con cada caricia y rocé ella explotaría, ella le acariciaba su espalda, mientras pequeños gemidos ahogados salían de su boca-…._

_Itachi: -sabiendo que tenía vía libre para jugar con aquel cuerpo, cuando termino con aquella zona, descendió a sus muslos mordisqueándolo-…_

_Ichigo: -sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos de itachi, mientras este seguía jugando-….aaahhh itachi…….._

_Itachi: -subía más con suaves besos, subió, subió, hasta que, algo se interpuso en su camino, y eso era la última prenda que ichigo poseía, sin miramientos la bajo, dejándola caer al suelo-…_

_Ichigo: -sintió una sensación de placer, que jamás había experimentado-….ahh…itachi…que estas haciendo…._

_Itachi: -se acercó a ella en pose felina-….shhh calla….ahora solo relégate….-se acercó a ella para besarle de nuevo-_

_Ichigo: -ella se dejo hacer, sentía su piel más cerca-….es todo lo que sabes hacer….i- ta- cha- n_

_Itachi: ahora veras…..lenta…-y sin mas itachi le penetro, ichigo gimió al sentir finalmente las esperada penetración en su interior, y se agarró con fuerza de su espalda-…eres estrecha…._

_Ichigo: …..perdón por no serlo…..señor play boy_

_Itachi: eso me gusta…..-mientras le miraba con pasión-…._

_Ichigo:- ella limitó a dejarse hacer, a sentir, a dejarse llevar por el placer- ita…chi….ahhh…. mmm….yo….vamos…..mas rápido…._

_Itachi:_ ….._y me dices a mi pervertido…_-_ él no dudó en hacer que su miembro entrase y saliese del cuerpo de ichigo con la velocidad que ella pedía, ajustándose al ritmo cada vez más acelerado que le exigía, mientras la habitación era invadida por sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Cuando el moreno notó que ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sus movimientos se volvieron progresivamente más lentos-….ichigo…..yo…._

_Ichigo: -al sentir que llegaba al clímax, solo lo abrazo a su cuerpo mientras le susurraba-…te amo…._

_Itachi: -al escuchar esa palabra, se sonrojo-…dobe….-y sin más se derramo en su interior-…..ahh….-gimió con placer-…_

_Ichigo: -sintió un líquido caliente en su interior-….itachi….-se quedaron abrazados, mientras pequeños espasmos de placer recorrían sus cuerpos empapados de sudor-…_

_Itachi:- permaneció recostado sobre ichigo hasta que el corazón de la chica se normalizó el ritmo de sus latidos-…._

_Ichigo: -recuperando el ritmo normal hablo-….muñeca de porcelana…._

_Itachi: hace más de 12 años, conocí a una chica…._

_Ichigo: ….de verdad…._

_Itachi: esa chica eras tú………_

_Ichigo: nos conocimos de niños….-mientras le miraba con sorpresa-…._

_Itachi: …algo a si, tú jamás me dijiste tu nombre, cuando te conocí parecías una muñeca de porcelana…._

_Ichigo: ….-algo en su memoria se revolvió-….ojos bonitos…….._

_Itachi: -le miro con sorpresa-… ¿como sabes eso?…_

_Ichigo: no lo se….es una frase que vino a mi cabeza…._

_Itachi: mas adelante nos volvimos a encontrar, teníamos 12 años, pero…….._

_Ichigo: era un chico…… ¿no?..._

_Itachi: si….y lo demás es pasado……-mientras cerraba los ojos-…olvídalo…_

_Ichigo:………perdóname…..digo que te amo y te lastimo…..tú deberías odiarme…._

_Itachi: será mejor dormir…..-mientras le daba la espalda-…._

_Ichigo: -lo abrazo y mientras cerraba los ojos-…..gracias……_

_Itachi: -al ver que ella se había dormido, sonrió, y repitió algo que hizo en el pasado, beso su frente-….perdóname……-itachi se deshizo del agarre de la joven, se vistió y se perdió en la noche-…._

_Fin del flash back…_

Dos jóvenes despertaban envueltos por una pequeña sabana, los dos estaban desnudos, abrazados. El joven rubio despertó notando el agarre del moreno en su cintura, el solo sonrió. Pensó que había sido un sueño, pero era realidad, sasuke estaba junto a él.

Naruto: sasuke…..vamos despierta….-mientras le movía tiernamente-…

Sasuke: dobe por que me despiertas tan temprano…..-mientras se levantaba torpemente-…..

Naruto: como que por que……ya es tarde…-naruto se levanto y se metió al baño-…..

Sasuke: -sonrió-…..quieres que me bañe contigo….

Naruto: noooooooo…..tengo prisa, debo de ir a ver ichi nee y al bebe…..

Sasuke: -le salio un tic por el coraje-….lo olvidaba……

Naruto: -salio con un toalla puesta en la cintura y otra en el cabello-….celoso…

Sasuke: ……-sasuke sonrió-….

Naruto: …es que no he visto al bebe y me ilusionó….yo jamás seré papa…..-mientras se ponia el bóxer-….

Sasuke: tú quieres tener un hijo…..-dijo con asombro-….

Naruto: claro…si que me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo….-mientras se sonrojaba-…..pero es imposible……..

Sasuke: naruto……-le abrazo-…..….

Naruto: ….sasuke…..te amo…

Sasuke:…..escucha…..tengo que saber que es lo planea Orochimaru….

Naruto: pero…. Y si te descubren……no sasuke, mejor hablemos……con tsunade obaa chan….

Sasuke: …..solo confía en mí…….

Naruto: …..lo entiendo…..-naruto le tomo el cuello y le beso-….

Sasuke: -correspondió este acto-…..a un que me cueste la vida……te juro que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño…….

Naruto: ……solo quiero que vuelvas a mi lado….solo eso sasuke….

0000000000000000

El joven moreno corría por el bosque, esa decisión la había tomado, no por él, no por la aldea, si no por naruto, la persona que mas le importaba…….Avanzo al claro de un bosque, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al lugar acordado, un hombre se interpuso en sus brazos llevaba a un rubio…..

Sasuke: tu………….

: ha pasado muy tiempo……..sasuke…….

Sasuke: Uchiha Itachi…………

Itachi: ….me llevare a naruto kun, el te ha hecho débil……….

Sasuke: déjalo…….si te atreves a tocar un solo pelo……………te juro ……-mientras formaba a chidori-…..

Itachi: ¿amor?...-itachi dejo al rubio en la copa del árbol y realizo una técnica de fuego-….

Sasuke: -lo esquivo-…..no soy tan débil……

Itachi: eso lo veremos -sin mas un bushin apareció con naruto en brazos-……no te muevas estupido hermano pequeño o naruto kun morirá……..-el bushin tenia a naruto con un kunai en la garganta-……

Sasuke: -no dijo nada, itachi le propino un patada, mandándolo a volar, sasuke no se defendió, ya que si lo hacia, seguro naruto seria atravesado por el kunai-……..maldito…

Itachi: -le tomo del cuello y lo alzo mientras le susurro de nuevo esa frase-…. ¿por que eres débil?...eres débil………..por que careces de odio….sasuke……-itachi estaba apunto de darle el golpe final, pero un puff le llamo la atención-……

: Oe……deja a naruto……..-mientras dijo de tono amenazante-…….

Itachi: y si no quiero que harás…..ichigo…….

Ichigo: ……supongo que esto…..-se movió a gran velocidad, mientras le propinaba una gran patada a su clon, este voló por los aires mientras desaparecía-…….-tomo a naruto y lo puso en su espalda, se movió a una gran velocidad con el Ryugan activado-…..si no quieres morir, será mejor que te vallas……..-le aventó un kunai, mientras realizaba un técnica desconocida-…….Ryugan no Tenshi….-tres mujeres hacían su aparición, ella miraron a itachi-……

Itachi: ….-itachi miro sorprendido, antes que un resplandor llenara todo el lugar, el joven cerró los ojos-……

Ichigo: mierda………..-mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad-……estas bien….-pregunto a sasuke-…

Sasuke: -sasuke le miro con sorpresa, esa mujer, era la misma de la foto-….ichi nee…

Ichigo: -ella le sonrió-…..…..

Itachi:….aun no es el momento…….nos veremos de nuevo………..-y sin mas desapareció-….

Sasuke: -trato de ponerse de pie, pero callo al suelo-…..maldita sea….

Naruto: -abría lentamente los ojos, al mirar a sasuke herido, y a ichigo se levanto rápidamente-….Uchiha itachi te matare…….-mientras tomaba un kunai-…mira que lastimar a mi novio…..me las pagaras…………

Sasuke: -le salio un venita-…dobe….

Naruto: sasuke estas bien……….-mientras lo apretujaba- mira como te han dejado….

Sasuke: -le jalo la mejillas-…..me lastimas….

Ichigo: hola…..enamorados….

S/N: -se sonrojaron a la par-

Ichigo:….será mejor curar esas heridas……..-ichigo se quito las vendas que tenían en las manos………-sasuke no dijo nada, mientras un pequeño chakra verdad curaba sus heridas-…….

Naruto: ichi nee…..no deberías….

Ichigo: ya esta….será mejor movernos, alguien viene, y eso no es bueno…….

Sasuke: como sabes eso……

Naruto: ella es un oráculo……

Sasuke: -se sorprendió-……tú eres el oráculo….

Naruto: bien será mejor movernos……….-naruto tomo a sasuke-….a donde ichi nee….

Ichigo: ….estaremos seguros al lado norte……vamos….-los tres jóvenes salieron disparados-………

Naruto: -llevaba a sasuke, mientras este solo miraba a la joven, que se le hacia bajamente familiar de un recuerdo lejano-……….ichi nee….

Ichigo: si aquí esta bien……….

Naruto: -dejo a sasuke-….gracias ichi nee………

Ichigo: -solo sonrió-…será mejor que –no puedo terminar, por que la joven se caía-…

Naruto: -alcanzo a tomarla antes de que se pegara en las rocas-….ichi nee….

Ichigo: lo siento, aun estoy débil…………

Sasuke: naruto….ponla aquí…-sasuke se había quitado una prenda de su vestimenta, mientras la ponia como cabecera-…… ¿estará bien? –le pregunto a naruto-….

Naruto: como va estar bien…..hace un día que tuvo un hijo…….sasuke baka….

Ichigo: …..gracias……..pero….son dos….

Naruto: descansa…debes estar agotada mas si son dos……-rebobinó lo que había dicho-…..SON DOSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sasuke: ………y a mí me dices celoso…….

Naruto: …..-no dijo nada-…será mejor que vaya haber si todo está bien afuera no tardo……..

Sasuke: yo la cuido…..

Naruto salio disparado, al llegar al lugar pudo ver a varios Anbus de Konoha, a si que decidió no decir nada, y salir de ahí pero fue detenido por……

: Naruto kun…..a eso se le llama traición….

Naruto: sai……..

Sai: será mejor que digamos que Uchiha Sasuke esta en la aldea….

Naruto: no sai, espera………es mejor………sasuke…….yo…por favor….

Sai: ……naruto…..hay algo que debes saber………

Naruto: ………..que…..

Sai: orochimaru quiere al oráculo…….

Naruto: que……-mientras abría los ojos de la impresión-……

0000000000000

Sasuke: a si que tu eres un oráculo……..

Ichigo: como sabes eso………

Sasuke: -sonrió- alguien me lo dijo……

Ichigo: nadie sabe……..más que….

: parece que me has traído un buen regalo sasuke kun……

Ichigo: tú eres……

0000000000000

Sai: eso es lo que he investigado…..sasuke solo te utilizo para llegar a ella

Naruto: no es mentira…….sasuke no haría eso….

Sai: piénsalo……..para que crees que la quiera…. ella es la ultima con la línea sucesoria de ver el futuro y el pasado…..el solo te uso para llegar a ella, sin que saliera lastimada, ¿para que? Para tener mas recipientes con una línea sucesoria invencible………y quien crees que esta tras todo esto…….

Naruto: ORICHIMARU…………

Continuara………

Jajajaja, el capitulo mas largo que he hecho, pero bueno, segundo lemon, no me lo creo, pero bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero terminarlo esta noche……

Nos vemos….Dejen sus comentarios….Gracias por sus porras…….

_Próximo Cáp.:_

_Hermano Mayor y Hermano menor_

Jane

Himeno


	18. Hermano Mayor y Hermano Menor

Antes que nada, quiero darles una pequeña explicación del por que no pude actualizar, primero por que eran fiestas y pues jajajaja me perdí en ellas, segundo ya tenia los 3 capítulos planeados pero se me olvido anotarlos en el cuaderno y como tuve que realizar labores en mi casa, al cabo de unos días se me olvido todo, y bueno la tercera es que no tenia Internet, les doy una explicación por que se lo merecen, perdón por tardar tanto casi un mes, dios lo mas que me he tardado, bueno ya me callo y lean…….

Naruto no me pertenece esta es obra de Kishimoto Sama….

0000000000000000000000

**Hermano Mayor y Hermano Menor**

Un llanto, oscuridad, soledad, era frió, dolía tanto, poco a poco abría los ojos, miro alrededor pero no se podía notar nada a la vista, trato de pararse, tropezando con una gran cadena que se encontraba entre sus tobillos, trato de poder quitársela, pero al mirar para arriba vio un gran lazo que se dirigía a su cuello, con desesperación trato de safazarse de la cuerda, jalo tanto y con mucha fuerza, haciendo que un liquido caliente saliese de su fino cuello, eso no le importo lo único que quería era poder salir de ahí, ………

Ichigo: -tenia razones, tenia 4 grandes razones para mas fuerza….-decía mientras jalaba sin importar que la sangre cubriera su ropa-…..un poco mas, no me daré por vencida no pertenezco a nadie……yo….solo…-sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear-….maldición…….-respiraba con dificultad, se sentó, pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a surgir-….Naruto…….YO……mis hijos……..ita….-pero no termino por que alguien le hablaba , una silueta salía de la oscuridad-……

: …….eres mas tonta que naruto….

Ichigo: sasuke….-dijo con sorpresa, mientras se levantaba y jalaba con mas fuerza-….…..naruto……donde estas…..naruto….-volvió a sentirse débil, empezó a ver todo borroso-...

Sasuke: -sasuke tomo las llaves, se acercó a ella, la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama que se encontraba pegada en la pared-….no deberías hacer eso….-mientras se quitaba una venda que en ese momento se encontraba en su mano, quito la cuerda del cuello y se la puso con cuidado-…..espero que con eso dejes de sangrar….

Ichigo: gracias…..….

Sasuke: eres igual de tonta que naruto……

Ichigo: -sonrió-….

Sasuke: ….orochimaru no me ha dicho nada de lo que planea……él empezó a sospechar de mi…..tu eras la única que podía hacer que él volviese a confiar…….

Ichigo: por que lo dices….

Sasuke: por que el te quiere……

Ichigo: entiendo…….por eso sabias que yo era….

Sasuke: un oráculo…….si, a si es…….por ahora solo dame un poco de tiempo, en cuanto tenga la información que necesito, te sacare de aquí…….

Ichigo: ……naruto pensara que lo has traicionado….y conociéndolo creo que te costara mucho convencerlo que no……

Sasuke: -sonrió-…..si creo que tienes razón, pero por ahora es lo que mas deseo que crean todos……..jamás he confiado en nadie, jamás he pensado en nadie, yo vivo para la venganza…… solo deseo matar a un solo hombre……solo a uno…..

Ichigo: ¿tu hermano no?...-mientras sus ojos miraban a una pequeña flama juguetear producto de una lámpara-…..tanto te hirió….

Sasuke:-un gran silencio se presento-….

Ichigo: yo siempre he perdido todo, por que no se me permite, inclusive ahora lo he perdido todo, solo por poseer algo que traigo en la sangre………he pensado que podía cargar con todo eso yo sola…….se lo que se siente ver morir a tus padres, se lo que siente……pero…..no creo que la venganza sea lo mejor para personas como tu y yo…….al estar en contacto con naruto pude ver que tu escoges tu propio camino, tu escoges si sigues siendo débil……lo que quiero decir es que….. decirlo……no creo que te hagas mas fuerte si solo quieres vengarte ……

Sasuke: -solo guardo silencio-….

Ichigo: no me malinterpretes no te estoy diciendo que hacer, es solo que yo opino…….. Bueno naruto me enseño sin proponérselo a que tal vez me volveré mas fuerte si trato de proteger algo que me importe, creo que entonces encontrare la verdadera fuerza……naruto se esta volviendo cada mas y mas fuerte solo por traerte de vuelta…..naruto te ama mucho……..-mientras le sonreía infantilmente-…..tanto a si que te envidio…..

Sasuke: -el solo cerro los ojos y se recostó en la pared-…..eso lo se…..pero….

Ichigo: tú no eres débil, eres más fuerte de lo que imaginas, y te diré un secreto….

Sasuke: ¿Cuál?...

Ichigo: amas a naruto tanto o más que de lo que él te ama…..y algún día ese amor te hará más fuerte……..y te hará ver un cielo azul……..quiero creer que aun para gente sin esperanza como tu y yo habrá un cielo azul…..¿verdad?

Sasuke: bueno será mejor irme antes de que alguien sospeche….-sasuke se ponía de pie y caminaba de nueva cuenta para adentrarse al camino oscuro, sin embargo detuvo sus pasos-….oí, por el unido que hago esto es por naruto……..

Ichigo: -sonrió de felicidad por esa pequeña frase que salio de la boca de sasuke-…lo se…

00000000000000

Naruto corría a toda velocidad, no, no, ¡NO!, Sasuke. Aunque Sai le contara todo lo que sospechaba simplemente no quería creer que fuera verdad, sonrió para si, no, sasuke jamás le haría algo a si. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para poder llegar a la pequeña cueva donde los había dejado, llego presuroso, y lo que encontró fue……………..

Naruto: sasuke………….-no había nadie, los llamo-…..sasuke….ichi nee…..¿donde están?……sasuke…………-su rostro se lleno de un liquido salado-…sasuke…..-llamo con desespero-….sasuke….-sin saber se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas mientras gritaba-…..SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…...sasuke…..-sollozaba-….¿por que?

Sai: -solo se quedo observando al joven que se encontraban de rodillas cubriéndose para que no lo viese llorar-….naruto….

Naruto: siempre hace lo mismo……quisiera odiarlo, odiarlo y…..-naruto abrió lo ojos con sorpresa pudiendo notar la calidez que le proporcionaba los brazos de ese joven-….

Sai: ese no es el naruto que yo conozco……como odiar a la persona que mas amas……-mientras ponía su frente en la frente de naruto-……es no es el naruto del que me enamore….

Naruto: Sai…-dijo con sorpresa-…..tú….

Sai: vamos quita esa cara que si ichigo san te viera ….Seria capaz de jalarte los cachetes hasta que se pusiesen rojos……..-mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con la parte de su camisa-.. Te lo dije esa vez……..

Naruto: -recordó-

_Flash back_

_El verano llegaba y todos habían quedado en ir a una pequeña aldea con playa….._

_Naruto: que rica playaaaaaaaaaaaa let´s go ttebayo!!!! –mientras señalaba con su debo el mar-.._

_Sakura: ahh naruto tu siempre tienes mucha energía…….-mientras miraba con cara cansada como naruto nada y salpicaba como niño de 4 años-….._

_Sai: pero es mejor verlo a si…….no lo crees…..es mejor verlo sonreír…-mientras le calida una sonrisa-…._

_Sakura: cuando le dirás tus sentimientos……_

_Sai: no creo que sea lo mas adecuado…….el….bueno no creo que le interesen los hombres….y eso lo se ya que……_

_Sakura: ¿esta con ichigo san?_

_Ichigo: que hablan de mi chicos…….-decía una hermosa joven de piel blanca con un pequeño traje de baño de color azul que acentuaba su embarazo de 4 meses y medio-….ahh ese naruto parece peor que un niño…-mientras el mencionado estaba siendo zambullido en el mar por kiba y shikamaru, ichigo solo atino a correr para detenerlos-……dejen a narutoooo……_

_Sakura: debes saber que naruto no ama a ichigo san………..-mientras miraba a ichigo dándoles un golpe y dejándoles un gran chichón a kiba y compañía-……_

_Sai: por que lo dices…….-él que miraba la misma escena, y a Naruto con ojos de remolino siendo arrastrado por ichigo a la arena-……_

_Sakura: por que…….has escuchado que naruto le diga por su nombre, cuando se refiere a ella, lo hace con terminas para una hermana mayor…….naruto no la ama, y si la ama no es esa clase de amor sai, por eso te recomiendo que le digas lo que sientes, no dejes que pase el tiempo o……-sakura seguía mirando a naruto e ichigo, esta le ponía una bebida fría en la cara, naruto por ende se levanto gritando-…._

_Sai: o….-sai miraba como ichigo miraba tiernamente a naruto y este solo le hablaba a su vientre muy emocionado-…._

_Sakura: o llegaras arrepentirte……-mientras le sonreía tiernamente-…._

_Sai: entiendo…._

_0000000000000000000_

_La noche llegaba y los jóvenes comían alrededor de una fogata, los chicos estaban por parejas, ichigo con naruto, hinata con neji, kiba y shino, lee y tenten, shikamaru y temari, chouji y ino, y por ultimo sakura y gaara, todos conversaban animadamente, naruto estaba mas que feliz por poder disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones……._

_Sai: -el joven de ojos negros se sentó junto a ichigo y naruto-….no crees que comes muy rápido…._

_Naruto: -con la boca llena-….pofo nose…_

_Ichigo y Sai: -gota- baka…._

_Naruto: mmm…..que es lo que deseas Sai….-el joven solo se puso sonrojado de las mejillas, naruto no lo noto por que seguía muy entretenido con la comida, e ichigo solo sonrió-…_

_Ichigo: naruto por que no vas con Sai y me traes unas conchas _

_Naruto: pero…….._

_Ichigo: -que ponía carita de perrito a medio morir-….naruto quieres que las busque yo con esta oscuridad, que tal que si resbalo…….yo soy una mujer embarazada y naruto, acaso no quieres a tu hijos….-gota por parte de todos-…._

_Naruto: vamos sai…._

_Los dos jóvenes caminaron mientras uno de ellos recogía conchas del mar, Sai solo observaba a naruto, y este a su vez solo miraba el mar…._

_Sai: debes estar muy feliz por ser papa ¿no?_

_Naruto: etto…-mientras se rascaba la cabeza con uno de sus dedos-….bueno eso creo……no lo se….es explicarlo……jajajaja bueno es una emoción rara_

_Sai: ¿rara? ¿Por qué?_

_Naruto: bueno pues por que no son míos pero son como míos…….soy feliz por que es como si fueran mis sobrinos….jejejejejeje…..no le vayas a decir a nadie……_

_Sai: -tomo la mano de naruto y sin pensarlo lo beso-_

_Naruto: -el rubio solo atino a abrir de la sorpresa los ojos-…._

_Sai: -termino el beso-….veras….yo…_

_Naruto: -empezó a llorar-….no es…yo…_

_Sai: no llores, perdóname….yo…-mientras movía locamente las manos de un lado para otro-….lo siento….lo siento…_

_Naruto: -naruto se sentó en la arena y empezó a llorar más-….sai me beso…..tú….saiiiiiiiii_

_Sai:…..-se acercó a el, y mirándole a los ojos le dijo-…lo siento, pero es que yo me he enamorado de ti…._

_Naruto: -dejo de llorar y un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-…..Sai_

_Sai: perdóname si te ofendí, pero es algo que deseaba decirte desde hace algún tiempo…._

_Naruto: -este se limpio las lágrimas-….yo lo siento….yo…sai….a mí me gusta otra persona…._

_Sai: entiendo……es ichigo san…_

_Naruto: no, no para nada….ella no es…..….bueno…..jejeje-reía nervioso-…._

_Sai: debe ser una buena chica……la envidio……._

_Naruto: no es una chica, es más bien un chico……-más sonrojo-_

_Sai: naruto………eres…._

_Naruto: ahora búrlate…._

_Sai: como voy hacer eso, si a mi me gustas tú…._

_Naruto:….sai….yo…._

_Sai: y quien es…._

_Naruto: sasuke…._

_Sai: -se quedo pasmado, hubiera querido escuchar cualquier nombre a excepción de ese-…ese bastardo…….._

_Naruto: sasuke no es un bastardo……._

_Sai: pero el te dejo y……..-sai tomo a naruto de los hombros con fuerza tirándolo en encima de la arena quedando él encima de puedes………..yo te haré olvidarlo naruto –mientras besaba a naruto del cuello (himeno: naruto yo voy a rescatarte….Itachi: tu no podrías hacer nada….himeno: como que no, yo ayudaría a ser un trío….itachi: -gota- tonta)…._

_Naruto: -sentía sus mejillas arder al sentir el contacto del joven, sin embargo sus pensamientos, su mente y de su boca solo salio un nombre-…..sasuke…._

_Sai: -se detuvo al escuchar el nombre y sentir de nueva cuenta las lágrimas de rubio-…._

_Naruto: -vio como sai se sentaba junto a él-…._

_Sai: tanto lo amas….-pregunto mientras miraba al horizonte-…._

_Naruto: si….-mientras imitaba la acción de moreno-…_

_Sai: como puedes amarlo, él se fue naruto, aun cuando lo vimos en esa ocasión el dijo que…._

_Naruto: me había dejado con vida por capricho…..lo se sai…_

_Sai: y a un a si tu….luchas, te entrenas y te lastimas……_

_Naruto: yo…..si soy lo que soy ahora es por sasuke, si me vuelvo fuerte es por sasuke, si quiero traerlo devuelta es por que lo amo….soy un tonto…-mientras le sonreía y unas finas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas-…. ¿no sai?_

_Sai: …..no, no lo eres naruto, simplemente lo amas…..si es así te lo dije esa vez, yo también soy fuerte, te ayudare a traerlo y te juro que si ese uchiha no te hace feliz, te apartare de su lado……-mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar-…..será mejor que volvamos o ichigo san se molestara…._

_Naruto: -se limpio las lagrimas y siguió a sai-…gracias………..Sai……_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, y empezaron a reír…..

Naruto: me veo como chica ¿no?

Sai: si, una sensible chica de pelo rubio que me robare…….

Naruto: Sai baka….

Sai: será mejor esperar el próximo paso y así poder obtener información sobre el paradero de ichigo san…..

Naruto: ahh……

Sai: que te ocurre….

Naruto: solo pienso que ichi nee no ha tenido tiempo para poder disfrutar a su nueva familia….

Sai: vaya no pensé que pensaras….

Naruto: -con mofletes-…..ah teme…….

000000000000000000

De nueva cuenta la noche llegaba, otro día mas pasaba e ichigo se encontraba atada……

Ichigo: maldita sea, a este paso me quedare un mes ……..-mientras miraba a un pequeña ventana y miraba la luna-….mis hijos, naruto……itachi……..parezco una mujer indefensa, ahora solo falta que mi príncipe me rescate me de aquí y me lleve nuestro castillos y…..

: Y seamos felices para siempre…..

Ichigo: ….¿tu quien eres?

: Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi ichigo…….

Ichigo: …….itachi……

Itachi: tan inútil como siempre……

Ichigo: -vena- perdone joven……por no ser tan poderoso como el genio uchiha….

Itachi: -itachi introdujo un kunai muy fino abriendo la cárcel, se acercó a la joven que en ese momento, se encontraba atada por sus tobillos y una cuerda de su cuello, con fuerza jalo de esa cuerda y acercó el rostro de la joven al suyo-….he venido a rescatarla princesa….

Ichigo: -se sonrojo-…gracias joven amo……

Itachi: -sonrió, mientras depositaba un beso fugaz-…..es hora de irnos….

Ichigo: como que irnos, no puedo, yo….

Itachi: -alzo una ceja-…. ¿Tu que?

Ichigo: tengo estas cadenas……..-mientras le escurría una pequeña gotita de nervios-……no puedo irme esto esta construido por…..-se tardo mas en darle su explicación que en itachi se deshizo de ellas-…..chakra especial……maldito itachi por que tu si te pudiste deshacer de ellas……..-mientras inflaba sus mofletes-…….

Itachi: -tomo a ichigo de la cintura, cargándola-….estas mas pesada que la ultima vez……..

Ichigo: -vena- me has dicho gorda……….kisama……..

Itachi: nos moveremos rápido…….-sin mas los dos jóvenes salían del aquel lúgubre lugar-….

00000000000000000000

Naruto e ichigo se encontraban presurosos para poder adentrarse en el bosque, cada uno corría por que no querían perder algo de suma importancia….

Naruto: de verdad es por aquí….

Ichigo: si, mis ojos no me pueden mentir –ichigo usaba el Ryuugan-…. Es mucho mas adelante………

Naruto: entiendo, espero que itachi no mate a sasuke………

Ichigo: eso espero yo también……..-recordando lo ocurrido hace unos momentos-….

_Flash back_

_Itachi llevaba en su manos a una joven de cabellos blanco, la joven solo se aferraba mucho mas a él, perdiéndose en el olor de su ropa….._

_Itachi: nos estas siguiendo……._

_Ichigo: ¿quien?_

_Itachi: no lo se muy bien….._

_Ichigo: espera eso déjamelo a mi …Ryuugan……-sus ojos blanco aparecían, mientras observaba a la persona que le perseguía-……sasuke…._

_Itachi: mi estupido hermano…….-mientras ponía a ichigo en el suelo-….._

_Ichigo: que piensas hacer…….itachi….._

_Itachi: -sonrió altaneramente-…eso no te importa…..ahora vete…._

_Ichigo: no quiero……no creo que…._

_Itachi: me estorbas……-mientras le proporcionaba un golpe y la mandaba a volar entre el bosque-…….y tú será mejor que salgas……..sasuke……_

_Sasuke: …..ahora acabare con lo que tenemos pendiente Uchiha Itachi……-mientras se posicionaba para pelear-…._

_Itachi: no será tal fácil vencer a tu hermano mayor……-mientras desaparecía junto con sasuke-.._

_0000000000000_

_Ichigo: -escuchaba que le hablaban, esa voz la conocía, ese olor a-….Ramen…._

_Naruto: estas bien ichi nee……._

_Ichigo: naruto…-mientras se levantaban y se sobaba la cabeza-…_

_Naruto: quien te hizo esto…..ese teme de sasuke…..me las pagara….._

_Ichigo: sasuke….itachi…..naruto…._

_Naruto: itachi esta aquí….._

_Ichigo: si, y……_

_Naruto: ¿y que?_

_Ichigo: hay que evitar que peleen……_

_Fin del flash back_

Los dos jóvenes solo escucharon explosiones por esa misma dirección, al llegar lo que encontraron fue, aun lado de un enorme agujero se encontraba cada uno de los uchiha, preparando lo que se podía ver una de sus ultimas técnicas para matarse mutuamente, los dos corrieron, naruto e ichigo solo atinaron a correr para impedir el impacto……

Naruto: detente sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……….-grito como pudo-…

Ichigo: basta itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii………. –mientras una gran luz y una explosión hacían su aparición-…

Itachi: -solo cerro los ojos-…..

Sasuke: -fue el primero en abrirlos y encontró-…..

Naruto: ichi neeeeeee…..-ichigo se encontraba parada enfrente de itachi con la mano en su estomago sosteniendo la mano de itachi-……..

Ichigo: vaya problema……-mientras escupía sangre-…..creo que me voy a desmayar…-dicho esto, ella cayo-…..

Itachi: -se quedo de pie, con la mano ensangrentada-….ichigo…….

Sasuke: -no dijo nada-…..

Naruto: -se apresuro y recogía ichigo-….esta viva…..debemos llevarla a un hospital……

Itachi: -miro su mano cubierta de mucha sangre, mientras un pequeño temblor hacia su aparición, sin saber unas sombras aparecieron atrás de este-……

Kisame: será mejor retirarnos…….-lo tomo de un brazo-

Deidara: vaya te han dado un paliza itachi……

Itachi: -este no dijo nada, sus facciones eran escondidas por el flequillo de su cabello-….

Kisame: hasta pronto hermano menor de itachi –y sin más los 3 akatsukys desaparecían-….

Sasuke: -se dispuso a seguirlos-…..

Naruto: -se interpuso en su camino-……sasuke es suficiente ya……regresemos….

Sasuke: no…..

Naruto: -empezó a llorar- no quiero perderte a ti también….sasuke….

Sasuke: no-sasuke empezó a caminar en dirección de los akatsukys-……..

Naruto: sasuke……..ichi nee

Sasuke: -paso a un lado de naruto-….

Naruto: -lo tomo de la ropa del brazo-….por favor….te lo suplico…por favor….no te vayas….

Sasuke: no…..

Naruto: -guardo un poco de silencio y dijo-…..entiendo….para mi es suficiente…..yo ya no tratare de detenerte nunca mas…..sasuke…….si vas tras ellos…….jamás te volveré a seguir y a buscar para interponerme en tu venganza……ya basta……..-mientras lo soltaba-….adiós sasuke…..

Sasuke: adiós…….-y sin mas desapareció-……….

Continuara……………

Aja querrán lincharme….OH vida mía, pero es que jajaja bueno le dejo aquí, y déjenme decirles que este capitulo es el que mas me ha costado de todos, tres días para hacerlo, es mucho tiempo, pero bueno listo Cáp. 18 terminado…….Nos vemos en el penúltimo capitulo….

Un avance del siguiente Cáp.

000000000000000000

La lucha estaba apunto de terminar, y los ninjas de orochimaru están siendo eliminados, aun así la cara de este era de alegría…. ¿Por que?

Orochimaru: no importa si no acabo con konoha, mientras te tenga a ti, eso es lo menos importante….

Sasuke: -solo miro con superioridad-…que te hace pensar que me prestare a tu juego….

Orochimaru: quieres poder………y yo soy ese poder……

: No te lo permitiré……no permitiré que Sasuke sea tuyo….

Sasuke: tú….-dijo con asombro-….

Nos vemos…Cuídense…..Próximo capitulo:

Estupido Hermano Pequeño


	19. Estupido Hermano Pequeño

**Hola chicas ¿como están? Supongo que con una gran vena por haberme tardado un mes en actualizar, momento tengo una buena excusa jajaja me quede sin Internet y pus no podía subirlo a sí me cayo y lean el penúltimo capitulo. **

**Naruto no pertenece esto es obra de Kishimoto Sama…………Empezamosssss**

**Estupido hermano pequeño.**

Naruto corría a toda velocidad cubierto de sangre, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón muy lentamente sobre su espalda, a si como su respiración, escucho en un pequeño susurro el nombre de alguien a quien conocía a la perfección. Aun sabiendo esto, para naruto ichigo era su familia, pasara lo que pasara no la dejaría morir, el como futuro hokage de su aldea lo entendía claramente, su corazón le decía que si no podía llegar a tiempo al hospital ella moriría.

Sai: que pasó naruto…..-mientras miraba el cuerpo de ichigo lleno de sangre junto con la ropa de naruto-.

Naruto: démonos prisa, esta sangrando mucho…...-dijo mientras pasaba a sai, naruto tenia la mirada perdida-……

Sai: si………-Sai sabia perfectamente que por ahora no era buen momento para poder preguntarle que había ocurrido, podía notar en la mirada de naruto un vació que jamás había visto, de alguna forma presintió que el culpable era nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Ambos corrían a toda velocidad sobre los árboles frondosos y verdes que en ese momento cubrían toda la entrada de konoha. Al llegar fueron interceptados por dos de los guardias, al notar la situación los dejaron pasar sin ninguna pregunta, naruto podía sentir su latidos a un mas débiles que antes, pudo ver la puerta del hospital….

Naruto: TRAIGAN A TSUNADE OBAA CHAN RAPIDO……..-y sin mas naruto se desmayo-

Sai: NARUTO…….-corrió y lo sostuvo en sus brazos-…………………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Solo escuchaba voces sin sentido, podía escuchar el caer de una gota de agua, poco a poco abrió los ojos, pudo ver el techo poco conocido para él, aun a si se levanto con sumo cuidado, camino por el pasillo que estaba alumbrado por pequeñas lámparas, empezó a escuchar a lo lejos pisadas, sin saber por que corrió hacia donde se originaba ese ruido a lo lejos pudo ver una sombra que caminaban y sin saber le llamo.

Naruto: oyes donde estamos……-al no recibir respuesta, naruto le volvió a llamar-…. en donde estamos temee………-la sombra se hecho a correr, naruto corrió tras ella, rápido, rápido, rápido, sin saber por que, esta se detuvo, naruto se estampo con ella cayendo en el suelo-…. Eso me dolió baka…… - dijo naruto, al levantar la cara se quedo pasmado, esa sombra le miraba directamente, tan arrogante y tan hermoso con esa sonrisa en su rostro-……………sasuke……-sasuke le volvió a sonreír, mientras se echaba a correr de nueva cuenta por el pasillo, naruto se levanto deprisa siguiéndolo notando que al final de este solo se podía notar un mas oscuridad completamente aterradora, naruto entre mas corría, sasuke lo hacia de la misma forma-………sasuke espera no corras –le dijo- sasuke no te vallas……….espérame sasuke –le gritaba con desesperación-……….sasuke no me dejes –mientras lloraba y aumentaba la velocidad- ...si te pierdo a ti……yo…..yo….me moriré-se resbalo cayendo nueva cuenta en el suelo, mirando a lo lejos como la silueta de sasuke se perdía-.…………… SASUKEEEEEEE……… –grito y sin mas una luz deslumbro, inundando aquel pasillo-……

: Yo no soy sasuke

Naruto: ¿sai? –Dijo con asombro-…

Sai: que bueno que estés despierto naruto…… y créeme que me gusta esta posición pero si alguien nos ve……… –dijo mientras le sonreía-

Naruto: ahh –dijo sin entender se miro y se sonrojo al ver a lo que se refería sai, si ahí estaba naruto encima de sai con sus manos entrelazadas a su nuca y sai con una mano puesta en una de las piernas de naruto, cerca muy cerca, parecían que estaban a punto de besarse, sin saber naruto se levanto todo sonrojado rascándose la cabeza torpemente-……no me di cuenta….

Sai: has dormido 3 días seguidos nos tenias preocupados –mientras se ponía de pie y abría las ventanas dejando entrar la luz, y al panorama, los pájaros cantaban, las flores se abrían, sin duda era primavera-….

Naruto: tres días……..-mientras se sentaba en la cama-…..ichigo nee como esta ichigo nee….

Sai: -guardo silencio por un momento-….

Naruto: no me digas que……..-mientras un temblor aparecía en sus manos, sin más trato de ponerse de pie-…

Sai: no debes hacer eso………..ella esta bien…-mientras lo acomodaba de nuevo en su lugar-……esta viva….delicada pero viva….

Naruto: ¿de verdad? Quiero verla……tengo que verla……

Sai: no puedes

Naruto: -unos pequeños ruidos se hicieron su aparición-…tengo hambre……jejejeje

Sai:-una pequeña gotita salio de su nuca-…

Naruto: iré a comer ramen……pásame mi ropa

Sai: lo siento, la hokage dijo que no podías comerlo por lo menos una semana

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QUIEN SE CREE PARA NEGARME COMER RAMEN………TSUNADE OBAA CHAN…TTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOO.

Tsunade: la hokage de esta aldea……

Naruto: -se le erizaron los cabellos y movió la cabeza nerviosa mente para atrás, pudo ver a tsunade con el puño levantado-… tsunade obaa chan……-solo se escucho un gran estruendo-

Los presentes solo tenían una gran gota, naruto se encontraba lleno de chipotes y recostado en la cama nuevamente……

Tsunade: pequeño mocoso todavía que te curo las heridas….

Sakura: naruto tonto……-mientras suspiraba cansada-

Sai: -este solo sonrió-……

Naruto: lo siento………

Tsunade: bueno no venia esto……

Naruto: -rápidamente se compuso de todos los golpes antes recibidos-……es algo sobre ichigo nee……

Tsunade: algo a si……sakura tráelos…

Sakura: enseguida tsunade sama……-sakura salio de la habitación-…

Tsunade: su estado es estable, pero la herida que recibió es muy profunda……… quien la golpeo naruto

Naruto: sasuke…….-los nombraron se sorprendieron-….e itachi…

Tsunade: ¿itachi?

Sai: que hacia un ninja de rango S golpeando a Ichigo san…

Naruto: no lo se…

Tsunade: ya veo…….-la puerta de la habitación de naruto se abrió, dejando a la vista a sakura con otra enfermera cargando dos pequeños bultos-….

Sakura: aquí están tsunade sama……

Naruto: que son esas cosas ttebayo

Sakura: naruto no grites que los despertaras –mientras le mostraba a naruto a un pequeño bebe recién nacido-…son los hijos de ichigo san…

Naruto: de verdad, puedo verlos sakura chan…

Sakura: esta bien pero con mucho cuidado…-sakura deposito al pequeño en los brazos de naruto-…

Naruto: - observo al bebe, era de piel muy blanca como su madre, se veía tan frágil, débil y -… ……… pequeño……-mientras le sonreía-…

Sai: eso es por que es un bebe naruto….

Tsunade: y no es el único naruto….-mientras sakura le quitaba al primero y tsunade le ponía el que cargaba ella-…

Naruto: increíble son muy pequeños……-mientras le volvía a sonreír y este le devolvía la sonrisa y le tomaba uno de sus dedos con su manita-……creo que le agrado….

Sakura: creo que si…

Naruto: -se quedo un momento con el bebe en brazos sin decir una sola palabra, sabia perfectamente que esa era su nueva familia, una que jamás había tenido y que ahora por el destino la tenia, y sí debía olvidarse de sasuke para protegerlos a si lo haría aunque con ese acto perdiera parte de su corazón-………lo siento sakura chan……

Sakura: -la aludida no entendía por que se disculpaba-………por que debería hacerlo………………

Naruto: por no poder cumplir la promesa que te hice hace tiempo……

Sakura: naruto…………

Naruto: ahora debo cuidarlos a ellos y a su madre de orochimaru y eso significa dejar de perseguir a sasuke………-ninguno de los presentes dijo nada-………yo no dejare que nadie le ponga un solo dedo a mi nueva familia, por eso lo siento sakura chan, si quieres odiarme por ser tan egoísta esta bien no te culpare por eso…………

Sakura:-se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, era verdad ahora naruto tenia una nueva familia que dependían de él, y si era verdad lo que sai les había informado orochimaru vendría por ichigo san y les arrebataría a su madre a esos dos bebes, naruto no era el egoísta solo quería proteger a sus seres queridos, sí ella estuviera en su lugar lo mas seguro es que hubiese actuado de la misma forma-………no creo poder odiar a uno de mis mejores amigos…………naruto

Naruto: -el mencionado solo se sonrojo-……sakura chan –dijo con asombro-…

Sakura: no importa ya naruto, creo que es una buena elección, además yo ya no soy tan débil estoy segura que puedo traerlo de vuelta con estos puños……-mientras caminaba a la ventana- y si debo acabar con orochimaru eso haré

Naruto/sai: -sonrieron, ambos sabían lo fuerte que podía llegar a su compañera de equipo y mas cuando su enojo salía-

Tsunade: bueno jóvenes debo ir a preparar la bienvenida a uno de mis viejo camaradas……sakura acompáñame a dejar a los pequeños en su cunero y naruto………………

Naruto: dime………

Tsunade: no trates de escapar del hospital, la tienda de ramen fue cerrada……

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –naruto se había desmayado-……

Tsunade: sakura vamonos…… y sai luego lo llevas con ichigo

Sai: si………-las dos mujeres partían mientras que el mencionado movía a naruto-…naruto estas bien………

Naruto: -aun desmayado y con unos lagrimones decía cosas sin sentido como-…mi ramen, mi ramen, maldita obaa chan …….mi adorado ramen………-naruto tomo a sai de la camisa y le dijo-……sai kun mi ramen dime que me esta mintiendo, dime que no es verdad sai kun dímelo –mientras ponía sus ojos con brillos y llenos de esperanza-…………

Sai:-solo le salio una tremenda gotaza-………lo siento pero es verdad………

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOO –mientras caí a un gran pozo-………

000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxx000000000000

Naruto no podía creer lo que en esos momentos escuchaba de los labios de ichigo. Realmente eso es lo que había ocurrido, que haría, al saber que ella amaba al hombre que le desgracio la vida a sasuke y sobre todo que los pequeños niños eran nada menos que hijos de ese bastardo, de nombre, Uchiha Itachi, por que tenia todo lo que Sasuke deseaba, por que la vida era a si con él y con Sasuke que haría ahora al saber esta verdad. Su corazón, su mente, su cuerpo lo tenia recargados en una silla tratando de poder darle una buena respuesta ante lo que le preguntaban……………_ ¿tú te harías cargo de los hijos del hombre que le quito todo a sasuke, naruto?_ ……

_Flash back_

_Naruto parecía un zombi que caminaba por su habitación murmurando cosas sin sentidos, Sai le miraba con un sonrisa y una gran gotaza, la persona de la que se había enamorado amaba en sobremanera su ramen, tanto a si que por ahora parecía que su razón de existir se había disuelto. _

_Sai: -le tomo de los brazos y le sonrió - cálmate si quieres puedo comprarte otra cosa para comer……_

_Naruto: tu no entiendes, el ramen es todo para mi sai baka………_

_Sai: -le sonrió-……bueno y yo que pensé comprarte por una semana ramen después de que la Hokage sama te lo permitiera claro si comes esta fruta –señalando una pequeña canasta de frutas, mas se tardo sai en hablar que naruto en atragantarse con dicha fruta, sai con gotaza de nueva cuenta-_

_Naruto: uha ua pomesa –decía con fruta en la boca-_

_Sai: si es una promesa_

_Naruto: que bien ramen gratis por una semana, te haré gastar mucho dinero será mejor que ahorres MUJAUJAUAJAUJAU –decía un desquiciado naruto brincando por todos lados-……………_

_Sai: por cierto naruto quieres ver a ichigo san _

_Naruto: de verdad puedo verla_

_Sai: si ella esta mucho mejor_

_Ambos jóvenes partieron, caminaron por un pasillo que mas adelante decía "Cuidado Intensivos". Sai le indico con la mano la habitación de la chica, naruto abrió con sumo cuidado la manecilla, y entro. Y ahí estaba ella, recostada, respirando lentamente, tenia varios tubos que salían de sus brazos blancos, su cabellos estaban sueltos, ella era realmente muy hermosa, a si era ichigo para naruto, él sabia muy bien que si su corazón y su razón no pertenecieran a cierto uchiha serian de ella, se sentó a un lado de ella y se quedo esperando que despertara por si sola, sonrió, era feliz ver que por lo menos no todo estaba perdido para él._

_Ichigo: te ves muy bien naruto………-ella abría lentamente los ojos-_

_Naruto: ichigo nee me alegro que este mejor –mientras se abalanzaba abrazarla-_

_Ichigo: eso duele un poco_

_Naruto: lo siento_

_Ichigo: y donde esta sasuke _

_Naruto: -se quedo callado por unos minutos- no lo se_

_Ichigo: como no lo sabes, que no esta contigo_

_Naruto: no, él esta con su venganza_

_Ichigo: naruto…… que significa eso……_

_Naruto: significa que yo ya no seguiré al señor egoísta, ya no mas_

_Ichigo: pero naruto, sasuke necesita ser encontrado y_

_Naruto: estoy cansado ichigo nee, ya no puedo mas, siempre hace lo mismo, para él no soy más que algo que posee y tira cuando le estorba_

_Ichigo: eso no es verdad_

_Naruto: yo lo he decido, de ahora en adelante solo pensare en mi nueva familia _

_Ichigo: de verdad es lo que quieres_

_Naruto: si….-ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que ichigo le sonrió-_

_Ichigo: desearías escuchar el nombre del padre de mis hijos_

_Naruto: -se sorprendió ante este comentario, solo asintió con la cabeza-…._

_Ichigo: pero antes de eso, quiero que escuches una pequeña historia que solo es un distante recuerdo para mi naruto_

_Naruto: -solo volvió a asentir, ichigo le empezó a contar todo con respecto al hombre que amaba, desde que lo conoció como capitán, su primer beso, cuando se quedaron a dormir en su casa, sus aventuras, su declaración, los tropiezos y por ultimo la separación, naruto escuchaba con atención cada aspecto, y por alguna razón se sentía un poco identificado con ichigo, ella por su parte le contó como se entero de su secreto y como fue que procreo-……………. Ichigo nee de verdad todo eso te paso con ese hombre_

_Ichigo: si_

_Naruto: y como es que lo recuerdas, si tu no, bueno entiendes……._

_Ichigo: no lo se, creo que es por que esos recuerdos son mi razón de existir naruto, y creo que los atesore como nada en el mundo en lo mas profundo de mi corazón y mente……_

_Naruto: sorprendente……_

_Ichigo: sin embargo, ahora él daño a una persona que es especial para ti_

_Naruto: ¿para mí? –Se dijo mientras se señalaba con su dedo-_

_Ichigo: lo lastimo y lo orillo a apartarse de tu lado_

_Naruto: -se quedo un poco confundo de quien se refería para que ichigo digiera esas cosas-_

_Ichigo: lo siento, naruto de verdad lo siento –ella empezaba a llorar-_

_Naruto: ichigo nee no llores no es para tanto……… no creo que el hombre que ames sea tan malo_

_Ichigo: es solo que si yo no hubiese tenido miedo de mi misma y el secreto de mi propia sangre, tal vez nada de esto estuviera pasado y tú serias feliz con la persona que amas_

_Naruto: -se quedo pasmado, se lo imaginaba o esa persona era-…Uchiha Itachi…_

_Ichigo: ¿tú te harías cargo de los hijos del hombre que le quito todo a sasuke, naruto?_

_Fin del flash back_

Naruto:-se quedo inmóvil, no, no, eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto tal vez por la anestesia que tenia en el cuerpo, por que de todos los hombres ese precisamente debía ser la persona que amaba ella-……no…

Ichigo: naruto…

Naruto: no, él no, él……………………por su culpa, sasuke, sasuke –naruto empezó a llorar de nuevo-………sasuke no ha sido feliz……

Ichigo: -solo escuchaba-.

Naruto: por que él, por que él ichigo nee, él dejo sin padres a sasuke, él le dijo que odiara, por su culpa, sasuke………sasuke………sasuke –le miro a los ojos- se fue de mi lado…

Ichigo: -solo lo abrazo, naruto empezó a llorar de nueva cuenta, ichigo entendía que no era por la noticia si no por que sasuke le había dado de nueva cuenta la espalda a naruto, la persona que mas le amaba en el mundo, ella le tomo la cara y con sus manos le limpio las lagrimas mientras le miraba directamen- es por eso que digo esto naruto, no lo dejes perderse por tus miedos o por cansancio, sasuke te necesita, no cometas el mismo error que yo, por favor –mientras ahora ella era quien lloraba- y si para salvar a sasuke tienes que matar a itachi, hazlo…

Naruto: ichigo nee –dijo con asombro-……pero…

Ichigo: por mas que lo ame no puedo cambiar lo que hizo, pero por lo menos puedo salvar a alguien de suma importancia para él……

Naruto: ichigo nee

Ichigo: por eso ve tras sasuke, corre, búscalo y hazlo entender que para volverse fuerte uno necesita de otros, ¿si? –mientras le sonreía alegremente-

Naruto: si……… ichigo nee

Ichigo: - solo le sonrió, mientras lo miraba partir de su habitación-……………espero que mires un cielo azul como el que yo miro ahora…… itachi……………y tal vez ellos dos hagan algo que ni tu ni yo pudimos hacer………ver hacia un hermoso mañana juntos

00000000000xxxxxxxxxxx0000000000

Un joven de cabellos negros y una capa muy llamativa de nubes rojas avanzaba a toda velocidad a las explosiones que en ese momento se podían oír a lo lejos de Konoha, en verdad estaba sumamente enojado con ella, por que jamás menciono que era lo que tanto ocultaba con recelo, si ella hubiera tenido la confianza con él nada de eso hubiese pasado, si eso era verdad ella había podido ser su esposa, él la hubiera reclamado y sabia perfectamente bien que su clan estaría mas que contento por poseer algo tan poderoso con ellos, sin embargo no lo había hecho y ahora el bastardo de orochimaru la quería para él, eso jamás, antes muerto al saber que otro la tocase, era de él, y para él. Apenas recordó como es que se había enterado de la verdadera naturaleza de Ichigo…...

_Flash back_

_La noche era realmente hermosa, la luna reflejada en el pequeño lago le dada un toque de misterio, él observaba con detenimiento cada pequeña luz que jugaba a las orillas de este pequeño lugar que le traía muchos recuerdos que atesoro en su corazón, al fin y al cabo era un humano o eso es por lo menos lo que pensaba, miro sus manos y recordó su sangre, la sangre de la única persona que en verdad llego a amar, por que lo había hecho a ella no le interesaba esa pelea, que mas le daba si mataba a su escupido hermano pequeño, sin embargo sabia que la había herido, jamás había mencionado nada a nadie de ella, era algo que de alguna forma no comprendía, por que a pesar de que el tiempo le había hecho olvidar, al verla y mirar de nueva cuenta esos ojos algo en él se removió, por que, por que, se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin embargo algo lo saco de su pensamientos, y eso era la llegada de sus amigos ……………………………………………_

_Kisame: vaya eso no me lo esperaba –dijo con un poco de asombro- de donde sacaste esa información deidara_

_Deidara: se lo escuche decir a los ninjas de orochimaru……_

_Kisame: si eso es verdad, entonces ese bastardo podrá obtener un buen contenedor para un futuro_

_Deidara: si, y eso será muy peligroso……itachi ya estas despierto –el mencionado pasaba a un lado de kisame y deidara mientras se sentaba a un lado de la pequeña fogata-_

_Kisame: escuche esto itachi san_

_Itachi: ¿el que?_

_Kisame: orochimaru tendrá muy pronto un oráculo_

_Itachi: ¿oráculo?...eso es solo una leyenda de niños_

_Deidara: yo también pensé eso, pero escuche que el ultimo esta en Konoha_

_Itachi: de verdad_

_Deidara: de esa aldea vienes tú ¿no? ..._

_Itachi: eso no te incumbe_

_Deidara: -deidara solo ignoró el comentario y siguió con su relato-… bueno como decía, el último oráculo es una mujer………_

_Itachi: -abrió los ojos por el asombro, había leído por ahí cuando era pequeño que los oráculos habían sido destruidos y cazados por su poder, se decía que si alguno quedaba vivo la aldea que lo tuviera empezaría peleas y guerras por poseerlo, y si resultaba ser una mujer los clanes se matarían por poder tener descendencia con una línea sucesoria invencible-………_

_Kisame: pues creo que ahora entiendo por que orochimaru quiere tenerla…………si suma el Sharinga del hermano de itachi san y la línea sucesoria del oráculo lo mas probable que sus próximos contenedores serán invencibles…………………vaya eso si es un problema para nosotros……_

_Deidara: por dios te esta dando miedo kisame……-dijo burlona (himeno: bueno haber chicas Deidara es dei-chan o dei-kun por que la mera verdad yo no se, a si que aquí será chica, por que se me hace que la organización de Akatsuky son muy machistas……bueno me cayo, sigan leyendo)_

_Kisame: no, solo digo que será un problema……_

_Deidara: por cierto también escuche decir que estaba con el chico rubio que tiene al Kyuuby…….._

_Itachi: -se quedo pasmado, no, eso si debía ser una gran broma, no podía ser ella, por primera vez en su vida su garganta se puso seca-… como es que se llama esa mujer………-pregunto un poco pálido-_

_Kisame: esta bien itachi san, las heridas aun no han cerrado del todo……_

_Itachi: como es que se llama la mujer deidara………-dijo con voz de orden-…_

_Deidara: ehhh pues creo que ellos dijeron………Ichigo Natsume…_

_Itachi: -se quedo sin aliento, en definitiva era ella sin más partido dejando a esos dos desconcertados-…_

_Deidara: y a este que le pasa…_

_Kisame: itachi san_

_Fin del flash back_

Esa era la verdad Ichigo era un oráculo y por culpa de ese secreto ellos dos jamás podrían estar juntos, el pensaba que no tenia sentimientos por nadie ¿amar? ¡NO! ¡JAMAS! Pero ahora sabia que era débil, sabía que era humano ahora esa era su gran verdad, Uchiha Itachi el gran Uchiha Itachi amaba a otra persona. Pero ahora eso ya importaba mucho, lo había decidido mataría a Orochimaru y se llevaría a Ichigo lejos de Konoha. Sin embargo no tenia la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba ella, y mas con el ataque de Orochimaru qué al parecer había sido un éxito, ella debía estar en el hospital era lo mas seguro. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar algo se interpuso entre él………………………

Itachi: ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo kabuto

Kabuto: pues debo decir que yo menos, ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado….

Itachi: -se percato que kabuto llevaba consigo un bulto en sus brazos-

: I…ta…chi…-dijo una voz baja-…

Itachi: tú……

Kabuto: -miro el bulto- ohh se conocen……-mientras le quitaba la sabana que llevaba puesta, dejando ver una joven de cabellera blanca- ella será para orochimaru sama…… uchiha san –mientras sonreía y tomaba su rostro-…es bella no es verdad

Itachi: -apretó el puño con suma fuerza haciéndose sangrar-…mas te vale que no la toques…

Kabuto: -sonrió con arrogancia- ohh al gran asesino de su clan le gusta esta jovencita, no eres acaso muy afortunada –mientras se acercaba a sus labios- pensar que has cautivado a Uchiha san y Orochimaru sama……

Ichigo: -escuchaba voces y entre ellas la de itachi, abrió los ojos y lo vio parado enfrente de ella muy borrosa mente, sin querer atino a pronunciar-……ayúdame………

Itachi: al escuchar esto, una gran furia se apodero de él, ahora si ese sujeto lo había hecho enojar-………te matare

00000000000xxxxxxxxxx00000000000

Naruto corría por las afueras de konoha buscado a sasuke, ichigo tenia razón, él no debía darse por vencido, lo busco, lo busco, corrió por todas la calles que en ese momento fueron destrozadas, lo bueno de todo esto es que gracias a Sasuke, Tsunade pudo evacuar a toda la población dejando solo a los ninja que morirían antes que dejar que Orochimaru tomara Konoha. Naruto estaba cansado de tanto correr, sin saber llego a un lugar muy conocido para él, el techo de la casa Uchiha, ese lugar había sido donde Sasuke le había besado por primera vez sin ser un accidente o algo por estilo, se quedo contemplando el cielo ahora oscurecido por pequeños nubarrones, pero para Naruto era el mas hermoso lugar, que haría si no lo encontraba, otra vez se sintió…………

Naruto: débil………-se dijo para si mismo en voz alta-…

Sasuke: eso ya lo sabes usuratonkachi……-le dijo sentado desde una esquina de su casa-…

Naruto: -le observo con mucho cuidado como si fuera la primera vez que lo viese, quería recordar cada facción de él en su memoria, quería grabar su cara, su cabellos, su cuerpo, pero sobre todo quería grabar esa sonrisa tan arrogante que tenia en su boca en este momento-………sasuke

Sasuke: me vas a gastar si me miras tanto dobe………-miro al cielo- ¿sabes? había decido dejar todo atrás e irme contigo, pero después de eso él apareció y recordé por que me había ido………

Naruto: -corrió hacia a él, y sin saber se lanzo en sus brazos logrando robarle un beso-

Sasuke:-sasuke no se espera dicho acto y mucho menos sentir ese rocé que ya había grabado en su cuerpo, algo era verdad y eso era que realmente amaba a naruto, sin embargo algo era mas importante para él y eso era su- ……venganza……-dijo cuando terminaron de besarse-……

Naruto: venganza………aun sabiendo que Orochimaru te quitara tu cuerpo….sasuke…

Sasuke: la venganza es todo para mi –quedo mirando al cielo- al realizar mi venganza no me importa nada mas, si sedo mi cuerpo a Orochimaru podré alcanzar mi objetivo naruto………

Naruto: ¿por que?

Sasuke: -se quedo un poco confundido con respecto a lo que naruto le preguntaba-…… ¿Por qué? Es algo de decidí hace mucho naruto

Naruto: eres débil sasuke……

Sasuke: -sasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de lo antes dicho por naruto-………naruto

Naruto: -tomo aire, y le tomo su rostro con su manos, mientras lo miraba a los ojos-……eres débil………por que eres débil sasuke

Sasuke: -sasuke empezó a temblar por esas palabras que le había dicho naruto y anterior mente habían sido dichas por su hermano-….cállate tu no sabes nada naruto –mientras con un manotazo le quitaba sus manos de su rostro-……cállate

Naruto: -naruto seguía hablando-……sabes por que eres débil sasuke…

Sasuke: no quiero oírte naruto……

Naruto: te lo diré…………eres débil por que careces de……

Sasuke: QUE TE CALLES ESTUPIDO NARUTO……-dijo con un tono muy enojado, sasuke tomo de la chamarra a naruto mientras le estrujaba el cuello- TÚ QUE SABES DE MI EHH, TÚ NO HAS PERDIDO NADA, TÚ NO HAS TENIDO NADA , NO SABES NADA………..

Naruto: -tomo la mano de sasuke con mucha fuerza, haciéndole retroceder y dejarle-……yo……yo……-naruto grito a todo pulmón-……YO TE TENGO A TI TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE …………

Sasuke: -no sabia que decir, mientras sus piernas desfallecían y caía en ellas mientras bajaba el rostro-……

Naruto: -este se acerco a sasuke y con sumo cuidado levanto el rostro de él-……tienes razón, no te conozco del todo, no perdí nada, y no tengo nada………-naruto rozo los labios de sasuke y volvió a hablar-…pero de algo estoy seguro…..tu y yo hemos sufrido la misma soledad, y si dejas que Orochimaru posea tu cuerpo perderé todo, ahora mismo te tengo a ti sasuke, por eso deja de creer que eres débil……

Sasuke: -empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas-…

Naruto: -jamás había visto a sasuke llorando (himeno: yo menos, dios saquen la cámara, la cámara, donde demonios esta la cámaraaaaaa) naruto empezó a besar esas pequeñas lagrimas mientras le abraza y le susurraba-……no eres débil, eres uno de los mejores ninja de konoha, eres fuerte, eres fuerte por que amas sasuke, mientras tengas ese sentimiento te volverás mas fuerte…

Sasuke: …error –le dijo-

Naruto: eehh

Sasuke: soy el mejor, no uno de los mejores naruto –le sonrió con su típica sonrisa de "Made in Uchiha"-

Naruto: -se separo con una gran vena apunto de reventarle- QUE HAS DICHO SASUKE TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE –mientras le señalaba amenazadora mente-..YO UZUMAKI NARUTO SOY EL MEJOR NINJA DE TODA KONOHA –mientras le mostraba su puño-………

Sasuke: -sonrió-……baka quítate que pesas………-dijo con enojo- parezco una chica y ese papel es tuyo…….

Naruto: MALDITA SEA… YO NO SOY UNA CHICAAAAAAA…… SASUKE IDIOTA-mientras hacia unos mofletes de enojo, se sentaba y miraba hacia otro lado-... SASUKE BAKA

Sasuke: -se acercó de nueva cuenta a naruto y sin pensarlo repitió lo mismo de hace años, tomo su rostro, le besó tiernamente en la frente, naruto se sonrojo ante este acto, sasuke le miró a los ojos mientras sonreía, naruto cerro los ojos dándole entender a sasuke que tenia su aprobación, naruto pudo sentir la respiración de sasuke en su rostro y sin mas se dieron un tierno beso-………hace mucho que no te besaba en este lugar…

Naruto: -solo le sonrió- …pero ahora lo podrás hacer por siempre……

Sasuke: -le abrazo- solo un poco mas naruto, quédate así conmigo y hazme soñar en estrellas de fantasía……-sasuke se aferró a naruto-…

Naruto: -naruto correspondió el abrazo- sasuke te amo……-sin embargo la escena fue cortada ya que una gran explosión venida del hospital llamo la atención de los dos-………ichigo nee

Sasuke: ese chakra……itachi……-sasuke se separo de naruto dándole la espalda solo dijo- ……debo matarlo

Naruto:-lo alcanzo y le tomo la mano haciéndole girar y mirarle a los ojos-……creo que……-se rasco torpemente la cabeza y dijo- somos pareja y no me queda mas que apoyarte…..

Sasuke: -se quedo sorprendido por las palabras antes dichas- naruto…

Naruto: -naruto le sonrió tiernamente- además –con el puño levantado dijo- mas te vale que patees el trasero de itachi, no quiero tener un novio perdedor………-y sin mas salto entre los tejados -……vamos sasuke…

Sasuke: -sonrió mientras copiaba el ejemplo de naruto perdiéndose entre escombros-….

00000000000xxxxxxx0000000000000

Las grandes nubes de polvo dejaban ver el resultado de la gran pelea, itachi con un pequeño golpe en la cara, y kabuto inconsciente rodeado en un charco de sangre, itachi camino a donde se encontraba ichigo, la miro; se encontraba un poco mas pálida de lo normal, al revisar la sabana pudo verla ella estaba sangrando mucho esto alarmo a itachi un poco, pero de algo estaba seguro no amaba a nadie débil…….Itachi tomo a la joven en brazos mientras se perdía entre algunos escombros consecuencia de la lucha de antes. Itachi llego a un pequeño claro del bosque de konoha, la dejo en ese lugar recostada, sabia perfectamente que estaba siendo perseguido, si debía morir por las manos de sasuke él lo haría, era un meta que se había auto impuesto. Solo ser muerto por otro uchiha.

Itachi: -se quedo parado mirándola, igual y era la ultima vez que lo hacia-……eres demasiado lento sasuke……

Sasuke: -le miro con superioridad-……lo mismo digo……

Naruto: donde esta ichigo nee –dijo enojado-…

Itachi: será mejor que terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente –ignorando a naruto-……ahora si uno de los dos dejara de existir sasuke

Naruto: -vena- maldito itachi no me ignores………sasuke dile algo

Sasuke: -solo sonrió- y ese serás tu –y a sí ambos empezaban una pelea que desde hace tiempo esperaban ambos-

Naruto: MALDITO SASUKEEEEEEEE –sin querer logro ver a ichigo y sin pensarlo se poso a un lado de ella llamándola- ichigo nee, ichigo nee

Ichigo: -escuchaba que alguien le llamaba, si esa voz le era familiar, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vio- ………naruto………

Naruto: menos mal que estas bien, que hacías con itachi ichigo nee

Ichigo: ¿itachi? Donde, como, cuando –decía toda aturdida-

Naruto: bueno –naruto se sentó en suelo cruzando sus piernas- ahora solo queda esperar el resultado –mientras miraba la pelea entre itachi y sasuke-

Ichigo: -dirigió su mirada al mismo sitio- eso veo………-los dos no dijeron nada se quedaron absortos en seguir con la mirada en su respectiva pareja- creo que

Naruto: esos dos son muy fuertes……

Ichigo: no quiero que itachi muera

Naruto yo no quiero que sasuke muera

Ichigo: que haremos………

Naruto: creo que solo mirar –mientras en el campo de batalla los dos uchiha peleaban sin descanso, al parecer sasuke tenia un poco mas de velocidad, itachi solo se veía mas agitado de lo normal-

Itachi: -se rió con arrogancia- eso es todo lo que tienes sasuke

Sasuke: no, a un no has visto lo bueno que puedo llegar hacer itachi

Itachi: bien terminemos esto de una buena vez, tengo cosas que hacer sasuke………

Sasuke: eso veo, y tiene que ver con la hermana de naruto o me equivoco

Itachi: eso no es de tu incumbencia

Sasuke: -le miro a los ojos – ahora veo……

Itachi: -no entendía a que se refería sasuke, a si que se posiciono para dar uno de sus últimos ataques, en verdad estaba cansado, pelear con Kabuto y en esos momentos con sasuke debió admitir que hasta él tenia sus limites-………

Sasuke: -sasuke se movió a un velocidad muy rápido y como lo había planeado se posiciono detrás de ichigo con un kunai en su cuello-……no te muevas

Naruto: -este solo se quedo estático no entendía en que estaba pensando sasuke en ese preciso momento-……

Itachi: será mejor que no temas a terceros sasuke……-al ver la negativa de su hermano menor, de igual forma se puso detrás de naruto con kunai en mano-……dos pueden jugar el mismo juego

Ichigo: -esta solo tenia muchas gotitas de nervios, sin embargo con la mirada le dio entender a naruto que eso ya estaba pasando a otro nivel-……chicos de verdad no creo que nosotros……

Sasuke: CALLLATE……itachi tu amas a esta mujer o me equivoco………-la mencionada solo se sonrojo ante el silencio de itachi-……

Itachi: y tu amas a este chico –naruto fue ahora el sonrojado mientras sasuke era el que guardaba silencio-……

Naruto: que es lo que piensan ustedes dos ……-dijo un alterado naruto-……están destruyendo nuestra aldea ………… dejen a ichigo nee fuera de esto, apenas acaba de tener bebes……

Ichigo: -solo se sonrojo a mas no poder mirando a itachi-…………ja aja ja –dijo tontamente-……

Itachi: -abrió lo ojos por la sorpresa que significaba lo antes dicho por naruto, acaso ella se había quedado encinta, no sabia que decir, había pasado apenas un poco mas de 9 meses desde que él había estado con ella-……ichigo……-sin embargo algo lo lanzo contra el suelo-….

Naruto: -solo trago saliva al saber que había hablado de más, al abrir lo ojos pudo ver a itachi tirado atrás de él y a sasuke tapándose la nariz para detener su sangrado-……ichigo nee te has pasado……

Sasuke: ……estas loca o que………

Ichigo: PEDAZO DE IDIOTAS…….-dijo con una gran vena-…… mira que usarnos en su estupida pelea si se van a matar pues mátense………pero dejen a naruto y a mi fuera de esto ……-ichigo tomo de la chaqueta a naruto mientras lo arrastraba- será mejor irnos de aquí……

: creo que eso no será posible oráculo………-los presentes voltearon a la dirección donde se producía esa voz-……

Naruto: orochimaru……

000000000000xxxxxxxxxxx000000000000

Todo estaba completamente destrozado, las casas, las calles, las tiendas. La lluvia que en ese momento inundaba todo el paisaje parecía que limpiara todo aquel odio y sufrimiento que la vida les había impuesto. En un gran cráter se encontraban dos jóvenes con las manos entrelazadas y lagrimas corriendo en sus jóvenes rostros………

Naruto: todo termino sasuke………

Sasuke: -no dijo nada solo se quedo observando los ojos de su compañero-

Naruto: - se puso de rodillas mientras se acercaba a su compañero, mientras la lluvia cesaba y los rayos del sol hacían su aparición-…… dejo de llover……

Sasuke: -le miro mientras él le imitaba-……eso veo……

Naruto: -tomo su mano y le sonrió- vamos……

Sasuke: -él le siguió se acercó a una persona que se encontraba tirada lo tomo y desapareció-……

Naruto: -iba en silencio hasta que llegaron un hermoso claro- llegamos……

Sasuke: -sasuke dejo a la persona junto a otra que se encontraba recostada en una de las ramas-……-ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que varias sombras aparecieron detrás suyos-……

: Naruto……-el nombrado volteo mientras lagrimas cubrían su rostro-…...

Naruto: Sai……

Sai: ¿que paso?

Naruto: nos protegieron……

: sasuke kun……-el aludido volteo de la misma manera que naruto con lagrimas en los ojos-……sakura……-mientras caía en los brazos de la chica-……

Sakura: sasuke kun……-dijo con suma preocupación-…

Naruto: -al ver esto sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba-……

Sai: -tomo a naruto entre sus brazos- todo estará bien naruto……todo estará bien……

Naruto: estoy cansado……

Sai: descansa………descansa……

Naruto: -poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos mientras el rostro de sasuke en el pecho de sakura desaparecía-……gracias ichigo nee……

Tsunade: sai, sakura lleven a naruto y sasuke al hospital……-los dos jóvenes obedecieron-……

Kakashi: creo que al final itachi hizo algo bueno……

Tsunade: eso veo……será mejor llevarnos los cuerpos con sumo cuidado……

Iruka: creo que ellos dos hacían una bonita pareja……

Tsunade: y al final estarán juntos no es verdad ichigo –la hokage se acercó a la joven de cabellos blanco que se encontraba recostada sonriendo-……y tú por fin protegiste algo que amabas –mientras se acercaba a un joven de cabellos negros que se encontraba a un lado de ella-……descansen en paz Uchiha Itachi e Ichigo Natsume……

Continuara……………

Jajajajaja me he tardado mucho en escribir no es así, bueno el capitulo mas largo que me he hecho espero les haya gustado, ahora sí como nos vemos en el final de este fic……

Ultimo Capitulo:

Un Cielo Azul para los Dos


	20. Cielo Azul para los dos

Aquí el final de esta historia, y pues una mega disculpa por la demora, este capitulo lo termine justo ahorita madre mía ahora si el mas largo, jojojojo………Lean y disfruten

Recuerden Naruto es obra de Kishimoto Sama………

Xxxxxxx

**Un cielo azul para los dos**

Se sentía tan bien el estar en ese lugar. Una calidez que su corazón necesitaba, ¿por que se sentía tan bien? Quería abrir los ojos; sin embargo tenía miedo, tenía miedo de abrirlos y encontrarse solo, un poco mas de esa calidez, solo un poco más quería seguir así. Sin temor…………… Escucho un susurro, una voz, un llamado………

: Naruto, naruto despierta, naruto….

Naruto: -por instinto abrió lo ojos y pudo verlo, sus ojos eran tan bellos, sus facciones eran tan finas, sin querer alzo su mano y acaricio ese rostro llegando hasta sus labios, el joven le sonrió-…...

: Que haces baka………-dijo sonriendo-…

Naruto: ¿sasuke?

Sasuke: si ese es mi nombre ……..no lo gastes tanto….-mientras se podía de pie-…te quedaste dormido…….

Naruto: ¿dormido? –naruto pudo ver que se encontraba a las afueras de konoha, la primavera estaba en todo su esplendor, los árboles y el viento hacían una pequeña danza que alegraba todo-….

Sasuke: ven a comer……-mientras le mostraba un tazón de ramen instantáneo-….

Naruto: -naruto le volvió a mirar a los ojos y se atrevió a acariciar suavemente su mejilla- sasuke………

Sasuke: -se sonrojo- dobe –se acercó a naruto y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios con sumo cuidado. Sasuke lo deposito en el pasto haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen uno encima de otro- te amo………

Naruto: -al escuchar esas palabras sonrió mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas querían aparecer, sin embargo fueron detenidas por suaves besos hechos por sasuke-………

Sasuke: te lo dije esa vez………

Naruto: esa vez……-recordó todo lo ocurrido hace un mes-

Flash back

Un hermoso joven de rubios cabellos se encontraba recostado en una habitación blanca, podía oír el aire que producían las cortinas de la habitación, poco a poco abrió los ojos y pudo notar que se encontraba de nueva cuenta en el hospital, por que siempre tenia que terminar en el………Busco con la mirada a la persona que mas amaba pero no encontró nada, se puso de pie a toda prisa, pero una voz le detuvo……

: parece que has descansado naruto……-dijo un joven de cabellos negros y mirada calida-……

Naruto: ¿sai?

Sai: te ves mejor, quieres comer algo….-mientras le mostraba unas manzanas-….

Naruto: no gracias, donde esta sasuke, él esta bien……

Sai: -no dijo nada-……

Naruto: respóndeme Sai……

Sai: si, él esta bien……

Naruto: menos mal……-dijo un aliviado naruto-…

Sai: naruto –tomo al mencionado de los hombros y acercó su rostro con el del rubio-…

Naruto: -se sonrojo- sai……

Sai: él te ha dicho que se quedara contigo……

Naruto: -guardo silencio no sabia que decir, era verdad sasuke jamás le había mencionado si volvería su lado- no lo se……no lo se Sai

Sai: -se volvió a sentar en su lugar- hasta que no lo sepas yo estaré contigo naruto……por que yo si puedo decirte que me quedare contigo y te amo……

Naruto: -lo miro a los ojos, y pudo ver que en verdad era sincero, jamás nadie le había profesado palabras de amor y mucho menos imagino que sai fuera quien se las proporcionara-…gracias…

Sai: él esta en el cuarto 324……toma ponte esto –sai le dejo un pequeño conjunto negro- te dejo para que te cambies –el joven moreno salio de la habitación-…

Naruto: -tomo el conjunto de ropa, se vistió y salio de la habitación en busca de esa respuesta, llego y justo cuando iba abrir la puerta escucho una conversación entre sakura y sasuke……

Sakura: sasuke kun te amo……

Sasuke: sakura……….

Sakura: por eso déjame hacerte feliz, déjame curar tus heridas, déjame quedarme a tu lado, déjame darte la familia que mereces……

Sasuke: yo……

Naruto había olvidado por completo los sentimientos que ella profesaba por sasuke, ambos amaban a sasuke, ambos deseaban curar sus heridas, ambos querían estar a su lado, ambos querían darle una familia, sin embargo él no podía darle todo eso, se quedo un instante en la puerta y al escuchar el llanto de su amiga solo atino a temblar y echarse a correr. Era verdad, tal vez si Sakura se quedaba al lado de Sasuke, él podía ser feliz. Tal vez Sasuke sonreiría.

Camino sin rumbo fijo y sin querer llego a un lugar que le traiga muchos recuerdos……

Naruto: te hecho de menos ichigo nee……me siento tan solo……-sintió como era envuelto por unos brazos-

: No lo estas……

Naruto: yo………

: Me tienes a mí…no vueltas a decir eso naruto……

Naruto: sasuke……

Sasuke: te amo naruto……

Naruto: -al escuchar esas palabras lágrimas empezaron a salir-……pero puede que no te haga feliz, siempre peleamos

Sasuke: eso lo se……

Naruto: puede que te hiera más sasuke

Sasuke: eso lo se……

Naruto: no te podré dar la familia que deseas……

Sasuke: eso lo se……

Naruto: soy un chico…...tonto, ruidoso y……y…y

Sasuke: y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti naruto……No quiero verte llorar de nuevo, ahora lo se, no quiero ver llorar a la persona que mas amo, por eso te juro que no lo volverás hacer……Te amo dobe…y me quedare contigo por siempre………

Naruto: sasuke -sonrió- ……

Fin de flash back

Era verdad ya había pasado un mes desde la pelea que tuvo Konoha por la invasión de Orochimaru los dos caminaron por la aldea que estaba siendo reconstruida por todos. Naruto a un no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, la persona que amaba estaba caminando a un lado de él, su aldea estaba bien, y su nueva familia los estaba esperando………

Sakura: chicos se han tardado mucho………-dijo una molesta sakura-……saben que tengo cosas que hacer……

Sasuke: lo siento sakura………pero el dobe se quedo dormido……

Naruto: AHHHH SASUKE BAKA NO FUE MI CULPA……

Sakura: ora naruto no grites estamos en un hospital………

Naruto: lo siento sakura chan……-con ojos de corazón-……

Sasuke: -le jalo los cachetes- deja de parecer un idiota……

Naruto: maldito sasuke eso duele –mientras se sobaba con sus manos-……celoso……-le dijo-

Sasuke: -con una venita- YO NO ESTOY CELOSO………

Naruto: sabes que solo tú me gustas –mientras le sacaba la lengua- BAAAKA

Sasuke: ……dobe….-mientras volteaba al lado contrario de naruto y sonreía-

Sakura: -se sorprendió por lo que veía en ese momento, Uchiha Sasuke estaba sonriendo en publico, sabia muy bien que poco a poco sasuke cambiaria y seria feliz y sabia que el causante de ese cambio era Naruto, ella sonrió ante la escena que veía. Los dos peleándose de nueva cuenta, aunque parecían que los dos se odiasen la verdad eran que los dos se amaban mas que nadie, ya que para Naruto, Sasuke era la persona mas importante, y para Sasuke, Naruto era su felicidad, eso fue lo que comprendió ese día en el hospital-…………

Flash back

Sakura: te amo sasuke kun

Sasuke: sakura……….

Sakura: por eso déjame hacerte feliz, déjame curar tus heridas, déjame quedarme a tu lado, déjame darte la familia que mereces……

Sasuke: yo……

Sakura: te amo, te amo, te he estado esperado todo este tiempo, sasuke kun por favor déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo…… -mientras lagrimas cubrían su rostro-……

Sasuke: -este se acercó a ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le miro directamente-……

Sakura: -al sentir el aliento de sasuke en su rostro solo atino a cerrar los ojos esperando el tan anhelado beso en sus labios, sin embargo nunca llego-……sasuke……kun……

Sasuke: gracias por esos sentimientos sakura……-se volvió a sentar en la cama y miro el paisaje que se veía por el ventanal- pero estoy enamorado de otra persona…

Sakura: ¿enamorado?……-se quedo callada, asimilando lo que sasuke le había dicho-……

Sasuke: ahora estoy seguro………que lo único que quiero es hacer feliz a esa persona………no se muy bien si va a funcionar o no, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que esa persona es todo lo que necesito para hacer feliz………por eso discúlpame por no poder aceptar tus sentimiento sakura………lo siento……por ser tan egoísta

Sakura: -con sumo cuidado limpio sus lágrimas- entiendo……-dijo con tristeza-……espero que seas muy feliz sasuke kun –mientras le sonreía con mucha calidez-……

Sasuke: -se incorporo de la cama y le beso su frente- gracias por esperarme, gracias por tus sentimientos………-mientras le sonreía calidamente-……

Sakura: -se sonrojo por este acto-……de nada, bueno es hora de irme tengo que hacer muchas cosas nee, así que recupérate pronto……-sakura se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, tomo la perilla, la giro y antes de abrir la puerta por completo dijo-……me alegro mucho de que tu y naruto ya no estarán solos, espero que los dos sean muy felices………nos vemos…-ella cerro por completo la puerta dejando a un sonrojado sasuke, corrió por los pasillos del hospital queriendo sacar todo ese dolor que le producía el saber que sasuke amaba a otra persona, ella no podía culpar a naruto de ese sentimiento, como odiar a alguien que siempre estuvo con ella, que la consoló, que la abrazo cuando se sentía sola, no podía, Naruto para ella era importante, no supo que paso al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada agua marina de un pelirrojo-……lo siento Kazekage sama

Kazekage: te encuentras bien –mientras le daba la mano par ayudarla a pararse-……

Sakura: -tomo su mano, mientras le sonreía- gracias……ando un poco despistada……

Kazekage: eso es común en esta aldea……

Sakura: -con venita, mientras susurraba-……si no fuera por eres el kazekage te patearía el trasero………

Kazekage: -sonrió con prepotencia-……eso lo se Haruno Sakura san…

Sakura: ¿san?……-dijo desconcertada-

Kazekage: como olvidar a una mujer con la fuerza para destruir de un puñetazo el edificio principal de Konoha……

Sakura: -con gota- fue un accidente……

Kazekage: eso dicen……por cierto toma –mientras le daba un pañuelo, y se empezaba a caminar-……es extraño pensar que una mujer con esa fuerza tan moustrosa pueda llorar como una niña asustada……

Sakura: -que en ese momento se secaba los restos de lágrimas solo atino a decir- AHHHHHHH………-al mirar no encontró nada- IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –resonó por todo el hospital-

Fin del flash back

Sakura: -le dio un golpe a naruto para terminar esa pelea- YA CALMENSE……

Naruto: sakura chan por que siempre es a mi a quien golpeas

Sakura: por que TÚ siempre eres el que inicia todo naruto baka………

Naruto: -con lagrimones- que cruel……

Sasuke: por cierto el Kazekage se va hoy de la aldea no es verdad?

Sakura: si Gaara tiene regresar por unos asuntos a Suna……

Naruto: pues jamás me imagine que Sakura chan se hiciera novia de Gaara……

Sakura: -se sonrojo- Naruto……

Naruto: pobre Gaara………-dijo negando con la cabeza-

Sakura: -con vena mientras se tronaba los nudillos y su aura asesina aparecía- NA-RU-TOOOOOOO

Dos de los jóvenes iban caminando mientras uno de ellos era transportado por Sasuke.

Sasuke: creo que te has pasado

Sakura: lo siento, pero él es resistente –sakura se acercó a naruto y lo zarandeo hasta que reaccionara- despiertaaaaaaaa…

Naruto: que paso, como, cuando, donde, nooooooooo –gota por parte de los dos-

Sakura: miren…. su nueva familia los espera –los dos jóvenes voltearon-

000000000000xxxxxxxxxxx0000000000

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban rezando debajo de un gran árbol. Ninguno decía nada, en ese momento compartían algo en común y era el haber perdió ese día a un ser importante, se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Se sonrieron mutuamente, y se fundieron en un beso, se volvieron a mirar y justo cuando iban darse un segundo beso, un llanto los detuvo.

Naruto camino al lado contrario del gran árbol justo a uno mas pequeño, abrió la pequeña canastilla y ahí estaba. Un hermoso bebe de un poco más de un mes de nacido, llorando. Sasuke tomo un biberón de la mochila que traían y se lo paso a su pareja, el pequeño tomaba con muchas ansias la mamila llena de leche.

Naruto: vaya creo que tenia mucha hambre

Sasuke: eso veo

Naruto: el otro sigue dormido

Sasuke: -sasuke levanto la cobijita que cubría la otra canasta- si, aun sigue

Naruto: son muy pequeños y frágiles……… tengo miedo de romperlos

Sasuke: lo harás bien…… y pasado el tiempo serán los mejores ninjas de Konoha…

Naruto: a si como los mejores Uchiha ¿verdad?

Sasuke: si………los mejores……-dijo con una mirada triste y cálida-

Flash back

Orochimaru se encontraba mirándolos desde la rama de uno de los frondosos árboles con su gran sonrisa……

Orochimaru: gracias por cuidar lo que es mió sasuke kun……

Naruto: ichigo nee no es tuya……

Sasuke: -no dijo nada solo se quedo mirándolo-……

Orochimaru: que no es mía –dijo con sarcasmo- me dirás que es tuya……

Naruto: maldito bastardo ella no es de nadie, ella no es un objeto

Orochimaru: vaya chico que no sabes lo que son los oráculos, son instrumentos con una sangre bendita por los dioses capases de controlar el pasado, presente y futuro de los hombres son una buena arma que cualquier ninja desea poseer……y ella será mía –mientras la señalaba-……

Naruto: -se iba a lanzar contra orochimaru pero fue detenida por ichigo- ichigo nee

Ichigo: los hombres como tú siempre tienen una muerte muy horrenda……

Orochimaru: -sonrió de nueva cuanta con arrogancia-……no creo que digas eso después de probar mi cama……

Itachi: -al escuchar ese comentario sintió que le hervía la sangre-……no creo que un muerto pueda decir esas ridiculeces……

Orochimaru: vaya Uchiha Itachi no esperaba que tú desearas a alguna mujer………

Itachi: -este no dijo nada-……

Orochimaru: no te preocupes créeme que ella lo disfrutara, piénsalo de esta forma: "los hermanos deben compartir todo"………

Naruto: KISAMA……TE MATARE……

Naruto se movió con rapidez quedando a escasos centímetros de Orochimaru con Rasenga en mano, Orochimaru solo sonrió con prepotencia, un gran estruendo se escucho, el polvo no dejaba ver lo que había pasado. Pasado unos segundos, el polvo se empezó a disolver, se pudo ver a un Orochimaru sonriendo de la misma forma que antes, Naruto no podía creer que una de sus mejores técnicas fuera detenida solo con una mano, se sintió sumamente furioso.

Orochimaru: creo que no has mejorado nada……Naruto kun……

Naruto: eso no es nada……-hablo con seguridad- yo protegeré a todos aquellos que son importantes para mi……Sasuke ve……yo me encargo de Orochimaru………ahora cumple con lo te has propuesto

Sasuke: usuratonkachi……-sonrió, sabía muy bien lo que Naruto podía llegar hacer si peleaba enserio, ahora lo único que debía hacer era cumplir su venganza- ….solo no mueras –dijo-

Naruto: crees que te desharás de mí tan fácilmente –le saco la lengua-……bakaaaaaa……recuerda que soy aquel que se convertirá en el próximo Hokage……-y sin mas desapareció junto con Ichigo y Orochimaru

Sasuke: -miro a su hermano-……bien… es hora de seguir con lo nuestro…………

Itachi: -le miro con prepotencia- ……

Sasuke: -y sin mas continuo con la pelea que antes estaba teniendo lugar-……

000000000000000000

Naruto e Ichigo corrían a toda velocidad por aquel espeso bosque…

Ichigo: Naruto crees que hicimos bien en dejarlos……-pregunto con preocupación-

Naruto: es lo mejor para ambos, además que es lo único que podemos hacer, antes no entendía los sentimientos de Sasuke, pero lo amo y quiera o no si Sasuke no cumple lo que siempre le ha atormentado jamás podremos ser felices……por eso solo me toca apoyarlo

Ichigo: Naruto….-dijo con sorpresa-……

Naruto: ahora solo quédate cerca……yo me encargo de el cara de serpiente……

Ichigo: oe, no soy tan débil……

Naruto: eso lo se, pero aun estas débil por la herida de la pelea pasada……

Ichigo: vaya mierda……-hablo con enojo-

Naruto se detuvo mientras Ichigo se retiraba a la copa de uno de los grandes arboles…

Orochimaru: dejaras de correr Naruto kun……o esperas que te persiga como el ratón asustadizo que eres…

Naruto: Kage bushin no jutsu -5 narutos aparecieron- bien ahora todos a luchar…… -Naruto se movió a sus clones, trato de poder hacer su Naruto Rendan, pero Orochimaru lo esquivo, Orochimaru saco de su boca otra cabeza que tomo al original y lo estampo contra el suelo-……Ah –dijo con adolorido- cabeza de serpiente……que acaso me quieres matar……-ichigo que veía todo la pelea solo le salió un gotita, ella no se percato que algo se movía por su espalda-

Orochimaru: ahora si nadie se pondrá en mi camino para eliminarte, si akatsuky se hace de ti…..serás un problema……

Naruto: -se puso de pie y se limpio la ropa hizo 3 de nueva cuenta varios clones y empezó a realizar su nueva técnica-……FUUTON-RASEN-SHUIRIKEN……

Orochimaru: -vio con asombro aquella técnica que producía un ruido agudo y movía el chakra en diferentes direcciones-

Naruto: ahora si………morirás……-se lanzo junto con sus clones, Orochimaru movió una de sus cabezas, Naruto la esquivo, y realizo mas clones que corrieron a varias direcciones, Orochimaru no sabia cual era el verdadero, Naruto aprovecho para darle directamente en la cara, Orochimaru no podía crees que ese mocoso había aumentado su fuerza tan drásticamente, sin embargo sonrió con arrogancia, este acto confundió a Naruto que seguía corriendo, sin embargo algo le hizo detenerse-……

Orochimaru: no me piensas dar con tu técnica Naruto kun –hablo burlándose-

Naruto: eres un maldito cobarde……-dijo enojado-

Orochimaru: creo que más bien tú te dejas contralar por las emociones……

Ichigo: -se encontraba en brazos de Orochimaru, ella no había podido ver uno a uno de sus clones que permanecía a espaldas de ella en aquel arbusto-………vamos…no te preocupes por mi……lanza esa técnica……VAMOS NARUTO……

Naruto: ichigo nee –dijo con asombro-…

Ichigo: no importa lo que me pase, entiende la situación……elimínalo….yo no importo…

Naruto: -negó con la cabeza, como le pedía eso, como le pedía que la matara, él no podría-……no puedo……yo……no puedo……

Orochimaru:-saco su gran lengua para poder lamber aquel cuello blanco-……simplemente eres una chica con mucho coraje Ichigo chan……

Ichigo: ……no me digas chan….-dijo con un vena-…NARUTO –grito enojada- no dejes que este imbécil se salga con la suya……-Naruto miro a los ojos de Ichigo- por favor……no me dejes con él………-mientras sus ojos rojos se ponían cristalinos-……por favor……

Naruto: -se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo entendía la situación y entendía el orgullo de ella, Ichigo podía ser muy tierna, pero al mismo tiempo era una chica extremadamente orgullosa-……entiendo……-Naruto volvió hacer mas clones y utilizo la misma estrategia de antes, sabia muy bien que tenia un deber con Ichigo no podía fallar, Orochimaru miro sorprendió que aquel joven rubio no parase, Ichigo saco un kunai de una de sus vendas y se lo clavo en la cara, Naruto aprovecho y arremetió con su técnica, una gran explosión se hacia presente-……

Naruto:-sentía todos sus huesos rotos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un chakra cálido, empezó a abrir lo ojos y vio a Ichigo sonriéndole-..

Ichigo: te duele –dijo, mientras le ayudaba a Naruto a sentarse-

Naruto: pues……

Ichigo: vaya técnica……-mientras miraba el gran agujeró que había hecho la técnica de Naruto-

Naruto: -sonrió- lo hemos derrotado……

Ichigo: eso veo……por cierto……-Ichigo abrazo a naruto, y le dijo al oído- gracias……

Naruto: ichigo nee –el correspondió su abrazo-yo……

Ichigo: cuando regresemos te hare un gran plato de Ramen……

Naruto: SIIIIII –dijo emocionado-

Ichigo: será mejor volver con Sasuke e Itachi……te ayudo…

Naruto: si…vamos……

Orochimaru: a donde crees que vas con la mujer que me pertenece Naruto kun……-los dos vieron con sorpresa como Orochimaru salía de la tierra en forma de una gran serpiente- eso me ha dolido mucho –mientras poco a poco tomaba forma humano, con sus manos empezó la realización de unos sellos extraños y desconocidos-……te eliminare……

Naruto:-no se podía mover, tenía los huesos rotos y él sabía bien que aquel ataque seria muy peligroso-

Orochimaru: KATON KUROSOSORYUO NO JUTSU……

0000000xxxxxxxxx00000000

Mientras con Sasuke e Itachi la pelea continuaba sin mucho avance, sin embargo los dos se quedaron quietos al sentir y escuchar un gran estruendo proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba Naruto e Ichigo, Itachi aprovecho el pequeño descuido de su hermano y le golpeo en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente. Itachi lo tomo y lo recostó en el suelo, el Uchiha mayor corrió en dirección donde se encontraba ella.

0000000xxxxxxx000000000

Naruto sentía como escurría un líquido caliente en su cara, también pudo sentir su respiración más lenta y pausada, abrió lentamente sus ojos y encontró a ichigo enfrente de él llena de sangre y respirando a un más lento, trato de moverse pero no podía, no sentía nada.

Ichigo trato de respirar pero le dolía al hacerlo, trato de moverse pero el cuerpo no reaccionaba, trato de abrir los ojos y vio la imagen borrosa de Naruto. Escucho una voz.

Orochimaru: creo que ya no me servirás Ichigo Chan –dijo aquel hombre mientras con la espada tomaba el rostro de la joven- vaya no pensé que fueras a proteger al chico Kyuubi……-mientras señalaba a Naruto- y ahora no me queda mas que eliminarlos-

Ichigo: -tomo la mano de Naruto y la apretó-

Orochimaru:-preparo su espada y justo cuando les iba a dar el golpe final un kunai hizo su aparición-……

: No te atrevas……-dijo en un tono colérico-

Orochimaru: ohh……Itachi kun, parece que estas enojado

Itachi: ……-solo alzo su ceja en además despectivo-

Orochimaru: me gustaría quedarme a jugar contigo pero tengo que terminar con Konoha –mientras se posaba en un árbol- y tu estarás ocupado –señalando a Naruto e Ichigo-………nos vemos……-dijo mientras desaparecía-

Itachi se quedo mirando en dirección donde había desaparecido el Sannin. Miro a Naruto, él sabia que ahora tenia la oportunidad de llevárselo y extraerle el Kyuubi, sin embargo justo cuando iba a tomarlo, alguien le llamo……

Ichigo:……itachi……-respiro con dificultad-……por favor……no le hagas nada…

Itachi: -miro a la joven que le rogaba-……

Ichigo: naruto……-jalo su mano para que este despertara a un mas-……naruto……

Naruto: -abrió los ojos y vio a Itachi-……sasuke……donde esta sasuke…-pregunto desconcertado-……

Itachi: -solo guardo silencio-……

Naruto: -se puso de pie, y miro desafiante a Itachi-……te matare –le dijo enojado, mientras el chakra del Kyuubi salía a la luz-……si les ha hecho algo juro que te matare……

Itachi: ……solo esta inconsciente……-dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia-

Ichigo: -trato de sentarse pero no podía, empezó a escupir sangre, Naruto se acerco y le ayudo a sentarse-……gracias –le dijo-……

Itachi: será mejor que persigas a Orochimaru……supongo que es el momento de acabar con Konoha……

Naruto: y tú no harás nada….-le pregunto a itachi-

Itachi: no….-dijo con tranquilidad-

Naruto: pero es tu aldea………TÚ……-mientras le tomaba por el cuello- no te importa lo que le pase a los aldeanos, tú………tu familia se encargaba del cuidado de la aldea……tú……eres el culpable de todo lo que le paso a Sasuke……tú…..tú……no tienes sentimientos……..ehhh –dijo alterado-….responde……

Itachi: -tomo la mano de Naruto y la apretó-……yo jamás tendré eso tan patético……

Naruto: ……patético….-dijo con sorpresa-

Itachi: eso entorpece mi camino……-dijo en tono neutro-

Naruto: pero………ichigo nee……ella no te importa…

Itachi: -le miro a los ojos-……

Naruto: yo pensé que……la defendiste de Orochimaru

Itachi: -siguió en silencio-……

Naruto: tú……no eres humano……

Ichigo: naruto……-llamo mientras volvía a escupir sangre-…déjalo ya…será mejor que te marches……

Naruto: pero ichigo nee……

Ichigo: vamos, tienes una aldea que defender y Sasuke te espera……ve….yo estaré bien; no soy tan débil……-le sonrió-

Naruto: -suspiro cansado- entiendo……-camino para el lugar donde antes se encontraba Orochimaru y de un salto se poso en aquel árbol-…solo no te mueras que tu familia te espera –y sin mas desapareció dejándolos solos-

Ichigo: eres un baka……. lo sabias……-dijo sonriendo-

Itachi: -se le quedo mirando-

Ichigo: y yo lo soy a un mas por enamorarme de alguien como tú…-empezó a toser a un mas seguido- yo…yo…-se puso de pie mientras respiraba con dificultad- protegeré a Naruto……aun si tengo que matarte…

Itachi: dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo……mírate…

Ichigo: lo se……a un a si….yo……-ella no aguanto mas y se dejo caer-…

Itachi: eres muy testaruda ichigo……-le dijo mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos-

Ichigo: -saco la lengua de modo inocente-……lo siento…..

Itachi: -itachi la sentó en el suelo mientras vio que sus manos estaban empapadas de sangre-……ichigo……tú…

Ichigo: creo que de esta no me salvo……jejeje…

Itachi: -se quedo observándola, sus cabellos blancos resplandecían con el sol, sus facciones a un llenas de sangre y polvo eran delicadas, su cuerpo estaba sumamente lastimado y aun a si se veía hermosa, su corazón latía rápidamente por que su razón le decía que lo mas probable es que ella-….

Ichigo: moriré……y lo único que quiero es que me beses –le dijo de un modo juguetón- moriré y lo único que quiero es que hagas tuya de nuevo –mientras le miraba a los ojos y acariciaba el rostro del Uchiha mayor- moriré y lo único que deseo es decirte cuanto te amo………itachi…-acerco su frente con la de él, luego acaricio con la punta de su nariz la de él, rozo sus labios y le beso dulcemente-……

Itachi: -sin percatarse de lo que hacia la abrazo y la recostó en su pecho sin decirle palabra alguna-

Ichigo: -sintió los latidos del corazón de su amado, se tranquilizo al saber que estaba con ella-……sabes tenemos dos hermosos bebes……

Itachi: -sabia perfectamente que su pulso y su respiración se volvía mas lenta-……ya veo…

Ichigo: nadie sabe que son tuyos……es una niña y un niño, creo que se volverán unos cabezotas como tú……

Itachi: solo yo……-dijo en son de burla-…

Ichigo: baka……-dijo con un tono de enojo-……me pregunto que hubiera pasado si ese día yo…..

Itachi: te dije que eso ya no importa……

Ichigo: pero tal vez…….tal vez……….tu…

Itachi: no es tu culpa, es lo que yo elegí……-ichigo le miro a los ojos- ese fue lo que yo quise……-ichigo se volvió a recostar en su pecho-

Ichigo: la verdad es que……siempre me he preguntado como seria ser tu esposa, esperarte en casa con los niños, caminar juntos tomados de la manos, y poder ver una amanecer juntos……soy una chica muy romántica

Itachi: eso veo……-él sintió como la temperatura de la joven se volvía mas fría, y hablaba mas bajo-…..

Ichigo: supongo que jamás veremos un cielo azul juntos……yo……-ichigo miro a itachi mientras lágrimas corrían por su cara-……no quiero morir…

Itachi: -sintió que su corazón se oprimía como nunca antes, sintió por primera vez en su vida ganas de llorar-……ichigo…

Ichigo: una vez más……solo una vez más……permíteme darte un beso…

Itachi: -acercó su rostro mientras con su lengua lamia las lagrimas, acto que hizo sonrojar a ichigo, se acercó a su boca, le beso, le beso como nunca le había besado, le beso como pasión, dolor, y amor-……

Ichigo: -sentía que el sueño le invadía, su cuerpo pesaba mas de lo normal, y le costaba mucho respirar, ella sabia bien que pronto moriría, ella sabia que su hora había llegado, antes de eso quería pedirle algo a él-……por favor déjalos ser felices……por favor deja que ellos vean aquel cielo azul que nosotros no pudimos ver……-de nueva cuenta se recostó en su pecho-….por favor……itachi……no lo olvides…yo ………..siempre………siempre……yo…….-con su ultimo aliento dijo-……te amo…

Itachi: -se quedo abrazado a ella, con la mirada puesta en la nada, su pulso se había parado, su respiración se había detenido, su cuerpo estaba frio, sabia muy bien que ella había muerto y a un a si él no podía llorar, se odio a si mismo. La tomo con sumo cuidado y la deposito en aquel gran árbol donde todo había comenzado como juego para volverse en algo fuerte que marco sus vidas, la miro por última vez- ….ichigo……yo….-y sin mas desapareció-……

Fin del flash Back

Los dos miraron como el pequeño dormía plácidamente en los brazos del joven rubio, Sasuke le sonrió cálidamente a su pareja, Naruto se sonrojo mientras sentía como este se sentaba y le abrazaba por la espalda, Sasuke recargo su mentón el hombro mientras depositaba tiernos besos en su cuello, Naruto solo gimió, sin embargo de nueva cuenta fueron detenidos por el bebe que Naruto llevaba en brazos. Los son sonrieron.

Sasuke: me pregunto como es que este pequeño es tan molesto……

Naruto: sasuke baka no digas eso……-le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba para depositarlo en la canasta junto a su hermana- no le hagas caso Sayure chan……-hablo en tono cariñoso-

Sasuke: naruto………ya le has puesto nombre…….

Naruto: jejeje si……el niño se llama Sayure chan…….y la niña se llamara……

Sasuke: espera dobe, tu has elegido ya el nombre de uno, me toca elegir a mi…………al fin también son mis hijos……

Naruto: mooo……sasuke baka…….-dijo con un puchero-……

Sasuke: ella se llamara Nakuru Uchiha……verdad que te gusta -le pregunto a la pequeña que se acababa de despertar y le sonreía, la tomo en sus brazos- bueno toma……-se la dio a naruto- te toca darle de comer a la dama……

Naruto: -se volvió a sentar mientras le daba la mamila, Sasuke se volvió a sentar mientras naruto se ponía en medio de sus piernas-……Nakuru me gusta……

Sasuke: lo se…….-los dos guardaron silencio mientras veían las hojas de los arboles que se arremolinaban cerca del lago-……

Naruto: Sasuke……como fue que Orochimaru no te poseyó……yo pensé que….

Sasuke: fue mi hermano……-hablo cortando la frase de naruto-

Naruto: Itachi –pregunto desconcertado-

Sasuke: si…….él…-volvió a recordar-

Flash Back

La lucha estaba apunto de terminar, y los ninjas de 15orochim15aru están siendo eliminados, Orochimaru había encontrado a Sasuke inconsciente, él sabia que no se podía dar el lujo de perder a su preciado contenedor a si que lo trajo a un lugar poco conocido, sabia que su plan de nueva cuenta no se había podido realizar y aun así la cara de este era de alegría…. ¿Por que?

Orochimaru: no importa si no acabo con 15Konoha, mientras te tenga a ti, eso es lo menos importante….-le dijo a un inconsciente Sasuke-

Sasuke: -este se departo y solo lo miro con superioridad-…que te hace pensar que me prestare a tu juego…. –mientras se separaba del agarre del Sannin- no te debo nada…..

Orochimaru: quieres poder………y yo soy ese poder……

: No te lo permitiré……no permitiré que Sasuke sea tuyo….

Sasuke: tú….-dijo con asombro-…

Orochimaru: itachi kun……….-dijo con sorpresa-

Itachi: solo vengo a deshacerme de algo que le estorba a la organización…

Sasuke: que demonios te propones Uchiha Itachi….

Itachi se abalanzó contra Orochimaru, teniendo como espectador solo a Sasuke. Podía ver como Orochimaru era golpeado sin misericordia, y vio por que su hermano era tan temido.

Itachi: te matare de la manera mas dolorosa…….-mientras preparaba sus ojos- MAGENKYOU SHARINGA –Orochimaru fue trasportado a otra dimensión, para ser torturado, mientras itachi le clavaba una y otra vez la espada-….

Orochimaru: maldito itachi……..-mientras caía en un colapso mental-

Itachi- cayó de rodillas, estaba cansado, había usado tres veces consecutivas la misma técnica, miro a donde se encontraba el Sannin, y comprobó con agrado que estaba realmente débil para darle el golpe final-

Sasuke: -camino a donde se encontraba su hermano, y le miro con desprecio-….

Itachi: por que no me matas ahora y obtienes tu venganza….

Sasuke: ¿por que? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que te tengo aquí y yo?...

Itachi: -miro a su hermano menor que en ese momento le miraba con desconcierto-…no lo se….tú debes matarme por tus propias manos, con tus propias fuerzas…..

Sasuke: itachi……tú….

Orochimaru: pero es débil……no es verdad Itachi kun, tu pequeño hermano es débil….por eso vino a mi y el es mío…..y ni siquiera tu te interpondrás….

0000000xxxxx00000000

Naruto corría por aquel espeso bosque, había vuelto a buscar a Sasuke pero no lo encontró, escucho una gran explosión y persiguió ese horrible sonido. Cuando llego, la escena le desconcertó por completo Sasuke se encontraba de rodillas junto a Itachi, Orochimaru estaba estampado en una enorme roca. Naruto corrió al lado de Sasuke, le llamo pero este no le respondió, le tomo del hombro y lo volteo.

Sasuke: naruto…..-dijo sorpresa-…

Naruto: que paso…..que fue lo que ocurrió…

Sasuke:……...-no dijo nada, volteo y miro a Itachi que en ese momento se encontraba lleno de sangre, respirando con dificultad-….él…

Naruto:….Sasuke…-hablo con preocupación-….

Itachi: sabes…..que siempre te envidie…..-le dijo en un tono sereno-

Sasuke: itachi……

Itachi: envidie el hecho que tú no tenias que preocuparte con ser el mejor para el clan, te esforzabas por alcanzarme y te volvías mejor de lo que ya eras…….tenias amigos, mis padre te quería…….-hablo con dificultad- ….y no estabas solo…..

Sasuke: tú….

Itachi:…de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberle dicho cuanto me importaba –sonrió con amargura-…….

Naruto:…ella lo sabe….-dijo con una sonrisa cálida-

Itachi: espero que puedas hacer feliz a Sasuke…….y tal vez…..puedan mirar ese cielo azul que ella y yo no pudimos ver……hablo con añorazión- espero que pueda ir a donde ella fue….-miro al cielo-

Naruto: no me digas que……..ichigo nee….-él comprendió que ella había muerto-…

Sasuke: itachi………… ¿por que?

Itachi: -le sonrió a Sasuke como cuando eran pequeños, mientras le pegaba con su dedo en la frente-… lo siento…..-mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir-

Sasuke: nii san –dijo con un tono cálido-….tú…

Itachi: -volvió a sonreír, hace tiempo que añoraba aquel llamado, hace tiempo que estaba cansado, hace tiempo que deseaba morir, hace tiempo que añoraba otra oportunidad para volver a vivir-….perdóname estúpido hermano pequeño –dijo con su ultimo aliento-

Sasuke: -se quedo sin decir palabra alguna, viendo como aquel a quien había odiado había muerto protegiéndolo, por que, por que lo había hecho, por que le dolía verlo muerto, por que lloraba, y ahora que haría, escucho como alguien le tomaba del hombro y le llamaba, al voltear encontró a su mejor amigo-….

Naruto: creo que…..tu hermano era una buena persona –le sonrió sonrojado-

Sasuke: si…….-le contesto mientras depositaba el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo-….

Naruto: solo nos queda mirar aquel cielo azul….

Orochimaru: ese cielo azul que se llena de oscuridad –Naruto y Sasuke miraron con sorpresa que el Sannin se ponía de pie con los ojos llenos de ira- ahora si matare a Konoha, al contenedor y me hare de ti Uchiha Sasuke….-Naruto y Sasuke vieron con sorpresa como el cielo se tornaba oscuro pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer- destruiré todo –su estruendosa risa resonó por todos el lugar-…..ahora mueran…..-Orochimaru realizo un jutsu que formo una gran bola de fuego negro empezando a quemar todo-

Naruto: tengo que detenerle…yo…no permitiré que termines con Konoha…..YO SERE EL PROXIMO HOKAGE…..AQUEL QUE PROTEGE A TODOS…..-y sin mas se lanzo contra aquel fuego abrazador-….

Sasuke: -le siguió-……-solo se podían escuchar golpes de kunais, y se podían ver dos sombras que caían y se ponían de pie-….naruto esto es problemático….

Naruto: sonaste como shikamaru…..Sasuke –le llamo-……

Sasuke: dime……

Naruto: estas listo para morir……

Sasuke: naruto…….-exclamo-

Naruto: pase lo que pase, siempre serás la persona más importante…..-mientras sonreía zorrunamente-

Sasuke: dobe……vamos……

Naruto: si…….-aquellos dos jóvenes prepararon sus mejores técnicas, un sonido ensordecedor, un luz que ilumino todo alrededor, y un gran estruendo se proclamo por toda la aldea-

Orochimaru: yo soy inmortal……yo jamás moriré…….yo…-decía mientras se empezaba a perder en aquella luz-……

Naruto y Sasuke se perdían también en aquella luz, mientras se tomaban de la mano, si tenían que morir, morirían juntos, no tenían más que pedir………

Fin del flash back

El tiempo trascurre como las arenas, de aquella tremenda batalla hace más de 7 años han pasado, cada uno ha tomado un camino diferente y ahora las copas de los arboles están llenos de una blanca capa de nieve. Dos jóvenes se encontraban durmiendo abrazados mutuamente, un pequeño llamado despertó al moreno que parecía mas maduro…….

Sasuke: que pasa Sayure…-dijo aun adormilado-

Sayure: Otô sama………rápido, rápido….mira……..-señalo la ventana-

Naruto: esta nevando…….-hablo un rubio-….me gusta la nieve…….

Sayure: podremos salir a jugar otô chan….

: No moleste a otô sama y a otô chan……..baka….-dijo una pequeña- ellos llegaron de una misión anoche –mientras ponía dos vasos de café en un pequeño buro-….

Naruto: Nakuru chan te he dicho que no me gusta que entres a la cocina si no hay algún adulto……..

Nakuru: pero…….yo……

Sasuke: déjala Naruto……….ella es muy inteligente….verdad Nakuru –mientras le daba un caricia en su cabeza, la pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza-….

Naruto: la consientes mucho Sasuke

Sasuke: pues tú haces lo mismo con Sayure y no te digo nada……

Naruto: ahh…..no es verdad………lo que pasa es que eres mas estricto con Sayure kun que con Nakuru chan…….-mientras los dos se lanzaban rayitos con los ojos-

Sasuke: …..dobe……

Sayure: hoy iremos a la reunión tengo muchas ganas de ver a Hana chan……

Nakuru: vaya ………se me hace que ella es tu novia…..

Naruto: -tomo a Sayure entre sus brazos y con dos lagrimones dijo-…..mi bebe esta muy pequeño para tener novia………

Sayure: otô chan ya tengo 7 años……

Naruto: pero…..-hizo un puchero infantil-…..Sasuke dile algo…..

Sasuke: solo espero que Hana no haya sacado la fuerza de Sakura y el mar humor de Gaara…….si no pobre de ti Sayure……..

Naruto: que clases de cosas les dices….Sasuke temee…..no es edad para que tengas novia…..prométele a otô chan que esperaras………

Sayure: si……….pero eso también dile a Nakuru………

Sasuke: a que te refieres con eso Sayure………

Sayure: que….Nakuru es novia de Ritsuka………-a la pequeña solo le salió una gotita de los nervios-….

Sasuke: no……mi pequeña no tendrá novio y menos siendo el hijo de Sai……me niego –mientras abrazaba a su hija sobre protectoramente-

Nakuru: eso…….bueno………jajaja –sonrio tontamente-

Sasuke: prométeselo a otô sama……-mientras le miraba a los ojos-……ora Naruto dile algo……

Naruto: -se acercó a su hija y dijo- solo espero que no haya sacado el carácter pervertido de Sai………no quiero ser abuelo antes de tiempo-…..

Sasuke: -al oír lo antes dicho cayo al suelo-…..eres un dobe………

Naruto: -le saco la lengua- y tú un temee…… -mientras corría al baño-

Sasuke: ahora veras…..usuratonkachi….-mientras trataba de alcanzarlo-…..

Sayure: solo espero que lleguemos a la fiesta…..

Nakuru: eso espero yo también……..bien vamos a tomar el desayuno…….-su hermano le siguió-……..

Mientras en el baño, el joven rubio le frotaba con delicadeza la espalda a su pareja…

Naruto: tengo ganas de ver a todos……..-dijo contento-…..Sakura chan tendrá otro bebe……y quiero ver cuando se lo diga a Gaara…..

Sasuke: naruto pareces una chica chismosa….

Naruto: no es verdad…….es solo que el tiempo pasa muy rápido……..y todos han formado su familia, y sobre todo las hay parejas que jamás imagine como Ino y Kiba ahora tienen a Souby kun………..Hinata y Neji tienen a Negi kun….y…

Sasuke: Lee y Tenten tienes a las gemelas Jun y Ran……

Naruto: Y Shikamaru y Temari tienen Tetsuka……..y….la sorpresa fue lo de Sai….

Sasuke: juraría que su esposa es como un clon de ti……..

Naruto: por que lo dices –pregunto curioso-….

Sasuke: olvídalo……

Naruto: sasuke………

Sasuke: que quieres……..

Naruto: que pedirás para año nuevo………

Sasuke: eso no se dice……..

Naruto: ohhh vamos……

Sasuke: no lo se…..y tú….

Naruto: bueno……….quiero un dotación de ramen, y unos kunais que vi por ahí……además que quiero ese nuevo gorrito para dormir…..

Sasuke: -solo le salió una gotita-…..no has cambiado nada…..

Naruto: por que lo dices…….

Sasuke: -tomo a naruto y lo metió a la regadera- sabes…….-hablo melosamente- yo no deseo nada por que ya lo tengo todo……….-le susurro en el oído-…..tengo un lindo juguete rubio……..-mientras lamia su oreja con la punta de su lengua-

Naruto: Sasuke los niños….

Sasuke: no te preocupes……realice un jutsu que encontré por ahí………

Naruto: -trajo saliva, sintió como la mano de su pareja recorría cada parte de su cuerpo sin ningún pudor, el solo asentía con pequeños gemidos ahogados-………..ahh sasuke……..yo………

Sasuke: -beso con mucho cariño y lujuria el cuerpo del joven rubio mientras poco a poco se acercaba a su entrada para poder penetrarlo-…..Naruto…….te amo……..-mientras sentía aquel estrecha entrada que noche tras noche le volvía loco-…..

Naruto: -sonrojado y excitado por sentirlo tan cerca y tan suyo solo contesto- yo también Sasuke…..Yo también……

00000000000xxxxxxxxxxxx000000000000

Sayure: otô sama y otô chan tardan muchoooooooooo……….-mientras se jalaba los cabellos de la desesperación-……

Nakuru: ya bajaran, que pedirás para año nuevo……..-pregunto curiosa-….

Sayure: es un secreto……..-le saco la lengua-…..

Nakuru: ahh eres un odioso hermano………-mientras se abalanzaba para golpearlo, pero un abrazo le detuvo-……

Naruto: no peleen……..

Sayure: pues tu eres mas…….onee chan baka……

Sasuke: deja de molestar a tu hermana……..

Sayure: si…..otô sama………

Naruto: están listos para la fiesta……….-los dos pequeños solo gritaron una gran Si, la pequeña familia salió de la casa Uchiha, los dos niños se adelantaron para lanzarse bolas de nieve, mientras Naruto y Sasuke los observaban-…..sabes también que mas deseo Sasuke……..

Sasuke: que……..

Naruto: -él le susurro algo al oído, espero la respuesta-

Sasuke: - solo le miro a los ojos directamente, camino y tomo una bola de nieve lanzándosela a Naruto en la cara-………

Sasuke: eso jamás…….el único seme soy yo………usuratonkachi……..-mientras le sacaba la lengua infantilmente-……

Naruto: -tenia una gran vena- SASUKE NO BAKAAAAA ME LO PROMETISTESSSSSS………..DIJISTES QUE YO SERIA SEME ESTE AÑO……….-mientras empezaba a perseguir a Sasuke-………

Los dos empezaron a lanzarse bolas de nieves, sonriendo, gritando y jugando con sus hijos, los recuerdos, las batallas, el odio, la aflicción y aquel dolor, había desaparecido en la vida de ambos. Si. Sin lugar a dudas Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto habían alcanzo aquel cielo Azul. Un Cielo Azul creado para ellos dos.

+Fin+

Pues si, aquí el final, y solo me queda agradecer a cada uno por sus comentarios, y porras para continuar este fic, gracias por leerlo hasta el final, y por supuesto espero que les haya gustado y haya satisfecho su expectativas con este final……..

Gracias a: Yukina, Denisuki, Nicky-Hitomi, Ayame32, Lulu116, Uzumaki, Sakushy, Eri………La maga, Cissy Black, Chyneiko-chan, Kandy91……..A Lyofar ………Daniela…..Pero sobre todo a Fati sama por enamorarse de Ichigo Natsume……

Quiero dedicarle este fic a Mini-Kitty-Chan que por ella lo deje en 20 capítulos, siempre animándome a terminar algo que yo ya había prometido……..

No me queda mas que decir…….Muchísimas Gracias……. Y Nos vemos en otro fic…….

Jane

Atten.

Himeno-Asakura


End file.
